High School Never Ends, The Original Version
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Part 1 of the Main HSNE Trilogy. Rated "M" for language, and one lemon in the story. A story filled with Romance, Comedy and Drama. STATUS: Complete. EXTRA: Sequel is up, and Remake is up as well.
1. Arriving

**Oh no! It's new story time once again!  
**

**I'm probably confusing everyone now, what with the all the alerts you're probably getting for updated/new stories I'm doing. But, I swear, everything around me is causing me to have more and more ideas pop into my head.**

**And, this new story was inspired by the song, "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. I curse my friend, *scourgeluver, for getting me hooked on it!**

**She sent me a youtube video that has the Twilight movie as the video. At first I was like, "What the hell?!" at it, but after thinking about it, it has given me the inspiration for writing this story.**

**I won't base the characters off from the lyrics and all. I have the video on my profile if you want to see what I'm talking about. **

**Well actually, I might use some of the lyrics to happen to one of the characters, or something like that. **

**Here's the full summary on the story:**

**~Bella is the new girl to the well-known Spartan Forks Academy, where parents send their teens to spend a whole school year without coming home. At first, Bella thought it was prestigious and primp. But, once she set foot on the campus, chaos broke out. The school has many pranksters, populars, nerds and many more kinds of groups. She meets her friends over the weeks she spends there- including the most well known prankster and heart-throb of the school: Edward Cullen.~**

**All AH w/ no vampires! No creatures, so sorry!**

**Might have OOC on some characters, don't know. **

**Rating "M" for themes later on! I swear, I won't make a mistake for mis-rating it. Please don't be mad at me for not updating on older stories and getting rid of "Weapons of Choice"!**

**Now, we begin!**

* * *

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bells!" My father, Charlie shouted from the first floor of our small house in Forks, Washington. I got up off my bed and stumbled my way down the stairs, wearing my black tank top and dark jeans with my black converse.

It was July, a full month away from starting my next year in high school. I had moved down from Seattle to Forks, Washington to live with my dad since my mom was busy at her place in Seattle. The old high school I went to- when I just got out as an old sophomore- was perfect for me, where all of my old friends were. Sure, I was in a cool group where we were enemies to the populars, and sure I got into too many fights- where I still have the bruises and scars to show for- but all of my friends in that group stood up for me in about everything.

Now, I was going to a new school, meeting new people and being known as "the newbie". At least I was going to be a junior.

"You got mail from your new school." Charlie told me, handing me a white envelope. I took it from him and made my way into the small kitchen. I opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan,_

_We would like to send you a introduction letter to our school, Spartan Forks Academy. Where, the students here are prestigious and primp. No funny business will be tolerated, or severe consequences will be issued. _

_Students in your grade may help you get around the school, to memorize routes to classes. _

_No uniforms are issued as well, but please follow these rules for the right clothing to our school:_

_1.) No showing cleavage _

_2.) No gang logos_

_3.) No bandanas/dewrags/ hats inside the class buildings_

_4.) No sunglasses inside as well_

_5.) No extreme exposure of skin_

_6.) If wearing short skirt, please wear shorts of some sort underneath_

_If the rules are followed, then no problems will be issued. _

_Have clothing ready for winter, fall, spring, and summer- as we have a gym pool- and any other clothing you'll think that would be necessary for the school. _

_Please feel free to call the school for any information you would like to know about our school. _

_Your principal/headmaster,_

_Mr. Horris_

At the bottom of the page was the school number and the address to the school. Hmm, well, at least there isn't any school uniform for me to worry about. I had enough winter, summer, spring and fall wear so didn't need to worry about that.

Also in the envelope was a map of the whole school, with the dorms for the students, and my new schedule. I took a quick peak at it:

_1__st__ period: Math_

_2__nd__ period: English_

_3__rd__ period: Music_

_4__th__ period: Theater_

_5__th__ period: Lunch_

_6__th__ period: Biology_

_7__th__ period: Library_

_8__th__ period: Day "A"- Art; Day "B"- Gym Day "C"- Any workshop you sign up for (Sign up for any workshop on first day)_

_9__th__ period: Free period_

Hmm, its looks a little messed up to me. Switching back and forth from all of those classes, well, I think I'll be running all over the place- since I traced the routes on my map.

The first day of high school starting would be on the first day of August. So, I still had a full month to prepare for it. Notes that were also inside the envelope said I only needed some pencils, a couple of pens and a highlighter. It said that teachers would be supplying the rest.

Shrugging, I went up stairs to my room and placed my letter, schedule, map and the rest of the things in the mail on one of my bedside tables. I grabbed my keys and headed down the stairs.

"Going out somewhere, Bells?" Charlie asked as I made my way over to the door. "Just off to the park. I'll be back at-" I glanced at the clock over the TV to see it was only three-forty six. "at five, dad. See you!" I called out as I shut the door. I headed over to my small white beetle and got in. I started the car and drove to the park.

Little boys and girls were playing on the small jungle gym while their parents sat nearby, watching them. Teens were playing in the field, either throwing a Frisbee back and forth, laying on the grass with their friends, or watching the Frisbee game. I got out of my beetle and walked along the stone path.

"Hey! Look out!" I turned my head and ducked in time as the bright orange Frisbee sailed over my head. It thudded into the tree on my left and fell to the ground. I went over to it and picked it up, just as one of the teen boys came up to me. He had messy blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts.

"Sorry about that. It sort of slipped." The boy apologized to me. I smiled at him and handed the Frisbee over to him. "It's okay." I only told him back. "I'm Mike. Are you new or something?" he asked as he stuck out his hand. "Um, I'm Bella Swan, and I guess I'm going to a new high school. Does that count?" I asked him. Mike chuckled and nodded his head. "Cool. I'm still sorry about that." Mike admitted a sheepish smile. I told it was no problem and told him I had to go. He said goodbye and I walked back to my car, realizing it was now near five.

I got home, got Charlie his dinner and went back upstairs. That night, I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

---

Time flew over the next few weeks. Soon, it was the morning where I would be going to my new school. Charlie was loading my things in my white beetle. He would be driving me to the school, then he would take my car back to the house.

"Now, please call me if you need anything at all, or if you want to come back." Charlie told me as he turned onto the last street that led to the school. "Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine. I'll call you tonight to tell you how my first day goes." I told him as I took out my BlackBerry from my skirt pocket.

I was wearing a red t-shirt that stretched to my thighs, with a dark jean skirt and red leggings underneath. I had on my red converse to go with it. My duffle bag, suitcase and all were behind us. My hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Alright, Bells." Charlie told me gruffly. He pulled up to the school, then I reached behind me and grabbed my stuff. I kissed my dad's cheek, got out of the car and waved him goodbye, without even glancing at the school.

When I turned around, my mouth dropped in shock.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffy and a short first chapter!**

**I needed to get this first chapter out, and if people love this story idea, I'll continue it. Not many people were going for my other stories, like the newly deleted, "Weapons of Choice" and all.**

**Hopefully, people will like this story like the other new stories I have, like :The Cullens come to Hogwarts" and "Night Siren". **

**Please forgive me for not updating on any of my others stories and getting rid some of them!**

**Got to go now. **

**I'll update later!**

**Bye!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	2. Friends

**Hello to a new chapter of my newest story!**

**Not much to say, so I'll start.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The school was multi-story, like three or four stories. A huge- and I mean _huge_- fountain was outside, with many students sitting on the rim of it. Many willow trees and other types lined the edge of the school, where more students were sitting under its shade. Other students were throwing Frisbees back and forth with their friends, while girls sat just near them. Their suitcases, duffle bags and other things they brought with them were near them.

I picked up my stuff and walked near the water fountain, until someone bounded up to me. She was a small girl with black spiky hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with a light pink jacket over it, also with black heels. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" the girl told me, bouncing on her spot she was standing.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said with a smile. "Hi, Bella! So, are you new here?" Alice asked and I nodded. "Well, what's your room number?" she asked again. I told her my room number and she squealed. "That's my room! We're roommates!" Alice squealed again, clapping her hands excitedly. She took my suitcase while I still carried my duffle bag.

As we were walking up the steps, two boys exited the building then stood in front of us. One boy had the body of a weight lifter, with curly dark hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with dark jeans and sneakers.

The other boy- well, I couldn't exactly look away from him. He had a chiseled jaw with perfect cheekbones, with his pale skin. His hair was bronze and disarrayed, going with his perfect emerald green eyes. He had on a black t-shirt that clung to his perfect chest with dark jeans and black converse. He was staring at me as well.

"Who's your friend, Alice?" the bronze-haired god asked Alice. "This is Bella Swan, Edward. Bella, these two dorks are my brothers- Edward and Emmett." Alice introduced us, pointing to the boys as she said their names. I nodded towards them and we all entered the building.

The floors of the hallways were white tile and lockers lined the walls. Posters of pep rallies, upcoming basketball and baseball events, and other things were on empty spaces of the walls.

We passed many lockers and then, another door was at the end of one hallway. Edward pushed the door open and it revealed a massive courtyard. Another fountain was in the middle of it, with students surrounding it. Trees were lining it as well.

"This is the way to the dorms." Alice explained to me as I looked around. I nodded and we walked across the courtyard, passing many students. They all said 'hi' to the Cullens, while they replied back. Then, two large buildings came into my view. Both were four story ones, with either small or large windows on each level. Alice and I separated from her brothers and headed into the girls dormitory. The halls were narrow, with posters of things coming up and other things. It was like the halls in the main building.

Alice led us up two stories and then down a narrow hall. She opened a door, revealing our dorm.

Four small twin beds were in the room, with a closet in one corner. A small fridge was by a computer desk, with a computer plugged in already. The window off in another corner was large, looking down at the ground. "Each level represents all of the age groups- freshman, sophomore, juniors (us) and seniors, who are above us." Alice explained.

Alice helped me unpack my things and together, we walked down back to the first floor. Students had a whole day to get around the campus, meet new people and unpack their things. Then, tomorrow, we got to go to our new classes.

Edward and Emmett were waiting for us outside. Once they spotted us, they walked over to us and we walked around the courtyard, telling each other about us. Once we were done, we stopped at the fountain and sat on its rim. But, being the klutz that I was, I stumbled on the concrete crack before I was able to sit down. I closed my eyes as I fell forward, waiting for water to meet my face.

But, two strong hands caught me around my waist and held me there. I turned around and saw Edward there, smiling at me. "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked me as he readied me upward. Blushing, I only nodded. He smiled crookedly at me and I almost collapsed, but I fell into Edward's arms again. "Woah!" Edward cried out as he caught me. He caught me and gripped my elbows, then steadied me. "Are you alright, Bella?!" Alice asked, panicky, as she saw me fall again.

I nodded my head again and they all looked skeptical. "R-Really, I'm f-fine." I stuttered, still stunned from Edward's smile. Edward and I sat down by Emmett and Alice- who were already seated- and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked at him confused and he laughed. "It's only to make sure you won't fall into the fountain, backwards." Edward told me. I smiled and thanked him.

Students passed by us, looking at me and Edward confused. But soon, it was time for us to go eat some dinner, so Edward and Alice told us we were going out to eat. We walked down the street from the school campus and again, I almost tripped. But, something stopped me from falling forward…

…And that was Edward's back. He stumbled forward as I fell into him and he looked over his shoulder, and chuckled at my blushing face. "It seems you can't even go walking less than a mile without tripping!" Edward joked, full out laughing. I glared at him and moved around him. "Ah, Bella! I was joking!" Edward called out from behind me, as I stomped forward. I turned around, stuck my tongue out at him, then turned around again, glaring at the ground. Suddenly, my feet were lifted from the ground and I went airborne. "EEP!" I shrieked out. I was hauled over someone's shoulder- and that someone was Edward- while Emmett and Alice were behind us, laughing their heads off. I was facing them.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You put me down this damn minute!" I shrieked in rage, smacking the back of his head. Edward winced in pain, but shook his head stubbornly at me. "No can do, Bells." Already, he was using my father's nickname for me. "If you won't let me apologize to you, then this is the only way to get you to do so." Edward explained, patting my shoe.

I growled at him, then I huffed and gave up. Once we entered the town of Forks, Edward shifted me to his back. He held onto my legs as they were wrapped around his mid-section and my arms around him in a chokehold. We walked down the sidewalk and entered a small diner, with few people inside. We entered and I kissed Edward's cheek as he set me down on my feet. I blushed from my action, but said, "Thank you, my servant." I joked and pretended to curtsy. Alice and Emmett laughed from behind us and Edward chuckled. "You're welcome, my lady." Edward joked back, bowing. That made Alice and Emmett laugh harder. I giggled and we entered the diner.

A hostess with short, dirty blond hair, tanned skin and icy blue eyes was waiting at the podium. She stared hungrily at Emmett, but mainly at Edward. That irked me for some reason. "Table for four?" the hostess asked. "Make it six, please." Emmett asked the hostess, obviously faking his politeness. The hostess said it'll be a few minutes and walked away, leaving us in the waiting area.

"Okay, that chick is desperate." Alice muttered once she was sure she was gone. That made us laugh all over again. I had to lean onto Edward's side from falling over again. But, we all tried to suppress our laughter when the hostess came back. I quickly whispered my plan to Edward and he agreed. When she entered the waiting area again, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. The hostess glared at me and I simply smiled at her.

She led us over to our table, where "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine was playing softly from the speakers around the diner. An old couple sat in one corner of the dining area, and another teenager couple sat on the other side of the diner, holding hands on top of the table.

We sat down at the large booth, with Edward and I sitting in the middle of Alice and Emmett. But, I sat on Edward's lap just to get the hostess even more pissed at me. It worked; she muttered, "Your waiter or waitress will be here in a moment." angrily as she stomped back to her podium- luckily it was behind a wall. Edward and I laughed and I got off his lap, but we held our hands together on top of the table.

A waiter that had cropped black hair walked over to us and asked what we would want for a drink. "A soda." Emmett ordered and the waiter scribbled it down. "Make it three more please." Alice added. Again the waiter scribbled something down on his notepad. "One root-beer float, please." Edward ordered, not looking away from my face. "Nothing for me." I said. The waiter looked confused at first, then walked away.

Soon, after giggling and laughing as our plan was working, the waiter came back with our drinks. He handed Edward the root-beer float, with five straws. I stole one of the straws and placed it in the root-beer float. I took a sip, then Edward did the same thing. The waiter looked at us like we were crazy, but didn't question us. Emmett ordered a burger; Alice ordered two salads and hotdog; Edward ordered us just some fries. Again, the waiter looked at us, but left to the kitchen.

Suddenly, two people slid into the booth. One was a tall boy with honey blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers. The other person was a breathtakingly beautiful woman that made my self-esteem go down extremely. She had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes like the boy. She was wearing a red halter top and black skirt with black heels.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale- the Hale twins. Rose, Jazz, this is Bella Swan- the new student." Alice introduced us. "Hi." I mumbled, blushing. They smiled back at me. "Um, do I want to know why you're doing that, Ed?" Jasper asked Edward. He saw our entwined hands. "Oh, we're doing this as a joke, for the waiters and waitresses." Edward whispered to him. Just then, the waiter came around the corner with another waitress, with our food in hand. "Watch." I whispered to them quickly.

They placed our food in front of us- with the waitress winking at Edward as she bent down to place our food on the table- and when we got our food, I took a fry and Edward opened his mouth. I placed in there and he ate it. He winked at me and kissed my cheek. I giggled and kissed his cheek back. The waitress glared at me, then stomped back to the kitchen. Once they were gone, we laughed. "Okay, I get it." Jasper said between his laughter.

We ate our dinner- me feeding Edward and he vice versa- as Jasper and Rosalie told me about them. All five of them went to the high school since freshman year, explaining why they know each other so well. They told me about all of the people I should talk to and the ones I should avoid. Finally, we got up and paid for our food. The time was around 8:45 pm, so I was feeling a little sleepy. Edward basically picked me up and carried me back to the school. I curled myself closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know, you can sleep for a bit." Edward whispered to me. I shook my head and Edward chuckled at me. "By the way, we should pretend to be a couple whenever we go out, because that was fun." Edward commented. I giggled and agreed. "So you don't mind about it?" Edward asked off-handedly. I shook my head. I kissed his cheek and added, "Friends help each other, especially with situations like back at the diner. So, I don't mind." I explained, slurring a bit from the sleepiness. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thanks." He stated. I nodded and rested my head back on his shoulder.

As we were walking onto the campus, Edward was talking about tomorrow with classes and all. "So, you think we have some classes together?" I asked him. I felt Edward shrug. "Maybe, it would be more awesome if we had identical schedules." Edward told me. I laughed and nodded. "Can you compare our schedules tomorrow at breakfast?" I asked him and he nodded, smiling.

Finally, we reached the dorms. Edward set me on my feet and Rosalie and Alice steadied me as I swayed on my feet. "You'll be able to handle her, right?" Edward asked them. "Oh, ha ha." I said sarcastically. The others laughed and Rosalie, with a little help from Alice, helped me upstairs to our dorm.

One girl was already waiting there, sitting next to the bed with my stuff on top of it. She looked tall, with dark hair and dark eyes behind square glasses. She was wearing plaid pajamas while reading a book, the lamp between our beds.

"Um, hi." The girl greeted us. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, and these are my friends, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan." Alice introduced us to the girl. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber." Angela smiled at us. "Well, looks like we'll be roommates." Rosalie amended.

I flopped down on my bed and almost fell asleep. Keyword is "almost". Alice jumped on my bed and started bouncing. "Alice…" I groaned sleepily. "No, Bella! No sleeping yet." Alice ordered. I waved her off, then fell asleep instantly, not bothering to change into my pajamas.

------

The next morning, Alice woke us all up at 5:45 am, so she could get us all ready. She was already wearing her outfit for the day- a diagonal, pink and blue striped shirt with a black pleated skirt and white boots. We all got dressed in our clothes as Alice disapproved Angela's and my outfit.

My outfit was a black, off the shoulder top and black capris that stopped at my knees with my black converse and knee-high, slack and white striped socks. I had my hair down with two bangs that were on the side of my face in braids.

Angela's outfit was a white polo shirt with a black vest over it and black skinny jeans with her black shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Alice didn't disapproved on Rosalie's outfit though- a red blouse with dark hip-hugger jeans and black heels. They both wore make-up, but Angela and I passed on that. We got all of our stuff together, then headed out of our dorms. The guys were waiting for us outside.

Edward was wearing black polo shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse. Emmett was wearing a dark green t-shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers. Jasper was wearing a black jacket over a light blue t-shirt and dark jeans with blue and black vans. We walked as a group towards the classes. Emmett and Rosalie were leading the group, holding hands, with Jasper and Alice in front of me, Edward and Angela.

Edward casually put his arm around my shoulders as a group of blond haired girls passed by us, glancing at Edward. I stifled my giggle and leaned into Edward's side, receiving glares from girls that we passed by. Angela glanced at us, confused, but then we entered the main school building.

Students were by their lockers, either putting stuff in there, closing them and walking away, or just standing by them. Everyone looked up our group as we turned around the corner. They all greeted the Cullen siblings and the Hale twins, but asked them about me and Angela.

"This is my two new friends, Bella Swan and Angela Weber." Alice squealed as she introduced us to some of Edward's and Emmett's friends. One of them was Mike Newton.

"Bella!" Mike smiled at me as he waved around Edward. I looked down and mumbled "hi" back. Edward squeezed my waist a little and kissed my forehead. Mike looked at us confused, and Edward pulled me away from the gathering crowd.

When we walked away, we bumped into someone. "Bella?" a familiar voice asked me and I froze. I looked up and there, standing before me, was a boy that was tall like Edward with broad shoulders and shaggy, brown hair with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with dark jeans and dark brown sneakers.

It was my ex-boyfriend, Joshua.

* * *

**Uh oh… looks like Bella's past is coming back to haunt her!**

**In the next chapter, I'll explain all about Joshua and how the relationship between him and Bella went down. **

**Sorry to leave you all at a another cliffy, and don't worry, BXEd will come soon. **

**You are probably wondering why I have Bella and Edward acting like a couple already, and why they became fast friends and all. **

**Well, here's my explanation:**

Bella and Edward are friends, but if one of the guys or girls try to date either of them, then if they act like a couple, then no one will bother them. It's just a friendly "friend helping a friend" thing.

**If you have any questions about the story or anything that might confuse you, then you can go ahead and ask me in a review or PM. I'll try to answer it as clearly as possible. **

**See ya'll for the next chapter!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	3. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

**Now here's a new chapter of "High School Never Ends"! Yes, I think I'll enjoy this chapter. (sort of)**

**In this chapter, we'll see the past of Bella and her ex-boyfriend, Joshua. Bella will explain her past about her relationship with him. **

**And, now, with that, we begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"J-Joshua, hi." I squeaked out, trembling slightly. Edward looked down at me, confused as to why I was shaking slightly, but he couldn't question me. Joshua was still the same as ever, with his brown hair and dark blue eyes. I could see his fist clenching as he glared at Edward, disgust on his face.

"Hey, Bella. Um, you look… different." Joshua tried to find the right words to describe me. I faked a smile through my teeth, as Edward noticed clearly. He pulled me to his chest, glaring at Joshua. "Is this your boyfriend?" Joshua asked me, slightly snarling at Edward. Edward looked down at me, and I looked back at him pleadingly. Edward gave me a look that said, "please explain later" and he kissed my forehead. "Yes, he is." I told Joshua. Everyone around us gasped, while Joshua looked downright murderous.

"Can I talk to you in private, Bella?" Joshua asked me, not moving his glare away from Edward. At first, I was about to say no, since I never even wanted to talk to this piece of scum, but instead, I looked at Edward for the answer. Edward glared at Joshua, then bent down and whispered in my ear. "I won't be far if you're in trouble, Bells." Edward told me. He kissed my ear, then leaned away. I turned to Joshua shaking, and nodded. Edward let go of my waist, while taking my bag, as I walked away from him with Joshua.

When we turned the corner, Joshua stopped and whirled around to face me, glaring. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Joshua whisper-yelled at me. I finally found the confidence to not be terrified, and I glared back at him.

"What does it look like, Joshua? I'm living the life I've always wanted, since you never provided it to me." I hissed back at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "What? So, you're saying I didn't give you a good time?" Joshua asked back, looking even more murderous than before.

"Yes, Joshua! I am saying that! You treated me horribly, physically and emotionally. And, you never apologized for it all!" I yelled back at him, ignoring the strange glances I was getting from the other students. "Well, I came back here from Arizona to apologize to you! But, no, I find you already moved on without my permission!"

"Oh, now I need your damn permission again?! Joshua, I know you're lying to me! Only someone who feels bad would actually come and apologize, but no, you came here to abuse me all over again!" I screamed at him. I turned on my heels and stomped back around the corner, only to have Joshua grab my arm tightly and whirl me around. "OW! Joshua, let me go!" I screamed as I tried to wriggle my way out of his hand. But, Joshua was much stronger than me, so I could only try to pull my arm.

"No, I won't, Bella. Not until you come back to me!" Joshua yelled at me. By this time, Edward was already making his way over to us. "Joshua, for the last damn time, I will not come back to you!" I screamed at him. Joshua roared in rage, then let go of my arm- only to slap me across the face. The force of his hand sent me skidding away from him, on the floor. I cried in pain, as tears fell. **(Bella was a little OOC there)**

"You'll be sorry you ever said that, bitch!" Joshua roared at me, before stalking away from me. Edward finally reached me, and took me in his arms, stroking my hair. As he did this, my sobs grew harder, and I pulled myself tightly to Edward. The students around us stared in shock, while most of them glared at Joshua's retreating figure.

Somehow, I think Joshua's first day will be his worst.

Turns out, Edward and I had the same schedule, so we wouldn't be apart at all. Math was boring for us, along with English. But, when we got to music, I found out Edward could play the piano beautifully. Theater was very boring as well, since the theater teacher was a way too excited woman, which made us all tired. But, the fun began at lunch.

"You might want to stay near a door if you don't like food in your hair." Edward told me as we walked in the lunch line. "And why is that?" I asked him. "Trust me, you'll see soon enough." Edward stated as we got our food. Edward got a lot of food, while I only got a salad and an apple. "What?" I asked Edward as he stared at the amount of food I had. "Uh, nothing." Edward mumbled, looking away.

We sat down with Edward's siblings and the Hale twins, near a door. Everyone in the room was muttering and whispering. I saw Joshua glaring at me from the back of the room, with his buddies by him. Mike and his friends were a few tables away from us, as he muttered and whispered to his friends, always glancing at our table.

"Why are they all quiet?" I asked my friends. Edward took a bite in his pizza, as he answered me. "Most likely, they're probably talking about what happened in the halls." Edward shrugged, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Or, they're probably getting ready for the tradition." Jasper whispered to us, smiling mischievously. "What tradition?" I asked him. "You'll find out soon enough, Bells." Emmett told me quickly. Everyone kept talking. Some of the students were glancing around the cafeteria, looking if there were any teachers in here, I guess. I did a quick glance as well, and no teachers were in the room. When I looked back, Jasper, Edward and Emmett nodded, then took some food from their plates- Edward took some of his mashed potatoes, Emmett took some of his ice cream and Jasper took some of his apple-sauce.

Alice and Rosalie disappeared under the table, and I followed after them. "What are they doing?!" I hissed at them. "At every beginning of the school year, these three always started the traditional food fight. As for me and Alice, we always duck under the table to avoid any flying food." Rosalie explained to me as Alice giggled. I looked around the cafeteria room, from my spot under the table.

I saw food fly over to the table Mike and his friends were sitting at, thanks to the guys above us. I saw more food fly over to a table full of weak-looking kids reading, and more food fly over to an all girls table. The girls screeched, while the nerdy kids yelped and Mike and his friends yelled in surprise. Mike looked up at our table and smiled. He picked up his food, along with his buddies. Jocks and skaters followed their lead and also picked up some of their food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I heard the guys yell from above. Soon, food was flying all over the place. Girls were shrieking as food flew into their hair, while the guys yelled in happiness as they threw food. The nerdy looking kids squeaked as food splattered on their table, then ducked under their tables. Some girls that shrieked from earlier were now throwing food at people as well.

The guys jumped off the table, then kicked it on its side, so it would be a shield for us. Each of them had food on their clothes, and some of it was in their hair. Edward handed me some food, and together, we leaped up and threw our food at Joshua, as he was near us. My food was some ice cream while Edward was apple sauce. When it collided on his face, well, his face was priceless. His mouth was opened in shock, as apple sauce and ice cream dripped down his face.

Somehow, Alice managed to steal a tennis racket, while I threw Edward some food, and he whacked it at some girl. She shrieked in surprise, then she turned around and threw some mashed potatoes at me. It hurt as it splattered on my face, while I stood there, my mouth open. Edward laughed and I whirled around, grabbed some food that was near me and threw at his face. The food was apple sauce and he closed his eyes as it smacked his face. "Got'cha!" I yelled at him, laughing. He wiped it off his face, then he stole the whip cream bottle from Emmett, but Alice dumped ketchup in his hair from behind.

Alice giggled as ketchup dripped from Edward's hair. Edward turned on her and squirted the whip cream on her, causing her to squeal. She ran away, and Edward laughed. I through more apple sauce at him and he turned back on me. He threw ice cream at me, but I ducked and it hit Jasper, who was behind me.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled in surprise. I scurried away, dodging food in the process. Jasper got his revenge on Edward as he threw mustard at him. But, Edward ducked and it hit Emmett. Emmett whirled around and threw corn at him, along with water. _Ah, great! Now drinks would be involved! _I thought to myself as I ran away from Emmett and Jasper.

Edward snuck up on me and picked me up from behind. I shrieked as I ducked my head down from the flying food. But, Edward ran me outside of the cafeteria, with everyone still throwing the food. "Where are we going?" I asked him as he carried me towards the dorms. "Away from that, that's for sure. You need to change your clothes before we go back to class. Rose and Alice will be inside soon. See you in a bit. Remember, shower quickly." Edward instructed me. He set me down at the front door of the girls' dorms, before he sprinted inside the guys'. I ran inside the girls' dorms, ran to my room, grabbed new clothes, then found the showers.

I showered quickly, then got out, dried off quickly, then changed into the new clothes. I now wore a one-sleeved blue shirt that had a thin strap on the other shoulder, with black skinny jeans and my black converse. I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail, then ran back to my room. Alice and Rosalie were already there, setting their stuff down and grabbing new clothes. "Hi!" I greeted them as I ran in. I snatched my bag off my bed, then ran out the door, yelling, "Bye!" back to them.

Once outside, I saw Edward running out of the guy's dorm as well, wearing a new dark blue polo shirt with dark jeans and black converse. He had his bag with him. "Hey." I greeted him. He smiled at me and greeted me back. I saw Joshua heading towards us. "Ex-boyfriend alert." I muttered to Edward. He nodded, and slipped his arm around my waist, placing the facade back into place. Joshua glared at us as we walked by, his fists clenched.

Edward and I went to the rest of our classes, while signing up for a workshop. The workshops were Woodshop, Maternity class, Architecture class, Advance AP Math class, and Novelists class. Both Edward and I took the Novelists class, not wanting to be apart. You never know what might happen if we weren't together.

At free period, Edward and I went towards the swimming pool, swimsuits in hand. I already had my black bikini top and swimsuit skort under my clothes, as Edward had his swim trunks under his clothes. Other students were there as well- luckily, Joshua wasn't there.

After we were in our swimsuits, we climbed in the pool and we went off in a corner in the shallow end. "Hey, what's that on your back?" Edward asked me, after he saw something on my back. I shrugged and told him what it was- a long scar. "So, can you explain to me who Joshua dude is?" Edward asked me after resurfacing from under water. His hair turned darker- from bronze to brown. "It's kind of… complicated." I muttered, hugging myself. "Please, Bells? I need to know how I can help you." Edward pleaded. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Joshua was my ex-boyfriend back in Freshman year when I lived in Phoenix. We were friends when we were younger, so he usually stuck up for me when any boys made fun of me. As we grew older, Joshua liked me more than a friend. At first, I did too, and when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes.

"So, when we went to High School, he never let any of the guys come near me. I thought it was absolutely nice until, he started to change. When I tried to talk to my guy-friends who were gay and all, he wouldn't let me talk to them anymore. I asked him why, and he said since I was so beautiful, that they might change because of me. I took the beautiful compliment well, but still didn't understand why I couldn't talk to them.

"Then, it got worse. He got way too controlling of me, and wouldn't let me see any of my girl-friends. He wanted to know where I was every single moment every day. I always told him I was fine, but he wouldn't believe me, and always yelled at me. Every time that would happen, I would have to apologize to him and tell him I wasn't seeing any of my friends. He was satisfied, while I became depressed.

"And, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it suddenly did. Joshua began dating girls behind my back, and always telling them how bad of a girlfriend I was. I always yelled at him after I found out about it, and that's when he got abusive with me. He slapped, hit, kicked, and punched me every time I was "misbehaving". It took a lot of work to hide all of the bruises, cuts and all from my mom, and she got suspicious.

"He enjoyed every time he inflicted pain on me. I always cried myself to sleep, from the pain he had inflicted on me for the day. Then, he started to get really weird around me and did all these things- like touching me when I didn't want to be, and kissing me while trying to get my clothes off. Every time I pushed him away, he abused me again and again.

"Then, he raped me at a party. It was one of those parties one of his pig friends held at his mansion, and while Joshua was drunk, he forced me into a room and raped me. After that, I couldn't take it anymore. When I got home, crying and completely terrified, my mother was in the other room, and when she heard me she panicked and asked me what was wrong. I told her everything about him, while crying my eyes out.

"My mother was furious at him. So, we moved to Seattle, gave up the house, changed our phone numbers and told the police about him. Apparently, he also changed his name and fled to Washington. It was good that he didn't find me. But, during sophomore year, my dad- who lives here in Forks- found out about it too, and made my mother move in with my dad. I was fine with it; I'd rather have my father who was the Chief of Police with me rather than my small mother.

"And, now here I am, in Spartan Forks Academy, sitting in a pool with you while my ex-abusive boyfriend is walking in the halls." I explained to him. During the whole thing, I was trembling and crying, as I remembered the pain he made me suffer through. Edward held me the whole time as I cried, whispering that he would never let Joshua near me ever again. "That's why I have a huge scar on my back. Joshua gave it to me." I added, blubbering. Edward grazed it with his fingers, while I winced.

"If only I knew you then." Edward whispered painfully to me. "Edward, it's okay. I know you think you should have been there, but it wasn't your fault." I assured him, turning in his arms and cupping his face in one of my hands.

"I promise, Bells, that I'll never let you suffer through that pain ever again." Edward promised, kissing my cheeks. I smiled through my tears and sighed happily. "Thanks Edward." I whispered to him. He smiled down at me and rested his head on mine.

"So, do you now talk to your old friends after that?" Edward asked after a long comfortable silence. "Well, no actually. After I changed my number, I couldn't reach any of them. They probably thought I was someone they didn't know after reading my new number. I did try to tell them on e-mail, but Renee- my mom- changed our e-mail addresses as well. So, I wasn't able to tell them what happened." I told him, fiddling with the hem of my swimsuit skort. "Do you plan on telling Alice and Rose?" I asked him after a moment. "No, unless you want to tell them?" he asked me back as he stroked my back. I shivered happily, but said, "I'll tell them when the time is right."

He smiled through my hair and kissed it. "Come on, we need to eat dinner." Edward stated. I nodded and together, we got out of the pool, where only a few students were left. We walked back to the dorms and went inside our own. Girls pointed at me, whispering and sneering in disgust. I ignored them as I entered my room, where Rose, Alice and Angela were already inside.

"Is it true, Bella?" Alice asked once I set my stuff. "What?" I asked her. "That you were horrible to Joshua and you cheated on him?" Rose asked, not believing what she just said. "WHAT?!" I shrieked, causing all three of them to cover their ears. "Who the hell told you that?!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips angrily. "Joshua began telling everyone after you and Edward disappeared from the cafeteria." Angela mumbled.

I cried in rage, then flopped back on my bed, tears already falling from my eyes. "That bastard!" I screeched through my tears. "He's doing it, a-all over a-again!" I stuttered as I began to sob. They all coaxed me to sit up, and comforted me. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Ben- a boy we met today- came into the dorm room. The girls left my side and Edward sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"What do you mean, 'he's doing it all over again', Bells?" Alice asked me as she sat in Jasper's lap. I told them the same story I told Edward through my sobs. By the time I was done, Edward had me on his lap and was stroking my back, as I continued to sob.

"That bastard!" they all shouted after they heard the story. Edward agreed with them as Emmett began pacing the small room. "I swear, that bastard is _**so**_ dead tomorrow!" Emmett yelled in rage. "I'm going pummel in his face." Jasper muttered angrily. Edward didn't say anything as he held me.

"How could he do that to you, Bells?" Angela asked me, but I only sobbed.

* * *

**Another cliffy. Sorry, but I must leave you there.**

**Oh, I almost cried when I was writing this! *sniff* Such a sad thing…**

**Poor Bella… **

**Okay, I officially hate Joshua! I am going to do very evil things to him in future chapters. *evil smile* Mwuahahahahaha! (BTW: Joshua is my character, so no stealing! I did come up with the name, and the appearance, but I swear, I've read many stories with a "Joshua" or "Josh" character in there. But, all nice!)**

**Please review and wait for the next chapter, of this story and the other stories!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	4. Love, Fire Starter and Blood

**Here's a new chapter of "High School Never Ends".**

**I seriously need to have the boys to get back at Joshua, and then the girls. I need some ideas for revenge, so please send me a PM, giving me your idea.**

**Or, you can tell me in a review.**

**Either way, I need revenge ideas.**

**But for now, there won't be any revenge ideas in this chapter.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I dodged the ball that was aimed at my head, then threw a ball back over.

Right now, I was in Gym with Edward, and our class was playing dodge ball. I was wearing black shorty-shorts with knee high socks and a grey t-shirt. Edward was beside me as he threw endless balls back at the opposing team.

This was another class me and Edward had with Joshua. Luckily, he was on the other team. And, who knew Edward could aim and throw? Apparently, not me. Plus, he was awesome at stopping balls from hitting me- especially ones from Joshua. Whenever like a ball was coming towards me, Edward would jump in front of me and catch, then throw it back and get someone out. I always cheered for him. **(Two weeks have gone by)**

Now, it was only me, Edward, Mike, and Tyler- one of Mike's buddies- versus Joshua, Kyle, Mackenzie and Taylor. I stood behind the guys, since if I threw something, then I would possibly hit them in the head instead of the opposing team. Edward laughed as I retreated, then they all threw the balls at them. Mackenzie, Taylor and Kyle all got out, and only Joshua was standing.

I took a ball that rolled towards me, and all of them made way for me. Edward stood by me, and I began shaking again. Joshua glared at me, then he wound up and threw the ball hard. I squeaked, and held the ball up for protection. The ball he threw bounced off of it and bounced off to the side. I lowered the ball and Joshua was now staring. Edward, Mike and Tyler all picked up three balls, then we wound up, then threw our balls at him. All of them hit him, as he fell to the ground.

I cheered along with Mike, Tyler and Edward, as the rest of our team whooped. I hugged Edward tightly and Edward laughed. Joshua's team helped him up, and he glared at us.

After that, the bell rang, and we all changed back into our regular clothes. I was now wearing my South Pole mid-drift jacket over my white t-shirt, with my dark denim skort and my black converse. I walked out of the girls' locker room and Edward was already waiting for me, wearing a dark green polo shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

We walked to the front of the school for free period and sat under a tree. We decided to play a game called, "Would You Rather?"

"So, would you rather eat cat litter or wear a tutu to class?" I asked Edward. Edward thought for a minute, then said, "Cat litter." "Why that?" I asked him. "Because, I can easily throw it back up, but for the tutu, everyone can take pictures and it would haunt me forever." Edward explained, shuddering. "Good point." I stated.

"Would you rather strip in front of the whole school or in front of your parents?" Edward asked me and I gasped. "What?!" Edward asked, holding up his hands. "Pervert…" I muttered and Edward chuckled. "Fine… I'd have to say my parents." I answered. "Not even going to ask why." Edward mumbled and then I laughed.

"Would you rather kiss a guy or a cow?" I asked him. We both thought for a minute and then we both said, "Guy." and laughed. "Would you rather touch cow manure or eat a spider?" Edward asked me.

Again, we thought over and then said, "Spider." and laughed again. "Where are you getting these nasty questions from?" I asked him as I giggled. "Trust me, when I say I got them from Emmett, you might not want to know how he knows this stuff." Edward warned me. I scrunched up my face in disgust and Edward laughed.

After that, we went inside and went to eat dinner- by going back to the same diner from my first day. We sat and did the same thing, by feeding each other. Everyone in the diner stared at us, but we paid no attention to them.

"What do want to do for the weekend, Bells?" Edward asked me, since it was Thursday. I only shrugged because I had no idea what we could do. "We should ask Desmaris, Lily, Rische and Melantha that." I told him and he nodded.

Desmaris, Lily, Rische and Melantha were our friends that we met after the first week of school. At first, they were really quiet when meeting us, but then they got more energetic as we knew them.

Desmaris- or Des was her nickname- was about my height, which was short, and she had tanned skin with dark hair and highlights, and dark eyes. Most of the time, she was oblivious when around us, always off in her own little world. She was really weird too, but who's to say anyone's normal? She usually wore a colorful jester hat. **(My friend, Sam.)**

Lily was only a little taller than me, with knee-length brown hair and white highlights, and bright icy blue eyes. She could be a little oblivious as well, and can be a bit sensitive. But, she was really shy when it comes to talking to new people, and can be very serious. **(Me)**

Melantha was the same height as Lily, with dark skin like Tyler, and long black hair, with dark eyes. She was very hyper most of the time like Alice, love girly things and dark things as well. And, like all of the girls, she could draw really well. **(My next friend, Bryanna.) **

Finally, Rische was almost like Lily's twin, except she had elbow-length curly brown hair was icy blue streaks and icy blue eyes. She didn't trust people really quickly, and always spoke what was on her mind. **(My friend that I have known for a super long time, Sara.)**

"We can call them, if you want." Edward suggested. "Later." I said as I fed him a fry. He ate, then kissed my cheek.

Sometimes, Edward was the nicest, most gentlemanly kind of guy I have ever met. He was always sweet, making me laugh, protecting me from dangers, and always just perfect. And sometimes, he can act like a two-year-old so he can get his way. It sometimes annoyed me to no end, but it always made me happy in the end.

Maybe I was falling for him. Who knew if he liked me like that?

"Hello, Bella? You there?" Edward asked me as he waved his hand in front of my face. I jumped, then shook my head. "Sorry, spaced out." I stated while giggling. "Can I ask you what you were thinking?" Edward asked me, but again I shook my head at him. "Please?" Edward begged, using his puppy eyes. Again, I shook my head.

"You're no fun." Edward pouted. I giggled again.

---

_**Next Day**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Has anyone seen Bells?" I asked my siblings and the Hale twins, from our seats at lunch. They only shook their heads. When Bella and I were leaving the theater room, the teacher asked her to stay behind. She told me she would meet me up at lunch, so I left her there. Of course, without her by me, I was left alone to defend for myself as I avoided persistent girls attacking me.

I sighed angrily, and picked at my French fries. Suddenly, the door burst open. All heads snapped to the door, as Bella stumbled inside. But, instead of the normal happy face I always saw on her face, it was of pure fear. She was crying, as her clothing looked torn or about to be torn off. Her shirt did look almost pulled off because on sleeve was off her shoulder, revealing her bra strap. Her skirt also looked like it was pulled down.

"Bella!" I shouted. She kept running inside, as Joshua stalked inside. I growled to myself, and got up from my spot at the table. Bella tried running towards me, but she fell halfway. She cried out, and I slid over to her, as I wrapped my arms around her. The others ran over to us. "H-He tried t-to do i-it a-a-again!" Bella wailed, as everyone gasped.

"You bastard!" Des came running up to us, with Lily, Melantha and Rische following her. She ran up to Joshua, then kicked his… manly-hood. Joshua cried in pain, while sinking to the ground on his knees, holding his manly-hood.

"You deserve it, bastard! After what you did, and tried to do again, to Bella!" I yelled at him, holding Bella as she sobbed. Joshua's buddies came up to him, and helped him up. "You better keep that bitch away from him!" one of his friends yelled at us, looking at Des, then at Bella. "Shut the hell up!" Lily snarled at his friend.

Joshua and his friends helped him hobble away, while I picked Bella up bridal style. "I'm taking her back to her dorm. Can one of you tell the teachers we were both sick?" I asked my friends and they nodded, as Alice pulled out her cell.

I walked out of the cafeteria, as people were muttering angrily about Joshua, while most girls who wouldn't understand were gossiping about Bella. Bella just sobbed as I carried her to the dorms. I kissed her head as I entered her dorm room and set her on her bed. When I got up to leave, she threw her arms around me neck fiercely. "P-Please, don't l-leave me." Bella stuttered in fear. I nodded, and I lied down on her bed, with her lying on top of me. I pulled her blanket around us, and she sighed. I stroked her back and fixed her shirt, covering her bra strap. She thanked me quietly and kissed my cheek. "You're welcome Bells." I smiled at her, stroking her hair now.

She soon fell asleep, smiling in her sleep. I looked around the room, not finding anything that was abnormal. Most of the posters that were hung on the walls were of course from Alice. I only saw two pictures on the nightstand she and Angela shared. One photo was of her and her parents. She looked like seven in this photo, as they were all hugging.

The second photo was of her and I, making funny faces together. I had my arm around her shoulders, while she was leaning into my side. The angle of the photo told me that I was holding the camera in the air. I smiled as I remembered the day we took the photo. It was after the first three days of the beginning of the school year, and Bella was grumpy. So, I told her we should take some photo of ourselves just to cheer her up. She must of found this in her camera, and got it printed.

"Edward…" I snapped my gaze back to Bella sleeping face as she shifted in her sleep. She resumed smiling as she slept. Did she just say my name? As if to prove it, she murmured, "Edward…" again. I smiled brightly as I squeezed her gently.

"Love… Edward… much…" she mumbled again, and I gasped quietly. Love? Where did that come from? Bella sighed happily in her sleep, as she kissed my chest. I stared at her in shock, but Bella snored quietly.

Did Bella actually love me? I mean, she could meant she loved me as a friend, but from the kiss she planted on my chest didn't seem so friendly- more romantic if you ask me. But, I thought she would love someone like Mike, or someone else in the school. How could she fall in love with me?

I was already in love with Bella, just from day one. I just took one look at her and- BAM! Love at first sight. Kind of cliché, I know, but still. She just looked absolutely radiant- from her brown mahogany locks to her beautiful curves, her brown cow eyes that would always look big and sad looking. She is just so perfect in every way I can think of.

I held Bella as she slept, thinking of the ways I fell in love with Bella. Maybe she did love me back. You can never know until you ask, right? But, how could I ask her if she loves me? I just can't go up to her and ask, "_Hey Bells, I was just wondering. Do you love me, because I love you back?_" Pfft, yeah, if I did that, she would probably run away from me, and go to New York.

But, what if she didn't love me? What if she hated me and was only playing with me? What if she actually still loved Joshua? All of these questions were swirling around in my head as I thought "what if?" It would be horrible if she was only acting.

_NO! Don't think like that! _I thought angrily to myself, slapping myself mentally. How could I even think like that about Bella?! I mean, she was so innocent and helpless, especially when Joshua would attack her. She just seemed so fragile and weak, especially whenever she would cry every time. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her small frame, and protect her from anything harmful to her.

And then, I knew- I was in love with Bella Swan. But, I didn't know one bit if she would love me back.

After a few hours or so, she finally stirred in my arms, her cow brown eyes fluttering open. "Hey, sweetheart." I greeted her, smiling. I kissed her head as she yawned. "Hey. How long was I out?" Bella asked me sleepily. I chuckled and told her it was seven-thirty. "Man, I slept for five and a half hours?" Bella groaned as she asked. I nodded and patted her back.

"Feeling better?" I asked and she nodded. "Sorry I fell asleep on you. You were probably bored while I slept." Bella told me as she rolled her eyes. I laughed again and shook my head. "Actually, I thought over things while you were asleep." I told her as I sat us up, with her in my lap. "Really? What kind of things?" she asked. "It's a secret." I whispered to her, kissing her head.

"No fair…" Bella whined as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, acting like a five year old. "It is so fair, and you know it, missy." I teased her, tickling her. She began giggling uncontrollably, as she rolled onto her back. I hovered over her as I tickled her in her ticklish spots.

"E-Edward! S-Stop, p-please!" Bella gasped out at she giggled. I shook my head at her, as I continued to tickle her. She laughed again, then she lunged herself at me, causing me to fall on my back. She was panting from giggling so much, like me. She hovered over me, pushing herself up with her hands on my arms. "There, now you can't tickle me." Bella said between her panting. I laughed and she released me from her hold.

Bella and I then left her room and caught up with the others. She shivered when we stepped outside, and I took off my jacket, and draped it over her shoulders. She thanked me and held it closer to herself. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into my side.

We decided to go to different restaurants instead of the diner we usually went to. Bella and I went to an Italian restaurant while the others scattered. When we entered the restaurant, it was like the diner all over. The hostess tried to flirt with me, Bella and I played around, and when the hostess left, she was pissed.

We laughed quietly, and a waitress took our order of a drink. When she left, I began talking with Bella. "Can you tell me something I don't know about you Bells?" I asked her. "Well, I don't know if there's something you don't know about me." Bella mumbled and I smiled.

"Hmm, how about… what do you plan to do when you're out of college?" I started and she smiled at me. "I was planning on becoming a novelist." She answered. "Is that why you wanted to take the Novelists class?" I asked her and she nodded, blushing. "What kind of stories would you write?" I asked her again, but she only shrugged. "You know, you seem quiet right now." I told her as she fiddled with her napkin.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. I placed a finger under her chin, and lifted her head so she could look at me. "Seriously, Bella, are you okay?" I asked her, concerned. Bella bit her lip, but nodded.

"I think you're lying." I persisted. Bella dropped her gaze down to the table, while blushing. "You'll see soon enough, Bells. I'll find out what you're hiding from me." I told her, smiling. Bella giggled as she lightly punched my arm.

The waitress came back with our drink, and we both sipped from the same straw. The waitress now looked pissed at us, as she asked us what we wanted to eat, through her teeth. "Some spaghetti, babe?" I almost choked with laughter when she called me that. Bella looked like she was about to burst into giggles as well, as she bit her lip really hard. I nodded weakly and the waitress wrote it down, before stomping to the kitchen.

After she left, Bella and I burst into laughter, of course real quietly. If we laughed any louder, people would look at us like we were crazy. Once we were done laughing, there was a silence between us. It was sort of awkward, but not too awkward. Before I could begin talking to Bella, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. "Hang on for one sec, Bells." I whispered to her as I answered my phone.

"'Ello?" I answered as Bella giggled at my greeting. "_Edward! Use proper English in front of Bella!" _Alice hissed at me from her end of the phone. "Alice, why are you calling me now?" I hissed back at her. "_Sorry, I just wanted to warn you that I just saw Lauren and her bimbo friends heading your way." _Alice told me sarcastically, while I groaned. "Great…" I mumbled.

Oh, how I despised that girl! Lauren was _thee_ most obnoxious, stubborn, bratty, sluttiest, retarded girl on campus. I knew her from the beginning of Freshman year, unfortunately. We were lab partners, as I did most of the work. I tried to act nice to her, and she instantly fell "in love" with me. Pfft, more like obsessed. She wouldn't leave me alone, and would basically yell at any other girl if they got way too close to me. Now, after last year, where my best friend- Kelsey- yelled at her when her last straw was snapped, but moved over the summer, she has gone even crazier over me. Her 'friends'- Jessica Stanley, Tanya and Irina Denali- were also obsessed with me; only Tanya ever crossed Lauren's rules when it came to flirting with me.

"_You might want to run away from that restaurant with Bella before you run into them." _Alice warned me before hanging up. I put my phone away, and pulled Bella up from her seat, as I towed us out of the restaurant. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly. I sighed, turned around, and explained why we were leaving, and who Lauren and her gang were. "Oh, okay. If they're that bad, let's go." Bella agreed with me, then began towing me. But…

"Edward! Like, oh my god!" I winced as I heard the all too familiar nasally voice of Lauren. Bella stopped and we turned around, facing Lauren, Tanya, Irina and Jessica- who were all wearing skimpy and skanky outfits. I shuddered and focused on there ridiculous hair styles instead of their nasty, exposed skin.

"Like, isn't it, like, the most awesomenest thing to, like, run into you?" Lauren asked in a sickly sweet voice, as she eyed my hand around Bella's. (Tingles were shocking back and forth in my hand all the while.) "I guess so…" I mumbled bitterly under my breath, as Bella giggled. "Like, who is this?" Lauren asked bitterly as she glared at Bella.

"This is my _girlfriend, _Bella." I introduced her, emphasizing on the word "girlfriend". "Like, seriously?" Lauren asked pathetically, glaring at Bella even more. I nodded and kissed Bella's cheek, as she blushed and smiled. "Say you're tired so we can leave." I whispered in her ear quickly. She giggled, and nodded.

"Edwa_aaa_rd_…_" Bella faked whined, drawling my name. "Yes love?" I asked back, trying to hold back my laughter. "I'm t_iii_red! Carry me home?" Bella pouted, as she raised her arms. I chuckled, then ducked down, picking her up bridal style, as she let out a tiny squeak. I laughed again, pecking her cheek. I walked away from the four bimbos, while they yelled their goodbyes to me.

Once we were out of their sight, we bursted into laughter. "Oh my god! D-Did you see their faces when you told them?!" Bella squealed between her laughter. I only nodded, not able to speak between my laughing. I set her down, so I wouldn't drop her. She pouted once I let her down, and they made me laugh harder.

Finally, we reached the campus, walked over to our dorm buildings, and then faced each other. "Wow, I really hope we won't see her tomorrow." Bella stated sourly as I chuckled. I bent down, pecked her cheek, and squeezed her in a hug. "Night, Bells. See you in the morning." I told her as I let her go. She blushed from something, then smiled up at me. She said goodnight to me, then disappeared inside the girls' dorms. I smiled after she left, then turned and went inside the guys'.

Maybe I was falling for Bella.

---

_**Next Day… (Again) **_

I was now thinking over whether if I should call Bella or not. I mean, the girls were probably still asleep, but who knows? Maybe she was a morning person. I was now wearing the clothes Alice told me to wear today-why I don't know. I wore a white, long button up shirt with a black tie and vest, with black jeans and shoes.

I sighed, then called her cell. "_Hello?" _I groaned as Alice answered the phone. "Alice, where's Bella?" I asked her, as Emmett, Jasper and Ben were getting their stuff together. "_Hey, that's no way to greet your baby sister! Well, Bella is getting ready- yes Bella, you have to wear it- why? Because I said so, and think of what he would think of you when he- what?! I'm just- oh, hush up, Bells! You're wearing that and that's final!" _I heard Alice yell at Bella, as I heard her complain in the background.

"Um, okay, I'm not going to ask." I stated nervously. "_Shut up, Eddie! Just get outside and wait for us!" _Alice yelled at me before hanging up. Note to self: _1.) Never get Alice angry ever again and 2.) Remember to whack her on the head. _I thought to myself. I sighed and got my stuff, then followed the others out the door and outside.

Twenty minutes later, the girls came walking out of the dorms, and I gawked.

Bella was… okay, words couldn't describe her. She had her hair up pigtails, with light make-up on, and was wearing black boots with thick heels that stopped at her knees, with a short red and black plaid skirt that stopped about two inches above her knees, with a tight fitting, semi-low cut black tank top under a black leather jacket.

Basically, she knocked me off my feet; when I tried walking a little backwards, I stumbled over my feet, and fell down on my back. I heard Bella yelp, and she rushed over to my side. She bent down on her knees, and checked for injuries.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked me and I nodded. I got up, and she stood up too. "Um, you look, uh…" I tried telling her she looked amazing, but words befuddled me. She blushed, as the others laughed at our awkwardness. They left us alone, walking towards the main school building.

"Yeah, Alice got to me this morning. So, tell me, how horrible do I look?" Bella mumbled nervously as we now walked towards the school. People were now casting surprised glances towards us, but I ignored them. "Actually, you look… amazing." I whispered to her, as I felt the heat come to my face. Bella blushed even darker.

Probably by now, we were both blushing like crazy as we entered the building. People quieted down when they saw us, and we went to her locker. She got her stuff and we went to the first class.

As the morning went by, people couldn't stop looking at Bella- mainly, whenever guys looked at her, they looked at her chest first, which made me even rip up my paper in Math from my anger. And then, the time that I dreaded so much now- Lunch.

When we entered the cafeteria, the whole room grew silent. We hurriedly got our lunches and sat down with our friends, while again, everyone stared. "Why do they have to stare?" Bella mumbled to herself as she banged her head on the table. I patted her back, and she lifted her head. "I'm not hungry." She grumbled, before standing and leaving the table. I watched her throw her food away, while Lauren was near and got up, glaring at Bella. Since the room was so quiet, I heard her yell out, "Dweeb!" at Bella.

Bella whirled on her heel, glaring at the bimbo. "Yes, slut?" she asked back sarcastically. **(Bella will be OOC in and out in this story)** Lauren glared at her menacingly, before striding up to her.

"Say that one more time bitch, and then we'll make sure everyone will know you as the freak." Lauren growled at her. Bella rolled her eyes, but didn't speak. "Stay away from _my_ Edward." Lauren spat at her. "Pfft, _your_ Edward?! I think you mean, _my _Edward, since he is _my_ boyfriend." Bella told her back boldly.

"Well, I think he isn't your boyfriend." Lauren told her back, sneering. "Want me to prove it?" Bella asked her back, glaring. Lauren nodded smugly. "Fine, I'll prove it to you slut!" Bella yelled back at her. Bella whirled on her heels again, then walked back over to our table. She strode over to me, sat on my lap so she was facing me, and kissed me on the mouth in front of the whole school.

Holy shit! She was freakin' kissing me! And in front of the whole damn school too! My eyes widened in shock, but soon, I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her back. She ran her fingers in my hair, as she pushed herself forward, closer to me…

And then I fell backwards. Literally, we were sitting in this chair, and as she pushed forward, I fell backwards. I banged my head on the linoleum, and we pulled away from each other. Bella basically fell into my chest too, as she blushed madly. This had to be _so _embarrassing now!

Bella rolled off of me, and we both stood, while I wiped at my mouth. When I looked around the room, everyone was staring at us, wide-eyed and jaws dropped. Bella smirked at Lauren, where her fish eyes and big mouth were wide and opened. "Proof enough, slut?" Bella asked her smugly. Just then, the bell rang, and I dumped my food quickly and ran out the door with Bella, as we laughed.

"Sorry I kissed you like that." Bella apologized. If only she knew how much that hurt, causing a stab of pain into my heart and ached. "No problemo, Bells. What are friends for?" I lied through my teeth, hoping she wouldn't notice that. I wish we could be way more than friends. Luckily, Bella didn't notice my lie, and we walked together to Biology. We sat down at our table and talked, as more shocked students walked into the classroom, probably remembering the little performance back at the cafeteria.

Mr. Lysol **(Random name… heehee, Lysol…) **(I swear, that's his name and it still cracked me up!) walked into the room, pushing three boxes into the room with the box lifter. **(You know, those things that mail people use to carry large and heavy boxes?) **He stopped moving it once it was in the room fully and then began speaking to the class.

"Today, the 'Blood for the Needy' foundation asked our school to do a blood drive. They want to know what type of blood you have, and then, you'll all go to the Nurse's office and have blood drawn." As he took out microscopes and handed them to the students, I saw Bella go paler than usual. Once all of the supplies were placed on the tables, Bella and I stood up. She swayed a little, and I asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly, while the students began pricking their fingers. Bella swayed again, then as I almost began working, she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bella!" I shouted, causing everyone to go quiet. They all gasped at Bella unconscious body, while Mr. Lysol came rushing to us. I picked her up in my arms, as he examined her. "Take her to the office, Edward." He instructed me. I nodded, then picked her up in my arms, bridal style, and ran out the door. Some of the class doors that were opened, heard me pass, and some students peaked outside. They gasped as I passed by, while teachers ushered them away from the door.

Finally, I reached the office, where the secretary Mrs. Idle- a small woman with frizzy black hair and glasses over her dark grey eyes- jumped up at the sight of Bella's body. "My goodness!" she nearly screamed. I walked to the nurse's office door, and Mrs. Idle opened the door for me. Mrs. Keetle- an old woman who was kind hearted- looked up from her novel, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Bella after I placed her on the bed. She got up from her seat, while her assistant, Ms. Loudrey- a young nurse with short, straight red hair with bright blue eyes- looked up from the students she was blood from and when she was done, she hurried over to Bella's side.

"What happened, young man?" Mrs. Keetle asked me as she pressed her hand to Bella's forehead. "Well, we were drawing blood in Biology, but before we could even start, she fainted." I explained to her from my seat by Bella's bed. "There's usually someone sick whenever they have that at our school. She should wake up soon." Ms. Loudrey told me, smiling.

After another half-hour, Bella regained color in her face and her eyes fluttered open. I got up from my seat and squeezed her hard. "Can't… breathe…" Bella gasped out. I groaned and let her go, apologizing to her like crazy. She told me to stop after I said sorry to her like twenty times. I handed her a glass of water and she downed it, gulping madly. I laughed when she blushed from her actions.

"Remind me to never let you near anything blood related." I teased her, and she threw her pillow at my head, scolding me.

* * *

**Another cliffy. **

**Had to end the chapter there, because it was getting real long for me. 10 pages on "Microsoft Word"!**

**Any way- please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, read my other story, "Kingdom of Twilight"!!! I need reviews on it! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR GETTING RID OF MY OLDER STORIES!!!**

**Review and bye!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~ **


	5. Spreading

**Ah, yes! Another glorious chapter, where the characters begin to torture Joshua, the rapist! *shudder* Yeah, that was gross…**

**Trust me, I can't have Joshua killed just yet… You'll see way later.**

**So, for this chapter, I'll be using ideas of revenge thanks to my friend. She suggested a lot of revenge ideas to me, so I'll be using them. She wanted to kill him in the story, but I told her no- I can't have the villain be killed just yet…**

**Maybe if I finish this story, and people ask for a sequel, then I might have him killed in there… Who knows?**

**Anyway, not much to say, so I'll start.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Get out of the way!" I looked up from talking with Alice, to see everyone running out of the way from something. Soon, Emmett came running by, carrying a shirt, then Jasper came running by, carrying pants and shoes, and finally Edward came running by, carrying a backpack. He waved and winked at me as he ran away. When they disappeared behind a corner, everyone laughed and I looked where I heard the laughs was coming from. I felt my eyes go wide, and I doubled over in laughter. Standing on the other side of the hallway, was Joshua, standing in nothing but a towel. Everyone howled with laughter, while some took pictures on their phones and began sending them to their friends. Some girls, who were disgusted, covered the eyes and held their heads down.

Joshua blushed, then scampered away from the crowd, heading the way the guys went. He glared at me as I passed, but I couldn't stop laughing. When he disappeared behind the corner, Alice and I recovered from our laughter. "They finally got back at him!" Alice squealed in happiness and I nodded, smiling. "Maybe a few revenge plans will teach him not to mess with me anymore…" I trailed off.

I went to my next class alone, while Edward was who knows where in the school. Probably hiding from the principal- no teacher would not find about this. So, it surprised me when the intercom came on, and the principal announced, "_Isabella Swan, to the office, please. I repeat, Isabella Swan to the office please." _

Everyone "ooohed" at me as I walked out of the classroom, while the teacher scolded at them. When I entered the principal's office, I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing behind a chair, while Joshua sat in the other chair, fully dressed. I flushed, then hurried over to my seat. When I sat down, the principal sighed.

Mr. Horris was a semi-tall man, who wasn't skinny but not too fat. He had no hair at all, so he was a bald headed man. He usually wore nice dress shirts with ties and dress pants. He had bright grey eyes, that seemed to pierce through you, but when he smiled slightly at you, he had the kindest soul you would see.

"Hello, Bella. We seem to have a problem here." Mr. Horris began. Joshua glared at the guys, while they rolled their eyes at him. "I heard from Edward, Emmett and Jasper were pulling this prank on Joshua over here, and when I asked them why they did it, they said it involved you." I blushed, and looked down at my lap, while Edward rested his hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to explain?" he asked me.

"Um, it's kind of… complicated." I mumbled. "We have time to share." He told me. "I don't know if I should or not…" I trailed off again. "You might as well, Bella. If it's going to help me chose how we need to settle this." Mr. Horris said. "Alright…" I heaved a heavy sigh, as I held onto Edward's hand.

So, I explained everything to him, from my past with Joshua, to what happened a few days ago. When I was finished, Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind, while Mr. Horris pushed himself away from the desk. "My, um…" Mr. Horris trailed off nervously. He put his hand behind his neck, and rubbed it awkwardly. "Okay, um, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, please don't do this again. And, as for you, Joshua," Mr. Horris trailed off. Joshua looked up at him. "I must inform the police about this. I'll call you back in my office when I have the police involved with this." I almost snorted from Joshua's face- it was absolutely hilarious!

We all left the office, as Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked around me protectively, not letting Joshua get near me. He glared, then stalked away from us. We went outside, and met up with the others. "So, what happened?!" Alice asked us, bouncing up and down from her spot on the grass. We told her what happened in the office, and we were all laughing by the end. "Ha! Now he'll be known by the police!" Jasper laughed out.

Hmm, I wonder what my dad is going to say to this? Hopefully, he'll make Joshua be expelled from this school.

---

_**Next Day…**_

As Edward and I were walking in front of the school, a news reporter lady with her camera crew came up to us. She tapped on my shoulder and asked, "Are you Isabella Swan?" I sighed and said, "Yes, though I go by Bella." I told her and she nodded. "We're with the local Channel 13, on "Five o'clock News". We heard about your story from police, and wanted to ask the Chief of Police's daughter about this situation. Of course, your boyfriend can stay if you get too emotional." She added once she saw Edward. I looked up at him, and he nodded.

I told her sure, and she then she began counting down. Edward wrapped his arms around me while resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm Yolanda Rein and we're here with Bella Swan, as we ask her about this new story." She turned towards me with the camera, stuck the microphone in my face, and asked, "Tell me, Bella, do you think that Joshua is a lying evil rapist?"

"Yes, of course I do." I told her. "Do you mind if we asked you about your past with him?" she asked me and I shook my head, before telling her about my past with him. "…And he gave this scar on my back." I added once I was done, as tears fell down from my eyes. Edward squeezed me from behind.

"Do you think he should be expelled from the school, so he won't harm you ever again?" she asked me. I nodded. "And what about you, Edward?" she asked him, since she learned his name in the interview. "Yes, I think he should be expelled." Edward told her as he kissed my hair. "How did you feel about this after Bella told you?" she asked him again.

"Well, to me, I seriously wanted to kill him." Edward told her as we laughed. "But seriously, I was very furious at him for doing this to my girlfriend. My brother and friend agree with me. They wanted to tear him limb from limb, but of course, we would go to jail for that." I nudged him the ribs after he said this, and he said, "Ow." Yolanda laughed from our actions. "Well, it's true, Bells. Anyway, since he wouldn't leave her alone, my brother, my friend and I pulled this prank on him yesterday." Edward told her. "Oh, and what was this prank?"

"Well, we stole his clothes and backpack from him when he was in the boy's shower room, and so, he had to chase us to get his stuff back." Edward told her, as he laughed. I giggled, remembering when that happened. "My, you teens can cause such a ruckus!" Yolanda exclaimed as she laughed, and we only nodded our heads.

"Well, thank you for letting us interview you two. Maybe you might get your wish of him getting him expelled," Yolanda smiled at us, then turned to the video camera and said, "Well there you go, viewers, the story and past of the evil rapist of Washington, Joshua Lyser. **(Lie-ser) **I'm Yolanda Rein, "Five o'clock News", signing off." She made a cut motion from her hand which was lowered, and then the camera crew dropped the camera.

"Thank you, really, for letting us interview you. We feel immensely sorry for you, Bella." Yolanda told me as she smiled at me sadly. "Thank you, too." Was all I said. Edward and I walked away from her, as he held onto me tightly. I still was crying, so he stopped and led me over to a tree, and sat me down. He held me in his lap, while I cried into his chest.

Suddenly, I heard a disgusted snicker from off to the side, and when we looked up, it was Joshua. "What do you want, bastard?" Edward asked him angrily, pulling us up. He stood in front of me protectively, while I sniffled. "I don't know why you're protecting that bitch. She's not worth it." Joshua told him back, sneering. That was a big mistake.

Edward roared in anger, then punched him in the face. Joshua staggered back, as I gasped. "Shut the hell up, bastard! She is worth it!" Edward roared back at him, fuming. People around us looked at what was happening, and started to gather around Edward, Joshua and me. The news team was still here, and they soon pushed their way near me.

"She is not!" Joshua yelled back at him angrily, as he spat out a tooth. "You better shut the hell up before your ass gets kicked!" Edward warned him, glaring murderously at him. Joshua only rolled his eyes back at him. "Edward…" I trailed off nervously. "Don't worry about me, Bells. I can handle myself; I just need to teach this bastard some damn respect." Edward told me calmly, not looking away from Joshua.

"Still defending for the whore? I seriously don't know why you're wasting your time, dude. She's totally lame, and is a horrible girlfriend." Joshua shrugged, glaring at Edward. "I'm not a-" I tried protesting, but Joshua stopped me. "Shut up, bitch!" he snarled at me. Tears sprang from my eyes, but I glared at him. "No! I won't!" I screamed at him. He glared at me again. "One more word, bitch, and soon that little face of yours won't be so pretty." He threatened. "Back off, bastard!" Edward shouted at him angrily again.

Soon, Edward sprang forward and collided with Joshua, as they exchanged in punches and kicks. "No!" I screamed, as people around me started cheering them on. Emmett and Jasper tried pushing their way through the crowd, but none of the people budged. The news crew was filming the fight while I stood off on the sidelines, crying and hoping that Edward will make out of this alive.

Then, Edward and Joshua backed away from each other, both on their knees, panting hard. Edward was clutching at his stomach, while one of his eyes was red and swollen. He spat out some teeth and blood, glaring at Joshua. Joshua was holding his arm, and limping, while his lips and eye were swollen.

"Stop it now!" I screamed, as I scrambled over to Edward's side. I wrapped my arms around him, while running my fingers through his hair. Blood was dripping from his mouth, and he wiped it away. Joshua scrambled onto his feet, and limped near us. I got up from my spot by Edward, and stood protectively in front of him, my arms spread out. "Stop Joshua!" I screamed at his face.

"Why should I, Bella?" I gasped as he actually called me by my first name, but he still glared at him. "You need to stop, you're hurting him!" I screamed again. Joshua smirked evilly at me and then-

He kicked me in the leg- I think I heard something snap- and then, he punched me in the side- something cracked again- and I fell down on my side, in pain, while I screamed. "Bella!" Edward yelled worriedly, as he came over to my side and tried calming me down. My friends came over to me, as tears from pain leaked out, mixing with my tears of fear.

"Police! Place your hands behind your head!" I heard someone shout in the background. Suddenly, the crowd dispersed, as Joshua placed his hands behind his head. I screamed in pain again, trying to breathe. "Bella, please, be okay!" I heard Alice wail from somewhere off to my left. My vision was getting fuzzy, while I tried to stay awake. "Bella!" I heard Charlie's voice from behind me. I felt Edward and the others move away from me, as I felt someone kneel beside me. "Cracked ribs, puncturing one of her lungs…" I heard a calming voice say.

Then, I was lifted onto something, as I was strapped down. I saw Edward's figure through my haze, as he ran beside me. "I'm staying with you, Bella." Edward told me, stroking my face. I smiled weakly at him, then blacked out.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

"I'm staying with you, Bella." I told her, stroking her face softly. She smiled at me weakly, before her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. They loaded her into the ambulance, and I got inside, not leaving her side. "You know her?" the paramedic asked me and I nodded. He closed the doors, and we drove off to the hospital. Another paramedic was in the ambulance and was making sure she still had a pulse. I held Bella's hand, gently, while tears leaked out of my eyes.

Soon, we stopped outside the hospital, and they took Bella to emergency care, leaving me in the waiting room. I waited for my siblings and friends to come while I held my head in my hands and cried. An elderly couple sat near me and looked at me with pity and sorrow. "Don't worry, dear, we're sure she'll make it." the old woman assured me. I looked up at her and nodded weakly. "You love her, don't you?" she asked me, and I nodded. "Then she'll make it, dear. I'm sure of it." she smiled at me sadly.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came over to me, then, and sat down beside me. Alice was crying as well, tears leaking out of her eyes. Jasper sat her on his lap, as he held Alice while she cried. "I swear, that bastard better be expelled so he won't bother us ever again." Emmett muttered as he had his arms wrapped around Rosalie.

We waited for three hours, until finally, a nurse came towards us. She had a small smile on her face. "Isabella will be fine. One of her ribs that were cracked, punctured her lung, but we were able to stop it and she's alive. She'll have a cast around her chest, and one on her leg, for awhile, but she'll make a full recovery." I sighed in relief after hearing these good news. "Can we go see her now?" Jasper asked, while the nurse nodded. "She's a little drowsy right now, but she can talk."

She led us to her room, but she stopped me from entering. She asked me if she could talk to me in private while letting the others inside. "We found multiple bruises and scars on Isabella, and we were wondering if you knew how they got there?" she asked me. I sighed again, and told her about Joshua. "Oh, I see. Abusive ex-boyfriends. Well, thank you for telling me." She said and I walked inside Bella's room.

The small, white hospital room had Emmett squeezed by the corner in a chair, with Rosalie on his lap, while Jasper and Alice sat in another chair. The window curtains were drawn back, showing the cloudy day. And, there on the hospital bed was Bella. She had IVs hooked up to her, while her chest looked bulky, along with her leg. She was looking at the door, and when she saw it was me, she smiled lazily at me.

I rushed over to her side, then bent down and kissed her head, without putting any weight on the bed. She smiled even wider at me when I leaned away. "So, how bad do I look?" Bella asked me sarcastically, her voice hoarse. I laughed along with the others, but said, "You don't look bad, Bells." She blushed from my comment, but otherwise smiled softly at me. "Man, Bells! Never step in a fight ever again!" Emmett laughed out, but Rose smacked him upside the head. "Don't be rude…" Rose muttered to him angrily, while Emmett apologized to Bella.

We stayed inside Bella's hospital room for a long time, and then, Jasper and Emmett left with Alice and Rose to go get some dinner. "You can go with them if you want, Edward." Bella suggested to me when she saw I didn't follow the others. I shook my head. "Nah, I'll stay here. I'll get hospital food for dinner." I told her as I got up. I bent down, then kissed her head. "I'll be back soon, Bells. You really scared me today." I teased her. She giggled, while saying she was sorry. I laughed, then left her room.

~~~**~~~**~~~

A few weeks later, and we entered September. Bella was finally able to leave the hospital ("Freedom at last!" she said once she was able to leave) and when she returned to school- walking on crutches- everyone was more careful around her. Joshua wasn't expelled from the school, only suspended. Luckily, mainly everyone in the school- except for her stupid loyal friends- avoided him and would always glare at him.

Now we were sitting in the cafeteria, with everyone talking animatedly around us, while I smiled at Bella eating her food, her crutches beside her. "What?" she asked me, mouth full of food, after she caught me staring at her. "Nothing…" I trailed off, smiling.

Des, Lily, Rische and Melantha came by our table. Des was trying to hold in her giggles, like Melantha and Rische. Only Lily had a straight face. "Oh, I have a paper cut!" Des exclaimed sarcastically, while holding up her right finger. Blood was oozing from the small cut. Melantha and Rische snorted, while Lily sighed and shook her head. Des put her finger in Bella's face, as Bella turned pale white. Des then withdrew her hand, and sucked on her finger. Now, Rische and Melantha were laughing hysterically, as Lily rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mmm, yummy!" Des exclaimed again, as she took her finger away, smiling. Emmett, Jasper, Melantha and Rische were full out laughing now, as Bella groaned, smacking her head on the table. Lily growled angrily at her friends, before smacking them on their heads sharply. "Ow!" they cried out in pain, while Rische tried hitting her back, but Lily dodged it. Rosalie and Alice smacked Jasper and Emmett on their heads as well.

"Next time, don't make fun of Bella's weakness!" Alice scolded Jasper, while he hung his head. Bella looked up and smiled at her friends who defended her. "Sorry, Bells…" Des, Rische, Melantha, Emmett and Jasper muttered to her, while she laughed.

When we got up and dumped our trays, Lauren tried tripping Bella when she walked by. But, Bella moved around them, while they glared at her. The others glared at her back, as I helped Bella out the door.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh, damn alarm clock! I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, and groaned, before sitting up like the others. Another few weeks have passed by, and Bella is finally fully healed. She could walk on her feet and didn't have to wear a damn bulky cast anymore. Today was now one of those rare sunny and hot days in Forks, and we were going to go to the pool today after we are done with classes- since the principal will let students skip their periods after lunch.

And speaking of that, time flew through morning and lunch, and soon we were walking down to the pool, with our swimsuits under our clothes. Once we were at the pool, the girls left to change, while us guys just shrugged off our shirts. We waited for all of them to came out and when they came out, I gawked at Bella.

Instead of her usual bikini top with swimsuit skirt, she was wearing a white, two piece bikini. The straps were tied around her neck, as she wore a golden necklace and wooden beads in a bracelet.

I stood there like an idiot, while Emmett and Jasper nudged my sides. Alice and Rosalie did the same thing with Bella, as she stood there staring back at me. Both of them giggled at her, while Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes at me. Rosalie and Alice walked to their sides, and they all jumped in the pool. Bella stumbled forward, blushing madly. I smiled sheepishly at her, my face blushing as well. "You look, um… great, Bells." I told her truthfully and shyly, as I rubbed my neck. Bella giggled and told me the same, blushing.

We walked along the edge of the pool, ignoring the fact that the others were yelling at us to get in. So, when Bella and I stopped walking, standing insanely close to the edge of the pool, I didn't notice Emmett coming up from behind me. I took Bella's hand and moved so we were facing the pool, and then, I felt something pushing me the pool, and we both fell in with a big splash. I looked over to Bella when we were in the water, and again I was awed. Her beautiful hair shimmered under water as the sun shone from above, while it floated around her hair. She smiled at me, and I pulled her up with me to the surface.

"Emmett!" I yelled at angrily when we resurfaced. Emmett was still out of the water, as he laughed at us. Bella giggled at my scowling face, and then I turned towards her. "What do you find so funny, missy?" I asked her, mocking anger. She was now full out laughing at me. I laughed with her, then wrapped my arms around her legs, and lifted her over my shoulder. "AH! Put me down, Edward!" she shrieked at me as she pounded on my back.

"Nope!" I told her, popping the "p". She huffed angrily, before giving up. I sighed, then I put her down. She laughed, then splashed water at my face. "Hey!" I shouted, as I splashed water back at her. She giggled, as she tried to deflect the water from her face. The others joined us and soon, we were splashing each other, having a water fight. When they got bored, Alice said she wanted to have a chicken fight. Bella and I quickly said we didn't want to be involved. "Party poopers…" she complained as we swam away. We ignored her and we sat down in the shallow end.

We watched as Rosalie sat on top of Emmett's shoulders, with Alice doing the same with Jasper. "So, what should we talk about?" Bella asked me as she scooted over towards me; I only shrugged, not knowing what to talk about. She sighed, but didn't talk. Then, the sun just chose at this moment to shine on Bella, making her dark wet hair glimmer lighter.

I managed to not gasp, but I looked at Bella in awe. Well, there was my first big clue that I was certainly falling in love with Bella. Let's see what would be the signs of falling in love for a guy:

Sign One- _You think only about this girl and nothing else_

Sign Two- _You think she is absolutely beautiful, even if she is wearing a hideous outfit_

Sign Three- _You always look at her and not some other girl_

Sign Four- _When some other guy looks at her, you scowl at the dude before walking up to him and decking him_

Well, I wasn't sure about the last one, but still… I guess I was really in love with Bella.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of that chapter!**

**Sorry if I left you at a cliffy or short chapter.**

**But, anyways, this story will have to be put on pause, along with "Kingdom of Twilight" (If anyone is reading that) because I need "Night Siren" and "The Cullens come to Hogwarts" seriously need more chapters and need to be updated more.**

**I sort of went "new story idea" crazy, so I got some of them out, but I so much more I want to type!**

**Here are some story ideas I will be planning on writing later on, maybe:**

**********

**Cross-over Crazy!**

Lily Evershine is a normal (sort of) teenager girl, going through the normal crisis' of life; boyfriend, friend drama, school drama, family drama, blah blah blah… But, she is known for reading books, and making stories. So, what happens when one day, during her math class, that her favorite characters of all time appear, telling her that her kingdom is in turmoil? A story that was inspired by one of my friends- she was writing a fanfic with her and all of us in it, with her favorite characters of all time. I decided to do the same thing, but putting my characters in there. Many of my characters in there, but the characters I'll be using that comes from the authors or whoever created them belongs to them! (You'll find out which characters I'll be using once this story gets out there…)

**Ever Wondering Mind- Harry Potter and Twilight X-over**

(Takes place when Bella is human in Eclipse) Bella and Edward decide to escape the solitude peace (sort of) that is Forks, Washington and take a plane ride across the world- all the way to Europe; more specifically- London, England. They stay at one of the many Cullens homes, right across from a very suspicious looking house. Meanwhile, Harry and his friends are on their vacation before school starts, and Harry just so happens to live right across the street from the new neighbors- a small, klutz girl who is living with a tall, pale boy. Harry doesn't know what he's getting himself into, and while his friends try to pull him out, they get caught in the midst of another adventure, as they try to unravel his neighbors mysteries. What will happen when Bella and Edward meet the famous trio of Hogwarts? Characters belong to their authors…

**Glitz and Glamour Aren't So Great**

Bella Swan is the average girl who works for stars known in Hollywood. But, she didn't think she was about to become one from random luck. She will be starring in one of the new movies, "Glittering Moons" with many co-stars; including the most famous player and heart throb of all of Hollywood, Edward Cullen. She knows she won't fall into his charms, and knows to never trust men after her past. Can Bella change Edward Cullen's ways of messing around with girls? Will Edward be able to pull Bella's past from her? All Human.

**********

**Please don't steal ANY of these ideas! If I see an author with any of my story ideas, I'll kill them virtually (joking)!**

**Well, please review and wait for about… a few weeks or so before another chapter of "High School Never Ends" and "Kingdom of Twilight". (Again, if anyone cares about that story; please check it out…)**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	6. Baseball and Auditions

**Okay, I know I put this story on hold, so I could do more chapters of my other stories, but…**

**I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS NEW IDEA!**

**So, the other stories are now on hold, except for this story. **

**I mean, I have been reading this awesome story over again, "Welcome to Drama Academy" by ****twilightluver001**** (The sequel is already up!) and that story has also inspired me to write this kind of story… (BY THE WAY: I recommend that you read that story, and review!)**

**So, that's why I put the other stories on hold. **

**By the way****: from one of my reviewers, they asked "why would Bella want to share her past on the news and all?" Well, I just wanted everyone in Forks to hate Joshua with all of their might. ;) Plus, the reason why I can't have him expelled (yet) is for an idea of a chapter later on. I will add another evil character, which makes Bella not trust most men, except for Edward.**

**I should start now. =)**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next morning after yesterday. Hmm, I wonder what Edward was thinking while I was in the bathing suit? Sighing, I looked back at the picture that was on my side of the bedside table. I smiled as I remembered that day.

I got out of bed, then got dressed in a smokey grey jumper with my dark sweater underneath it, along with black shorts. Then I put on my red converse shoes, and snuck out of my room, where my roommates were still fast asleep.

Once I was outside, I walked over to the fountain, as the sun was rising. I took out my I-pod, and I listened to "Shake It" by Metro Station. Even though this song was _so _nasty from the lyrics, it was SO catchy! Luckily, there weren't any other students out here, so I began dancing weirdly. I began singing to the lyrics, too.

_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on_

_I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
And I was thinking of ways  
That I could get inside  
(Get inside)_

_Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now_

After singing that, I began shaking my hips, after I got off of the fountain. I laughed out in pure freedom, as I sang.

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)_

_Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places  
That I could hide  
(I could hide)_

_Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now_

I twirled, and then jumped up. I was in total bliss.

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)_

_I saw you dancing  
And I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways  
To get you to stay tonight  
Body's shaking  
Tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it (x4)_

* * *

**(Credit of lyrics that I used it from: .com/lyrics/metro_station_lyrics_29983/metro_station_lyrics_60468/shake_it_lyrics_) **

I ended the song off, by trying to kick my leg in the air, but it didn't work out well. When I tried to kick it in the air fully, it ricocheted back to the ground, making me stumble backwards. I braced myself for the fall, but suddenly, two strong arms caught me from behind. I gasped, then looked up, into emerald green eyes.

He chuckled, as he steadied me upright, wearing a long sleeved, black sleeved and white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and blue converse. "Thanks, Edward." I whispered to him, blushing deeply. He chuckled again, as he lifted my face towards him with a finger. "You know, you look cute while in that outfit." Edward complimented me, while I blushed darker. "Thanks…" I mumbled back, embarrassed. He chuckled and welcomed me back.

"So, what are you doing up?" he asked me as we sat down on the rim of the fountain. "I could ask you the same question…" I trailed off, quirking my eyebrow up at him. He shrugged. "So, are you going to answer?" he asked me back; I shrugged and giggled at his amused face. "Now you're in for it, Swan!" he shouted playfully. I laughed as I set my bag down and stood up. I skipped away from him while he got up. "Come and get me, Cullen." I taunted back, giggling madly. I whirled around, then began running, as he chased after me.

I ran all the way over to the trees that were in the background of the school, and he continued to follow after me. I round one of the trees, but Edward met me on the other side and picked me up. I squealed in surprise, as I giggled again. "Got'cha, missy!" Edward shouted playfully, as he began walking away from the trees. "Put me down!" I squealed at him, kicking my legs out and flailing. He spun us around; I curled my legs back in and kept my head down.

Edward stumbled over his feet, and fell to the ground, with me beneath him. I gasped out for air, as he scrambled to his feet. "I'm SO sorry, Bells." He apologized to me, as he helped me up. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek. "I forgive you." I told him, laughing,

He laughed with me, smiling jubilantly at me, then soon, we were smiling at each other, both of our eyes glazing over. We were leaning in consciously, our lips just inches apart…

A soccer ball smacked at the back of Edward's head, and he cursed. "Shit!" he hissed as he held his head. I put my arms around him as he sat on the ground, on his knees, holding his head. A sophomore girl with blond hair came running up to us, mutter her apology to us, and took her ball back and ran away. "Any better?" I asked him quietly, fearing he had a head ache now. He nodded weakly, lifting his head slowly.

"So, are you coming to the baseball game later tonight?" Edward asked me and I nodded, smiling. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all played on the Spartan baseball team here at the school. Edward was the team captain, since he had the most baseball experienced out of Emmett and Jasper. "Are you sure you can handle Lauren and her bimbo team?" he asked me sarcastically, while I rolled my eyes at him. Unfortunately, the baseball team had a cheerleading squad, with Lauren, Tanya, Irina and Jessica on the team. Lauren was the cheerleading captain of the team, as was the most annoying and persistent to "love" Edward.

"Well, I live through the torture." I answered back with a wink towards him and he laughed.

The day passed by uneventfully, with no run-ins with Joshua; thank god! Soon, Alice, Rosalie, Angela and I were getting ready for the game, which starts in about a one and a half hour. Alice and Rosalie were already wearing the colors for our team- royal blue and yellow. Rosalie wore a faded yellow sweater with dark blue jeans and high-heeled sandals; Alice wore a yellow v-neck shirt with a royal blue skirt and black converse.

Alice forced me into a royal blue jumper with a yellow long sleeved shirt under it and with black leggings that went in my converse. She curled my hair and put it up in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon and added light pink lip-gloss and light blue eye-shadow. "Oh, you look so cute, Bells!" Rosalie and Alice squealed. Angela came out of the bathroom, wearing a yellow jacket with dark blue jeans and her black ballet flats.

"Come on, ladies! We need to get to the field!" Alice ushered us out the door as the game was going to start in about twenty minutes. We hurried down to the field, the sun setting behind us. Soon, we were walking towards the field, as teammates ran in and out of the field. Cheerleaders were stretching and practicing off to the sides. A team member of the opposite team came up to me, with his greasy black hair under his red and black baseball hat, matching his red and black baseball uniform. "Well, hello gorgeous!" he smirked grossly at me, making me feel uncomfortable. I blushed and looked behind me, anywhere that wasn't the guy's face.

"Hey, baby, don't be like that…" the dude murmured to me, bringing my face back to him, while I felt even more uncomfortable. Before he could another word, someone threw a white hacky sack at the back of the guy's head. "Ow!" he hissed as he looked behind him. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and several of their teammates were standing there, wearing the royal blue and yellow baseball uniforms with matching baseball hats. Edward's glare was the most murderous looking.

"You better leave her alone, dumbass." Emmett threatened as Edward walked briskly to my side, wrapping his arms from behind me. I looked down at his arms, smiling a little as I blushed. The guy scoffed, then jogged away from us, winking at me. I gagged as he was further away and Edward chuckled. "You look very beautiful, Bells." Edward whispered in my ear, as I blushed even darker. "You don't look so bad yourself, mister." I mumbled back to him, giggled. I pulled off his hat, and ruffled his hair. His hair was so soft and fine, I just loved running my fingers through it. Edward closed his eyes, as if enjoying it, and he opened them as I drew away my hand.

Soon, he left me to join his team, and I found Alice, Rosalie and Angela saving a seat for me. I sat down and the announcer came on; it was Jason Merstiff and Gwen Bellhick- two sophomores.

"_Hello Spartans!" _Jason shouted in the microphone as the Spartan students cheered. _"And Oregon Kings, Jason! Don't be rude!" _Gwen hissed back at him angrily. "_Yeah, sorry Kings. Anyway, welcome to the first game of a new school year! We have our champions from last year's championship- the Forks Spartans! We still have our winner of it all, Edward Cullen," _Jason was drowned out by Edward's fan girls, including the cheerleaders. "_And with his brother, Emmett, and Jasper Hale. Tonight, the Spartans will be facing the Oregon Kings. And, now Edward is stepping up to the plate." _Jason stopped talking as Edward stood at home plate.

Edward raised his bat, waiting for the pitcher to throw. The pitcher wound up, and threw the ball, as Edward swung. The ball soared all the way to outfield, the crowd cheering madly, as he rounded first. The players of the other team scrambled to throw the ball and Edward stopped at second base. Next, Jasper came up to the plate, holding up his bat, as Alice squealed. Jasper had two strikeouts, but threw the ball all the way down the middle, before stopping at first and getting Edward on third.

Emmett went up next, and got a homerun, as everyone cheered loudly. Edward did a flip in the air, as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and giggled. _Showoff… _I thought to myself, as Emmett and Jasper made it to home plate.

The game continued on, with the teams going back and forth on scoring. The creeper that flirted with me earlier was just running around the bases, but Edward got the ball and threw it- except instead of throwing it to a teammates, the ball hit the players side and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "He did that on purpose!" the creeper yelled angrily, pointing at Edward. When the coach asked him what happened, he only said, "It's not my fault that the ball can curve." I giggled from his lie, and he turned towards me and winked, causing me to blush while I was giggling.

Then, the game ended with our team the winners. Edward was able to score a home-run and we won 15-10. Edward came over to me, as Alice and Rosalie raced over to Jasper and Emmett. The cheerleaders tried to congratulate Edward, but he was too quick, and avoided them.

"Good game, Edward!" I squealed as I hugged him. He returned my hug, and laughed. "Thanks Bells." He said to me as we pulled away. Just then, the same creeper from earlier came over to us, smiling weirdly. "Hello, beautiful." He greeted me, ignoring Edward. Edward scowled at him, as he pulled me closer into his side. "Matt, let's go!" one of the creeper's teammates called out. 'Matt' rolled his eyes, then slipped me a piece of paper, winked at me, and jogged away. Curious, I opened the note.

_513-694-2108 _**(Random number)**

_Call me for some real fun. ;)_

_-Matt_

I gagged, and Edward tore up the piece of paper. I giggled at his face- he looked cute when he was angry. "I swear, if he ever comes back, he'll be join the graveyard with Joshua." Edward spat out, as he threw away the shredded paper in the trash can as we were leaving. I thanked him for caring for me so much, while he smiled down at me. He dropped me off at my dorm, and kissed my cheek. "See you in the morning, Bells." He whispered as he jogged out of the girl's dormitory.

********

The next morning, I got up and got dressed in a white, sleeveless button down shirt with a red and black plaid skirt that stopped at my knees, with my ankle high red converse. After I was done, I left my room with Alice, Rosalie and Angela. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were waiting outside for us. Edward laughed as I walked closer to him. "What?" I asked him, confused; I looked down to make sure I didn't forget to do anything, like forgetting to button up my shirt.

Edward just laughed, but he said, "We match." I looked at him and giggled; we did match- he was wearing a white button down shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse. "Oh, well we almost match completely." I said through my giggles. Edward only nodded, but he took my hand. Again, the same jolting sensation went through my arm. We both flinched away, but soon, we held our hands again. We walked inside the school, as our classes passed by.

Soon, we were now in Theater class, sitting in a circle. Lauren and Jessica were in this class with me and Edward. Our teacher, Mrs. Isle- our middle aged theater teacher with blond hair and dark green eyes- was standing in the middle of our circle, talking about an upcoming play. "The play is Romeo and Juliet, and we'll be performing it sometime next year. I'll be casting the auditions after school, so if you want to join, please come." Mrs. Isle told us. She got up from her seat and ran to her office as the phone began ringing.

"I _know_ I'll get the part of Juliet!" Lauren gloated. "And I hope Eddie over there will be Romeo. Don't you think that'll be like, awesome, Eddie?" Lauren asked him, batting her eyelashes as she twirled her hair in her finger. "When hell freezes over." Edward muttered to me, and I giggled. "What are you giggling about, Swan?" Lauren spat at me, when she heard me giggling. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Mrs. Isle left the auditorium, saying she needed to get something from the office. After she closed the door behind her, the room was silent. Finally, Lauren stood up, her short skirt hiking up. "Hey, Lauren!" Edward called out.

Lauren looked back at him, smiling I think was suppose to be seductively. "I think I saw something over there," Edward pointed behind him, but nothing was there. "that you might like." Lauren squealed, then rushed over there. She tripped over something invisible, as something splashed down on her. Everyone in the class laughed at her, as she stood up. She was soaking wet. "AH! MY OUTFIT!" she shrieked. Edward and I fell over laughing from it all. "Y-Your i-idea?!" I asked him through my laughter, and he nodded, not being able to talk. Lauren ran out of the auditorium with Jessica following her; Edward and I high-fived each other.

The day passed by quickly, and soon, Edward and I were walking back to the auditorium, ready to try-out for the play. More people came, including Jessica and Lauren. We auditioned, and Mrs. Isle was telling us goodbye. "Better watch out, Swan! I'm going to be Juliet!" Lauren called out to me as Edward and I walked away from the auditorium.

"When hell freezes over, Slut!" I called back to her.

* * *

**Well, there you go!**

**Not much of a chapter, since it only had a baseball scene, then the audition scene. So, sorry if the chapter was short!**

**Anyway, here's more ideas on stories I'll do in the future:**

**Monster of the School**

Bella Swan is the new student to Forks High School; a new student means a new victim. Rumors of the school say that there is a monster of the school, preying on new students of the school year. But, Bella ignores it. Meanwhile, Edward Cullen is a vampire, the "monster" of the school. He sees Bella when she arrives, and falls instantly in love with her- her scent and her itself. What happens when Bella meets Edward? Will Edward make her his prisoner? Or, will Bella be able to change him? Humans and Vamps!

**The Amulet of Love**

A necklace that was made out of love, but put with a curse. Whoever shall wear will fall in love with their childhood friend. What happens when Bella receives the necklace, and wears it every time she is around Edward Cullen? (Both were childhood friends) And, what happens when Edward falls in love with her as well, without the necklace's help? Sucky summary, though.

**Probably not the best story ideas for Twilight, but it was all I could come up with.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

**(Remember, I own nothing of the Twilight characters! I own the story plot of this story, but not any Twilight characters!)**

* * *


	7. Events

**Another wonderful chapter of H.S.N.E.! **

**Not much to say, so I guess I could start…**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked back at the music room, where I heard people talking. _Hmm, usually no one is in there. _I thought to myself. Curious as ever, I walked into the room. To my surprise, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and two other boys- Kyle; a tall, lean boy with blond spiky hair and hazel eyes, and Jason; a tall boy with bright red hair and brown eyes- were counting down. Once Edward reached four, they began playing.

Then, Edward began singing.

_Say, hey!_

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame  
The shame, the ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On Holiday

Oh, they were playing "Holiday" by Green Day. They were good at singing and playing the song.

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line  
To find the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen?  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Edward spotted me, and winked at me, smiling. 

The representative from California has the floor

Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government

Bang, bang goes the broken glass  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws, yeah

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

** (Yeah, it would be better if you would listen to the song while reading this chapter!)**

After they ended the song, I was clapping, while cheering for them. They laughed, as they bowed. "Thank you, Spartans!" Jason, who was on the drums, shouted, while Kyle, who was on base, smacked him on the head. Jason winced in pain, while complaining.

"So, Bells, what brings you here?" Emmett asked me, and I shrugged. "You guys were awesome!" I told them excitedly, as Edward blushed. "You were amazing at singing, Edward!" I squealed, blushing and giggling. He smiled at me, his cheeks turning a light pink. He looked so adorable! _And there I go again with the cuteness factor! _I scolded myself in my head.

"Thanks, Bells." Edward mumbled, while Jasper punched his shoulder. "Aw, look, Em! He's blushing." Jasper sneered at his friend, while Edward looked down, embarrassed. "Aw, my little bro." Emmett said in a baby voice, while he walked over to Edward and ruffled his hair. Edward complained, as he walked over to me. I giggled.

"Man, the captain of the baseball team, trying out for the show." Jason said, while snickering. "Show?" I asked, confused. "Yeah, the annual Talent Show." Edward told me, as he led me over to a bulletin board. There was a large red flyer:

_*Spartans Annual Talent Show!!*_

_Students may enter in- alone, with a friend, or a group._

_(Only actual talents are allowed!)_

_Talents that are allowed:_

_-Music performance_

_-Gymnastics talents_

_-Magic tricks_

_-Fighting moves_

_-Anything that may seem cool!_

_Talents that are forbidden:_

_-Anything too adult_

_-No disgusting talents_

_-Nothing that is ridiculous or illegal_

_*Auditions will begin in a few weeks!*_

"So, you guys are signing up for it?" I asked them, and they all nodded. "Well, I know you guys will win." I encouraged them. Edward rolled his eyes at me, while the others agreed with me.

"Of course we will win! We're awesome!" Jason told me boastfully, as he flipped his drumsticks in the air. He tried to catch them, but they fell on the drums loudly, as Jason grimaced. "Might want to practice that." Edward mumbled to me, as I giggled.

"Shut up, Eddie!" Jason yelled at him, while everyone in the room laughed. "Don't call me Eddie!" Edward snarled at him, while Jason held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, dude." Jason mumbled his apology. Edward rolled his eyes again.

We all left the music room together, and was about to leave the school building, until we saw Lissa- a girl with brown hair, pale skin, and grey eyes behind her small, black square glasses- post something up. We walked over to it as she left. It was the Romeo and Juliet auditions results.

_*Romeo and Juliet Actors/Actresses:_

_Juliet- Bella Swan_

_Romeo- Edward Cullen_

_Lady Capulet- Angela Weber_

_Nurse-Jessica Stanley_

_Capulet- Emmett Cullen_

_Tybalt- Ben Cheney _**(Sorry if I spelled Tybalt or whatever, wrong!) **

_Montague- Tyler Crowley_

_Lady Montague- Lauren Mallory_

_Mercutio- Eric Yorkie_

_Friar- Jasper Hale_

_Paris- Mike Newton_

**(I don't remember the rest of the characters)**

I stood there, my mouth agape. "I'm Juliet." I whispered. Edward smiled as he hugged me. Silently, in my head, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, jumping for joy. I squealed out loud, and hugged Edward back. "I didn't know you guys audition." I stated towards Jasper and Emmett. "We audition for the fun of it." Jasper told me as Edward was still hugging me.

"Man, I can't wait to see what Lauren will do when she sees this!" Edward exclaimed as he set me down. Speak of the devil; I heard big clunks, signaling someone was heading our way. "Speak of the she-devil, and she shall appear." Edward whispered to me, as he led me as far as possible away from the audition results. Lauren saw the flyer, and smirked smugly. "Oh, yes, the audition flyer! I'm so Juliet!" Lauren squealed as she stepped forward. She read the flyer over, then again, then again, and then finally…

"NO F-IN' WAY!" Lauren screamed so loud, that even the glass windows shook. "I'M LADY MONTAGUE?!" She shrieked again. Everyone that was gathered in the halls was laughing at her, including me and Edward. She heard my laugh, and whirled around, then she shrieked in rage. "YOU BITCH! YOU BLACKMAILED THE DAMN TEACHER!" she shrieked at me.

"Hey, don't blame me that you can't act." I told her through my laughter. Edward laughed even harder, as he leaned on my side. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!" Lauren shrieked at me again. Then, she clunked out of the halls, with her bimbo followers following her. As everyone's laughter died down, Edward and I slipped out of the building, and hurried over to the girl's dorms. As we were walking to my dorm, we heard from Lauren's dorm that she was shrieking, and throwing things around in her room. Edward and I looked at each other in amusement, then hurried to my dorm.

He walked over to my bed, and sat on my bed. I grabbed some sodas from our fridge, and handed him one. "A toast," Edward began. I looked up at him, smiling. "To you getting the part of Juliet and not Lauren." Edward made a face as he said Lauren's name. I laughed, while saying, "Cheers." and clanging our sodas together. We took a sip of our sodas, then exchanged our sodas- his was mountain dew while mine was sprite. I made a face after I took a sip of his soda. "What?" Edward asked me as he drank more of his soda.

"Did you spit in it?" I asked him and he shook his head, smiling. "Well, just to let you know, I spit in that." I told him. He coughed as he was drinking, and then he spluttered his soda on himself. I was giggling, madly, as he looked at me incredulously. "You spit in my soda?" he asked me as I giggled. I shook my head, and then he smirked. "You're going to get it now, Swan!" Edward yelled at me playfully, as he set his soda over to the side. I immediately stood from my bed, as he followed.

"I was only joking, Edward!" I faked-begged with him, still giggling. "Well, joking comes with a price!" he shouted at me, and then he began chasing me around the room. I weaved my way through the room, as he nearly knocked into things. Luckily, nothing fell and broke.

He then caught me, as he stumbled over, and fell on top of me, facing him. We looked at each other, then busted into laughter. "Wow, maybe w-we shouldn't drink s-soda anymore before a chase!" I said between my laughter, as he nodded.

Then when our laughter died down, we gazed at each other, not moving away from each other. As Edward breathed in front of my face, tickling it, I began to feel dizzy. Soon, our lips were being drawn closer and closer…

"Woah, dude! Eddie's trying to "do it" to Bells! Get off my little sis, bro!" I gasped as I heard Emmett's voice boom from behind Edward. Edward whipped his head towards the door, and there stood Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, staring at us on the floor. Edward groaned, then heaved himself off of me, while helping me up with him. Then, we shuffled a little bit away from each other, blushing deeply.

"Did we walk in while you guys…?" Rosalie trailed off awkwardly, while I blushed even deeper. "ROSE!" Both Edward and I yelled at her exasperatedly. "What?!" she yelled back, holding her hands up in surrender. "We weren't… doing anything!" Edward yelled for our defense, waving his hands in the air madly. "That didn't look like nothing…" Alice trailed off slowly. Both Edward and I groaned, and we flopped back on my bed, sitting cross-legged. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper filed inside, and sat down on the beds.

Jasper smiled at us, while Edward glared at him. "Dude, for the last damn time, we weren't doing anything!" Edward yelled at him angrily, while Jasper rolled his eyes. "He secretly wishes it would happen to him and Emmett." I whispered loudly to Edward. He snorted, then began howling with laughter, along with Alice and Rosalie, while Emmett and Jasper looked disgusted. "Bells, why pick on me?!" Emmett and Jasper whine together, then looked at each other and laughed. "Well, mainly you started it, Em, and you wouldn't stop looking at us, Jazz." I told them, smiling smugly. "Hey, only I can call him Jazz!" Alice whined, glaring at me. "You call him Jazz_y_, Alice." I pointed out. Alice pouted, then smiled evilly at me.

"I think someone needs to be taken to the mall!" Alice squealed, while the guys groaned. "I don't mind." I stated, while Edward looked at me in horror. "Trust me, don't get my pixy for a sister started on shopping! She'll torture you!" Edward groaned, as he buried his head beside me, muffling his pleas for not going.

"Too bad, Eddie! You, Jazzy and Em are coming with me, Rose and Belly Welly!" Alice told him, cackling madly. "Don't call me Eddie!" Edward snarled at her, lifting his head. I looked at her, confused, along with the others. "Belly _Welly?!_" Emmett snorted, as everyone began laughing at my nickname from Alice. "Well, Bells was getting old, so that's her new nickname!" Alice squealed between her laughter. I blushed, and pouted. "You guys are meanies." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest, my lip out from pouting. "Aw, look at her! She's mad at us." Jasper taunted. I turned my body away from them, as Edward wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Want to ditch them?" he asked me. I smiled at him, and nodded, giggling. I jumped off my bed, opened the door, and Edward ran over to me. He picked me up and threw me on his back, as I hooked my legs around his waist. I locked my arms around him, holding on tightly, and with that, he walked out of our dorm.

We were just about to turn the corner, until our dorm room door opened and Emmett poked his head out. "Where are you two going?" he asked us, but we smiled at him. "Away from you guys!" we shouted at him, together, and then, Edward ran out of the girl's dorms.

Edward ran outside, and he ran us over to the fountain, where more students were. Edward and I waved at our friends, and soon, Edward let me hop down from his back and I slid to the ground. "There you go, my princess." I blushed and my heart sped up from his nickname for me, but I thanked him back. We sat down on the ground, and just watched the sky, but it was pretty boring, since it was cloudy. Luckily, I had my I-pod, so I lent him an ear-piece and he put it on.

"Do you care what we listen to?" I asked him, but he shook his head. I chose, "Shut Up and Let Me Go" by The Tings Tings. He snorted, and I stared at him. "Nice song choice, Bells." I rolled my eyes at him. "You said you didn't care what we listen to." I pointed out and Edward rolled his eyes as well. "But must you choose a song that is annoying?" I gasped at his question, and smacked on his arm. "It is NOT annoying!" I shouted at him.

"Is too." He countered.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"It is so NOT annoying, times one million, times infinity!" I shouted at him, ending our back and forth argument. He sighed, but didn't argue back. "Whatever floats your boat, Bells. Whatever floats your boat…" he mumbled sarcastically, and I groaned in anger. "If you want to listen to my music, don't complain!" I yelled at him angrily. He looked back at me, and smiled. "Why are you smirking at me, Cullen?!" I asked him, hotly. How dare he think this is funny?!

"You look cute when you're angry." Edward stated, smirking widely at me. Damn my blush; I felt my face heating up from his comment. "Same thing for your blush." He added, ruffling my hair. "I can say the same thing for your blush." I countered with a giggle. Now it was his turn to blush. He looked away quickly, looking at the ground. "See? I like your blush too." _Crap! Did I just admit that out loud?! _I thought to myself, feeling my face heat up again. He looked up at me, smirking again, his cheeks still pink.

Finally, after we ate dinner- alone- we headed back to his dorm, and Emmett and Jasper were there. "Hey, Bells." They greeted me, ignoring us as the played their games. Edward and I rolled our eyes at them, and went over to his bed. He held me in his arms, as I took a nap.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

I held Bella in my arms, as I watched my brother and friend play video games. Soon, Bella started snoring lightly, signaling she had fallen asleep. "Man, that girl can fall asleep faster than Emmett!" Jasper joked as he heard Bella's snoring. "She can not fall asleep faster than me!" Emmett whined loudly. "Shh, shut up, retards! You'll wake her!" I hissed at them.

"Sorry!" they hissed back and went back to playing video games. I twirled a piece of Bella's hair in my finger, smiling down at her; Bella was grinning in her sleep. "Aw, look, Jazz. Eddie's love-struck." Emmett whispered. I grabbed a pillow that was on the floor, and chucked it at Emmett's head- all the while not disturbing Bella.

"Hey!" Emmett said loudly, but I told him to shut up. After another half hour of them playing video games, they shut their game system off and sat down on their beds. "Still love-struck…" Jasper whispered to Emmett. I rolled my eyes at them, saying, "I'm not love-struck."

"Sure you aren't, little bro…" Emmett trailed off suggestively. "Put the squirrel in the coconut…" Bella mumbled in her sleep. Emmett and Jasper snorted quietly, while I said, "Say anything about this to Bella, and I will personally destroy that game system over there!"

"But dude! This is classic gold! We could so torture her!" Emmett whispered, but I shut him up with a glare. "Love… Edward…" Bella mumbled. Ah, great! Now she just had to say that! And in front of my brother and friend, too! "Did she just say what I think she said?" Jasper whispered, and I nodded, sighing.

"She just said she loves you…" Emmett trailed off in a whisper, while I buried my face in Bella's hair. "Wait, she could mean she loves you as a friend." Jasper pointed out. We all stared at Bella, waiting for her to say something else.

As if she knew we were talking, she mumbled, "Kissy Kissy, Edward… I love you…" well, the 'kissy kissy' part basically proves it she loves me more than a friend. Emmett chuckled as well, from the kissy part, along with Jasper. "That means more than a friend." Jasper said between chuckling, while I flushed.

"Dude, are you afraid of the fact that she loves you?" Emmett asked me, but I shook my head. "This is just the sixth time she has said she loves me in her sleep." I explained, looking down at Bella. "Sixth?" Jasper asked and I sighed. "Alice has been telling me she's been mumbling it in her sleep back at her room. The first time I heard for myself was when Joshua attacked her." I explained it to them quickly.

"Well, there's one thing." Emmett began and I looked at him. "Do you love her back?" he asked me, and I looked away. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Jasper mumbled, and I nodded.

"Well, when are you going to tell her that?" Emmett asked again, but I shrugged. "I need to take it slow, guys. I mean, she thinks we're only friends, and I don't want her to be scared if I tell her I love her too soon. Besides, she doesn't trust most men." I pointed out.

"True, she doesn't. But, she does trust our baseball team, me and Emmett, but most importantly, you, Edward." Jasper told me. "She has so much faith and trust in you, bro. If you do something that makes her lose her faith in you, then you'll never be able to tell her the truth." Emmett added. "She has a lot of trust in me?" I questioned.

Both Jasper and Emmett groaned at my stupidity. "Dude, of course she does! If she loves you, do you think she wouldn't?" Jasper asked me sarcastically. "You better tell her soon, before you lose your chance." Emmett ordered me and I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off of my Bella.

Hmm, _my _Bella. I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Well, now basically everyone in the gang knows that Edward and Bella are in love.**

**Now, the matter at hand is WHEN will they confess?**

**That's for me to know, and you readers to find out.**

**I know some of you readers are getting so impatient for them to fall in love, but don't worry. They will fall in love soon enough.**

**Anyway, please review and it would be so nice if you guys could read the beginning of my newest story, "CROSS-OVER CRAZY!" and tell me what you think of it. **

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	8. Awkward Birthday

**Here is another chapter of "High School Never Ends"!**

**I know what Bella said in her sleep in the last chapter, was lame and maybe stupid, but I needed her to say proof that she is in love with Edward, in front of Jasper and Emmett.**

**So, in this chapter, mainly, the gang goes the mall to do some shopping for someone…**

**(HINT: It's going to be someone's birthday soon!)**

**You'll find out who that someone's birthday is coming up.**

**WARNING: CHAPTER HAS ALICE WITH WEIRDO MIND! IF NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

**Yeah, I swear I think I'll get rid of this chapter later on… for its weird and awkwardness.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"NO! I will NOT go to the mall!" I yelled as Rosalie and Alice dragged me out of our room. They can't force me to go to the mall if I'm making a scene right? "Bells, please keep quiet!" Rosalie hissed me, patting my head. "But I don't want to go to the mall!" I shouted again, as Angela laughed at my resistance.

"Well, will you go to the mall if we get Edward a present? It will be his birthday soon and I know he would absolutely love it if you get him a present." Alice pointed out. I huffed angrily, but agreed to go. "As long as you won't spend anything on ME." I emphasized "me" to make sure they wouldn't, but they just laughed.

They dragged me out of the girls' dorms, until we spotted the guys. Angela walked over to Ben, as Emmett and Jasper laughed at the sight of my friends dragging me towards them. "Do you have to drag her, guys?" Edward complained, as Alice and Rosalie dropped me into Edward's arms. "Yes, brother. She wouldn't go, until I told her we needed to get you presents!" Alice squealed, hopping onto Jasper's back. "Now, onward to the mall!" Alice shouted, as Jasper began walking forward.

"Seriously, I don't need presents…" Edward trailed off as he led us after Emmett and Rosalie, with Ben and Angela trailing behind us. "You know Alice." I muttered to him, and he laughed, nodding.

We found the Seattle mall, as normal people were doing the regular routines. "Okay. Boys, you get the first babysitting job of Edward. Us girls are going to go shopping. So, have fun." Alice squealed and she pulled me away from Edward. "I don't need babysitting, Alice!" Edward shouted at her, glaring. But, Emmett grabbed his feet, as Jasper grabbed his arms. "Dammit, put me down!" he yelled as he was hauled away. "Don't hurt him, dumbasses!" I screamed at them, while Alice dragged me and Angela away.

"Alright, so what she we get for Edward?" Rosalie asked us and we shrugged. "Well I know Edward likes medicine stuff. I'm going to get him a medical book." Angela stated. Alice handed her some money, and she walked away from us. I almost tried to follow; keyword: almost. Alice yanked me back after I took one step, and she started dragging me to a…

"Hell no, Alice!" I shouted at her, yanking my arm away. I am so not going into that kind of store! What did she take me for- a playboy bunny?! "But, Bella, think about it…" Alice began whining. "I'm not walking into a damn lingerie store, Alice! Do you have a perverted mind?!" I asked her incredulously. I didn't care if there were people giving us weird stares, I was going to make my damn point clear!

"Bella, can we just go into the store already?" Rosalie asked, looking around nervously as people continued to stare. "NO! I'm not going in there!" I shrieked. Alice sighed and dragged me off to the side. "Bells, please? We just go in there, get a gift and leave. Simple as that." Alice muttered to me. "Alice, we can't get Edward a gift IN THERE! And, I'm not going in there to get lingerie! Besides, Edward's never going to see it." well in my mind, I always imagined… AGH! Scary mental image in my head!

"Bella, I know Edward would love it if you do." Alice pleaded. "No he wouldn't! If he did, then he's a pig and I'll slap him!" I told her angrily, placing my hands on my hips. "No, he would love it if you dressed up for him. He loves you, so why not make him also lust for you?" Rosalie asked. Woah, since when she did have a perverted mind as well?!

But, after I heard her say Edward loves me, I stood there, shocked. How could Edward love me? He could have any other girl in the school, which are way better than me. Why would he love me? "It's true, Bells. He does love you, we can see it. Now, do him a nice, lusty favor and get his piggy mind hyper, please?" Alice asked me sarcastically, and I laughed. "No, we're serious Bells. I know my brother, so I know he would like this. Look, we're going off to a hotel anyway, so no one in the school we'll see you wear it. Trust me on this and just get one little outfit from in there." Alice pleaded. Well, if we're going somewhere, like the hotel thing she said, then I guess it won't be so bad…

Except for the fact that Emmett and Jasper will be hounding on us for it forever. Oh well, if it's for Edward, then… "Ugh, fine. But only _ONE _damn, piggy, playboy bunny, whore-ish, slutty outfit." I listed off the disgusting adjectives for those outfits. Alice squealed, and then dragged me through the door, with Rosalie following me.

**(Remember, this story is so rated "M" for obvious reasons. Alice has a perverted mind… haha =)) **

I know I'm so going to regret this big time!

The interior of the store was a deep velvety red, as mannequins stood in various places, wearing very playboy bunny-ish outfits. A few women were in here, all blonde and with big breasts. Egh, why did I let Alice drag me in here?!

"Ah, Alice darling!" a tall woman, with black hair, a plastic face, and wearing a bright scarlet dress, with a low neckline. "Hello, Joanne." Alice greeted her, as Joanne kissed both of Alice's cheeks. "So, what do you need today?" Joanne asked her once she stepped away from kissing Rosalie's cheeks. "My friend, Bella, here, needs a beautiful outfit." Alice told her, pulling me in front of Joanne.

"Oh, what a lovely young girl." Joanne complimented me, as I blushed. "What's the occasion?" Joanne asked Alice. "My brother's birthday is coming up, so I want her to "dress up" for him." Alice did air quotes around "dress up" as she stated this to Joanne. "My, for your handsome brother?" Joanne asked dreamily and nodded. "Well, he has caught a lovely catch if I do say so myself." Joanne inquired, as she disappeared.

Catch?! What the hell?! Grr, I am so going to kill Alice for doing this to me! Alice laughed at my glare, and dragged me after Joanne. She showed us so many outfits that looked all slutty or playboy-ish. Finally, she held up an outfit that Alice squealed at.

The outfit Joanne chose was a short, white, silky and lacy but see-through skirt with the lacy boy shorts under it, and a red corset top- strapless. Two garters were with it, and Joanne said she had the perfect pair of high heels for me. "I know you'll be able to dress her up, Alice." Joanne told her as they led me over to the dressing rooms. They shoved me and the outfit in a small dressing room, and I put it on. I looked in the mirror and groaned in horror. The corset pushed my breasts up, seriously making me look like a damn whore.

**(P.S. - SO sorry about the cursing and all. If it's awkward just skip this, please!)**

"Come out, Bells!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at me from the other side of the door. I groaned again, and opened the door. Alice and Rosalie smirked evilly at me, as I stepped out of the dressing room. "Say a damn word of this to your boyfriends, and I swear, I'll tear every single item you call clothing." I hissed at them, glaring. "You look hot, Bells!" Rosalie exclaimed, as they laughed. "I feel horrible." I grumbled, and I retreated back inside the stupid changing room. After I came out of the room- the stupid outfit in hand- only Alice was there. "Where's Rose?" I asked her.

"She went to pay for her things." Alice said, bored, as she dragged me out of the changing room and to the front counter. Rose asked the cashier for a bag with no logo, and she now carried a blank grey bag. "Get the same one." She whispered to Alice, and she nodded. The cashier put my outfit in the bag, and we walked out of the store. "Never in my life will I do that again!" I exclaimed as we found Angela. "Not going to ask…" Angela trailed off.

"I told Jasper we're done, and they're at the arcade." Alice said, as she and Rosalie led us there. We entered the three leveled arcade, and found Emmett and Jasper at a shooting game, with Edward standing off to the side. "Your turn guys." Alice stated, as Angela ran off to find Ben. I walked over to Edward, and he smirked. "What's in the bag?" he asked me, and I groaned.

"You'll find out later." I mumbled to him, and he chuckled. "Come on, you two! Off to the Dance Dance machine!" Alice exclaimed from behind. Edward took me by the wrist- sending shocks up my arm- and we followed after Alice and Rose.

We found one, and Rose and Alice rushed over to it, claiming it. "We'll go first." Alice stated, as she put the money in and chose the song. Edward and I stood off to the side, with Rose's bag and my bag on the ground beside us. They began stomping on the arrows on the platform, watching the screen intently. "Man, I don't know how they can do it so quickly." I mumbled to Edward, as the song got faster. "Well, we know how Alice can do it- her hyperactive attitude." Edward told me, as I giggled.

Once the song was done, Alice and Rose dragged me and Edward on the platform. "Alice! I do not want to play!" I hissed at her, but she smiled. "You'll have fun, Bella." She told me, winking. I groaned, but stood ready for the song. Rose chose a song, and we began playing.

"Since when did you know how to play this game?" I asked Edward. He too, was watching the screen intently, watching the arrows fly up the screen. "Since now." He stated then asked me the same question. "Same as you." I told him, stomping the arrows.

We began drawing attention from other people. "Woah, their good…" I heard someone from behind us mumble, as they watched us play. "He's so handsome, no wonder why he's good." I heard a girl whisper dreamily. I snorted, not looking away from the screen to see Edward's confused face.

Once we were done dancing, we were panting and nearly sweating. The screen flashed to the grade screen, and we both had A's. Then, it flashed to the tie-breaker screen. "Great…" we both grumbled, as the machine chose at random. It landed on a fast-sounding song.

The song began, as we stomped furiously on the arrows. "Shit, when did we get this fast?!" Edward asked me incredulously, and I laughed. Now basically over thirty people were watching us; I couldn't even see Rose and Alice over the crowd of people. They all said we were amazing, more or so saying we could be professional dance teachers or something.

Finally, the song came to an end, and we collapsed to the ground, full on panting and sweating. I patted on Edward's back as he coughed madly. We stood on shaky legs to see who won. I smiled, and Edward laughed. "Congrats, Bells. You were faster than me for once." He told me, and I glared at him, smacking his arm playfully. He didn't dodge it, and fell to the ground, and I gasped.

I knelt down, taking him in my arms, as he groaned. "Way to weak to dodge that." He told me, chuckling weakly. I helped us up, and we limped towards Alice and Rosalie, as the crowd dispersed. "Never… ever… have us… do that… again!" I exclaimed through my gasps for air, and they laughed. "Come on, Emmett and Jasper told us they have their gifts." Rosalie told us. They walked out the door, with Angela, Ben and I helping Edward walk out as well.

The sun was setting when we met up with Jasper and Emmett, and they laughed at when they saw me and Edward. "What happened to them?" Jasper asked Alice through his laughter. "They played an intense game of Dance Dance." Alice muttered to him, and he chuckled.

"Well, let's head back to school." Emmett said between his laughter, as we all walked back to the school.

---

Finally, it was Edward's birthday, and we were all getting ready for going out to dinner. Alice got us all ready. She curled my hair and put it in a bun, and gave me a shiny deep sea blue dress. Rosalie wore a deep magenta dress with a matching bow above the mid-section, as her hair was in a braid. Alice wore a black dress, with pink and white flowers designs stitched in the dress, as she had a white barrette in her spiky hair. Angela wore a hot pink dress with a black bow under the bust as she had her hair curled.

We left the girls' dorms, and met the guys were outside. Emmett wore a white button shirt under a dark jacket, with black pants and shoes. Jasper had a matching shirt like Emmett's, except his jacket and pants were grey. Ben on a black button down shirt with matching pants.

Edward was the most handsome in my opinion; he wore a white button down shirt- the first few buttons undone- and with black pants that hung perfectly low on his hips and black shoes. Each of the guys had a rose- Emmett's was scarlet red, Jasper's was light pink, Ben's was deep red and Edward's was pure white, with blue tips. They handed our roses once we stepped in front of them.

"You look amazing, Bells." Edward whispered to me, as he led us after the others. "Still not going to tell me what's in the bag?" he asked as he spotted my bag. I shook my head, giggling. We went to the hotel we were using for the night. They gave us a large suite with two massive bedrooms, a large living room, and with a small, but still big enough, kitchen. A bar was off to the side.

I put my bag in the girls' room, stuffing it under my bed, and then raced out of the room… only to bump into Edward in the hallway. I guess I was running pretty quickly, because when I knocked into him, we fell to the ground. "Hello, Bells." Edward grunted painfully, as I lied on top of him. "Sorry, Edward!" I exclaimed, immediately getting up. He stood back on his feet, and laughed at my pouting face. "It's alright, Bells." He told me, taking my hand and leading me out of the hallway.

Emmett told us that their parents rented a large Hummer limo for us, since it was Edward's birthday. We got in the large, black Hummer limo, and I sat down beside Edward. He put his arm behind my head, and I scooted over closer to him. "Want to listen to music?" I asked him, as I took my I-pod out of my purse that I carried. He smiled and nodded. I handed him an ear phone, and chose the song, "Michael (Jump In)" by No More Kings.

I began singing the lyrics, along with Edward. Who know that I could sing to some music? The watched us, and asked if we could put it on the large speakers; we agreed and the plugged my I-pod in the stereo system. Soon, we were all singing to the song, laughing and acting drunk. (Of course we weren't drunk though)

Finally, we made it to the large Italian restaurant and the driver went off to find a parking spot. We walked inside, and Emmett gave the host the reservation name, "Cullen". The man was around twenty or so, with salt-and-pepper hair, with frightened green eyes as he looked up at Emmett. "T-Table for eight?" he asked him, and Emmett nodded.

The man led us to a private area, with large booths. Many adults were in them, drinking wine and talking quietly. We sat down- Emmett and Jasper at the ends, with Rosalie and Alice by them, then Angela and Ben by Alice, with me and Edward by Rosalie. The host handed us the menus, and we ordered water and tea. Once he disappeared, I looked over at Edward, to see him staring at me. "What?" I whispered to him, he jumped, but still smirked at me.

"Nothing…" he muttered to me. I rolled my eyes, and then a waitress came to our table, staring at Edward. "Hello, I'm Meredith and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?" she asked- more directly to Edward. I glared at her, and put the fake dating game in place. Edward sensed the flirting from the waitress, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled sickly sweet at the waitress and told her we would be having spaghetti. She glared back at me, while taking everyone else's orders. She stalked away from us, while Edward and I laughed.

"Still in affect." I told him, running my fingers through his hair- just as another waitress passed by, staring lustfully at Edward. She glared at me, then she too stalked away. The waitress came back- with another waitress- and placed our food on the table; she winked at Edward as she walked away. I snorted at her shameless flirting, and Edward fed me, as I giggled.

After dinner, we rode back to the hotel, with butterflies in my stomach. "Are you okay, Bells?" Edward asked me quietly, sensing my stress. I laughed nervously, and nodded. He didn't look so sure, but kissed my head. "I just hope you'll like my gift." I whispered to him quickly, as we walked inside the hotel. "I won't hate it, I promise." He whispered back to me, as we got inside our own elevator.

"Well, will you promise that you won't freak out?" I asked him, as he chuckled. "Alright, I won't." he muttered to me as the elevator doors opened with a _ding._

We walked to our suite, as Edward opened the door with the key. The others weren't inside, so I told him to wait here in the living room. He nodded, and sat down on the couch. I ran down to my room, and out on the outfit, grudgingly. As long as I show Edward the outfit quickly, then I won't be embarrassed if I show it in front of everyone else. I put on the high heels, then put on one thing.

Edward gave me a beautiful locket for our friendship- a large, silver locket, with diamonds on it. A picture of me and Edward was inside the locket. Once I had fastened it around my neck, I sighed shakily, and headed out of the room.

Before I got to the living room, I hid behind a corner. Edward was still sitting there on the couch, looking around the room. Unfortunately, the couch was facing the same direction of the hallway. I sighed, and called out to him. "Please close your eyes, Edward!"

"Why?" he asked, as he snapped his head towards the hallway. "Just do it." I told him, impatient. He chuckled, but closed his eyes anyway. I stepped out of the hallway shakily, and headed down to the sunken area of the living room. I stepped down the marble steps as my high heels clicked on them. "Are you wearing high heels, Bells?" he asked me with a chuckle, his eyes still closed.

"J-Just see for y-yourself, Edward." I stuttered out, as I stopped in the center of the living room, my hands behind my back. Edward chuckled, saying, "Alright Bells."

He opened his eyes, smirking. But, once he saw me, his eyes grew wide, with his mouth agape. His eyes roamed up and down on my body, but always ending back at my face, thank god. "Um, Happy Birthday, Edward?" my statement sounded like a question, as I shuffled on my feet, nervous. He didn't say anything at all, just staring at me. Why did we have large windows off to my right?! Edward noticed my quick glances at the windows to my right, and immediately got up and closed the blinds on the windows.

He turned back to me shakily, his eyes still wide and mouth agape. "Can you please say something, Edward?" I asked him impatient again, and he shook his head. "S-S-Sorry, Bella." He stuttered out, staring at the ground. He stepped down into the sunken living room again, and then stood in front of me, his hands behind his back as well. Then, he looked back at my face, taking a shaky breath. "Um, wow, this is… um…" he struggled to find words in this situation.

"Well, Alice made me wear this." I mumbled to him, and he chuckled unevenly. "E-Expected that, then." he stuttered again. "So, um, what do you think?" I asked him, stepping back and twirling. When I stopped and faced him again, his same expression from earlier was back. I groaned, again. "Edward, I seriously hate it when you make that face! It makes me feel awkward. And, I don't want to be awkward right now." I pointed out, and again he shook his head, staring at my face.

I walked over to the couch, and sat down on it on my knees, as Edward sat down beside me. I cupped his face and forced him to face me. "I mean this, Edward. If you don't talk this instant, I'll slap you." I warned him and he laughed, un-tense now. "Sorry, it's just, the outfit shocked me, and well… never mind." Edward muttered, blushing and dropping his gaze to the floor. "Well, tell me your honest opinion." I told him, as I waited.

"Well, um… Can I tell you from a normal guy's point of view?" he asked me and I nodded slowly. "Okay, honestly… you look…" he mumbled the last word, and I said, "Eh?"

Again, he mumbled the word, only a tiny bit louder. "Can't hear you, Edward. Speak louder." I told him, as he groaned. "Ugh, you look sexy!" he shouted. _Oh My God… _I thought to myself, as I felt my face reddened. His face reddened too, and he coughed awkwardly. Now this was even more awkward…

"You- I- um- you think I look s-s-sexy?!" I stuttered out, pointing to myself. He looked up at me, his cheeks still red, and nodded slowly, then quickly looked away. "W-Well, um, t-thank you, I t-think." I stuttered again.

Yep, this was _so_ awkward.

* * *

**I agree; this chapter was SO awkward.**

**Anyway, I have the girls' dresses on my profile, so you can see what they look like. **

**Please review!  
**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

* * *


	9. Awkward Birthday EdPOV

**Hello again fellow readers…**

**Um, yeah, still trying to get over on the last chapter. Even the last chapter made me feel awkward, yet I was the one who typed it up! I think that's kind of weird.**

**But, it was necessary for that gift. **

**It makes Edward realize that Bella would give him that gift and she suffered through it, but still wore it. And so, he realizes that he loves her.**

*************

**And now it's time for rambling. **

**As most of you readers know, Kris Allen won last night on American Idol**

**Well, let's just say I wasn't a happy camper to see that. (Sorry to Kris Allen Fans)**

**But, I know why he won. It was because of his damn looks, not because of his singing. A lot of fan girls only voted for him on his looks, so that's why he won. **

**I mean, it's pretty obvious that Adam had more singing talent than him. It was flippin' obvious! Ergh, I know, and most Adam Landbert (forgot how to spell it) fans know that he should have won, because HE CAN SING!**

**I'm not saying that Kris Allen likes sucks big time in the competition, but I know Adam should have won! Even Kris admitted it, that Adam should have won! **

***Sigh* either way, I know that both of them will get music contracts, like what happened last year with David C. and David. A.**

************

…

**Well, I'm probably going to get some flames from Kris Allen fans, if they watch American Idol of course. **

**(Still think Adam should have won…)**

**I got a lot of reviews and "story alerts" last night. The reviews basically mirrored my reaction to the whole last chapter… "OH MY GOD!" **

**Yep, most of you said that, while people laughed at the title. Still, I think the last chapter was like the title- Awkward. **

**I think I should stop talking now, since the author's note is like taking a whole page full of Word Document. **

**So, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Ugh, you look sexy!" I shouted out. _Crap, did I just shout that out loud?!_ I thought to myself, as I felt my face heat up. Luckily, I wasn't the only one who was blushing, as I saw Bella's beautiful blush appear. _Sexy, check. Beautiful than ever, check. _

I coughed awkwardly, as Bella exhaled shakily. "You- I- um- you think I look s-s-sexy?!" Bella stuttered out, perfectly if I say so myself. Dammit there I go again! I lifted my head towards her slowly and nodded, before looking away again. "W-Well, t-thank you, I t-think." She stuttered again and we sat in silence.

Sheesh, I just made this completely awkward for us! But, how was I supposed to know that she would dress up like this for my birthday?! I mean, I'm not complaining- AGH! No, I can't think so wrongly of Bella like that! Especially if she's sitting right next to me. Well, at least she wasn't in front of the others, otherwise she might ditch the school and take a new name.

We didn't talk to each other at all; we just looked at the carpet or around the room, just not at each other.

I was happy that she actually wore the necklace I gave her, ever since we became the best of friends. But, right now, I don't think we're so much as friends anymore. Especially with that outfit on. She did look amazing in it, I guess. Although, it seriously looks scandalous, and I thought Bella was innocent. But, she did tell me that Alice forced her into this. Hmm, should I either thank my sister, or slap some sense into her.

Maybe both… Egh, maybe I am a pig when it comes to Bella.

"So…" Bella trailed off nervously, after sitting in silence for nearly half an hour. I turned towards her, focusing on her face instead of her outfit. "So…?" I copied her, and she smiled actually, since she was frowning earlier. "Um, I don't know. It was getting too awkward for me to sit in silence." Bella said, shrugging. I nodded, smiling.

Suddenly, a knock was on the door, causing the both of us to gasp. "Ed, Bells! Open the door!" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side. "You better not be doing anything in there!" Jasper called out, laughing. "We're not!" I shouted at the door. "Go in your room and change quickly, while I distract them!" I hissed to Bella. She nodded, and shot up from the couch, as she scampered down the hall. I got up and rushed over to the door. I wrenched it open; Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Ben were waiting outside, smiling.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked me as they filed inside the room. "Oh, um, I don't know." I lied as I went down the hall towards the girls' room. I knocked on the door, as Bella called out, "Yes?"

"Are you almost done?" I called back, as I heard her grunt in frustration. "I'm having problems with getting it off!" she hissed at me. "Well, you know I can't go in there to help!" I hissed back. "Help with what?" I jumped from the sound of Jasper's and Emmett's voices as I whirled around to face them, my back to the door.

"Um, nothing…" I trailed off nervously. Emmett and Jasper stepped forward, as I kept my hand on the doorknob, making sure that they wouldn't be able to get in the room. "You're lying to us." Jasper stated as he looked at me. "Pfft, no I'm not!" I countered, shaking a little. "Yep, he is." Emmett stated. I heard a clicking noise on the other side of the door, and it suddenly disappeared.

I fell to the ground, as Bella screeched as I fell on top of her. "I'm so sorry, Bella!" I exclaimed as I got off of her, then helped her up. My face was probably red as a tomato, along with Bella's. She was wearing her pajamas- a black camisole and baggy sweats. I smiled at her, as she smiled faintly back at me. "It's alright, Edward." Bella whispered to me, as she ruffled my messy hair through her fingers, causing me to close my eyes.

She giggled and tugged on my arm, driving me out of my daydreams. I stumbled after her, as Emmett and Jasper followed, chuckling. We walked in the living room, just as Angela, Rosalie and Alice walked past us. Ben, Emmett, Jasper and I left Bella alone in the living room, and we all got changed in our pajamas.

When we came out, the girls were already setting up sleeping bags. (It was pointless to even have two bedrooms with four beds in each) But, the thing I noticed was Alice only brought out four large sleeping bags, causing me, Angela, Ben and Bella to look at her like she was crazy. (Alice was wearing a short, lime green night gown; Rose wore a similar one, except it was scarlet; Angela wore a similar outfit like Bella; Emmett, Jasper and I wore sweats and no shirts; Ben wore pajama pants and a white t-shirt.)

"We're sleeping in pairs, no arguments." She stated simply, and I glared at her. "So, Em and Rose, you have one; Jazz and I have another; Ben and Angela you have one and finally, Bella and Edward, you have one." Alice said, pointing out our sleeping bags. After she said that, Ben, Angela, Bella and I did the only thing reasonable at this time- we argued with her.

"Alice! Are you insane?! Do you have a perverted mind?!" **(Bella)**

"My mother will flip if she finds out that her daughter shared a sleeping bag with a boy!" **(Angela)**

"Um, Alice, I really can't share a sleeping bag with a girl." **(Ben)**

"I'm agreeing with Bella, Alice! Do you seriously have a freakin' perverted mind?!" **(Edward)**

"SILENCE! I told you, NO ARGUMENTS!" Alice screeched at us, looking frighteningly menacing, like whenever her favorite shoe store moved and she didn't know about it. We all surrendered, and sat down on our sleeping bags. While Angela and Ben sat comfortably close to each other, Bella and I sat uncomfortably next to each other.

"You can open your presents tomorrow, bro." Jasper told me, as he had Alice in his lap. I shrugged, smiling. "Of course, Bella will have to show her gift to him tomorrow." Alice added, smirking evilly in Bella's direction. Bella giggled, and stated smugly, "Sorry, Alice, but I already showed him it, and I'm not putting it on twice!"

Alice pouted at her, crossing her arms. "Do we want to know what you got for Edward, Bella?" Emmett and Jasper asked together, as Bella and I blushed all over again. "No, you do not." Bella and I stated together. We stared at each other and smiled. I winked at her, causing her to giggle cutely.

We stayed up for a little longer, until it was eleven-fifty five. We all crawled inside the bag, as Emmett turned out the lights. "Better not do anything with me, Edward." Bella whispered to me, as I laughed. "Trust me, Bells, I won't. Why would I trespass your boundaries?" I teased her, and I felt her tense beside me. "I was only kidding, Bells." I whispered in her ear, and she relaxed. "R-Right." She whispered back shakily. I chuckled again, and we all fell asleep.

---

_Dream_

_I smiled down at my beautiful Bella, who looked lovely in her sweater dress. She had a sheer silk scarf around her beautiful neck. She smiled at me, pecking me on the lips. "You know I love you, right Bella?" I asked her as I held her in my arms._

_She nodded, her smile glowing with pride and happiness. "And you do know I would do anything for you, right?" I asked her again, nuzzling her hair. Again, she smiled and nodded, giggling. "So, how would you react to me if I did this?" I asked her for a final time, as I got down on one knee and took out an engagement ring. Bella gasped, as her eyes began tearing up._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked her, as I held the ring up to her. The tears spilled over her eyes, and smiled at me. "Y-Yes!" she stuttered out. I smiled, and place the ring on her left third finger. I kissed her on the lips, but it wasn't a peck._

_Finally, we pulled away, as I said, "Thank you."_

_End of Dream_

_---_

I opened my eyes, squinting in the shadiness of the living room. Wow, did I just have a dream of asking Bella to marry me? Wow, maybe I was rushing it a bit in my mind. Eh, oh well, I do love her, don't I?

And speaking of a certain angel… I realized there was something really warm in my arms, and I looked down. There, sleeping comfortably in my arms, her head on my chest was my Bella. _And there I go again with "my" Bella. _I thought to myself. She looked absolutely at ease, sleeping soundly. I smiled down at her, stroking her beautiful locks.

She sighed happily in her sleep, and scooted closer to me, as her head came directly under my chin. I now adjusted with her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Who knew that she would fit perfectly in my arms, and under my chin?

I knew that I was definitely in love with Bella, and basically, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all knew too. They could see it in my eyes, just every time I look at Bella. It's just, I seriously didn't know if she loved me back. And, if she did, how would I show her that I do love her? Last night basically showed me she does look amazingly beautiful in anything- she could wear a freakin' hobo outfit for all I care and she would still look amazing in it.

I probably sound a little cheesy from saying that, but I didn't care. She is an amazing beautiful person, and she still didn't see herself clearly- even after I told her she looked sexy last night. She still didn't think she was beautiful, and somehow, I felt the need to prove it to her that she was beautiful.

After a half hour of watching her sleep as I stroked her hair, she stirred and her gorgeous eyes fluttered open. "Hey there." I cooed at her, and she giggled quietly, smiling. "Morning." She whispered. I smiled down at her, and she noticed that my arms were around her. "Um, why are you holding me to your chest, Edward?" she asked me quietly, and I again smiled down at her.

"Well, I just woke up like this, Bells." I told her and she blushed. "What?" I asked her, as she shrugged. "Do you find this weird?" I asked her, and thankfully, she shook her head. "So, want to get up, or stay?" I asked her quietly, as she pondered. "Stay." We said together, and laughed.

"At least we didn't wake up like the others." Bella told me with a quiet giggle, as I looked around. It was true, Emmett and Rosalie were as far apart from each other, and arms all over the place; Jasper and Alice were exactly the same, except my sister had stolen the whole sleeping bag while Jasper was on his stomach, snoring loudly like Emmett. Even Ben and Angela were far apart from each other. Angela was curled up in a ball and Ben was on his stomach as well.

"Yep, that's true." I stated with a soft chuckle. Bella laughed as well, but soon, our laughter slowed, and we gazed into each other's eyes. Bella looked down at my lips, then back at my eyes. I did the same thing, only much slower. Soon, our lips were coming closer, about to close the gap between us…

Someone threw water over us, as we were suddenly cold. We yelped, and looked up, to see that all of them were awake. "What the hell?!" Bella and I shouted together, as they laughed.

"Yeesh, you two were getting intense there, so we had to intervene!" Alice defended herself with the others. Emmett and Jasper dropped their buckets while holding their hands up in defense.

Bella and I stood up, soaking wet. Bella's shirt clung to her, as she shivered in her spot.

I have to remind myself to get revenge on all of them.

* * *

**Okay, not much of a chapter and all, but I needed to get yet another chapter out.**

**Anyway, I have a poll on my profile so you readers can now vote on.**

**Please review and vote!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	10. Jobs and Confessing

**Hello again my fellow readers. **

**Well, I have been coming up with so many ideas on future chapters for the gang. So far, I have a few prank ideas, water gun fights- maybe even paintball- and of course something most teens might do; jobs. **

**So far, I have come up with a lot of job ideas for them. **

**But, right now, I really need to get Bella and Edward together-together. So, I might do that in this chapter…**

**Well, only one way to find out! On with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Bella's POV **_

After a very awkward weekend, we were finally able to go back to school and do the same boring routine like every other day. Edward has been acting really weird lately after I had to wear that outfit for his birthday present. He was always only staring at me, and usually didn't pay attention to most things around him. Plus, whenever I asked him a question, he was just jumped and gives me a confused look.

He looked so cute when he did do that. Woah! There I go again, saying he looks cute. Well, I guess I'm just stating a fact. Anyway, the others were also acting weird around me, like everyone was hiding something from me. Grr! They're leaving me in the dark here!

Now, it was the beginning of October, and everyone was now wearing sweaters, jackets and pants more than usual. I walked out of the school building to see that Edward and the others were sitting on the fountain rim. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all looking at the newspaper; Alice and Rose shared one with Jasper and Emmett. I plopped down beside Edward and skimmed over the newspaper. "What are you looking at?" I asked him and he turned his head towards me.

"Jobs, want to look with me?" I stared at them. "Wait, you guys want jobs?" I asked, and they all lowered their newspapers. "Well, we need something to do." Alice told me, shrugging. "And, we're looking for jobs that need two people." Rose added, as Emmett held up the paper again. Jasper did the same and soon all four of them were looking at the paper again.

"Okay, found anything yet, Edward?" I asked him as I turned back to him. "Plenty." He stated and held up the paper again. He circled the jobs that needed two people.

_Daycare workers_

_Garbage committee _

_Pet Caretakers _

_Ice cream workers_

_Car Wash workers_

_DJs _

_Doctor assistants_

_Game Designers _

_Clothing Retailers_

_Cashiers_

"So, since I looked for them, you pick our new job." Edward told me, chuckling. I looked at the list over and over, before deciding on three. "I can only come down to the first one, third one and fourth one." I said, pointing to the jobs. "Well, we can try out those three and see if we pass." Edward said, ruffling my hair. I ducked away from him, causing him to laugh. "Fine." I stated blandly.

---

**(Job finding montage now…)**

The next day found me and Edward heading to the Ice Cream place first. The manager of the place was a tall older man, maybe about twenty-three or so, with salt-and-pepper hair. He wore a red t-shirt with black pants. "You two need to change into these outfits." He handed us a pile of clothing- the uniform.

"Go to the worker changing room, then come back out and wait in the back." He instructed, before heading behind the counter of the store. Edward and I looked at each other, shrugged, then headed behind the counter as well, heading in the back of the store. I went inside the girls' worker locker room, changed into the outfit, then came back out. Edward stepped out at the same time, looking amazing in his outfit.

The manager was there waiting for us, a clipboard in hand, as he jotted things down. "Now that you are ready, let's begin." He started, walking over to a very large ice cream machine. He showed us how to work it, and how not to mess it up. "As long as you don't spill any ice cream, you'll get the job. But, if you don't do it right, you get the boot." He instructed before heading back to the front.

"This seems… sort of easy." I said, as we walked to two machines. "It is easy, Bells. Trust me when I say we'll get this job." Edward whispered to me, when he heard the manager give the first order. He got a cone, pulled down at lever, as vanilla ice cream came out of the machine. I, meanwhile, got chocolate ice cream in a bowl with whip cream.

The orders kept coming, while I usually stumbled my way through the room. Soon, the machine stopped abruptly on me, groaning loudly. I grunted in frustration and began hitting the thing, as Edward came back over to me.

"What are you doing, Bells?" he hissed at me, as I thwacked at the thing again. He rumbled loudly, as it began to shake. "Um, what did you do?" Edward told me as we stepped away from the thing hesitatingly. I shrugged at the rumbling noise grew louder. "Why didn't he tell us how to avoid this?!" I exclaimed, as the machine continued to rumble.

We ducked quickly under the table that had the machines on top, and huddled together. It exploded, ice cream flying everywhere. "Great, how can we tell him about it exploding?!" I exclaimed again, after the explosion was done. Edward shrugged, and we walked out from under the table. Ice cream was everywhere, from dripping from the ceiling, to the walls. Hopefully we won't slip.

Great, I just jinxed ourselves; as soon as I thought that, Edward tried running away, only to slip and fall flat on his back and slam his head on the hard linoleum. "Edward!" I screeched, and stumbled my way over there, only to slip myself and fall on top of him. We groaned in pain, just as the door opened.

We looked up slowly, to see the manager standing there, not looking too pleased. After he lectured us and kicked us out of his store when we finished changing, we laughed at each other, since we had ice cream in our hair.

---

"Do we have to do this next?" Edward whined, as I dragged him across the street. "Yes, Edward. I thought you said you liked kids?" I questioned him as we opened the daycare doors and stepped inside.

"I do. I just don't like bratty ones." He mumbled as we stepped up to the front desk. The secretary called for the boss of the place and she walked inside the front entrance room- a small woman with stringy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, with dark eyes. **(I can't remember her eye color…) **She wore a white button down t-shirt with dark jeans and brown boots. **(I'll tell you who she is…)**

"Hello, you must be the two students who want this job?" the small woman asked us and we nodded. "Well, my name is Jean **(My very awesome old babysitter!) **and I of course run this place." Jean introduced herself, shaking our hands. "Follow me and we'll meet the kids here today." She instructed us as she led us into another room.

The room she led into was very wide and narrow, with toys scattered across the floor and many play stations around the room. Jean laughed and caught a kid that ran past her, picking her up. "Emma, **(The actual girl that I knew) **this is Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Edward, Bella, this is Emma. The other kids are Brady, **(Another little boy that I knew)**" Jean said, pointing to a small boy with dirty blond hair with light greenish-blueish eyes. "His brother, Conner, **(Another boy I knew)**" she pointed to another boy, who looked exactly like Brady, except older. "And finally, Sadie. **(Another girl I knew.)**" she pointed to a little girl with short curly blond hair and light eyes. **(Emma is a pale girl with dark curly hair and dark eyes.)**

Jean set Emma down, and she scampered off with her friends, while Jean turned towards us. "Now, all you two have to do is keep these kids occupied while I go to a store and get some things. Other workers will be here, in case something happens. All you have to do is watch them and keep them entertained." She gave us instructions on how to keep them safe, what they like and what they don't like.

She left us, as Edward and I walked over to the leather couch by the TV. "So, what do you suggest we do to keep these entertained?" Edward asked me, but I shrugged. I looked around, but couldn't find any kids around. "Um, where did they go?!" I asked him, looking around frantically. Edward looked around with me, and hissed, "Shit!" very quietly, just in case any of the kids were near us. We didn't want little kids repeating "big words".

"Let's split up and try to find them." Edward whispered to me, and I nodded. We scattered around the room, looking by the toys, behind the couches, under tables, but we couldn't find any of the kids. "Where do you think they went?" I asked after searching for ten minutes. "I don't know, they were around the room when we just walked over to the couch." Edward told me, glancing around the room.

"Well," I began as Edward checked under the table again. "As we're looking for them, why don't we just talk about stuff?" I asked him and he nodded, laughing. "About what, Bells?" "Well, the talent show is rapidly approaching…" I trailed off and Edward smiled. "Hey, did you sign up for it?" he asked me.

"Well, Rose and Alice roped me into it." I mumbled, and he laughed again. "What are you going to do?" he asked me, and I just shrugged. "I was planning on singing." I stated, and he stared at me. "Really?" I nodded to his question, and he smiled crookedly down at me, causing my heart to speed up. "Do you know what you'll be singing?" again I shrugged.

He came closer to me and hugged me, as I returned it, my face heating up. "I know you'll do great, Bells." He whispered to me after he pulled away, looking down at my face. "Well, I know you guys are in it. And, you guys were awesome at playing Green Day." I mumbled, and he chuckled. "You never see yourself clearly, Bells. All you have to do is sing, and you'll be even more perfect." He told me, causing me to blush darker. Wait a minute…

"M-More perfect?!" I stuttered, and I looked up to see Edward was blushing as well, his face a light pink. "Um, uh, I mean- since you're already um, nice and pretty, also caring and sweet, that when you'll sing, that it'll bring it all out." Edward struggled to find the right words for the sentence. I giggled at him, still blushing.

"Well, thanks Edward." I whispered to him, touching his cheek, causing an even more intense electric shock to flow through my arm than the other touches we shared. Edward closed his eyes, smiling dreamily. "Um, I think we should find the kids." I stated nervously, as I withdrew my hand from his face. Edward nodded, still smiling and we set off again. But, before I could fully walk away, I heard Edward shout, "Bella!"

I whirled around and instantly started giggling. Edward was dangling from the ceiling by his ankle thanks to the rope that was fastened around it. How could a roof support human weight. "I guess this ceiling is cement." Edward breathed out, his face turning red. "Are you blushing from this, Edward?" I asked him through my fit of giggles and he glared. "No, I'm not. You know that your face gets red if your upside down." He told me, still glaring.

I walked over to him, still smiling and giggling. "This is not funny, Bella." Edward grumbled drunkenly, suddenly looking like he's about to pass out. "Sorry, Edward. Let me help you down." I said, as I grabbed a sturdy looking chair and stepped on it. "Better not fall down, Bells." Edward warned me. "Thanks for caring if I fall, Edward." I commented as I worked on the rope that was tied around his ankle.

I got it loose and Edward fell out of it, heading towards the floor. He pushed his arms out, as they stopped him from falling on his head. He now was doing a hand-stand, and he flipped down on his shoes, back facing upward. He stayed there for a few minutes, while I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm." He answered me, slowly standing upright. He swayed on his feet and I rushed over to him, helping him back on his feet. He thanked me, shaking his head. "We really need to find the kids." I stated again and he nodded. "Without splitting up this time." I added and he rolled his eyes at me.

After another half hour, Jean returned, only to find me and Edward tied up, back-to-back as the kids watched T.V. "So, I'm guessing you couldn't handle them?" she asked us and we shook our heads. She untied us, and we left the Daycare center, not getting the job.

---

"AH-CHOO!" I sneezed and Edward laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't be here, Bells. You said your allergic to animals." He said between chuckling and I glared at him. "I'm fine. Besides, I said I was only allergic to certain animals. And, we work together as a team!" I protested. Edward looked like he was about to argue for me to go back to the school, but the secretary greeted us perkily.

"Hiya! You must be to two new students applying for the job, right?!" we nodded, smiling fake smiles at her, but she didn't notice. "Okay, right this way!" she exclaimed again. "Who put twenty pounds of caffeine in her?" Edward asked me sarcastically, snorting at the lady's perkiness. I elbowed him in the ribs as he yelped in pain. "Want this job or not?" I asked him rhetorically and he rolled his eyes, as the lady led us to a large room with many animals.

I sneezed again, and the lady looked at me skeptically. "Are you allergic to any animals, miss?" she asked me and I clamped my hand over Edward's mouth before he could speak. I put the fake smile on again. "No, it must be something in the air that's make me sneeze." I answered. The lady smiled perkily again and shrugged.

"Well, the owners of these pets wanted them to be nurtured back to health and washed before they come and pick them up. So, I want you two wash the animals as best as you can before their owners come. Okay? Good!" she instructed us, still perky. She skipped back to the front, leaving me and Edward in the back. We took out the first animal- a Saint Bernard- and put it the large tub.

We rinsed down the dog, getting it completely wet. "This doesn't look so bad." Edward commented as I held the dog down. I nodded, my nose started to itch. I wriggled my nose, and Edward looked at me confused. "What are you doing?" he asked me as he squirted shampoo on the dog. "Nothing." I murmured as I lathered the dog up. He helped as well, still not believing my answer.

The dog shook its fur, causing me to breathe in. "Ah great…" Edward mumbled. "AH- AH- AH- AH-CHOO!" I sneezed loudly, causing me to jump and let go of the dog. The dog got frightened and hopped out of the tub. "No!" Edward shouted. The dog tackled him to the ground, shampoo and water flying everywhere. I continued to sneeze, as I walked over to Edward and helped him to his feet. But, the dog got the floor slippery causing us to slip and fall. Shampoo soaked on my shirt thanks to Edward and his soapy shirt.

The door opened, revealing the secretary and the Saint Bernard owner. The secretary shook her head at us, and we walked out the door. "There go our chances for jobs." Edward grumbled, as we got on the city bus. I turned my head away from him, afraid that he would see my tears. It was my entire fault that I ruined our chances for our jobs. First with the ice cream place and now the pet place. That set the tears over the edge, making me sniffle.

I felt a finger under my chin, as Edward pulled my face back to him. "Bella, why are you crying?" he asked me, pressing his forehead against mine. "Well, if I would listened to you, we would have a chance for a job by now! But, no, I had to be stubborn and not listen!" I blubbered quietly, thanking that no one could hear me.

"Bella," Edward started, wiping away some of my tears with his thumbs. "You didn't cause us to lose our jobs. We both screwed up equally," I laughed shakily at his attempt of making a joke, and he smiled. "And, I don't care that you were stubborn. That's what I love about you. I love it that you're stubborn, beautiful, smart, funny; everything about you, I love it every single minute of my life.

"I have to bring this out, Bella. I have only known you for two months, and… I'm already in love with you." I gasped, causing him to stop. "I'll be okay if you don't love me back; I'll wait for you until you're ready. I'll give you time if you need it. But, just know that I love you no matter what." Edward whispered, stroking my face.

He began leaning in, our noses touching and breaths fanning each other. Then, he closed the gap between us, our lips sealing around each other.

* * *

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT THEM TO TELL EACH OTHER!**

**I was planning to make them tell each other way later, but everyone was persisting me to do it sooner. So, now they have told each other!**

**YES! I'll have more fluffy scenes of them together, trust me!**

**Please review and read my other stories, along with taking the poll on my profile!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

**(By the way, at the end of the chapter, I think that "Halo" by Beyoncè goes great with it!)**


	11. Heaven

**Ah, yes, it is yet another beautiful chapter of "High School Never Ends".**

**I thought that now finally, I should just continue on with Bella and Edward just loving each other, and of course, will do some PDA. Hopefully, my friend- ****AnimeLovers1and2- knows what it is. **

**So, not much to say, so I'll begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was in complete heaven.

Even though that I have an ex-boyfriend ready to kill me, I'm riding a bus back to the school, and that I didn't have a job, I was in just complete heaven, thanks to Edward. He was kissing me, and we didn't have to do it as a dare, or to prove anything, or we weren't interrupted; we were just kissing each other.

At first, when he told me he loves me, I was in complete shock; I didn't know how or why he would really fall in love with me in the first place, but I accepted it. I too was in love with him for a long time. I thought it was some dumb crush, but after he spoke those words, I knew we weren't friends, or just crushing on each other, we were in love.

**(AnimeLovers1and2: if you get all picky with the kissing scenes, I'll whack you on the head whenever I get the chance! So, don't be picking here!)**

As Edward molded his lips around me, I melted under his touch, crushing myself closer. I kissed him back, weaving my fingers through his bronze mane. He took his hands off my face and wound his arms around my waist, keeping me secure on his lap. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I gasped, pulling my head back, and Edward moved his head down to my outstretched neck. He skimmed his nose down it, planting butterfly kisses along it. Then, I moved my head back and we reconnected. Again, he licked my bottom lip, and I granted him in. Edward moved his hand up my back slowly, before securing it in my hair.

After we needed to breathe, we pulled away completely. We panted, gulping in air. Then, his crooked grin spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist yet again, and pulled me close to his chest. "So, I guess that you love me too?" he asked me through breathing heavily.

I nodded into his chest, smiling. I rested my hand on his chest, and he removed one of his arms that was around my waist and took my hand in his. We locked fingers, smiling at how they fitted perfectly. "It's like they were meant to fit together." I whispered to him, and he kissed my head.

The bus stopped outside the school's gates, just at the sun was setting. We got off, and walked into the school yard, swinging our intertwined hands. "You look even more stunning while the sun is setting, love." Edward whispered in my ear, closing the gap between us. I giggled at the nickname, while blushing. "Thank you." I whispered back at him, staring lovingly at him.

By now, we were at the dorms, as Edward's cell phone buzzed. He sighed angrily, and took it out of his pocket. He read it, before smiling. He texted whoever texted him back, then shut off his phone. "Who was that?" I asked him as we walk to his dorm. "It was Alice, texting me that all of them were out. So, it's just us." Edward whispered silkily to me, causing me to wobble on my feet and stumble into his awaiting arms.

He picked me up, and carried me into his room. He set me down in the comfortable arm chair, my legs dangling off the arms of the chair. He closed the door, and then came back to the chair, taking off my shoes. "Thanks." I mumbled to him, and he smiled. He took off his shoes as well, then sat next me, in the same position.

He brought me closer to him, wrapping his arms underneath me, before his hand rested on my waist. He pulled out his I-pod, and handed me an earphone. He put the other one in his ear, then turned it on.

"I'll put it on random, love." He whispered to me, playing the first song. "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script began playing and I snuggled closer to Edward. He locked it, and placed it in left pocket. Then he wrapped both arms around me, whispering, "Sleep, my love. You've had a long day."

I nodded sleepily, my eyes already drooping, and drifted off to sleep, in Edward's arms.

---

_**Alice's POV (YES, FIRST TIME!)**_

"Alice, do we have to be at the mall?" I sighed at Jasper's question, getting a little annoyed at him. "Yes, Jazz!" I answered him, sipping my smoothie. I pulled out my phone and texted Edward.

_To: Eddie_

_From: Ali_

_Subject: Heads up!_

_Hey, big bro!_

_Just lettin' u know that we're not there! Go ahead and have some alone time with Bells. ;) _

_See ya later!_

I hit send and closed my phone. We dumped our food and headed out of the food court. "Did you text Ed?" Jazz asked me and I nodded. "OH! SHOES!" I squealed extremely loud. I latched my arm on Jazz's, and I raced inside the store. I began trying on numerous shoes. Hmm, strappy pink heels, or beige ballet flats? Oh! Shiny silver ballet flats! Must have…!

My phone buzzed and I took it out, opening it up.

_To: Ali_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: RE: Heads up!_

_Thanks, sis. Yeah, I'll have some alone time with Bella. =) _

_BTW, we have a surprise for you guys when you get back! _

_I'm turning off my phone, so TTYL!_

_~Big-Bro~_

Hmm, weird. Usually, Eddie never used text talk with me, or any of the others. And, I wonder what the surprise is… "Jazz! We're going to pay and find Rose and Em." I squealed at him, and he sighed in relief. We paid for the things I bought, and ran out of the shoe store.

We found Em and Rose inside a game store. Emmett was buying another game, as Rose waited impatiently by his side. After they were done, they walked out of the store, then saw us and looked surprised. "Done shopping, lil' sis?" Emmett teased me, and I glared at him. "Not now, Em. Edward sent me a text, and we need to get back to the school." I rushed out and we all hurried out of the mall and into the awaiting bus. "Is he hurt? Is Bella hurt?" they all asked me on the bus.

"No, he told me he and Bells have a surprise for us when we get back." I answered them, as the bus stopped in front of the school. We rushed over to the dorms, dropped off my things that I bought, and then rushed over to the guys' dorm.

"Did he say if the door was opened?" Emmett whispered to us, and I shrugged. I turned the knob quietly, and eased the door open.

The guys' dorm's window was wide opened, casting light into the room. Across the room, I saw two pairs of legs, dangling off the arms of the arm chair. Edward's and Bella's shoes were by the chair.

We tip-toed over to the chair and bent over, seeing something that made me want to squeal!

**(Edward is wearing a black t-shirt with dark jeans; Bella is wearing a navy blue baby doll top with dark hip-hugging jeans)**

Edward and Bella were asleep in the small chair, snuggling close to each other. Both had earphones in their ears, as Edward held Bella in his arms, wrapped around her tiny figure. Edward's face was pressed into her hair, while Bella's head was buried in his chest.

We all awed quietly at them, as they snored lightly in their sleep. I could hear soft music coming from their earphones. "They look so cute!" I gushed quietly, giggling. Rose smiled at them, holding hands with Emmett.

Edward and Bella stirred together, their eyes fluttering open. They blinked a couple of times, before they saw us and yelled. "AH!" they shouted together and jumped, hitting each other. "Ow." They mumbled together as well, before sitting up. Bella's hair seemed a bit messy once she sat up. She sat on Edward's lap, and Emmett and Jasper turned the chair to face the room instead of a wall.

"I can already guess the surprise you guys have for us." Rose stated as she saw Edward wrap his arms around Bella. Bella and Edward nodded. "You guys are now an item?" Jasper guessed and again they nodded, smiling lovingly at each other. I jumped out of my seat and started jumping up and down, squealing.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" I squealed very loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears from the squealing.

---

The next day found all of us inside the school auditorium. I walked down the aisle with Jasper by my side. I wore a pink tank top with grey sweat shorts and my white sneakers. I had a pink stretchy head-band in my hair, keeping my hair back.

Jasper wore a black muscle shirt with grey sweats. On the auditorium, many of the students were stretching a bit, talking with their friends. All of them were dressed up like us- ready for gym. I spotted Emmett and Rose sitting. Rose wore a rank short-sleeved shirt and black sweats-shorts with white sneakers as well. Emmett wore a white t-shirt with black sweats and black sneakers. Rose had her up in a ponytail.

Then, I spotted Edward and Bella by the wall. Edward had her pinned to it, as they kissed. Bella wore a navy blue tank top with black shorts and black ballet flats that had ties. She had her hair back in a braid. Edward wore a grey t-shirt with black basketball shorts and with black sneakers.

I looked away from them, allowing them privacy. Jasper and I got on the stage and walked over to Emmett and Rose. We began stretching and talked with them. "How long have they been going at it?" Jasper asked Emmett and I smacked him on the arm. Emmett looked around us, grimaced at them, then said, "They got her at around four, which was forty minutes ago, and got up and walked over there to talk. Then five minutes later, they started making out." Emmett explained, laughing. Rose smacked him on the head and stood up, stretching with me.

"Do you know what Bella's going to sing?" she asked me, but I shook my head. "She won't tell us." I stated, and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward and Bella broke apart just as the auditorium's doors opened. Everyone snapped their eyes towards them.

Lauren, Jessica and Tanya strutted through the doors, all wearing scarlet red tank tops that were low cut and with white very short-shorts and white sneakers. They had their hair pulled up in messy ponytails.

Everyone groaned loudly, while Edward and Bella rolled their eyes, before resuming their kissing. Lauren, Jessica and Tanya stepped onto the stage, as everyone cleared away from them. Then, Lauren and the other two stopped, listened for something, then whirled around in the direction of Bella and Edward, who were still kissing.

"Like, excuse me!" Lauren shouted at them, forcing them to pull apart. "What?!" they asked her exasperatedly. Obviously, both were pissed off they were interrupted from their make out session. "What did I like say, Swan? Didn't I like tell you to stay away from him?" Lauren asked in her nasally voice. I felt my anger boil over and began stomping forward, but Angela and Rose stopped me from rushing over there and decking that slut!

"Yes, but I told you he is _my_ boyfriend!" Bella shouted back at her, as Edward placed his hands on her hips. Suddenly, the auditorium's doors burst opened again, causing everyone to jump. Edward and Bella ran away from the wall and joined us, holding hands.

At the door stood the dance instructor teacher of the school, Mrs. Di Angelo. She was a tall lean woman with sleek black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. She was wearing a flowy yellow dress with white high heels. Behind her were two people- Mrs. Looseily **(Lu-see-lee) **and Mr. Kartachna. **(Car-tau-sh-i-nah) **

Mrs. Looseily was the most famous dance teacher in the music business. She directed for "Dancing with the Stars" **(Not really, just making it up.) **and has directed the Pussycat Dolls **(Again, not really!) **and other famous singers of toady. She was a small woman, with extremely long sleek dark hair, glossy bright eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt over a black and pink leotard, and with pink leggings, with white sneakers. She had her hair in a ponytail and a pink sweatband on it.

Mr. Kartachna was the famous casting director for many singers, along one of the judges on "Dancing with the Stars". **(Again, not really!) **He was a tall, thin man with thinning black hair always under a black hat. He wore a black button down shirt with black dress pants and shoes. He carried a clipboard with him as the two followed Mrs. Di Angelo towards the stage.

"Greetings, young students. Today, since the Talent Show is coming near, I thought we should have all entries do dance numbers with the rest of the group. Mrs. Looseily has chosen the perfect song for the opening number." Mrs. Di Angelo rambled on about the Talent show. I saw Edward and Bella talking to each other quietly, before Mrs. Looseily got on stage.

"Before we begin the dance number, I would like to have a little competition. I need at least one male singer and one female singer. I'll have the girls sing the song from the dance video and the guys will have something different, then after everyone has sung, I'll announce who won the parts." She explained and then lined us up.

---

_**Bella's POV**_

All of the girls that sang either sucked, did okay or did great. Alice and Rose were awesome at singing the song, while Tanya and Lauren sucked. Literally, all three of the teachers were plugging their ears, wincing as they sang. Then, it was my turn to sing. Great…

"Next, we'll have Bella Swan sing." Mrs. Di Angelo announced as I stepped up. "Just sing, and if you feel natural with it, go ahead and dance; just imagine that no one else is in the room." Mrs. Looseily told me, smiling and I smiled back.

"Don't choke, Swan!" Lauren called out mockingly. I ignored her and the music started.

_(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)_

(Jai Ho)

I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
Cuz steady is how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gon feel it.

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

I got very comfortable and began dancing while I was singing. From behind me, I could here my friends cheering me on.

Jai Ho

(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.

(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho

I need you,  
Gonna make it,(Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!  
Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

After I was done, I was breathing heavily, while I had the microphone in the air. Everyone around me was cheering, clapping and whooping for me. I laughed, lowering my arm. The teachers sat there, smiling and clapping for me. I bowed and scampered off, handing the mic off to the next girl. I ran over to the others and I jumped into Edward's awaiting arms, while Mrs. Di Angelo spoke into her mic. "Right, excellent work, Bella. Next…"

The auditions went on, and the guys sang the song. Of course, Edward, Emmett and Jasper did the best out of everyone, mainly Edward. After the last boy sang, we all waited for the teachers to tell us who were singing. Finally, Mr. Kartachna and Mrs. Looseily stepped onto the stage while everyone crowded around them.

"Most of you were great at singing today, and the judges had to decide very hard on whom to pick." Mr. Kartachna began and Mrs. Looseily took over after him. "But, we have finally picked one lead male singer and one lead female singer."

"For the lead male singer, it'll be Edward Cullen," she paused as everyone cheered for him. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me. "Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen will be his back up singers.

"Now, for the female lead singer and her back-up singers." She continued, and looked at Mr. Kartachna for the answer. "And, the female singer will be… Bella Swan." I squealed and Edward picked me up, swinging me around. Everyone cheered for me, except for Lauren and her cronies. "Her back-up will be Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen." Again, Alice and Rose squealed, as their boyfriends picked them up and swung them around.

"The rest of you will be back up dancers for the number. Tomorrow, we'll be practicing for the dancing. Make sure you dress up in something similar like what you're wearing today." Lauren shrieked in rage after hearing Mrs. Looseily announce that she was going to be a back up dancer, then stormed out with Tanya and Jessica following them.

Yep, I was in heaven for sure.

* * *

**WOOP! There are the auditions for the Talent show, as they'll be doing dance and singing numbers as a group.**

**By the way, the song was "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" from the Pussycat Dolls. They used that song in "Slumdog Millionaire", which I haven't seen. **

**I have a link on my profile to the dance video they'll be using for it. Just when it comes to the talent show, imagine the video with the characters that I'll be using in there.**

**Please review and wait for the next chapter!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~ **


	12. Halloween Thriller! Pt1

**Hello again my readers!**

**Now, I think it's time to have some fun, with Halloween!**

**I did say it was October in one of the chapters, and so I think the few weeks have passed and now I think it's time for Halloween! **

**I'm still trying to figure out costume ideas, but I think I got some. **

**So far I got a good idea for most of them, but the others I'm struggling.**

**(BTW: All costumes and accessories are on my profile.)**

**Theme song of the chapter: Thriller by Michael Jackson**

**I guess I should start.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Do we have to shop for them now?" Bella complained from my side, and I chuckled. "Yes, Bells. If you want a dang costume, you need to come!" Alice yelled at her, glaring. Bella sighed, and I kissed her cheek.

The six of us were at the mall, getting ready to go inside a costume store since Halloween was nearing, and we needed costumes for the Halloween dance and Haunted House. So far, I was either planning to become a vampire or a pirate. The others were still trying to decide, but I could guess what Alice was going to be.

"Hopefully they'll have good pixie or fairy costumes in here." Alice grumbled, as she dragged Jasper away from our group. I rolled my eyes at my sister, and I led Bella away from Emmett and Rose. We headed over to the guys section first- Bella agreed to help me. "So, what do you plan on being, love?" I asked her, and she smiled. "What do you think about a vampiress?" she asked me, giggling. I chuckled and placed my hands on her hips.

"Mmm, I would think you-" I was interrupted from Emmett suddenly coming up from behind me. "Dude, quit with the PDA!" he yelled at us, before running off. I glared in his direction, while Bella giggled. I turned towards her and kissed her passionately, and she returned it. After we pulled away, we smiled.

I was still ecstatic that now Bella and I are an official couple, and that we are in love. We helped each other on finding our costumes, as she found me the perfect costume of a vampire. "I think you would look hot as a vampire." She whispered to me, as I looked over my costume. "Really?" I whispered back to her, nibbling on her ear. She giggled and nodded. "Same thing to you, love." I murmured to her, as she moaned from me.

We found her costume, and soon, we looked for accessories. Bella found a beautiful, real silver vampire amulet- a silver moon with a red ruby hanging from it. I found a necklace that had two silver dragons hanging from it, facing a vial shaped like a tooth, with fake blood in it. We bought fake teeth also, then the others came towards us. "What did you guys get?" Bella asked them. "Rose and I are going to be pirates." Emmett answered, as Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be a forest pixie or was it a fairy…?" Alice trailed off questioningly. "I'm going to be a evil wizard." Jasper mumbled, while Emmett laughed at him. "Seriously?!" he asked him between his laughter, while Jasper glared at him.

They found their accessories, then we paid for our things and left the store.

---

Finally, it was only three hours until the Halloween dance, and us guys were getting ready in our dorm. I put on my vampire costume, put the necklace around my neck and added the fangs. **(His costume is on my profile; can't describe it correctly!) **Emmett and Jasper put on their costumes, added their accessories, and we left the room. **(Again, their costumes w/ accessories are on my profile!) **

We walked over to the girls' dorms, seeing the decorations and lights were all around the dorm, perfect for Halloween night. As we entered the girls' dorm building, we passed by freshman and sophomores, already dressed up for the dance and Haunted House. Soon, we got to the junior floor, and got to the girls' dorm room. We knocked, and Alice shouted, "Come in, guys!"

We opened the door to see Alice in her pixie costume, Rose in her costume, and Bella in her costume. They were helping Angela with her hair, as she wore her costume. **(All of their costumes are on my profile, along with their accessories!) **After they finished getting her ready, Jasper and Emmett went over to Alice and Rose.

Emmett and Rose began talking to each other, holding hands and smiling while Jasper and Alice just stared at each other. I went over to Bella, and wrapped my arms around her. "Hello love. You look stunning." I whispered to her, and she giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself, Edward." She murmured to me, fiddling with my necklace. I chuckled, and bent down, kissing her.

"Yeesh, and he still shows PDA." Emmett muttered loudly, while we ignored him as we kissed. The others rolled their eyes, before they left. "I need to put my necklace on, then we can catch up to them." Bella mumbled, as we broke away from each other. She found her necklace, and I helped her put it on. Then, we left the dorm.

The sun had already set, as it was a full moon. "Wow, very typical." Bella mumbled, looking at the full moon, and I laughed. "What do you expect? It's Halloween." I told her, and she rolled her eyes. We were now near the gym, as I heard "Thriller" booming through the walls. "I hope no one will do the dance…" Bella trailed off, closing her eyes.

We entered the gym, and saw that most of the school was there, as teachers stood off to the side, and students either danced, of stood off to the sides. I saw the photographer off to the side, as students were taking their pictures. Bella pulled me towards them, as I complained. "Do we have to take a picture, love?"

"Yes, Edward! Don't you want to remember this night?" she asked me and I sighed, nodding. We stood in front of the photographer, to see it was Eric, wearing a card dealer costume. "Hey you guys! So, you guys are vampires?" he asked us and we nodded. "Nice colored contacts." He complimented our bright red color contacts.

"Now, find the right pose." He instructed and Bella smiled. She whispered in my ear, and I smiled. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck, and I bent my head down, mouth opened, showing my fangs. Eric took the picture, and said, "Nice one, guys."

We tried finding Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, but we found Angela talking to Des, Rischè, Lily, and Melantha. **(Lily is a fallen angel; on profile. Melantha is a dark fairy; on profile. Rischè is a cat; on profile. And, Des is a geisha; on profile.)**

"Wow, nice costumes, you guys." Lily commented, smiling at us. "I like your wings, Lily." Bella told her, smiling back. "Uh oh…" Des trailed off, looking around us. All of us turned towards them and groaned.

Lauren, Jessica and Tanya were strutting inside the gym, wearing horribly exposing clothes. **(Lauren is Red Riding Hood; pic on profile. Tanya is a School Girl; pic on profile. Jessica is a nurse; pic on profile.) **The three strutted past us, smiling seductively at me, causing me to shudder, and Bella to snarl at them. "Easy, love." I whispered to her, kissing her neck. I grazed my fangs on her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Whores…" Melantha muttered angrily as the three bimbos strutted away. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper walked over to us, laughing. "Stupid Mike…" Jasper muttered as Mike came walking by, wearing a knight outfit. Tyler was behind them, wearing a king outfit, eating a drumstick. "Um, is the drumstick fake?" Bella asked from my side, watching them walk away. "No." Emmett muttered. Okay, weird…

"Well, well, well." I growled at the sound of the familiar voice; I turned around to see Joshua standing there, looking smug and dressed up as a zombie. I pulled a shaking Bella behind me, as we all crowded around her. "What do you want, bastard?" I snarled at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just seeing if the rumors were true." Joshua stated, still smirking. "What damn rumors?" Des asked furiously, as her friends held her back. "If Edward and Bella were really going out. But, I must say, Eddie," I snarled at him saying that damn nickname. "You could have picked better." THAT'S IT!

I charged forward, only to have Emmett stopping me and grabbing my arm. "Joshua, you better walk away before I punch that little smug smirk off your dumbass face!" Des and Lily screamed at him. But, Joshua snorted and shrugged, before walking away. Emmett let go of my arm and I wound it around Bella's waist. She kissed my cheek, stroking my face.

"_Attention all ghouls of Spartan High!" _Everyone turned around to face the stage of the gym, to see the DJ, Mr. Banner, holding a microphone. "_Everyone on the dance floor, for it's time for the THRILLER DANCE!" _Bella groaned, while everyone cheered and rushed to the dance floor. Alice ushered all of us to the front, with our friends behind us. "Alice! Why do we have to be in the front?!" Bella hissed at Alice from her left. "Bella, just focus on dancing to the song, and if that doesn't work, focus on your Romeo over there." Alice told her, rolling her eyes as she pointed to me.

**(Dance video for it is on my profile- I guess it would help if you watched or listened to it while reading this…)**

Mr. Banner put the record on the DJ machine, as the song began. "Time to look like idiots…" Bella whispered to me and I laughed.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

"Huh, it's not so bad." Bella muttered, and I smiled at her, while we continued to dance to the song.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

"Not so embarrassing is it, love?" I asked her, laughing as I saw the look of pure fun on her face. "It's still embarrassing, but it's fun!" she squealed, giggling, and I shook my head, smiling.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

The song ended, with everyone's right arm in the air, legs spread apart. Everyone then relaxed, cheering and clapping. I picked Bella up and spun her around, laughing. She kissed my cheek, and I set her down.

We left the dance, and walked over to the main school building, for it was the Haunted House. "That was awesome!" Des exclaimed from behind us, punching the air. Everyone in our group laughed, and we reached the front doors of the building. I opened it and we all went inside. Again, "Thriller" was playing through the building, and went around the first level.

Neon green and purple light were replaced from the regular lights of the school, and fake cobwebs were all over the lockers, on the railings of the stairs, on the walls, and on the ceiling. Fake Spiders and bats were hanging from the ceiling as well. Skeletons were hanging from the walls, and some moved when you walked by it, sometimes scaring the girls.

"They did a good job on this." Melantha stated, as we passed by yet another moving skeleton. "Eddie!" a nasally voice screeched. "Please no… please be an imagination…" I muttered, holding Bella tighter to my side. We turned around, to see Lauren, Tanya and Jessica strutting up to us.

"Like, isn't this so awesome we're like in the Haunted House?" Lauren asked me, ignoring the others. I turned around, and weirdly, it was raining outside. "Was it raining before we came to the dance?" I asked the others, ignoring the three bimbos. "Not that I know of…" Lily answered. Suddenly, lightning flashed outside, causing all of us to jump.

"Maybe we should get back to our dorms…" Bella trailed off nervously and we all nodded. We hurried over back to the front entrance, to see Mike, Tyler, and Eric were already there, trying to open the door. "Hey guys." I greeted them and they all turned around. "Oh, hey. Um, did someone lock the doors?" Mike asked us and we shook our heads. I walked up to the door, and tried pushing the doors open. But, I just slammed myself into the door.

"Ow…" I trailed off, rubbing my arm. Bella walked forward, and began rubbing my arm, soothing me. Emmett and Jasper tried, but no luck. "Shit! We're locked inside!" Emmett yelled, kicking the door.

"S-Seriously?!" Lily stuttered, and he nodded. "So, we're all stuck in here, inside a Haunted House?" Des asked and again, we all nodded. "Just checking…"

Great, now all sixteen of us were locked inside a haunted house, on Halloween night, listening to "Thriller" play over and over again, still wearing our stinkin' costumes. Can this night get any worse?!

* * *

**OH! A big cliffy! All sixteen of them are now locked inside the main building of the school, on Halloween night! How will they escape?!**

**Only one way to find out- review!**

**Read+Review= Happy Me! =) Quicker Review+Happy Me= Quicker Chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the Thriller chapter of Halloween! And see if they escape…**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	13. Halloween Thriller! Pt2

**Welcome to Part 2 of "High School Never Ends"! **

**I had fun writing the last chapter, and so of course, I'll continue from there. **

**And, I have a little twist in here…**

_**Previously from High School Never Ends…**_

**We left off our beloved teens inside the dreaded Haunted House, where they are locked inside, with no way of escaping. How will they escape, you may ask? Does it involve a prank? Or a certain teen? OR IS IT SOMETHING ELSE?! Find out…**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Third Person POV**_

The sixteen teens were now sitting in the halls of the Haunted House, while it continued to rain, thunder and lightning outside. Emmett stood by the doors, with Rosalie by him. Jasper and Alice sat in a chair they found in a classroom, while Lauren, Jessica and Tanya were sitting on the stairs. Lily, Des, Rischè, Melantha and Angela were talking quietly. Mike, Eric and Tyler left to check and see if there was anything they could use to get them out.

Somehow during this, Edward and Bella just ended up kissing each other, while everyone around them was trying to think of a way to escape. "Can you two like seriously stop?" Tanya finally broke the silence, sounding bored and irritated as she watched the couple kissing. Edward and Bella broke apart, staring at them.

"Well, I'm trying to comfort her through this thunderstorm." Edward said blandly, as thunder boomed, causing Bella to jump in his arms. "But can't you like go somewhere private?" Jessica asked stupidly, while Lauren whacked her on the head. "They're annoying us, you dumbass." Lauren spat at her. "Hey, you don't have to be rude to your friend, Mallory." Lily pointed out, breaking the conversation she was having with the others.

"Like, whatever." Lauren muttered, rolling her eyes before going back at looking at her nails. "Where the hell is Mike, Eric and Tyler?" Jasper groaned, Alice running her fingers through his hair. Noises and clattering were heard from the stairs, and Eric and Tyler came stumbling down the stairs. "Nothing up there was going to help us." Tyler muttered, just as Mike came falling down the stairs. Bella jumped again from the noise, as Edward rubbed her back.

"Ugh…" Mike groaned through his metal costume, standing up. "Sir dorks-a-lot there basically made a mess up there." Eric drawled out, pointing back at Mike with his thumb. "How long are we going to be stuck in here?" Rose asked herself, looking longingly out the doors.

Suddenly, something boomed from upstairs, causing everyone to jump. "W-What was t-that?!" Bella stuttered nervously, clinging tighter to Edward. "Should we check it out?" Jasper mumbled, and everyone nodded. They all stood up and walked up the steps, towards the second floor.

The hallway was long and narrow, the lights either off, or flickering on and off. "This is way too creepy." Bella whispered, her arms around Edward's chest, clinging to him. Edward draped his cloak from his costume around her, as she sighed. "Thanks." She mumbled to him, and he kissed her cheek. Again, something clattered down from the hallway, and a door slammed, causing Bella to squeak.

"Sheesh, I didn't like know you were so afraid of a Haunted House thing at like school." Lauren stated, saying something longer than her usually dumb sentences. "Let's just say that I had a bad experience when I was a kid." Bella mumbled back to her, trying to only focus on holding onto Edward.

The group walked down the hallway, and then, two dark figures walked around the corner. Lily, Bella, Melantha, Alice, Lauren, Jessica and Tanya screamed, causing the guys who were there to either hold their girlfriends, or cover their ears.

"Guys, it's us!" Jason's voice yelled. The girls' screams ceased, as a light flashed, and Jason was suddenly seen from the dark, holding a flashlight. He wore a werewolf costume, and he waved the flashlight over, revealing Kyle, wearing a rocker outfit. "You guys were locked inside too?" Bella asked them from Edward's arms, since she jumped up and Edward caught her.

"Yeah, we were in here to pull a prank, then we heard clattering noises up here." Jason explained, from the light, pointing it back to him. Everyone sighed, and Edward put Bella down on her feet again. But, before anyone could walk, Bella swooned, her face pale and she stumbled back into Edward.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, causing their friends to rush over to see what was wrong. "Blood… I can smell it…" Bella moaned out, standing up and walking over to a door. Edward followed her to the opened door, and they both bent down. They examined the pool of red liquid on the floor. Edward dipped his finger in it, and sniffed it. He scrunched up his face and wiped the blood on the door frame.

"You're right, love. It's blood." Edward stated, looking at Bella. "Where do you think it came from?" she whispered, looking at the blood again. They saw a stream was filling the puddle, and they followed it up, looking up as it followed to the desk. They continued to look up, only to yell and scream in fear, and stumble back. Edward stumbled to his feet, then helped Bella up, before running off, pulling her with him.

"Where are they going?" Lily asked as she saw them run back down the stairs. Everyone looked back towards the class room. There, a shadowy figure was hanging from the ceiling from a rope noose, blood trickling onto the desk. Just like Bella and Edward, they all screamed and yelled in fear and horror, before each of them scattering off in either pairs or threes.

Back down at the first level, Edward was trying to coax Bella to stop crying, rocking her back and forth on his lap from the chair Jasper and Alice used. "Shh, Bella. It's alright." He cooed to her, as she shook on his lap, sobbing. Edward had his cloak wrapped around her shaking form, stroking her head.

Finally, Bella stopped sobbing, as it turned into shudders. "Better?" Edward asked her, as she nodded. She lifted her head to see his smiling and assuring face. She smiled weakly up at him. Edward kissed her lips, and when he was pulling back, he gazed into her red color contacted eyes, before bringing his lips back to hers.

Their lips moved in synch, as both of their eyes closed. Edward rested his hand on her thigh, as his arm was wound around her waist, pulling her closer. Bella wove her fingers through his bronze mane, locking them in place. Edward licked her bottom lip, as she parted her lips. She gasped as his hot breath filled her mouth, making her become dizzy. But, she breathed through her nose. She adjusted herself, so she was now straddling him, and she was able to crush herself closer to him.

As the lovers kissed, they couldn't see the dark figure that was stalking towards them.

---

Tanya, Lauren and Jessica stumbled inside another classroom, shutting the door behind them. "Oh my GOD! That was like so scary!" Jessica squeaked as she sat on top of the front desk. "Like no duh, Jess." Lauren muttered, sitting on the counter. Tanya stayed by the door.

"Yeesh, Bella was like so scared of seeing the dead dude, and like how could she steal my Edward?" Lauren complained, kicking the counter she was sitting on top of. "Well, she was dating him when we met them." Tanya muttered bitterly. "So, I told her to like stay away from him." Lauren pointed out, huffing. "He wasn't yours in the first place." Tanya muttered again.

"Like excuse me?" Lauren yelled at her, and Tanya rolled her eyes. "First off, he didn't even look at you ever since he met you. And no, just because he did say hi to you, doesn't make him yours. Second of all, he was always hanging out with Swan. And now, they're dating." Tanya explained to her slowly.

Again, Lauren huffed, knowing she was right. "Whatever."

The girls only sat in silence of the room, before the door opened. No one stood in the doorway, but the three girls heard the sudden girly scream and boy-ish yell pierce through the air. Then, a dark figure stood in the door way, and all of the girls screamed as well.

---

**(I'm too tired to do the others… so we'll go back to Edward and Bella.)**

Back downstairs, Bella and Edward lied on the floor, unconscious. Bella lied on top of Edward, his arms around her still frame. Her head rested in the crook of his pale neck. Then, they both stirred and opened their newly bright red eyes. And, they suddenly yelled and screamed, not able to hear their heart beating. They jumped up and out of each others' arms.

They looked at themselves, and then looked at anything reflective. But, they couldn't see themselves. They turned around to face each other, and walked towards each other, meeting halfway. Edward could see that Bella was more curvier, with glossier brown hair and she also looked a tiny bit taller; Bella saw that Edward was more lean and his muscles were more defined, making him look stronger. Edward reached out and stroked Bella's cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin was smooth, but soft and silky. Bella moaned, and leaned into his touch. Edward gasped and leaned in, as Bella looked at him.

"Open your mouth, love." He whispered to her and she complied, opening her mouth. Edward raised his hand, and touched the tip of one of her fangs. "Um, you have fangs, love." Edward whispered silkily to her, as she giggled. "So do you, love." She whispered melodically back to him, fingering the fangs that overlapped his teeth as he smiled.

"Hmm, pale skin, red eyes, can't see ourselves in mirrors, fangs… We're vampires, love." Edward murmured to her. Bella smiled up at him and kissed him on his red lips. He returned the kiss, but it was awkward because of the fangs. "Um, maybe we shouldn't do that with these." Bella muttered, pointing to her fangs, then his. Edward nodded and they looked up the stairs.

"We should probably find the others." Bella stated, and they both walked up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, they sensed someone else was there. "Who's there?" Edward called out, as something made a noise down the hallway. A dark figure loomed out from the corner, and he ghosted forward. His cloak was over his head, as he had his hands together. Something tiny and glowing flew out of the corner and flew over to the figure, before sitting on his shoulder. The figure lifted his head, and he gasped.

"Bells? Edward? Is that you?" Jasper's voice said from the figure. Bella and Edward sighed in relief and walked forward towards Jasper. "Are you a wizard, Jasper?" Bella asked him with a giggle while Jasper only rolled his eyes at her. "Who's on your shoulder?" Edward asked him and Jasper chuckled.

"And I thought you would recognize your own sister, Ed." Edward gasped at Jasper's statement, before Bella and Edward bent down after Jasper held his hand- palm facing up- and the little light stepped off his shoulder onto his hand. Jasper then held his hand out towards them, as Bella and Edward saw Alice was standing on his hand. "Alice?" Edward and Bella asked together. Alice nodded towards them, as bells sounded from her nodding. "She can't talk, but she only makes bell noises." Jasper told them as he placed Alice back on his shoulder.

"Great, my little sister is now a little pixie." The three of them turned towards Emmett's voice, seeing him standing from an open doorway, still wearing his pirate costume. Rosalie stood behind him, wearing her pirate costume as well. They stepped into the hallway, as Emmett laughed at Bella and Edward. "Ha! You two are vampires!" he exclaimed through his laughter. Edward growled at him, as Bella hissed. "With tempers…" Rosalie trailed off, smacking Emmett on the head.

"We need to find the others and soon." Jasper said, and they set off. As they ventured down the hall, they heard something meowing. They turned the corner, to see Rischè in her cat costume, licking her hand and brushing it over her head. Des was beside her, doing yoga while her fan was out and it moved with her, looking as if she was doing an old Japanese dance.

"Des? Rischè?" Bella called out and they looked up at her, stopping what they were doing. "Bella?" Des called back, as she ran forward and hugged Bella. Rischè meowed, purring. "Where's Lily and Melantha?" Edward asked. Suddenly, they heard wings flapping, and Lily flew around the corner, her large dark wings flapping. She stopped flying then fluttered down to the ground, tucking her wings in. Melantha came fluttering out of nowhere, making bells noises like Alice and she was on the ground, her fairy wings fluttering.

Soon, they all found our friends, and were now at the front door of the building again. "So, what she we do now?" Jason asked, crouching on the floor like a dog, his wolf tail wagging behind him. "I'm like so bored…" Lauren stated back, looking at her nails and still in her costume.

---

Then, the scene changed, back to the girls' dorm room, as Bella bolted upright in her bed, screaming. The other girls- Alice, Rosalie and Angela- jolted upright from the sound and turned on the lights, as Bella stopped screaming. "Bells, are you alright?" Alice asked her groggily from her bed, rubbing her eyes. Bella looked around the room, seeing that she wasn't in the Haunted House anymore, and that she wasn't a vampire anymore.

"Um, I… uh…?" Bella struggled to find the words, then she heard someone groan from the floor. "Ugh…" Bella looked down to see Edward was waking up, wearing pajamas like the girls. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked her as he stood up. Bella gulped, and nodded. He sighed and motioned for her to scoot over. She did, and as he climbed in her bed, she looked around to see that Emmett and Jasper were heaving themselves up from the floor as well and were now climbing in their girlfriend's beds. (Rosalie's was the biggest bed in the room.)

"Did you have a nightmare, love?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear, and she nodded weakly. "Well, just say to yourself that it wasn't real." Edward whispered again. Bella nodded, feeling comforted now that Edward's arms were around her shaking form. "You can tell me in the morning if you want, love." Edward assured her sleepily, resting his face in her hair. Bella smiled, and nodded again.

Alice and Angela turned the lamps off, as Bella settled her head on Edward's chest, before drifting off into better dreams.

* * *

**TA-DA! Did any of you expect me to have them be turned into their costumes? Or have it all be a dream?**

**Anyways, sorry about the very short chapter, and if the chapter seemed a bit rushed, sorry about that as well.**

**Please review!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	14. The Climb

**Now the Halloween special is done, and I have many fresh ideas!**

**I know I still need to do Romeo and Juliet, plus I need to have Bella sing her song she's going to do for the Talent show. **

**But, I'm listening to "Halo" from Beyoncè and I am reading a story, that gave me the biggest inspiration for a story idea!**

**You'll have to read to find out.**

**(Plus, there's a song in here that some of you readers may not like, but I thought this song can also go perfectly with my story! So, please don't hate me because I put it in there…)**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"What is she doing?" I heard Rose whisper to Alice, as I dug through the CDs we had. "She's looking for a song." Alice told her, shaking her head.

"Bells, we're going to head out now." Rose said, as Alice opened the door of our dorm. "Call us if you need anything." Alice added before shutting the door behind them. I sighed with relief, now that I'll be able to sing this without an audience. Finally, I gave up on finding it and just took my I-pod and plugged in the stereo.

I found the song that I wanted to sing then got myself positioned. I pressed play and began singing. **(It might help if you listened to this song. And, again, I thought it would go perfect with the story as well, especially what I have planned in this chapter…)**

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming_

_But there's a voice in my head saying_

"_You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels _

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

'_Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_

_Keep the faith, baby_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

I heard clapping from behind me, and I whirled around, to see Edward was standing in the doorway, clapping and smiling crookedly at me. I blushed, and turned off my I-pod. "Beautiful…" Edward trailed off, wandering inside the dorm. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was simply amazing, Bella." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Thanks." I mumbled, blushing. He walked me over to my bed, and plopped down, pulling me with him. "Wait, I need to check something." I mumbled to him, as his lips began coming near mine. I wiggled out of his grip and rushed over to the computer.

"You're going the computer and forgetting about your boyfriend, love?" Edward asked me sarcastically and I giggled. "That's hurts love, right here." He continued, pounding his fist over his chest. I rolled my eyes, and saw that my mom was on the cam. I set up the cam and my mom's face popped up on the screen, smiling.

"_Hi baby!" _she exclaimed as she saw my face. "Hi mom!" I exclaimed back. Edward came up from behind and kneeled down beside me. "_Oh, who's that, baby?" _she asked me, pointing at Edward from her screen. "Oh, he's my boyfriend, mom. Edward, meet my mom." I told her, before turning to Edward.

"Hi." Edward greeted her shyly, waving his hand. _"Hello. So, Bella, how are things at the school?" _my mom asked me and I smiled. "Good, I guess…" I trailed off, thinking about Joshua unwillingly. _"Honey, I can see you're lying to me. What's wrong?" _

"Um, I don't know if I should bring him up again…" I trailed off again, and Edward kissed my cheek, comforting me. "_Him?" _my mom questioned, and I sighed. "Joshua's at the school, mom." I said, and she gasped.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it!" _she fumed, and I rolled my eyes. "Mom, it's fine. Sure he tried to get me back, but Edward here has been able to protect me." I explained, kissing Edward on the nose. "_Really?" _she asked, looking at Edward. We both nodded and she sighed in relief, laughing at herself. "_Thank goodness! You better be protecting my baby well, young man!" _she exclaimed sternly, wagging her finger at him from her side of the video chat.

"He's doing perfect, mom. Don't worry. Besides, his big brother is like huge, you should see him!" I went on and on about Edward's siblings, and the Hale twins, while she listened and laughed in all of the right places. "_My goodness, hon. You have a very good group of friends you got there."_ She complimented me and I laughed.

"Thanks mom." I stated and something beeped on her line. "_Oh my! I need to head off to work. I gotta go baby, but I love you! Take care!" _she exclaimed, and I said goodbye, before turning off the camera. "Your mom is nice." Edward told me as we sat on my bed, me in his lap. "Yeah, she can be a bit worrisome, but I love her to death, like you." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Want to go somewhere?" Edward asked all of a sudden. I looked up at him to see him smiling. "Sure, but where?" I asked him and he shrugged. "I don't know, somewhere more fun than here." I giggled at his answer, and we heaved ourselves off my bed. I put a jacket over my tank top, while putting on my black flip flops and heading out the door with Edward.

"Not going to change out of your shorts?" he asked me, gesturing to my shorts that stopped above my knees. I shook my head and looked at him. "Why would I?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Nevermind, besides…" he trailed off, pulling me closer to his side. He extended his arm down and trailed his fingers over my leg; I gasped. "I think you look better in those shorts." He purred, and I giggled nervously, blushing.

After we left the girls' dorms, he swept me over on his back and I laughed. "I'm capable of walking you know…" I told him and he chuckled. "Not for my princess." He murmured, as he carried me out of the school grounds.

---

We found a park and we walked in it. "Edward, you seriously can let me down." I said as he continued to carry me. "Eh." He stated, shrugging as he let me slide off his back. "I was getting tired of carrying something so heavy." He teased me, smirking. I scoffed at him, then bent down and scooped up some sand, before throwing it at him. "That's what you get for calling me fat!" I yelled at him as he dusted himself off.

"You're going to get it now, missy!" he yelled, smiling brightly at me. I squeaked and turned around, scampering off. He ran after me, laughing. "You deserved it and you know it!" I yelled behind me, and he barked a laugh. We ran in front of a Frisbee game, with a few kids and teens playing. Edward still chased after me, while he ignored the weird glances he was getting from the Frisbee throwers.

Finally, he caught up to me and snaked his arms around my waist, hoisting me up. I squeaked, as he began spinning us around; I pulled my knees to my chest, my head resting on top of them. He stopped spinning us and set me down on the ground. I felt him sit down beside me and removed my hands from my face, revealing his joyous face to me. I smiled back at him and he pulled me into his lap.

He nuzzled his face in my neck, and I leaned my head back, giving him more room. He kissed my neck, and I shivered. "You sure know how to woo a girl, Edward." I whispered around his lips as he kissed me passionately. He only chuckled, weaving his fingers in my hair. "Whoa, major PDA!" Edward and I groaned simultaneously as we heard Emmett's booming voice. We looked behind us, to see that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were walking towards us.

"Shut up, Em. We know you do the same thing with Rose." Edward retorted as they sat down in a circle. Emmett blushed, while Rose giggled. Alice and Jasper rolled their eyes, holding hands as they sat. "We were wondering what happened to you two, and we asked Angela if she saw you. She did; she saw you guys leaving the school, Bella on your back." Jasper explained, smirking. Edward sighed, while I ran my fingers through his hair. He hummed peacefully, eyes closed, tilting his head towards me.

"He's like a cat." Emmett muttered, while Rose smacked him on the head. "So what should we do now?" Alice asked, but most of us shrugged. "I think I know what Edward wants to do…" Emmett trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Edward snapped his eyes opened and growled at Emmett. He picked me up and set me down on the grass before stalking over to Emmett and whacking his head. Then he stalked away from the group.

"Nice going, Em." Jasper muttered sarcastically, while I got to my feet and ran after Edward. He was now sitting on the swings, and I rushed over to him, standing behind him. "Hey." I whispered in his ear. He jumped, then turned his head towards me. "Um, hi, love." He said nervously, and I looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" I asked him, bending down so my face was level with him. "Well, I want to ask you something." He said, and I gestured for him to go on. "Somewhere private though." He added and I laughed. I took his hand and led him to the trees. "Private enough?" I asked him and he nodded, gulping. "Edward, did you commit a murder?" I asked him teasingly, and he laughed. "No." he said between his chuckling.

Then, after we were done laughing, we were silent with each other. I was standing a distance away from him, while he looked around us. I sighed and walked towards him, but tripping over a root. I fell forward, but Edward was there and caught me in his arms. "Careful there, love." He said as he steadied me, bringing me closer to him.

I looked up at him, and saw that his eyes had darkened a little. Before I could ask him anything, he captured my lips with his. I groaned, and I pushed myself closer to him, weaving my fingers in his hair. He tilted his head to the side, while licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, as he slid his tongue inside.

He backed me up against a tree, and hitched my leg on his hip. He slid his cold hand under my shirt, causing me to gasp and he smiled. He slid his other cold hand under my shirt as well, resting on my mid-section.

Finally, after another few minutes of kissing, we pulled away, gasping for air. He nuzzled my neck, asking, "Will you go on a date with me, love?" I nodded while taking in gulps of air. He pulled away from my neck, smiling crookedly. I dropped my leg and smiled up at him.

He led us out of the trees and back towards the park. He led us over to the swings, and I sat down on one. Edward stood behind me, holding onto the swing with both hands. He put his knee by my side, using the rest of the open space, as he balanced himself while standing behind me.

"So, your birthday is coming up." Edward began and I groaned. "Please, don't think about getting me any expensive gifts." I warned him, digging in the sand with the tip of my foot. "Hey, you wore that outfit for my birthday, and so I will be getting you a gift." Edward mumbled to me, causing me to blush from the memory of his birthday. "Ugh, as long as it isn't expensive." I mumbled again, looking up at him. His emerald green eyes were smoldering down at me.

He chuckled and bent down, kissing my head. "Whatever you say love." He whispered in my ear, making me giggle. After staying there for another few minutes, we left the park and took a bus back to the school. When we got there, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were waiting there for us. They pulled us apart- Alice and Rosalie dragged me away; Emmett just picked Edward up by the scruff. "Hey!" we shouted together at them, while they laughed at us.

"Sorry, but we need you two to get ready for your date." Alice told us, while we stared her, shocked. "How did you-" I began, but she cut me off by raising her hand. "I have my ways, Bells. Now, let's get you ready." She said, then turned back to the guys. "Make sure he get's ready as well." She ordered them, before Rosalie and Alice dragged me off.

When we got back to the dorm, Alice and Rosalie shoved me in the room, then closed the door. "Guys?" I called out, as I heard them laugh. "We're still here, Bells. Just get dressed in the dress that's on the bed!" Alice called back, and I looked at my bed, where a pile of clothes was waiting.

I picked up the dress and saw that is was a short, red strapless dress, with a poofy skirt and a black ribbon around the waist. **(Dress on profile) **When I looked down again, I saw that my shoes- two black ballet flats- were by the pile of-

"Alice!" I yelled, dropping the dress back on the bed. "Wear _everything _in that pile, Bells!" she yelled through the door, laughing. I sighed angrily, before turning back to the pile of clothing. Seriously, first she made me wear a ridiculous outfit for Edward's birthday, and now she was making me wear a strapless black bra, with short black shorts underneath a short dress?! Yep, she has a perverted mind…

Seething and grudgingly, I slipped off all of my clothing, then put on the underwear Alice was making me wear, then I slipped the dress over it all, zipping up the back. I walked over to the floor length mirror, and saw that the dress was able to cover all of the underwear, and when I turned, I saw that it didn't show in the back as well. "You can come in now." I shouted through the door.

Alice and Rose then hurried in the room, and sat me down in a chair, as they began working on me. I closed my eyes through the torture, as they pulled, curled, and brushed my hair, and added make-up to my face. Finally, after nearly an hour, they stepped back and I opened my eyes.

They had curled my hair and pinned it up, adding pearl pins in it. My make-up was light, with sparkles across my cheeks. I had cherry red lips, with a light pink eye shadow. I squealed, and ran over to them, hugging them tightly. "Thank you, guys!" I squealed in their ears and they laughed. "Now, go make my brother drool over you." Alice told me, giggling, and pushed me out the door, handing me the key. I looked at the questioningly, and they laughed again.

"We're going over to the guys' dorm and spending the night over there, Bells. So, you can bring him over here." They told me, and I blushed, causing them to giggle again. "Just use this." Alice handed me string, slipped it through the holes of the key, then tied it around my neck. "That way you won't lose it." Alice added, then pushed me off, closing the dorm door. I shook my head, and walked downstairs, and out of the girls' dorms.

---

Edward was waiting outside, a red rose in hand, wearing a white button down shirt under a black sleeveless vest, with black pants and black shoes. He saw me, and his mouth dropped a little. I giggled, while walking over to him, and closed his mouth with my index finger. He shook his head, and smiled down at me. "You look utterly stunning, love." He whispered, handing me the rose, while slipping his arm around my waist. "Thanks…" I trailed off, smiling.

He led me to the front of the school, while I ignored the stares I was getting from any male students that we passed by and there waiting for us was a taxi. He opened the door and helped me inside, before sliding in and closing the door. Apparently, the taxi knew where he was going, because after we were settled in the cab, he took off.

I brought the rose up to my nose and sniffed it, sighing dreamily. Edward rested his head on my shoulder, blowing in my ear, and I began breathing hard. "Breathe love." He whispered in my ear, and I glared at him. "I would if I could, but I wish you wouldn't do that to me." I hissed back and he chuckled, before leaning away.

The taxi driver pulled up to a fancy restaurant, and Edward got out, before jogging over to my side and opening my door. "Thank you." I said, smiling. He smiled down at me, closing the door behind me. He led me to the door with his arm around my waist, and opened the door for me.

The restaurant was large, with small table in the walkways, and booths either in the corners, or next to the tables. He walked us up to the host, who was staring at me with greedy eyes. I blushed and buried my face in Edward's side, still holding the rose. "Name?" the host asked, as I felt his gaze still on me. "Cullen." Edward growled at him, as the host jumped. I looked back and giggled, standing on my tip-toes and kissing his cheek, whispering, "Down, boy."

Edward barked a laugh, as the host led us to our table. We sat down in the booth, and he handed us our menus. Then, he walked away hurriedly, and I giggled. "You know how to frighten boys, Edward." I mused, smiling up at him. He chuckled and pulled me closer to his side, looking at the menu. A waitress with blond hair sauntered up to us, staring greedily at Edward.

"What can I get you?" she asked him, ignoring me. I glared at her, swinging my legs out from under the table and resting them on his lap. He rested his hand on top of them and rubbed them, as I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. I rested my head back on his shoulder, still glaring at the waitress. "Two sodas, please." Edward told her, not looking away from me. The waitress huffed, before stomping away from us. I giggled, and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when you're jealous." He purred in my ear, and I shivered, nodding weakly.

He continued to rub my bare legs, smiling crookedly down at me. He didn't pay attention to the waitress as she came back with two cokes and straws. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked him, glaring at me. "Just some steak and lasagna, please?" Edward asked her, still not looking away from me. She huffed again, and stomped away.

As soon as she left, Edward lifted my chin with two fingers, and captured my lips. I pulled myself closer to him, now sitting fully on his lap, as I braided my fingers in his hair. But, all too soon he pulled away from me. I pouted, and he laughed, touching my pouting lip. He leaned towards me, and kissed my ear.

"We can't get carried away, love." He whispered, and I blushed. He chuckled, before pulling away just as the waitress came to our table. She only put out our food in front of us, and left without a word. He lifted me off his lap, and we began eating. Sometimes we would cut a piece and fed it to each other, seeing what they tasted like.

Finally after we ate, the waitress came back and handed the bill to Edward. She winked at him, and he took the receipt forcefully away from her. He stepped out of the booth, then took my hand and helped me up. We walked out of the restaurant, while he looked at the receipt disbelievingly. "I don't believe it…" he trailed off angrily, grunting in dissatisfaction. "What?" I asked him and he handed me the receipt just as we stepped outside the building.

_924-357-1857 _**(Again, random number)**

_Call me for a real date!_

_;) _

I roared in rage and tore off the waitress' number, before shredding it over a trash can. I stomped back over to Edward, and he put his hands on my hips. "Still cute." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on it. I giggled. "Bella!" I heard a voice shout. I gasped and looked up, seeing my mom stepping out of my dad's police cruiser, wearing a black dress. Edward saw my father in the car, and released my hips, before taking my hand.

Renee came rushing over to us and hugged me, causing Edward to scuttle off to the side. I patted her back, and she released me before catching Edward in a hug, causing him to stare at me with wide eyes. I giggled, after she released him. I hugged my dad, then stood by Edward again, taking his hand. "Hello, Chief Swan." Edward greeted my father, smiling at him.

"Um, hello…" he trailed off confused. "Edward. This is Edward, Bella's boyfriend." Renee introduced Edward to Charlie. Charlie glared down at her, then Edward, then me. "Um, we should be going now. Bye mom, dad." I called to them as I dragged Edward over to an awaiting taxi. Renee waved me goodbye, before Edward and I got in the cab.

---

We arrived at the school and hurried off to the dorms. Edward walked me to my dorm, and he kissed me on the cheek and turned to walk away, but I stopped him by asking, "Edward?"

He turned back to me, and asked, "Yes, love?" I looked at my feet as I asked, "Would you mind staying with me tonight?" I didn't look up till I thought he left again, but when I did, Edward was smiling back at me. "No, I don't mind. I just need to go-" I cut him off with a giggle. "I don't think you'll be able to get your pajamas, Edward. Alice said that they were going to lock the door and not open it again." I told him as I took the key that was around my neck and stuck it in the slots. Edward looked confused, and I took his hand, leading us inside.

We sat down on my bed, and talked for a few hours. Soon, it was time for us to sleep, and I got up to my drawer. Hmm, I swore that I had pjs here earlier… "Is something wrong, love?" Edward asked me from my bed, and I sighed. "Looks like I have no pjs." I mumbled and closed the drawer. I asked Edward if he could pull down my zipper and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked him, craning my head around to look at him. "Um, are you sure you don't have any pjs?" he asked nervously, and I giggled. "What? Afraid to pull down your girlfriend's zipper of her dress?" I teased him and he glared. "No." he stated boldly, before scooting over and standing behind me. He took the zipper and slowly pulled it down.

I heard him gasp, probably seeing my underwear. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Alice! "Um…" he trailed off nervously with a shaky laugh. I let the dress drop to the floor and walked around him and saw that he was frozen. "Edward?" I asked him, and giggled when he jumped. He whirled his head around, his cheeks a light pink and looked at me. "Are you going to sleep in that?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Then take it off."

He nodded and sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes. I turned away, blushing madly. I heard his clothes hit the floor, then I felt the bed sink from behind me as I felt his strong arms wrap around me. "I-I'm ready for uh, bed." He stuttered, resting his head on mine. I turned around and saw that he was only wearing black boxers, no shirt. I gazed lustfully at his chest, tracing his muscles.

He got under my bed covers, then pulled me under them and rested me on top of him. He pulled the covers up my back, and his hands rested lightly on my waist. "Edward…" I trailed off with a giggle and he looked up at me. "Uh, yes?" I giggled again as I heard the nervousness laced in his velvety voice.

"Why are you so nervous? We're both boyfriend and girlfriend. You're not… disgusted with me like this, are you?" I asked him, sorrow and panic coming out. His eyes widened, and he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, while cupping my face with his other hand. "Of course not, love! I think you look absolutely beautiful like this." He murmured to me, kissing me. I weaved my fingers through his hair immediately, but he drew away. "Don't get over excited there, love." He whispered to me, chuckling while I blushed.

"I'm just all so new at this, sleeping in the same bed with a lovely angel, barely wearing anything." He said seductively, and I shivered at his voice, biting my lip to stop myself from moaning. He chuckled quietly at me, and turned off the lamp.

I settled myself in his arms, and he smiled down at me. "Sleep, my beautiful Bella. I'll be here, making sure you sleep peacefully." He whispered to me, and I remembered something. "You better not do anything naughty during the night, mister." I warned him playfully, as I raised my head slightly and wagged my finger at him. He chuckled and feigned shock as he said, "Me? Naughty?"

I giggled at him, and kissed him on the lips, before settling myself back in my earlier position. "Night, my love." He whispered to me before I drifted off into blackness, sleeping in my protector's arms.

* * *

**Almost a fluffy ending, except for the awkwardness of them wearing not pjs. *shudder*.**

**Anyways, one of my friends is going through a crisis, my family is very cranky, I sound like a frog, and I'm now writing yet another story. *Shrugs* my life isn't so great, but it'll have to do for awhile.**

**The poll on my profile will be going on for a long time, so go ahead and vote on it. **

**Sorry if I hadn't update quickly on my other stories, and I'm just getting all of these new ideas down that it's getting my mind racing. **

**Still, I'm very focused on my writing, being mostly oblivious around me.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and please review!**

**Bye for now!  
**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	15. Tradition

**Hello readers.**

**I don't have a lot to say before I begin this chapter, so maybe I should start it off… **

**Oh! I forgot, I just wanted to tell you future chapter ideas! **

**So far I have paint ball, water fight, pranks, dares, and many fabulous trips for our lovely heroes of the story. I was thinking about having them go camping, or go to New York, or to a ski resort for winter, or maybe even out of the U.S. **

**I'll have a poll later on which of the trips should I do.**

**Anyway, I'll begin on the chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Aw, they look so cute!" _I began hearing voices the next morning, alerting me someone was in the room. _"Wait, why are they not wearing pajamas?" _someone asked. "_He better not have made her a non-virgin anymore!" _someone roared quietly.

_CRACK! _

"_OW! Rose…" _someone complained. I stirred in my sleep, knowing that I was laying on something hard, and I fluttered my eyes opened. I saw figures on the other side of the room, and when my eyes were fully opened and I adjusted my position, I shrieked. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were inside the room, wearing normal clothes already. When that saw I was awake, they chuckled.

"Morning, Bells!" they exclaimed quietly, waving. I glared at them, and whatever was under me moved. "Ah!" I shrieked again, as Edward sat up from behind. He wrapped his arms around me, and when he saw the others were there, he jumped and yelled in surprise.

"Did you make my baby sister a non-virgin last night, bro?" Emmett fumed at my boyfriend, glaring menacingly. "No, we didn't have any pjs to wear, and so we fell asleep like this!" Edward yelled at him, blushing furiously like me. Alice and Rosalie giggled madly, and Edward and I glared at them. "You took my pjs, didn't you?" I accused them, speaking for the first time. That set them off and soon they were on the ground, full out laughing.

I bent down and handed Edward his pants, then stole his shirt and put it over my nearly exposed body. I buttoned up a few buttons from the middle, and he stared lustfully in my eyes. I blushed under his gaze, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer, already wearing his pants.

"We have to go to the Talent show practice today." Alice announced and we nodded. "What are you singing in the Talent Show, Bells?" Rose asked me, and I smiled to myself. Edward just buried his face in my hair, smiling. "It's a secret." I told them, smiling. "Is it something bad?" Emmett asked and I gaped at him. Rose whacked him on the head, and I giggled. "No, it isn't." Edward said, lifting his head away from mine just a fraction. "So, you heard it, bro?" Jasper asked him and Edward nodded.

After they left us alone, I gave his shirt back. He put it on and tackled me on the bed. I squeaked in surprise as he hovered over me, kissing my neck. "You look extremely sexy with my shirts, love." He purred in my ear, causing me to shiver. He kissed me on the lips, before getting off. I sat up slowly, and he chuckled. "Your hair is a rat's nest, love." He told me with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him, and stood up. But, before I could move, he grabbed my hips and pinned me to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled playfully in my ear and I laughed at him. "Trying to get dressed?" my statement sounded like a question. He nibbled on my ear, and I moaned. He chuckled, and walked with me to the closet. I pulled it open and found my clothes. I took out my dance clothes, and Edward turned away. I got dressed in a blue tank top with my black shorts, and black sneakers. I brushed my hair, with Edward helping me, and put it in a messy ponytail.

We walked out of the dorm and he let go of my hand once we were outside. "I have to change, love. I'll meet you at the auditorium." He told me, kissing me briefly before disappearing inside the guys' dorms. I smiled to myself, before I began jogging over to the auditorium. But, before I got there, a strong hand grabbed my arm and I nearly fell. When I looked up, I saw Joshua.

"Let me go, Joshua!" I spat at him, tugging my arm. He smirked down at me and twisted my arm, and I screamed out in pain, causing everyone to turn around me. Luckily, before a crowd could form, someone jumped on his back and he staggered forward. He let go of my arm, and as he went forward, I saw Des on his back, beating him senseless. "Take that you bastard!" she shrieked at him, before she jumped on his back and kicked him down on his face. Des hopped off his back, just as Lily, Rischè and Melantha came running up to us and they all kicked him.

"Quit messing with Bells, or you'll wish you were a girl." Lily growled at him, before looping her arm with mine. Des did the same with my other arm and we began walking to the auditorium, with Rischè and Melantha behind us. We entered the building, as I saw the others on the stage. They helped me up on the stage, and I sat down on the floor, rubbing my arm.

"Whoa…" Melantha breathed out and I looked at her. "What?" I asked her, and she pointed to my arm. I looked down and gasped. A large purplish, bluish-black bruise, the shape of fingers enclosing my arm, was appearing on my arm. I slapped my other hand over it, wincing and whimpering from the pain. Edward walked through the doors, wearing a black t-shirt and matching basketball short, with black sneakers. He walked onto the stage and sat down by me, as Lily, Des, Melantha and Rischè scooted away.

"Hello, love." He greeted me cheerily, and I smiled back at him, before I winced visibly. He saw it and picked me up, before placing me in his lap. He tilted my chin up towards me and looked at me with green concerned eyes. "What's wrong, love? Why are you holding your arm?" he asked, trying to pry off my hand that was over the bruise. I winced, as he successfully peeled off my hand and gasped at the sight of the bruise.

He trailed his hand lightly over it, with the lightest of feather touches. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. "Who did this to you love?" he asked me quietly, cupping my cheek. I rolled my eyes and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

He nodded his head, truly understanding who did it, and his emerald green eyes began to like fiery. "That bastard is going to-" I cut him off by kissing him passionately. He widened his eyes, and I pulled away. "You'll just ignore him, Edward. I can't stand to seeing you get hurt again." I ordered him in a whisper. He tried protesting with me, but I always silenced him. Finally, he gave in and just kissed me back.

Soon, everyone that was in the talent show was now in a line and we were dancing to the song, as I sang the lead, along with Edward, and with the others dancing and singing behind us.

After practicing for more than two hours, we all collapsed on the ground, panting for air. "Good work, everyone." Mrs. Looseily commented on us, and we stood shakily to our feet. Edward let me lean on him as we were walking out, but a shrill scream filled the air. We turned back to the stage and saw Lauren and her cronies were covered in blue, red, black, and orange paint. Everyone began laughing hysterically at them, as Edward and I laughed and leaned onto each other for support.

"Who did this?!?!" Lauren shrieked, while no one stopped laughing. "First water, and now damn paint! What's next, pig's fat?!" she shrieked again, before she and her cronies stomped their way out of the auditorium, still covered in paint. No one stopped laughing as we all walked out of the auditorium to see that everyone was laughing at the girls still.

---

For the next few weeks, during the practicing of Romeo and Juliet, and the Talent Show, Edward and I snuck into the music room and he watched as I sang my talent show song. He would always cheer me on, and some times, we would practice the group dance numbers for the talent show- "Jai Ho!" along with "Dancing Queen" and "Thriller".

But, usually we would end up making out during practice. (What? We're hormonal teenagers in love? Anything wrong with that?) Like now, for instance. I just finished singing my talent show song, and he got up from his seat, and we started kissing passionately in the music room, all alone.

I trusted Edward that we wouldn't take kissing too far. We both had our limits, and if we got married, we were saving our virginity till then. And Edward told me that he was going to marry to me, because he loves me.

As we kissed, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist, and he fell backwards, as we broke off. "Oops." I whispered, and he laughed. He kissed me again as I straddled him.

After another few minutes of kissing, we got up and left the room, heading back to the dorms. But, I only saw a bunch of guys outside. "Where are all the girls?" I asked Edward and he shrugged. Suddenly, someone threw something at my head, and I winced, saying, "Ow!"

I looked behind me and picked up the crumbled up paper. I opened it, and it said;

_Meet me and Rose in our dorm, without Edward._

_Tonight is when the tradition takes place._

_XOXO _

_~Alice and Rosalie_

"Great." Edward muttered after he read the paper with me. "What?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Alice and Rose will explain once you get to the dorms. Bye love." He whispered to me, kissing me passionately before jogging off. I shook my head and ran over to the girls' dorms. The whole place was silent and empty as I climbed up the stairs and to the Junior level.

There, Alice and Rose were waiting, already in their pjs. Alice wore a light pink nightgown with a silk green robe over it, and had a sleeping mask on top of her hair. Rose was similar to her- a light red nightgown with a scarlet silk robe over it and a black sleeping mask on her head. They grabbed my wrists and shoved me the room. They then left the room and closed the door. I saw a pile of clothing on my bed and went over to it, picking it up.

The night gown was the same length like Alice's and Rose's- mid-thigh. My nightgown was silky midnight blue and white lace at the hem. The robe they gave me was a silky light blue, and with blue fuzzy slippers and a white lacy sleeping mask. I shrugged, then slipped off my clothes and changed into the pjs they gave me. They entered the room and brushed my hair and put it in a braid, before handing me a light blue sleeping bag and dragged me out of the girls' dorms, me shuffling behind them in my fuzzy blue slippers.

Now that we were outside, no one was out there, as the lights buzzed, the sun setting and stars began to appear. "Guys, what's going on?!" I asked them as they dragged me towards the auditorium. "Well Bells, ever since we came here, a tradition was held for us girls." Alice began as we took a breather outside. "You see, us girls wanted to get away from our stuffy old dorms and have a large night out." Rose continued for her.

"But since we aren't allowed out of our dorms until 10:00, we came up with a way for all of us to join together and have fun." Alice said, then we opened the doors to the auditorium. "Welcome to your first "All Spartan Girls Sleepover" Bells!" Rosalie and Alice exclaimed together. I gaped at the sight before me.

Every girl in the school- excluding the teachers- were on the stage or in the seats of the auditorium, talking and chatting excitedly. Freshman and Sophomores were on the stage, while some Juniors were sitting on the stage with them, or either in the seats with the Seniors. All of them wearing pjs, either nightgowns or sweatshirts and sweatpants. Sleeping bags were on the stage and everyone turned towards the door, before waving to me, Rose and Alice, smiling.

"Whoa…" I trailed off, before being dragged down the aisle as we passed by numerous seats. I looked up and saw that a few girls were at the next level of seats, looking around the place. I'll have to ask Rose and Alice about them later.

They dragged me to the top of the stage, and took my sleeping bag, setting it by the others. Angela came up to me and I looped my arm with hers. "So, this sleepover thing a tradition?" I asked her and she nodded. "They always had it ever since we started coming here." Angela stated, and I nodded.

Music began playing somewhere and I looked everywhere, along with the other girls. Rose and Alice stepped out from behind the stage, carrying a boom box. Everyone was quiet before joining on the stage or near it. "Time for this party to get started!" Alice exclaimed, and we ate the pizza that was already here.

We played games, usually "Truth or Dare" but we all stayed inside the auditorium. Now, it was my turn in the dare contest. "I dare you to sing for us, Bella." A sophomore with red hair and green eyes dared me, and I remembered her name as Lizzy. I sighed, then since we all took the small microphones where you could pin them on your shirt, I stood and Alice and Rosalie picked a song for me. They stood by me and began singing with me just as the song started.

**[Dancing Queen]**

**(Might help if you listened to the song, but the one version of it by Meryl Streep and her co-stars, when they sang in "Mamma Mia!")**

_You can dance __you can jive__having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

During all the first singing, Rose and Alice and I were just dancing goofily, while the other girls just watched. Then, Lily, Des, Rischè and Melantha joined us, singing and dancing.

_You are the dancing queen, _

_young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance __you can jive, __having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

We were now dancing down the aisles, with some of the other girls following us. When it came to my part, I stopped and we whirled around before facing the other girls.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

And by now, every single girl in the auditorium were singing with us, giggling and laughing hysterically.

_You are the dancing queen_

_young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance __you can jive __having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen _

_Diggin' the dancing queen…_

Again, every girl was up and dancing, while Rose, Alice and I climbing up to the top level. We danced in front of all of the girls, while we all sang the last line.

_You can dance, _

_Y__ou can jive, _

_Having the time of your life, _

_See that girl, watch that scene, _

_diggin' the dancing queen_

_**** _

We all ended in poses, just as the song ended and soon, we were laughing. "That was awesome, Bells!" Alice squealed hugging me. "No wonder they chose you to sing in the Talent show!" A senior down on the lower level shouted up to us and again, we were laughing.

For the rest of the night, we laughed, sang, did dares, and had a wonderful time. Even though Lauren, Tanya, Jessica and Irina were there, it still was a wonderful night.

"Who's going to take the first shift?" a Freshman called out, as all of us girls were preparing out sleeping bags. "Why?" I asked and every girl turned to me and gasped, looking shocked.

"Someone didn't tell our little Bells here about the boys." A Senior friend of mine- Ashley, who had blond hair and grey eyes- called out, laughing. "Sorry, we forgot about the guys." Alice said, and she began.

"I forgot to warn you about the guys. Every year, the guys try to ruin our sleepover by storming in as we sleep, then the blast us with water or try to set up prank traps. So, last year, we made up the rule to have a girl stand guard and warn the others if the guys storm in." Alice explained to me. I laughed and told her that I would take the first shift.

She nodded, and I went to the top level, while Alice told everyone that I'll be the first watcher. "Better be careful about your boyfriend, Bells!" Ashley called up to me. "The guys always put him in charge to make sure the watcher doesn't warn us. But who knows? They may have changed him this year!" she added.

---

Later that night, while every girl slept, I was nearly falling asleep when, suddenly, two strong arms grabbed me, one clamped down over my mouth, while the other restrained my arms. I flailed in my captor's arms, my screams muffled, while I saw all of the guys in the school storm quietly into the building.

"Would you stop struggling, love?" I gasped at Edward's voice as he whispered in my ear. So that was his gloved hand that was clamped over my mouth. Who cares?! I wasn't letting the girls down! I kicked him in the shin, as he dropped his hands, and he backed away. I ran over to the railing, and screamed, "GUYS!!!" at the top of my lungs. All of the girls woke up, but before I could shout anything else, Edward dragged me back, and turned my head around.

"Now you'll have to pay, prisoner." He whispered seductively, and I melted under his touch, before I was jolted awake by him crashing his lips on mine. I immediately braided my fingers in his mane, opening my mouth for him. He slid his tongue in there, while picking my leg up and wrapping it around his waist.

I crushed myself closer to him, and he moaned against our lips, and he brought the other leg around his waist. But, then he let me go and whirled me around, before tying my hands behind my back. "There, now you better come quietly, love." He purred in my ear and I nodded dizzily. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me down the stairs. Meanwhile, all of the girls were trying to escape the guys. But, most of them that had a boyfriend were getting caught easily like me. "No fair, Edward! You tricked her like the others!" Alice shrieked at him from the stage, once she saw him carrying me away. She was caught by Jasper, who had her over his shoulder.

"Hey, we're in love, and all I had to do was kiss her. Not my fault she loves me!" Edward shouted back at her sister. He walked out, still carrying me.

An hour later, all of us Seniors and Juniors were sitting on the grass with the guys staring down at us. Freshman and Sophomores were able to escape the guys, and now they didn't have to suffer the fate that was coming.

"Alright, so you caught us. What do plan on daring us to do?" Rose asked the guys, irritated. "Oh, the dare is simple, ladies." Emmett began smugly, while the guys chuckled. "You will have to wear a shirt tomorrow," Jasper began and every girl relaxed instantly. "Hold up ladies, before you calm down, there's more." Edward warned them winking at me.

"You'll have to wear a white button down shirt with it opened, showing off your bra." A pervy Senior stated smugly, while us girls gasped and blushed. "Along with wearing a short plaid pink skirt and knee high socks, with mary jane shoes." Another pervy Senior added.

Oh boy. Well, if that's the way they want it, then us girls will make them drool. I told Rose and Alice my plan and they nodded, giggling, before they went off and told the others. Edward saw us talking and bent down in front of me, and whispered in my ear, "Is my little prisoner still acting naughty?"

I shivered at his voice, but I shook my head. "Of course not." I said innocently, looking up at him with big brown eyes. He chuckled, then kissed my head. He got up and joined the guys. When he turned, I smiled slyly.

My boyfriend is so whipped!

* * *

**Oh, now the girls have to wear that tomorrow.**

**By the way, all of the teachers know about this, so they always let it slide each year, if anyone was wondering.**

**Not much to say except please review!**

**And, by the way again, please tell me in a review or PM, answering this question:**

_***Should the gang head off to New York, a Ski Resort, or go camping as a class?***_

**Please answer that question and review!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	16. Naughty Boys, Big Time!

**Ah, hello again my readers! **

**I hope y'all liked the last chapter, 'cause in this chapter is where the girls of the Academy must wear the clothes the guys wanted them to wear. **

**But, the girls have their own way of getting back at them. ;)**

**I'm still trying to decide whether or not to put the outfit on the profile, but, I might not since my older sister is in the dining room, a few feet away from where I am typing. (Actually, the outfit is on my profile)**

**Anyways, I think you can get a general idea of the outfit- a bra with an open white t-shirt, short pink plaid skirt and knee high socks, with Mary Janes. **

**Again, Alice will have her ways of spicing up the outfit. **

**And, I thought I should just place this here.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**(Rating of the story is "M" so anyone younger than fifteen, hopefully you won't be grossed out. But, anyone you isn't comfortable with "M" ratings, please do NOT read this story.)**

**On a side note, I asked you readers this important question: **

_***Should the gang head off to New York, a Ski Resort, or go camping as a class?* **_

**I still need votes on where they should go. Also, if you want to see your idea on a trip, go ahead and tell me in a review or PM, that way I can use your idea and place it in the story.**

**Plus, I think there should be only four trips in the school year. So, I can use my ideas, and only one of my readers/reviewers ideas on a trip. **

**I should start the story now, since this author's note is taking about a page long.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"ALICE!" I shrieked so loud it made the glass windows shake. "What?" she asked me, already wearing her outfit. Her outfit consisted of the white shirt, short pink plaid skirt and white knee high socks, with black high heels, instead of the Mary Janes the guys wanted us to wear. Her bra was black and lacy. Rose wore a similar outfit like hers and mine, except her bra was scarlet red and lacy. My bra had to be the most ridiculous- midnight blue with a white diamond hanging from the middle where the cups were.

**(*shudder* Trust me, it was really awkward for me to write this, but it is all necessary for the story.) **

"You don't expect me to wear these death traps you call high heels, do you?!" I asked her, still peeved she forced me into high heels. She shook her head at me. "Bella, you know we had to do this as a dare. Plus, don't you think Edward will love it?" she asked me and I sighed. "Still, I thought we were suppose to wear Mary Janes." I muttered, and they laughed.

"I think the boys will be more pleased at the fact we are wearing high heels instead of Mary Janes." Alice whispered to me. We buttoned up our shirts, thankful they were not so see through. When we walked out of the dorms, I walked with confidence, ready to make Edward drool over me.

We saw the other girls were wearing the same thing like us, including the high heels. They all had their shirts buttoned up, and we walked in a large group. For an added affect, we had our hair pulled up in pigtails. "Seriously, these Seniors are major pervs…" Des trailed off angrily, while walking with us. "Just be glad you aren't in our year." A Senior muttered to her, grimacing.

Finally, we spotted the guys in a large group like us, smiling smugly. "Well, hello ladies." A Senior greeted us. We sneered back at him, crossing our arms. "Oh, shame, shame. You ladies forgot one thing. You have to have your shirt open, exposing your bra." The same Senior continued to talk. We glared at him and moved our hands over the buttons. "You boys want to see our bras?" Rosalie asked them boldly, and they nodded. I spotted Edward and he winked at me.

We unbuttoned our shirts, and peeled away it away. I had to laugh at the boys expressions; their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. We giggled at their expressions again, before Rose, Alice and I strutted up to our boyfriends. Some of the boys who snapped out of their daze wolf whistled at us, while we rolled our eyes.

I walked over to Edward, and grabbed his hand, before dragging him off. He continued to stare at me while I walked inside the school along with the other girls following behind me. Some of the students- Sophomores and Freshman- were in the halls and gaped at us Junior and Senior girls.

Before I could go any further, Edward snapped out of his gaze and tugged me in another direction. I looked at him confused, but he turned his head and winked at me. He tugged me down the halls, before stopping at a janitors' closet. I was about to protest, but he already opened the door, and gently pushed me in there. He walked inside as well, closing the door behind him.

I tried asking him why we were in here, but he already captured my lips and was kissing me passionately. I fluttered my eyes closed, and pulled myself closer to him. I braided my fingers in his hair, just as he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and our tongues touched.

He pinned me against the wall, his hand on my thighs. He rubbed my thighs, then moved them on my stomach and upwards. I gasped and pulled back, and he moved his lips to my neck kissing it lightly. His hands moved behind my back, and moved up towards the clasp of my bra. I moaned, and his hands toyed with the clasp.

"You better not do anything naughty, mister." I whispered in his ear, speaking for the first time. He chuckled and continued to toy with it. He kissed down my neck, towards my collarbone, and nipped at my skin, causing me to moan again.

"You'll be the death of me, Edward." I gasped out, as he skimmed his nose downwards. "Well, I was wondering where you got this." Edward said, fingering the diamond, then the bra itself. I whimpered, and said, "Alice bought it for me."

He chuckled, before kissing me on the lips again. I rested my hands on his shoulders, and put my foot on the wall and pushed myself forward. Edward moaned, nibbling my lip, and I giggled. He moved his hands to my pigtails, and pulled them out gently, before discarding the bands and running his fingers through my hair, loosening the knots.

Finally, he released me again, and toyed with the hem of my skirt, causing me to melt into his touch. "Can we return to civilization some time soon?" I breathed out, and he sighed. "What, you don't want to share me?" I teased him, and he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"Not with any boys, of course." He whispered in my ear, and I shivered. I buttoned up my shirt, before I wrenched the door open. We walked out in the hall, with his arm around my waist. I stumbled my way with him, still dizzy from the intense kiss we shared. We walked into our first class, where I saw some of the Junior girls in there. Guys would stare at them, or up at me. Edward would growl at them, and they would back off.

I sat down in my desk, crossing my legs and unfortunately, hiking my skirt up. Luckily though, Edward sat on my left side, where it showed the most, and he glanced in my direction, not some other piggy boy in my class.

The classes passed by normally, but until it was Biology, things got "oh-so-dandy"! The intercom crackled to life, as Mr. Horris' voice came. "_Will the following students please come to the office? Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber, Ashley Douvet, _**(Doo-vay) **_Des Tempre, Rischè Feeline, Melantha Bleekrose and Lily Moonpetal. Thank you." _I sighed, and kissed Edward on the cheek, saying, "You better not cheat on me while I'm gone."

He chuckled, replying, "Of course not, love. Hurry back to me." He whispered the last bit and I giggled. I winked at him, before walking out of the class with the guys whistling at me. I glared at them as I walked out.

My heels clunked on the linoleum as I walked down the halls. I met up with Alice and Angela as I strutted down the halls, feeling confidence. "Aw, look at my little Bella! She's confident about her sexy side!" Alice squealed, giggling. I smacked her on the arm, asking, "Seriously, are you a perv?!" she laughed harder, while maintaining walking down the halls.

Rosalie, Ashley, Des, Rischè, Melantha and Lily met up with us, and soon, we were walking in the main office. We sat down in front of Mr. Horris, and he smiled up at us. _Please tell me he hasn't gotten pervy as well! _I thought in my head, panicking already.

"Hello, ladies. I assume you're wondering why I asked you down here." We nodded at his assessment, and he chuckled. "Well, I'm fully aware of the little dare the boys had you do. So, I wanted to help you a bit." I laughed, and nodded for him to go on. "I'm open for any ideas, and I'll ask students who want to help, but mainly it'll be girls."

I thought of just singing, and I suggested it. "Good idea, Bella. What do you suggest you sing?" I told him what song I thought we could sing, and he chuckled again. "Good work, Bella. I'll make sure to get to work on it immediately. You're all free to leave."

We got up out of our seats, and headed out of his office. But, my luck ran out again, as Joshua stood leaning against a wall. "What are you doing here, dumbass?" Ashley spat at him, and he looked up at her. He winked at her, and she slapped him across the face. "Feisty…" he trailed off, smiling widely. I roared at him, and slapped him across the face as well, but he caught my hand.

The bell rang, as doors began opening, while Des clawed at him. Ashley helped as well, but Joshua lifted my hand, then threw me across the floor. I scrambled on my elbows, and saw that he threw the other girls and was stalking towards me. I screamed, before scrambling up and running around the corner. He continued to stalk after me, smiling like a predator. "No one to help you now, Bella!" he called out to me, and I screamed again.

I turned around another corner, and saw Emmett and Jasper talking to their friends. "Em! Jazz!" I screeched, and they turned towards me. I ran straight towards them, just as Joshua came closer. "Are you trying to kill yourself, bastard?!" Emmett roared angrily at him. "Bella, where are the others?" Jasper asked me and I said Joshua threw them into the lockers. Just in time, Edward came running around the corner, and towards us. Jasper and Emmett ran past Joshua, knocking him to the ground.

He got himself up, as Edward held me close to his chest, with Emmett's and Jasper's friends backing him up. "Ah, so the prince charming has returned." Joshua stated sarcastically, chuckling. Edward glared at him, but before we could do anything like beat him up, he sauntered away from us, laughing manically.

We walked around the halls, with him kissing me passionately and apologizing non-stop. "Edward, I'm fine." I told him for the fortieth time, and he was about to apologize again, but I silenced him with a kiss.

I heard a clicking noise and a flash of light came, when I pulled away from Edward. A young Sophomore looked at us, terrified, before scampering away. I giggled with Edward's chuckling, and we walked down the halls again, before a bright sign caught my attention.

"Hey, Edward," I said, pulling him to a stop. He looked back at me, then at the flyer.

_Multi-Cross the Country Trip!_

_Join the wonderful 4 packed trip across the Country, along with two out of the Country trips._

_Go to Mrs. Filcher's class and ask for permission slip, to ask your parents permission to participate. _

"Well, it doesn't seem like a bad idea." Edward stated and I nodded. We climbed the stairs to the third floor, and went to Mrs. Filcher's class.

Mrs. Filcher was a curvy woman, with brown hair and dark grey eyes. She was really sweet, young and had a very bubbly personality, like your best gal-pal. She always knew if something was wrong, or how to cheer up some one gloomy. She was filing things on her desk, and saw us walking into the room. "Ah, yes, the dare." She laughed when she saw me in the outfit, and we laughed with her.

"So, what can I do for you two little lovebirds?" she asked us, since she knew who we were and we had her for Novelists class, and another class that'll be mentioned later on. "We would like two permission slips for the "Multi-Cross the Country Trip"." Edward told her and she smiled. "Here you go." she handed us two blue permission slips, and we thanked her.

After that, we looked at the permission slips.

_Dear Parent or Guardian,_

_I would like to take the few students who have asked for the permission, around the country and if possible, over seas and toward Europe. _

_With your permission, I would like to take them on a camping trip in Forks, stay at a hotel in New York and go explore the city, and again if possible, a Ski Resort in the Netherlands, and England._

_Do not worry about airfares and such. We had received a generous donation and will be using that for the trip._

_If you have any questions, please contact my number on the bottom and I'll try to answer them as well as possible._

_Thank you,_

_Mrs. Filcher._

_Parent/Guardian(s) Signature___________________________

_Date: ___________________

"Cool!" I exclaimed, as Edward and I walked back to my dorm. I told him to wait outside while I changed. I got rid of the school day outfit, and changed into a purple hoodie with black skinny jeans. I called him back inside, and he opened the door. "Aw, and I wanted to have more fun." Edward teased me and I gasped, feigning shock.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you naughty boy!" I exclaimed and he chuckled, taking off his shoes and backpack. I ran away from him, and he caught me, grabbing my hips. "So, I have a very beautiful angel in my hands. I can be naughty if I want." He purred in my ear, and I melted into him.

"How about we just jump on the couch?" I suggested playfully and he laughed, nodding. We jumped on the couch that was in the room, and I turned on the I-pod stereo that had my I-pod in it. "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga blasted through the speakers and we began dancing. Soon, we were singing with each other, our voices sounding like they belonged to be singing together.

I then came up with the perfect idea to tease Edward, and I backed up into him. I took his hands and placed them on my hips. Then, I began dancing, easily rubbing myself up against him. He moaned, whispering, "Bella," every time when I rubbed against him.

"You little tease." He whispered in my ear, while I giggled and continued to dance to the song. He moaned one last time, before bending down and capturing my lips. I twisted in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He still had his hands on my hips, while I danced and kissed him. He chuckled, slipping his hands over my bum and in my back pockets. I gasped, then giggled and tangled my legs with his.

The door burst opened, as Emmett boomed, "Whoa!" Edward and I pulled away from each other, still standing on top of the couch. We stared at the door, as our friends stood there, helping Alice and Rosalie inside the room, who were still wearing the dare outfits.

"Um, I think we should get off the couch." I muttered to Edward and he nodded. I tried untangling my legs from Edward's, but they were jumbled together. When we tried on untangling ourselves, but soon, we were falling to the ground. "AH!" we yelled simultaneously, before we hit the ground on our sides.

We looked at each other, then began laughing, while the others rolled their eyes at us.

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter for you all.**

**I already picked the trips for them, and I have the outfits on my profile. **

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	17. Thanksgiving, Oh Joy!: Note the Sarcasm

**Hello again my fellow readers! It's that time of the day!**

**"New Chapter" time!**

***laughs* Well, I think it's time to separate Bella and Edward. But, before you go insane and crazy, I'm only separating them since it's nearly the time for Thanksgiving! So, all of the students must be sent home.**

**But, don't worry; I'll have them reunite again. =) **

**On with the newest chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"I'll miss you." Edward whispered in my ear. "I'll miss you more." I whispered back. He chuckled, and kissed me passionately. "Oh, come on you two! You're not dying! You'll see each other in a week!" Emmett complained from off to the side.

We pulled away, then stuck out our tongues at him, then continued kissing. It was one week away from Thanksgiving now, and every student had to go home to enjoy the holiday with their family. I did want to go spend Thanksgiving with Charlie, but I didn't want to be separated from Edward. I tried asking Charlie if I could go see him over the break, but he wouldn't even allow it. ("I saw how clingy he can be." he told me.) Apparently, the Chief of Police didn't want his daughter hanging out with her boyfriend over the break.

We pulled away again, gasping for air. "Still know how to leave me breathless." I mumbled in Edward's shirt. He chuckled, and tilted my chin. "Do you have the cam, Bells?" he asked me, and I nodded. Luckily, both Edward and I had those chat cams that I used with my mom; that way, we could talk and "see" each other.

Three quick honks sounded behind me, and I turned around to see Charlie in his police cruiser, waiting for me at the curb. I sighed and motioned for him to wait. I turned back to Edward, and kissed him on the lips briefly, but he made it longer, licking my bottom lip. I complied and opened my mouth for him. He placed his hands on my hips, sliding them in my jacket.

Charlie honked impatiently, jerking Edward away from me. "Sorry, he's just a little protective of me, since about "you-know-who"." I whispered to him, referring to Joshua. He nodded, understanding, and pecked me on the lips again. "I'll talk to you on the cam later." He whispered to me, before pushing me towards the car. I waved at him, smiling, and he returned the wave.

Charlie got out of the car, helped me put away my things in the trunk, then I turned back to the school. The trees were barren as dead leaves piled beneath it, and the school looked dark from the inside, the windows showing no sign of students. I looked back at my friends, and waved at them. I got in the car, and as Charlie drove away, I looked back at the school. "Are you already attached to the boy, Bells?" Charlie asked all of a sudden, breaking me from my daze.

"Dad, I love him. And his name is Edward." I added, and he grunted. "He won't hurt me like, well, you know." I muttered, knowing that just saying Joshua's name always set my dad off. He sighed, and said, "I won't let that happen to you again, Bells."

"I know dad." I whispered, and returned to looking out the window. Buildings and barren trees passed by us in a blur, as Charlie drove towards the house. When he stopped in front of it, he killed the engine. He got out, and I followed suit. He took out my suitcase, and looked cheerful. "I have a surprise for you in the house."

"Oh, Dad! You know I don't like surprises!" Well, if they're from Edward, maybe, but nonetheless. He shook his head, chuckling, and walked to the front door, my suitcase in hand. I shuffled behind him, and he opened the door, letting me in before him. I set my bag by the small stairs, and saw something small was curled up on the couch.

"His name is Scooter, and he's a lab." Charlie told me, setting my suitcase by my duffel bag. He went by the couch, and bent over the back of the couch. He scooped up the tiny lab puppy, and brought him over to me. The little puppy was tiny and with light yellow fur, with chubby legs, a saggy face, but cute blue eyes. "Aw, he's so cute!" I squealed, as Charlie handed him over to me. "Thank you, dad!" I exclaimed, hugging Charlie. He returned the hug lightly, and I walked up the stairs, with Scooter in my arms.

I walked in my room- which was still the same- and set Scooter on my bed. I tried walking away to go get my things, but Scooter whined pitifully, ready to jump off my bed. I rushed back over to him, and crooned in his little puppy ear, "No, no Scooter. I'm just leaving to get my bags. I'll be back."

He still wouldn't listen to me, and so I just sat him on my pillow, then raced out of the room, and back up the stairs, not tripping once. I found him whining on my bed, and I just awed at him. I set my bags off to the side of my room, then scooped him. "Hey, you want to meet someone?" I asked him, and walked over to my computer. I started it up, and soon I set the camera. It said I had one new chat room, and I clicked on it. Edward's face popped up on the screen, but he wasn't looking at me.

"_Ugh, Abby! Will please stop jumping?" _he yelled at someone behind him. I giggled, and Edward heard it; he whirled around to face me. "_Bella!" _he exclaimed. "Hi, Edward. Who are you talking to?" I asked him, still giggling and pointing at my screen. "_Oh, um, my cat. Can you give me a minute? She's jumping all over my room, and it's kind of distracting." _I nodded, and he got out of the seat.

I saw him bend over, and picked something up. He walked back to the computer, and held up a tiny meowing kitten. "_Her name's Abby, and she's a tabby. I just got her, or my parents did." _He told me, and I laughed. "My dad got me something too." I said, as I held up Scooter. "_Aw, your dad got you a puppy." _he said, smiling.

"Yeah, and his name is Scooter." I told him, nuzzling my nose with Scooter's. "_I'm more of a cat person." _Edward stated, chuckling, and I turned back to him. "Really?" he nodded at my questioning look. "I never knew that."

He shrugged and I looked at him with false sternness. "Is my boyfriend keeping anymore secrets from me?" I asked him, and he chuckled. "_No love. If you want to know me all over again, then ask away." _He motioned for me to ask anything, and I giggled. "I'll ask you way later, Edward." I told him, and he nodded, smiling.

We talked for hours on end. Alice and Emmett came in a couple of times, saying hi to me, and annoying Edward to no end. But, they eventually left us alone. Soon, Charlie called up to me, "Bells! Can you come down here for a minute?" I sighed, and Edward noticed. "_What it is, love?"_

"I have to go. Charlie's calling for me, and most likely, to pull me off the computer. So, I guess I have to go." I said sadly, pouting. He chuckled, and said, "_It's fine love. I'll text before bed, alright?" _he told me, and I nodded, smiling. He said goodbye and I returned it, before we both turned off our computers. I walked out of my room, and walked downstairs, into the kitchen, and got Scooter some food and water. He began eating, and I giggled at him, before walking into the living room, where Charlie was waiting with two people.

One man was sitting in a wheel chair, a black cowboy hat on top of his graying black hair. He had deep russet skin and dark eyes. A tall boy sat next to him, who looked about the height of Edward, except he had black hair pulled back in a ponytail. But, he had deep russet skin as well and dark eyes like the man. "This is Billy Black," Charlie said, gesturing to the man in the wheel chair. "And his son, Jacob Black." He said, gesturing to the boy.

He waved toward me, and I returned to it. "You remember them, right, Bells?" Charlie asked me and I nodded. I vaguely remembered playing with a smaller and younger version of Jacob. Jacob stood, and he followed me inside the kitchen. There, Scooter saw Jacob and whined pitifully, scampering over to me and hiding behind my legs.

"Aw, he's scared of you." I cooed, as I bent down and picked up Scooter in my arms. Jacob laughed, and scratched Scooter's ear; Scooter barked happily at him, and licked his finger. "Well, now he likes me." Jacob murmured, chuckling. I laughed, then set Scooter down, where he waddled out of the kitchen. "So, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked me, and I thought it over, before asking, "Want to go to a park?"

He nodded, and we got on our jackets, boots, and hats, told our dads we were leaving, then headed out the door. "So, how has been school life, Bells?" Jake asked me, as we walked down the sidewalk. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and looked at the cloudy sky.

Hmm, how has the school life been for me? Well, let's see, my mental self has pointed out that I have an awesome boyfriend, perfect and protective friends that help me through the boredom, and sheer dumb luck egging me on. But, my mental self also has pointed out that I have my abusive ex-boyfriend at the school, bimbos trying to ruin my relationship with Edward and my life, the Talent Show and Romeo and Juliet and play is coming up, trying to ruining my self confidence.

I know that Jake was like my big brother, like Emmett and Jasper, but should I tell him my crisis that I go through each day? Didn't he already know thanks to the news? Maybe I shouldn't have done that interview…

Jake's question brought back all that has happened to me so far, ever since the school year had started; it brought back the memory of Joshua's slap to my face when he arrived, when Joshua tried to rape me again, me swooning over the smell of blood, me seeing Edward play baseball, the auditions for Romeo and Juliet, to his birthday wear I had to wear that ridiculous outfit for him, when we tried to get jobs, and when we confessed our love to each other. I also remember my weird Halloween experience, when I sang for Edward, the All-Girls sleepover, and to the dare we had to do a few days ago.

Man, so many things have happened to me in just three months ever since I came to the school. Who knew all of that would happen to me- kluzty, plain-jane, boring old me?

"Yoo-hoo! Bells?" I jumped at the sound of Jake's voice, as he shook me from my thoughts. I looked back at him, and saw we were standing on the sidewalk, still on our way to the park. "Um, sorry, Jake. I was just thinking." I mumbled, and began walking forward again, with Jake matching my pace.

"You still haven't answered my question." He pointed out and I laughed. "Well, I guess it's been good." I told him truthfully, and he nodded. "Any boyfriends I should know about?" I laughed at his brotherly protectiveness. "I'm dating Edward Cullen." I told him more about Edward, and he smiled back at me. "Well, as long as he's treating you right, then I have no problems."

By now, we were strolling down the sidewalks, me telling him all that has happened in school so far. "Watch out!" I turned around, and squeaked before ducking down, just as a football zoomed over our heads. I stood slowly, and squealed in delight, as Emmett the teddy bear came over to us. "Bellsy!" he boomed, before swooping me in his arms in for a choking hug. "Em… can't… breathe!" I gasped out, and he chuckled, before setting me on the ground. He ruffled my hair, and I smiled up at him. "Oh My Gosh, Emmett! I didn't think I'd see you so soon!" I squealed again, hugging him.

He chuckled again, and I moved away from him, remembering Jake was still there. "Jake, this is the brother I've always wanted, Emmett Cullen. Em, this is Jacob Black. He's also the brother I've always wanted." I introduced them, and they gave each a bro hug; except, when Emmett patted Jake on the back, he jumped and rubbed it when they pulled away. "Eddie, quit moping!" I squealed quietly as I heard the familiar voices coming from behind Emmett.

"I told you, my pixie of a sister, one; do NOT call me Eddie. And two; just because I miss her, doesn't mean that I mope." The voices were louder now, since they stopped behind Emmett. Emmett moved away and I saw Alice- wearing a deep purple overcoat, with a black beanie hat and dark gloves, with black boots- scolding at my boyfriend, Edward- who was looking perfect in his black turtleneck sweater, black gloves, blue and black scarf, with dark jeans, black shoes, and a black beanie hat covering his bronze locks. "Aw, you missed me?" I asked him in a baby voice, and they turned around, facing us, before smiling widely. "Bella!" they exclaimed, and both of them took me in their arms.

When Alice pulled away, Edward kept his arms around me, and I remembered that I'd forgotten someone- again. "Oh, by the way, this is Jacob Black, a family friend of mine. Jake, this is my best pixie friend, Alice," I introduced him to Alice, who waved eagerly at him. "And this is my boyfriend, Edward. They're all siblings." I told him, kissing Edward on the nose. He chuckled, nuzzling his nose in my neck.

We walked together in a group, and Jake asked Edward questions, while I was in the middle of them both, their arms looped through both of mine. But, suddenly something came up from behind and scooped me over their shoulder. I let out a yelp of surprise, and Edward and Jake chuckled. "Emmett! Put me down this damn minute!" I screeched, as I felt Emmett's deep chuckles from underneath me.

"Not going to happen, Bells. Can't I just talk to my little sis?" he asked me innocently, and I sighed. I gave in and crossed my arms, while I was lying on my stomach from over Emmett's shoulder. Edward and Jacob continued to laugh at me, while I just glared at them. "Better be quiet before I take something both of you need." I growled at them, and they just laughed harder.

After a while of walking around, Emmett did set me down on the ground and I smacked him on the head, with Edward following my example. "Ow! What is it- 'Hit Emmett' day?!" he asked us angrily, holding his head. We laughed at his misery. "Wow, do you guys torment him every day?" Jake asked Edward, while he only shook his head. "Usually, he tortures us, then we torture him back." Edward told him, still laughing.

"Uh oh…" Alice trailed off nervously, and we looked at the direction she was looking in. Great, now my ex-boyfriend was heading this way, two of his friends following him. Emmett, Jake and Edward stood in front of Alice and me, crossing their arms.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Charming, his teddy bear of a brother, and an Indian kid. Why waste your time protecting that pixie and whore?" Joshua asked mockingly, while his friends snickered. Jake and Edward growled at him, while Emmett threatened menacingly, "One more word and you'll wish you'd never even met Bells."

Joshua rolled his eyes, saying, "Right, and these two here are going to kill me."

"Why do even want _my_ Bella after you slapped her and called her a bitch?!" Edward asked him, emphasizing "my". I just smiled at the back of his head; actually swelling with pride he was so protective and possessive. "She was and still _is_ mine, Cullen. I let her escape from once, and I won't let that happen again." Joshua told him seething, losing all traces of humor.

"She was yours, but now after what you've done to her, no one is ever going to let you touch her!" Jake yelled at him, backing up Edward. "Aw, look, now a new lover boy likes her." One of his friends sneered. "She's part of my family, dumbass!" Jake growled at him. "Well, you don't look related." His other friend inquired, smirking. "Looks don't matter either." He growled again.

All three of them laughed, while Alice glared at them. "And now look, the little pixie is mad at us. What are you going to do to us- sprinkle pixie dust on us?" Joshua asked her mockingly, while his friends laughed hysterically. Alice shrieked in rage, charging forward, but I held her back. "Look out, she has a pixie temper!" Joshua added, making his friends laugh more stupidly.

"Shut the hell up, Joshua!" I growled at him, finally losing my temper. I pushed my way through the guys, and began marching towards him, but Edward and Jake stopped me by holding my arms back. "Oh, kitten temper now." Joshua continued to mock, while I was boiling, aching to punch that damn smirk off his face.

"Look, she wants you." his friend snickered; pointing at me while I struggled against my boyfriend's and best friend's grips. "You better shut up too, before you'll become a girl!" I screamed at him, my rage overtaking any fear. They laughed boastfully, and I just shrieked in rage. "Still my little frisky kitten." That's it!

"Joshua, for the last damn time, quit trying to rape me again and I'm no longer yours!" I screamed very loudly. I think the whole park just went silent. I couldn't hear anymore children laughing, or the creak of the swings or even the mothers talking to other mothers. All of the sound around us stopped.

"Who's to say I-" Joshua tried to speak, but I cut him off. "I know you came back to only torture me again. Dammit, you told me that on the first day at high school! You didn't even care about me back then, you only cared about having one of the shyest girls in school under your arms. You talked shit about me, tried forcing me to have sex, and only beat me up for refusing. You never cared about anything than making me your rag doll!

"I realized long ago, Joshua, that you would abuse me no matter what! I trusted you when we were younger, from when you stood up for me. I felt truly ecstatic that I had my best friend as a boyfriend. But I knew you had changed, ever since you wouldn't let me talk to my guy friends. I should have left you when you first hurt me! But no! Me being the nice person and actually thinking someone as disgusting and uncaring had a heart, I stayed with you! And you never stopped treating me like your rag doll!

"I'm tired of you trying to make my life miserable again, Joshua! I have the best friends, my parents, and a boyfriend who actually cares about me. But, I'm always reminded of you, every damn day, because of the scar you left on me, physically and emotionally! You've already ruined my life as it is, and I will never, EVER GO BACK TO SOMETHING SHITTY AS YOU!" I shrieked the last part of my rant, totally fed up of him claiming that I was his; I drew that line way back.

"Get it through that damn skull of yours that I HATE YOU, AND NEVER WANT YOU IN MY LIFE!" I added, still screaming. By this time, I was crying my eyes out as the memories of our life came back at me like a slap, stinging me and leaving me in pain. I shook with rage, and sorrow for myself, sinking to my knees. "If you ever come near me again, I'll make sure that it'll be your last time of breathing!" I screamed through my sobs, as Edward bent down and wrapped his arms around me.

I looked back at Joshua through my tears, to actually see the hard mask- of mocking, anger, abusiveness and pure hatred- had wavered to one of guilt, sorrow, pain, and shame. His face was emotionless, as he turned on his heel, and walked away. His two buddies thought this was all funny and were snickering, but when they saw that their leader wasn't laughing and instead walking away, they stopped and jogged after him, glaring at us.

Edward picked me up bridal style, as I sobbed into his chest. The park was still silent, as everyone around us watched the whole scene, some in shock and fear, while some looked worriedly at me.

I coughed, and sniffled, while Edward kissed my forehead. "I'll never let him come near you anymore, love. I've seen the pain you've been through, and I'll make sure that it'll never happen again." He whispered to me, and I nodded sleepily, while closing my eyes, as exhaustion took over me, thinking how great my first day back out of the school had turned out.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Wow, Bella finally- and probably- broke through Joshua's hard mask. Did she? Hmm…**

**Well, I think I put a lot of passionate rage in Bella's rant. I felt so compelled to have her stand up to him again, but actually tell him what she suffered through. **

**Yeah, I have a lot of emotions bottled up in me. And, I express it in my writing.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! =)**

**Please review! (Poll on profile is still up! Please vote on that too!)**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	18. Broken Angels

**Hello my lovely readers. **

**Sorry that I haven't been updating in forever. I was just a little busy with something.**

**I basically got the Sims3 game (some of you might have heard of it, some may not) and I was getting started on it, trying to get used to how to play it. So far, it's really cool, a few problems here and there, along with the speed of the game being ubber slow.**

**Otherwise, it's a really cool game.**

**Plus, I haven't been updating in forever because I haven't gotten any new ideas. I've been a bit brain-dead on it.**

**But, I think I have an idea or two…**

**You'll just have to read to see.**

**(BTW: The theme song of this chapter is "You Found Me" by The Fray. I thought since all that happens in the chapter, I think it goes well with it. I suggest that you listen to the song!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**Dream**_

_I ran, stumbling my way through the thickness of the trees, gasping as my lungs ached for air. I didn't know why I was running- or what I was running from- but I was terrified, thinking what if the something- or someone- caught up to me. _

"_No where to hide, Bella!" a deep voice shouted from behind me, and I screamed, sobbing and my vision blinded from my tears. _

"_Someone, please HELP ME!" I screamed, the noise echoing off from the trees. The only reply I got was the sounds of crickets, owls hooting in surprise, and a deep chuckled from behind me. _

_I kept on running, still terrified for my life. But, when I looked down at myself, I saw that I was wearing a tattered black dress, blood smeared mostly on it. I was also wearing my black ballet flats, which were pounding on the dirt as I ran. I ran my hands through my hair, finding it as a tangled mess. My nose was bleeding, causing nausea to myself._

_And, when I looked back up, I nearly dodged a tree, only to stumble over my feet and crash to the ground. I tumbled and rolled into a small dirt area, where nothing was around it. _

_I lied there for a few minutes, before pushing myself up on the ground, still gasping for air and crying. I looked around, and gasped, as I met the familiar dark blue eyes of Joshua. _

_He emerged from the hidden area of trees, wearing a black pinstriped button down shirt with black jeans and black shoes. He smirked evilly at me, while I whimpered in fright._

"_Aw, the little kitten caught by the big dog." Joshua sneered, while I sobbed again. "There's no use of crying, kitten." He mused, taking a step towards me, but I coward backwards. _

"_Don't come near me!" I screeched hoarsely at him, but he found it amusing and chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, kitten." He mused again, and took another step towards me. "P-Please, J-Joshua, don't r-r-rape me a-again!" I stuttered out, sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Well, the thing is, kitten," he began, and strolled quickly over to me. I whimpered pitifully, and he grabbed my arms, yanking me to my feet. He leaned in, as I shook uncontrollably._

"_I can't let the little misbehaving kitten get away from the big dog, otherwise, he'll come back and "dispose" of said kitten." He whispered in my ear, and I screamed again._

_*******_

_The scene changed abruptly, where I was back in my regular clothes, but I was standing outside of the school. Dark storm clouds rolled overhead, thundering in anger. I jumped from each thunder, while taking small cautious steps inside the school gates._

"_Oh, kitten!" I screamed at the sound of my old nickname, before I looked frantically around me, spotting Joshua at the fountain. And, by his side were my friends, and Edward. I stared in confusion, and they all laughed at me._

"_Look, she's scared." Alice taunted, sneering. I gaped at her, and they laughed again. "Little bitch is all shook up, afraid to face us." Rosalie taunted with her. "Too scared to face anyone." Des said taunted in a baby voice. _

_I shook my head, the tears welling over my eyes. "Aw, now she's crying!" Emmett mocked, as everyone laughed with him. I shook my head one last time, before whirling around. But, I rammed into someone and I fell backwards, only to have two strong arms grip my elbows. I looked up through teary eyes, to see Edward's sneering face._

_He turned me around to face Joshua. "P-Please, don't h-hurt me!" I screeched, but Edward and Joshua chuckled. "We can't promise that, kitten." Joshua told me, sneering. "He has a point love." Edward whispered in my ear, and I shivered, except not in pleasure, but in fear. _

_Joshua raised his fist, and I screamed bloody murder, before blackness took over me._

_---_

I sat bolt upright in my bed, screaming, as I looked around my dark room. Scooter was by my side, nudging my arm with his stubby paw, whining pitifully at me. I looked down at him through my teary eyes, and scooped him up, holding him close to my chest, sobbing.

The door burst open, and I jumped, screaming. "Bells! Bella! Are you alright?!" Charlie's worried voice asked me through my screaming. I stopped screaming and looked back at him through my blurry vision, to see he was holding a flashlight. "D-Daddy?" I asked him, and he rushed over to my bed, hugging me close to his chest.

"Oh, baby girl, are you alright? I heard you screaming and crying, and since the power went out from the thunderstorm," Charlie began, while I looked over to my window as saw indeed that it was raining and thundering outside. "I thought someone broke in, so I brought my flashlight." Charlie added.

I looked around my room, as lighting and thunder crashed, I saw a figure standing behind Charlie, over by my computer. I saw the shaggy brown hair, broad shoulder, dark blue eyes, and the evil smirking face, of Joshua. "Ah! No, go away!" I screamed, sobbing again. Charlie looked at me, then turned around in the direction I was looking in, only to see my desk, Joshua nowhere in sight.

"Who are you talking to, baby girl?" he asked me, and I shook my head at him, still crying. "No, Joshua was there! I saw him, I swear I did!" I yelled, holding Scooter closer. He looked back, then back at me. "Hon, no one is there. Are you okay?" he asked me, pressing his palm to my forehead.

He pulled back, saying, "Hon, you have a fever. You're sweating bullets." He said, and looked me straight in the eye. "Are you sick, baby?" he asked me, but again, I wasn't looking at him. I saw Joshua's figure standing behind Charlie, his smirk full blown, but by his sides were Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Des, Lily, Rischè, Melantha and Angela- all from my dream. They were smirking evilly at me, and I screamed again. "N-No, P-Please, don't hurt m-me!" I screamed again, and again, Charlie looked behind him to see no one was there again.

"That's it, we're going to the hospital." Charlie muttered, before helping me out of my bed, while we walked out of the house and into his cruiser, Scooter still in my arms. Charlie didn't object as I held onto the puppy, while he pulled out of the house and drove toward the town. He called Renee, and told her what was going on, while I looked out the window. But, with each rumble of thunder and flash of lightning, either Joshua, Edward, or my friends would flash before me, and I would jump and sob harder.

Finally, he pulled up in the hospital parking lot and helped me inside, as I still carried Scooter, and sobbed harder as Joshua flashed before my eyes. But, as we walked inside the hospital, with nurses rushing around us, I saw Joshua flash before me again, and I passed out, hearing my father shout my name before darkness took over.

**---**

_**Edward's POV**_

I tossed and turned in my bed, thinking about Bella, but I couldn't seem to sleep. I just felt something was wrong. I sighed, then picked up Abby, who was also awake, and I put on my slippers, that matched with the black t-shirt and sweatpants I was wearing, and walked out of my bedroom. Abby waited patiently in my arms, and I walked down the two flights of stairs inside my home, as thunder boomed outside.

But, before I turned the corner on the first flight of stairs, which led downstairs to the first floor, I heard voices of my parents- Esme and Carlisle.

""Why do you have to leave this early?" I heard Esme ask Carlisle worriedly, referring to the storm outside. "I know you seem upset, love," Carlisle began, and I peeked around the corner. Esme was wearing a black silk robe over her nightgown, with Carlisle's hands resting on top of her shoulders, wearing his hospital outfit under a long black trench coat.

"But, something has come up at the hospital. They said he was asking for me to see what the problem with his daughter was. I know how close our son can be to her, so I need to see what the matter is." he kissed her, and said, "Make sure the kids won't find out." He whispered to her, before opening the door, and walking out into the storm. Esme shut the door, then turned away and covered her face with her hands, shaking.

I walked down the stairs and she looked up, her caramel hair pulled away from her tear-stained face by a ponytail. "Edward, son, what are you doing up?" she asked me, looking at me with gray eyes. "I heard you and dad talking, mom. Is everything alright?" I asked her, and I heard Emmett's shuffling feet from the stairs. I looked back at the stairs to see Emmett was shuffling down the stairs, with a half asleep Alice behind him. Both were wearing their pajamas.

"What's up?" Emmett asked us, with a yawn as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes. "Honestly children, you all shouldn't be up." Esme scolded us, still crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" Alice asked her, examining her tear-stained face. "Nothing, baby." She assured her daughter, but I could see she was lying through her teeth.

"Mom, I know something is up. Please, just tell us what's wrong." I begged her, and she sighed shakily, before turning to me unwillingly. "The reason why your father left is because something happened at the hospital. A nurse from there called him, and said…" she trailed off, and we all motioned for her to go on.

"Chief Swan asked for him specifically to come and look… at his… daughter." At this, I gasped and felt dizzy, while I stumbled backwards. Emmett and Alice caught me from behind, holding me steady. "Chief Swan said something was wrong with his daughter, saying that this Joshua fellow was inside her room, but when he looked, no one was there. She was sweating and had a fever, but when she stepped inside the hospital, she collapsed, and now she's waiting for your father to look at her." Esme finished, while my eyesight blurred from the tears.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know how much you love this girl, but they said those exact things." Esme told me, sobbing. My siblings helped me to my feet, and there, Emmett raced to get his keys and we were already running through the rain and getting inside Emmett's jeep, as we left Esme inside the house all alone.

Emmett raced over to the hospital, while Alice tried comforting me as I cried. Something was wrong with my Bella. Just something… and it had to do with that damn bastard Joshua.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, where we ran through the rain and inside the warmth of the hospital. Alice ran up to the secretary, asked her where our father was and which room he was at. She came back, rushed out, "He's already looking at Bella, and she's inside room 473." before we ran through the halls to the room.

Carlisle was talking to Bella's parents, his trench coat off, and his blond hair dripping wet. He talked quietly with Bella's parents, as they nodded through their tears. Renee told him something, and he nodded. Charlie heard our footsteps, and turned towards us. But, he only glared at me. "You!" he shouted quietly, stalking towards me and before he could start choking me, Renee- I knew her name after Bella told me- restrained him.

"You did something to my baby! I know you did, she kept saying all of your names before screaming and crying harder!" he shouted, still quiet, at us. "Charlie, they don't know what happened to our baby. Please, don't start yelling at them." Renee tried soothing him, and he stopped trying to strangle me, while I walked over to Carlisle. "What happened?" I asked him, and he looked down at his clipboard, sadly.

"She seems to be in some state of shock." He concluded, and I urged him to explain it, before Renee cut in. "I went inside, and she was crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me her nightmare. The second part of it was about you, and the rest of her friends. But, all of you were taunting her. Edward," she got my attention and I looked at her with the tears still falling. "You held her in place while Joshua was beating her up."

I groaned in frustration, running my hands through my hair. "I think it's best to say that we shouldn't let any of her friends, including my children, see her for a few weeks. That way, the shock can die down, and then, after a few days, maybe a little over a week, we can send her back to the school." Carlisle told Bella's parents.

"But dad, Joshua is still at the school. What if she goes back and she goes back into shock?" Alice asked Carlisle. But, he only shrugged.

Meanwhile I wondered over to the glass window that looked inside the hospital room. There on the bed was my beautiful broken angel. She was awake, sobbing and holding onto her puppy, Scooter. IVs and tubes were hooked up into her deathly pale skin, as the heart monitor beeped wildly. She looked up at my face, and jumped before crying harder, and lowering her brown head. I sighed shakily, and lowered my head, letting the tears fall faster.

My broken angel was really broken.

000000000000

Now it was the first week back at the school, where everyone greeted their friends happily. All the while, only Alice, Emmett and I entered the school grounds glumly, thinking about Bella.

Ever since that faithful night, I have been depressed; truly and utterly depressed to the bone. I had refused to eat for most of the days, talk to anyone in my family, and never even left my room. All I had done was stay inside my room, listening to depressing music. I skipped the family meal on Thanksgiving and again, hung out in my room. I only came out once and stowed myself inside the piano room, playing slow, quiet and you guessed it- depressing music.

Alice and Emmett joined in my gloomy mood, but they ate and put on fake smiles on Thanksgiving. But, they still didn't do most things enthusiastically. All of this irked Esme and Carlisle to no end, as they always told us to do things more cheerily for Bella's sake. This only caused me to be even more depressed in the situation, as my siblings did try to be happier.

We swore to not tell Jasper or Rosalie, or any other of our friends. We didn't want them either worrying and become depressed as well, or to rush over to the hospital and see Bella, making her even more frightened. We swore to tell the others today, on the day we got back.

I dodged more girls as I slumped my way through the school, mostly dead on my feet. Emmett and Alice trailed sadly behind me, and Jasper and Rosalie bounded up to us, cheery. "Hey guys. So, what's with the gloom and doom mood?" Rose asked us, and we looked sadly at her. "Where's Bells?" I winced as a jab of pain and sorrow pierced me in the heart. I didn't stay for the answer, as I shuffled my way through the crowd of teens.

"Hey, Eddie!" Lauren's nasally voice pierced through me. I snarled angrily at her, and shoved her away from me, muttering, "Get the hell away from me, slut." She looked at my face, confused, as I walked inside the main building. As everyone said hi to me, I only ignored them and continued shuffling my way over to the dorms.

I entered the familiar dorm that I shared with Emmett, Jasper and Jason, while I tossed my stuff off to the side and plopped down on my bed. I rested on my back, facing the ceiling, before the depressed tears spilled over and dropped on my sheets of my bed.

I sat there for a long time, letting the tears I been holding in. Jasper and Emmett came in after I was in there, set there stuff down, before leaving me alone, not even speaking to me. But, soon, I got up dizzily from my bed and walked out of the guys' dorms, again, ignoring my friends as the said hi to me.

I walked inside the cafeteria, got my food, and sat down at our table, all of our friends around us. The baseball team, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lily, Des, Rischè, Melantha, Rose and Jasper, and my two siblings were all sitting at the table, either standing or sitting on top of the table, looking equally as depressed as me. Jason handed me a wooden baseball bat for no reason, as he looked at the floor glumly. Apparently, all of them heard the news.

I sat down, pushed my full tray of food and rested my arms on the table before resting my head. Alice ran her fingers through my hair, in a sister kind of way, as I sighed shakily. "We uh, heard the news." Rose stated, speaking through our silence.

Everyone agreed with Rose, saying they heard it from my siblings. But, I stayed silent, curling and uncurling my fingers around the bat. I was growing angry again, thinking back to everything that happened to Bella, from Joshua's damn abusiveness.

I heard from across the cafeteria to hear Joshua and his buddies were laughing excessively loud. My fingers tensed majorly around the bat, as I heard from the inside, the wood was cracking…

_**SNAP!**_

The used-to-be wooden bat in my hands, snapped deafeningly in half, wood chucks flying around me. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped as they heard the sound and the room turned silent. They all turned towards our table, looking shocked at me, probably wondering why I snapped a wooden bat in half. Then, I growled out, "Joshua, you sick, twisted, damn bastard." Everyone in the room was able to hear me through the silence, as I heard Joshua's chair scrape against the linoleum.

I stood as well, throwing the two halves of the wooden at off to the side, clattering and rolling away. I stood a distance away from Joshua, my arms at my sides, fists clenching and unclenching. "What did you say, Cullen?" he asked me, sneering.

"You heard every word I said; you are a sick, twisted, damn bastard." I growled at him, and he only shifted his weight. "Well, is that all you got?" he taunted me, but I could see he was afraid of me. "Nope, only the beginning, especially what will happen if I slice that throat of yours." I threatened, and he grimaced. But, he shook his head, and sneered again. "By the way, where is Bella?"

"She's in the hospital thanks to the little nightmare she had." I told him, ignoring the jabs of pain. Everyone began muttering and whispering, no doubt talking about Bella. "Oh, really? Was it because of you, or little old me?" he asked me, still afraid. "Take a wild guess, dumbass." I growled, and he shrugged. "So, you don't care that your ex-girlfriend, the one you abused senseless and tried forcing sex on her, is now in a state of shock, thanks to your damn abusing to her?" I growled out again, moving over to the broken bat and picking it up, before walking back over to my earlier spot.

I looked at his face, which was grimacing again, before he fixed it and shook his head. I exhaled angrily, before roaring in rage, and throwing the two halves at him. Everyone screamed, as Joshua ducked, and the halves shattered through the glass windows in the back. As that happened, I was propelling my self forward, tackling Joshua, my hand around his throat and my fist up in the air, ready to punch him.

"You fucking bastard! How can you not care about her anymore?!" I shouted loudly at him, my tears spilling over. He struggled against me, before kicking his feet and hitting me in the chest, sending me into the shattered glass pieces. I roared in pain, as I felt glass shards sink in my skin, through the shirt.

I looked at the long glass shard near my arm, and shakily stretched my arm towards it. I enclosed it in my hand, and sat up, shakily. Everyone was screaming and shouting, as they saw me in the glass pile. Without a second thought, I dug the glass in my skin and dragged it over my wrist. I did the same thing on my other wrist, and watched as the red liquid spilled out of my wrists, pooling around me. "Edward, no!" I heard someone shout my name in the background.

I smiled in bliss as the tears fell and hit my ripped, bleeding skin - stinging it a little - and feeling light headed, before I dropped back on my back and darkness took over me.

* * *

**Oh no! Our two main characters are now in horrible shape! **

**Anyway, I couldn't come up with much for a new chapter, so I thought about this, having Bella have a horrible nightmare - causing her to go into a state of shock - and Edward, being depressed, cuts himself.**

**(And no, I don't think I'll have Edward continually cut himself. He was just depressed, and thinking he was a horrible person, he wanted to "end it" for himself. But, do not fret, readers. He'll be okay.)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, please vote on the poll!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	19. Caramell What!

**Yes, OMG! I know you are happy that I have finally updated on this story!**

**I know I haven't updated in like thirteen days or so, but I just wanted to finish, "The Cullens come to Hogwarts" first. And then, I couldn't come up with any ideas for a new chapter here, so I updated "Baby Bella" instead because I knew a lot of you readers like that story.**

**But, now I have lots of new ideas for this story. **

**Mostly, they include really ridiculous/funny parts in there.**

…

**AGH, right now, I want to curse my friends for getting me hooked on yet, another new song! It's a Japanese song, and it comes with a dance! It's "Caramelldansen" and I swear, I just thought of Bella dancing to this song in her dorm room! Egh, I don't know if I should do that in my story or not!**

**Maybe I will… **

**Anyway, I'll start the long awaited chapter of High School Never Ends now!**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Yes, place him there. I think he'll be more relaxed that he's in the same room with her." I heard Dr. Cullen's soothing voice tell someone, as I feigned sleep. I heard footsteps on the linoleum floor of my hospital room, as I heard wheels being rolled into the room. Then, I heard the footsteps retreating, and the door being closed.

I opened my eyes, momentarily being blinded by the bright lights of my hospital room, and I sat up slowly. I looked over on my right side and gasped, while I scrambled out of my bed. Luckily, I wasn't hooked up to any machines now, so I didn't have to worry about being pulled back. I rushed over to his bed and sat down beside him.

I ran my fingers through his bronze mane as I cried, the tears falling down from my eyes. "Why, Edward?" I asked him quietly, as I stroked his pale cheek. I looked down to see why he was here, and saw his wrists were wrapped in gauze. And, dried blood was caked on them. I gasped again, and cried harder, as I brought my face down to his.

I kissed his hair, forehead, eyelids, neck, ear, then his lips, before leaning away and getting off the bed, heading back to mine.

"Bella?"

I gasped as I heard his velvety, hoarse whisper, and I whirled around, to see his bright emerald green eyes were staring up at me, as he was pouting. "I wasn't done with you yet, love." He added hoarsely, as his crooked grin spread over his face. I rushed back over to his bed, where he let me slide under the sheets, and I hugged him gingerly, peppering his face with kisses, before crushing them to his lips.

"Never scare me like that, again, Edward!" I hissed at him, as I whacked his head softly. He winced, but otherwise laughed. "Sorry, love. I think you already know why I am here." He whispered, as he looked pointedly down at his wrists.

I nodded through my tears, and he wiped them away with his kisses. I smiled at him, and rested my head on his chest. "So, why did you cut yourself, Edward?" I asked him, and he sighed.

"Well, after seeing you broken on the night you were admitted into the hospital, I felt horrible with myself, since you dreamed about me hurting you. So, during Thanksgiving, I avoided my family, where I wallowed in despair. And, we went back to school today, I felt enraged that Joshua had treated you horribly, causing you to have this nightmare. And, so, I confronted him today, and threw my bat at the glass windows that were in the back, while attacking Joshua. But, he kicked into the broken glass shards, and I just saw the long piece of glass, that I had to do it, love. I just felt awful of what happened to you." Edward explained to me quietly, and I sobbed. He held me close to his chest, where I soaked his hospital gown with my tears.

"You k-know it wasn't y-your fault, E-Edward." I blubbered, and I felt him nod. He kissed my hair, comforting me as I cried.

For the rest of the day, we talked, as I explained my nightmare to him. He tried cheering me up by reminding my birthday was approaching really soon, but I only groaned, knowing he would get me an expensive gift, along with the others. Then, we fell asleep by each other, his arms still around me.

---

After two more days of staying at the hospital, we finally returned to school, as everyone else was inside the classrooms. Edward and I walked sneakily down the halls, or at least he did. I almost bumped into trashcans and the lockers, and narrowly avoiding them, as we tried not to laugh. But, we made to the dorms, where we walked inside my dorm.

He set my stuff down by my bed, and then, he tackled me on top of the bed, where I squeaked and giggled. He kissed his way up my neck, before crashing his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. I returned the same fervor of the kiss, before we both pulled away, panting.

He pulled me up from the bed, and I looked up at him, before I noticed something was flashing over at the computer. I walked over to it, with Edward following me, and I opened the e-mail. It was from Des, as she was talking about some song she found on the internet. I saw a video link on the bottom page.

"What the hell is Caramelldansen?" Edward asked me as he read the e-mail over my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders, and opened up the link. Music began in the background of the video, as little anime characters began dancing to the fast song. "Aw, it looks so cute!" I squealed as the Japanese song continued, the characters dancing.

"It looks weird." Edward muttered, staring at the screen. We watched the video, and soon, it came to an end. Edward walked back over to my bed and flopped down, while I continued staring at the screen. Hmm, the dance looked easy enough…

I got up from the desk, and asked Edward if he could restart it. "Why, love?" he asked me, and I sighed. "Because, I want to try doing the dance." I mumbled, blushing. Edward raised his eyebrows, before getting up and restarting the video and walking back over to my bed. I readied myself, and then, the music began, as I started dancing like the little anime characters on the screen.

I ignored the fact that Edward was watching me dancing ridiculously to the song that was playing on the computer, while I only stared intently at the screen, dancing still. **(I have the video of the song and dance on my profile. If you want to check it out, go ahead and listen to the song as you read the part that Bella is dancing to the song.)**

I smiled, and laughed, as Edward watched me dance. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks, as I shook my hips to the beat of the song. I heard the bell ringing in the distance, but I was dancing and watching intently as the song continued. I copied the anime characters dance moves, laughing and smiling as I danced.

Finally, the song came to an end, and I relaxed. Edward came over to me, as I said, "Man, my hips and sides are killing me." He chuckled, and placed his hands on my hips, before he began massaging them. I moaned and leaned into him, closing my eyes from the contact.

Once my hips and sides were better, I thanked him. I looked around for my I-pod and then, once I found it, I went onto Itunes and found the Japanese song, before downloading it. "You're actually downloading that song?" Edward asked me, and I nodded, smiling. He shook his head, chuckling. "What?! It's catchy!" I exclaimed. **(My exact reaction to it all. My friend showed me a music video of it, with Edward and Jacob dancing to it, and now, I'm freakin' hooked onto it!)**

We walked out of the dorm room, where I brought my I-pod along and we walked out of the dorms, as students walked around us. "BELLA!" I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Alice, Rosalie, Des, Lily, Rischè and Melantha. Then, I heard Jasper and Emmett greeting Edward, as they punched him in the arms. The girls helped me to my feet, as I walked back over to Edward.

"So, did you get my e-mail, Bells?" Des asked me, and I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and you got her hooked on it too, Des." Edward muttered to her. Des laughed and said, "Well, same thing with Rischè and Lily." I looked over at Lily and Rischè to see them nodding, rolling their eyes. "What are you two talking about?" Emmett asked us. "Des sent me an e-mail about a dance called Caramelldansen. And now, I'm hooked on it. Plus, I can do the dance." I told him, smiling. "What the hell is Caramelldansen?" Jasper asked us. "My same reaction." Edward muttered to him, and I rolled my eyes. "Follow us, boys." I said, and I led all of them back into the girls' dorms. Luckily, we all could fit in our dorm. I put my I-pod on the I-pod stereo, as me, Lily, Des and Rischè readied ourselves.

I found the song, as we began dancing. Rose, Melantha and Alice joined us, as the guys watched all of us dance to the song. "Wow…" Emmett said, but we ignored him, focused on finishing the song. Finally, the song did finish and we all collapsed on the ground, our hips and sides aching.

The guys helped us up, while Edward gave me another massage. "See, what did I tell you? It's weird." Edward told the guys, and they nodded, trying to relax the girls from their aches. I took my I-pod off the stereo and put inside my bags, before I slipped on some flip-flops. And, then I was lifted away from my bed and room, as everyone didn't notice. I looked up to see Edward was taking me away from the dorm room.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked him as he walked out of the dorms. He looked down at me with a crooked grin. "What? Can't I some alone time with you love?" he asked me, and I smiled. He carried me over by the trees, and I hopped out of his arms, landing gracefully on my feet. He stood there, shocked and confused, before I laughed and that shook him out of his shock.

We sat down on the grass and held hands on top of my knee, as he kissed my cheek. I giggled, and I immediately stood up. He looked up at me, confused, and I giggled again, before bending down and whispering in his ear.

"Got to catch me, mister." I leaned away, then skipped away, laughing. I looked back to see he was getting up, and chasing after me. I squealed, then ran faster, not tripping for once. We ran across the grassy area towards the fountain and I ran along the rim, where Edward caught up easily. He caught me around the waist, and we wobbled on the rim, before falling in the water.

Who knew this fountain was so deep?! Apparently I didn't, but of course, I realized it after my body was entirely soaked when I lifted my head. My hair was in the way, and I pulled my hair away, and looked over at Edward, to see he was sitting up as well, his bronze hair darkened, and he saw me, before we began laughing.

"Next time, never stand on the rim of the fountain." I muttered, while it set a new round of laughter from Edward and me.

* * *

**I had some trouble trying to end this chapter, but I then thought of them falling in the fountain.**

**I also had a different kind of chapter for this, but then I couldn't think of anything to continue it, so this is the revised chapter of the previous one I had begun.**

**Anyway, if you don't know what Caramelldansen is, I have a video of it on my profile for you readers.**

**Go ahead and listen to the music while reading this chapter.**

**Well, please review and vote for the poll that's still on my profile!**

**Tell me if you want a new story or if I should just continue the stories I am writing now.**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	20. Some Birthday This Turned Out!

**Hello again my readers, to another fabulous chapter of "High School Never Ends"!**

**I know probably some of you were like "WTF?!" to the Caramelldansen song, but again, every time I listen to it, I just imagine all of the characters in this story dancing to it.**

**So, I just had to put it in the story, because it's a cute song and dance, plus, I think it would be hilarious to imagine the guys dancing to this! HA! Ah, I can imagine that actually… *shudder* I think it would be creepy.**

**Well, I think it's time for another birthday, and this time it's Bella's!**

**I know that I switched the dates for their birthdays, but oh well!**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up from my bed the next morning, to see that the dorm room was empty. I looked around in confusion, before I saw a little note on the bedside table. I picked it up.

_Bella, _

_We left early this morning to head out and get you a late birthday present. You get to hang out with the guys for the morning, then we'll be back while they go shopping for your gift._

_No complaining about any of the expense gifts we'll get you!_

_See ya later today,_

_Love,_

_~Alice, Rosalie and Angela~_

Well, at least I get to spend the morning with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. As if they knew, the door burst opened, as I squeaked and jumped, hiding under the covers. "Happy Birthday, Bells!" Jasper and Emmett chorused, as I hid under the sheets. "Guys, don't scare her." Edward muttered from behind them. I heard him make his way over to my bed and peel the covers away from my face.

"Morning love and happy birthday." He whispered to me, kissing my head. I smiled up at him, and he put his arms from under my arms, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He supported me by putting his hands under my thighs. "Wow, Eddie, you know she isn't a little girl, right?" Emmett asked his brother sarcastically. Edward scowled at him, but I giggled and kissed his jaw.

"This was a good wake up call." I whispered to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled, and set me down on my feet, before pushing me gently towards the closet in the room. "Alice instructed us to make sure you get ready for the outfit she told us you to wear." Jasper told me, as the guys walked out of the room.

After they shut the door, I opened the closet and found that one of the outfits had another sticky note on it.

_P.S: Wear this outfit today, and no complaining! I think you might like it! =)_

The outfit was a cotton, dark blue, off the shoulder sweater, with tight, dark blue skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. I shrugged and put on the outfit, then walked over to the mirror. The sleeve on my right arm stopped about a little before the elbow, as the other sleeve went a little past the elbow. I had to say I looked cute in this outfit. I put my hair in a side braid.

"Come in, guys!" I shouted, and the door opened, as the guys walked in. Edward came over to my side, and leaned down, whispering in my ear, "Beautiful." Then, he kissed me passionately, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We ignored Emmett's and Jasper's throat clearings, and then Emmett boomed quietly. "Quit PDAing, before I go over there and pull you two apart!" Edward sighed angrily while we kissed, before he pulled away. I leaned around Edward and stuck my tongue out at Emmett, and he returned it. "Well, come on, guys." Jasper said on the way out of the dorm room, with Emmett following behind him. But, before I could walk behind them, Edward lifted me over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Edward! Put me down, dammit!" I hissed at him, but he chuckled softly. He began walking down the stairs. "No can do, love." He said, then patted my bum, and I squeaked in surprise. He chuckled again, and walked ahead of Jasper and Emmett as the held open the doors to the girls' dorms. He walked over to the guys' dorms, while I watched Jasper and Emmett talking super quietly from behind.

"Better not plan on getting me anything expensive, you two." I warned them, and they looked up at me, chuckling. "Don't worry, Bells. We won't." Emmett muttered, and I scowled at just as Edward walked into their dorm room. He walked over to his bed and plopped me down on it, before sitting behind me and placing his long, lean legs on either side of me, pulling me closer to him.

I rested my arms on top of his legs, and his stiffened, before groaning quietly, and leaning down to my ear. "You have no idea what you do to me, love." He purred and I shivered, smiling. Emmett and Jasper started setting up a game that was called, "Guitar Hero" while they made gagging noises in our direction. "Are you going to play, Edward?" I turned towards him and asked him.

He shrugged, but didn't get up from his spot. "I might, but I'll let them play first." He said, gesturing over to them. I rolled my eyes, and took out my I-pod, which I had taken from my room. "Want to listen?" I asked him, holding up an earphone. He thought for a minute, before taking it from me. I put it on random, and went straight to "Dancing Queen". I laughed, Emmett and Jasper looked over at us weirdly. I then began singing. Edward then stole my I-pod and plugged into the stereo, where the music began playing.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

I stood up, along with Edward, and pressed my back against him, as I began dancing. He placed his hands on my hips and moved with me. Emmett and Jasper turned away from the game and set their guitars down.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king_

As that line played, I swung my hips like Elvis Presley, and that made the boys laugh.

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music__'__s high__  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You__'__re in the mood for a dance__  
And when you get the chance...__'__re a teaser, you turn __'__em on__  
Leave them burning and then you__'__re gone__  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You__'__re in the mood for a dance__  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

_You_

By now, all of were dancing and singing to the song. Luckily, the music was really quiet, or else we would be having the whole boys' dorm up and wondering who's singing to the song.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

_Dig in the dancing queen…_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

I jumped up on Edward's bed, causing him to back away and fall down on his bed, while I fell down and bounced off of it, landing on the ground in a heap. That made Jasper and Emmett laughed loudly, falling down on the ground, literally. "Bella!" Edward shouted as he got off the bed and helped me up. "Ugh, okay, no more jumping." I muttered, rubbing my rear as it throbbed in pain.

Edward chuckled, but it was drowned out by Jasper's and Emmett's laughing, and I scowled down at them. They didn't notice me, so I turned around and whispered my little plan to Edward. He smirked and nodded. He walked over to the game machine while I walked over to their beds and picked up their pillows. I walked over to Emmett and Jasper, then looked up at Edward to see he had a soda can over the machine. He smirked, and I did the same.

I threw their pillows on their heads, and they stopped laughing. They stood up and glared at me, but I smirked evilly and walked over to Edward. They turned their heads, following me, before they gasped. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled at them, once I saw they were going to storm over. Edward tilted the soda can downwards, and they immediately stopped.

"You wouldn't." Jasper muttered, glaring at us bitterly. "Oh, we will if we have to." Edward said, smirking. "What did we ever do to you, Bells?" Emmett asked me, whining, as he stared at the game system. "Laughing at me since I fell off the bed." I told them, glaring at them. "But you have to admit, it was pretty funny!" Jasper exclaimed, smiling.

I gritted my teeth, and Edward tilted the can more, causing Emmett and Jasper to stand absolutely still again. I smiled, and kissed Edward on the cheek, but he turned his head and I met his lips. I weaved my fingers in his hair, ignoring the gagging noises Jasper and Emmett were making again, and Edward wrapped placed his hands on my hips. But, he dropped the soda can on the machine, getting it all wet. Some soda dripped down to the socket, and sparks flew. Edward and I jumped in surprise, scooting away from it, as Emmett and Jasper yelled in surprise.

"Okay, nothing to worry about." I muttered and another spark flew up, this time catching on fire. I squeaked, and Emmett turned towards me. "Yeah, _nothing _to worry about, Bells." He muttered, and I glared at him, while I ran over to my I-pod and took it, before I flew open the door, Edward, Jasper and Emmett following me. The smoke alarm went off noisily and a few minutes later, boys opened their bedroom doors and came out to see what was going on. "Fire!" Emmett yelled out, and every guy yelled and ran out of the building. Edward ran over to a fire extinguisher and broke it out from the glass, before running back to the room. I sighed and followed after him.

I found Edward back in the room when I caught up to him, as he tried to put out the fire. I helped him hold the thing, and together we put out the fire that was slowly rising. I sighed in relief, but squeaked in surprise as Edward blasted me with foam. I glared at him as he was laughing, and took the hose from him, before squirting him with the foam. He glared at me and I laughed. I dropped the hose, and ran out of the room, with Edward following after me, still carrying the fire extinguisher. I ran down the stairs as Edward kept warning me that he would get me, but I only laughed.

I ran outside and Emmett and Jasper looked up at me, as Edward squirted out some foam, but I didn't notice. Some of the foam landed on the ground, as I stepped onto it and it was slippery, making me fall backwards. "Ah!" I screamed, and I braced myself for impact.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, catching me from behind. I opened my eyes and looked up into Edward's eyes, and smiled. "Are you alright love?" he asked me worriedly. I nodded as he straightened me upright. "Bella?" I looked up and saw Alice, Rosalie and Angela walking towards us. They saw me and Edward covered in foam.

"Um, hi guys." I greeted them, smiling sheepishly. "What did you do to her?" Alice asked the boys, and they rubbed their necks nervously. "Uh, our room sort of… caught on fire." Emmett muttered the last part quietly. "Caught on FIRE?!" Rosalie screeched, causing me to cringe. "Hey, Edward threatened to fry their game system, but I accidently made him lose his focus." I said, defending my boyfriend. Edward smiled at me and pecked my cheek, while I blushed.

Angela shook her head and said, "Oh well, just go ahead and get cleaned up, and then we'll all go to the mall. Boys, you'll get your gifts for Bella while us girls keep Bella entertained." She instructed them, looping her arm through mine and taking me over to the girls' dorms, while Alice and Rosalie scolded the boys.

---

After I was cleaned, and my newly cleaned outfit I was wearing this morning was on me again, Angela and I walked out of the girls' dorms, where we met up with Alice and Rosalie, as the guys were behind them all in new clothing. I didn't understand why Emmett and Jasper had to be in new clothing, but oh well, I knew Alice and Rosalie; and they never where one outfit a day.

We headed out to the front gates of the school, where we all took a bus to the mall inside town. Edward and I sat in the back, looking out the window and watched as adults walked around, heading to cafés or heading back to work. Once we reached the mall, we all walked inside, then split up from the guys as the girls dragged me towards clothing shops. People started pointing and whispering as I walked by, and I kept my head down, watching my feet walk forward.

"Come on, Bells!" I looked up and saw that Angela was motioning me to move quicker and I hurried forward to catch up with her, as more and more people began to point and whisper. Angela and I walked into a store that had dresses, and while Rosalie and Alice walked over to dresses and Angela went over to some hats, I stayed by the entrance.

"Look, do you see who that is?" I heard someone whisper loudly to their friends. I decided to ignore it and just look up at the ceiling, trying to hold back my anger. "Can you believe _she _decided to show her face here?" someone sneered. "No, I mean, why would someone who's as whore-ish as her would want to show her face?" the same voice sneered.

"I know! She probably lied about being raped." I sighed angrily, already feeling the tears well up. "Totally, I think she was so lying about all of that stuff that happened to her. She'll probably pretend to get raped again and accusing that handsome and totally hot boyfriend of hers. I feel bad for him." Okay, that's it! I've had it with all of this shit that's been happening to me and I'm tired of it.

I acted on quick thinking, and it was the most idiotic thing I have ever done.

I took out my phone, looked around the store and saw that none of my friends were looking, and I threw my phone – hard! I threw it so hard, it flew all the way over to the other store across the open-loft thing that looked down at the first level. As this happened, tears sprung from my eyes and the alarms went off at the store.

I walked out of the store and over to the glass railing, as people came out of the store on the other side. But, I only paid attention to the glass. Without thinking again, I raised my foot and kicked it into the glass, shattering it. Shards fell down to the first level floor, and people looked up. They gasped at what I was doing, and saw my leg was bleeding.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw a teenage boy walking over to me. "Look, I know that you're probably facing some issues right now, by why don't we just go get some coffee and talk about back at my place?" he asked, smiling grossly at me. I glared through my tears and spat out, "It's men like you that are making me suffer!" I raised my good leg and kicked him in the gut, where he went down to the ground.

"Men like you, need to stop trying to terrorizing innocent girls and then throwing them away after raping them." I added, as I swung my legs over the railing. "There's only a few men I can trust, and they actually respect me, unlike pigs like your kind." I spat out again, stuttering through my sobs. "Look, I'm sorry, but please just get off of the railing." He begged with me, probably already thinking what I was about to do. "Well, I think I will, and here's a little tip; quit being a man whore and actually care about one girl." I spat at him, and pushed myself off the railing, falling through the air.

Gasps and screams of bystanders were the last things I heard before I blacked out.

---

_**Alice's POV**_

Hmm, ballet flats or strappy high heels? So tough… I wonder if I could pick some shoes for Bella since we're all going out tonight. I looked around and saw that Rosalie was looking at yet another dress, and Angela was looking at some belts while having a hat on her head, all askew. I looked around again and saw that two girls were talking rather loudly and that Bella seemed to be shaking.

I looked at her, confused. Is something wrong with her? If she was sick, I wouldn't have made her come out and shop with us. But, I continued to watch her, and saw that she pulled out her cellphone. Now I was really confused, was she going to call someone? Then what she did next surprised me even more.

She whipped her arm back and threw her phone hard, making it crash through the glass windows of the other store. I gasped, and immediately went over to Rosalie who was still looking at the dress. "Rose!" I hissed. She looked at me and asked, "What?" Apparently she was annoyed now.

"Hello?! Did you not just notice the alarms going off?!" I screeched at her as Angela came running up to me. "Uh, guys, we have a major problem!" she said panicky, looking at the entrance. Rosalie and I followed her gaze and gasped.

Bella was talking to so random guy – more like arguing – while her leg was bleeding and glass was broken from the glass railing that she was now swinging her legs over. "BELLA!" Rose, Ange and I screamed at the top of our lungs, but she didn't turn around. Instead, the guy pleaded with her for something, and she spat something back at him, before pushing herself off the railing.

Rose, Ange and I careened out of the store and we leaned over the railing. "Bella!" I sobbed loudly, as I collapsed in Rosalie's arms. I couldn't bear to look at her battered and broken form on the ground.

"NOOOO!" I looked up and sobbed harder as I saw Edward on the other side, watching in pure agony as he saw his love on the ground, broken. He sobbed and fell to the floor. People down on the first floor – at least people who cared – rushed to Bella's side and checked to see if she was breathing.

I stumbled after Rosalie and Angela as they walked down the escalator, before I was now bent down on my knees and sobbing. "Edward, no!" I looked up and saw that Edward was now stumbling down the stairs, but this time, he tripped and fell down them, before lying on the floor in a broken heap, groaning in pain. He stumbled to get up, as he temple was cut and his arms bruised, and he stumbled through the crowd before collapsing to his feet beside me.

He broke down again and I took him in my arms, sobbing as well. He rested his head on my shoulder, holding onto my arms with his hands, shaking.

Ambulance arrived shortly afterwards, along with news crews. We walked out behind Bella's broken body as they wheeled her towards an ambulance. "I don't know how it happened, but I was only talking about her and next thing I know, she's found on the ground. Maybe it would be best for the whore to be dead." I whirled around at the voice and snarled; it was the same girl from the store we were inside.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as people whirled around and heard me. I ran forward and punched her directly in the nose. She yelled in pain and stumbled back along with the news crew that were interviewing her. "Who the hell are you?" the bitchy girl asked me as she clutched at her nose. "You bitch, how could you talk about her like that?! How could you say that she was faking about being raped?! It actually happened to her, but you're too busy being a bitch and whore to even care about anyone other than yourself! People like you who have black holes for hearts and just love to gossip basically cause those who feel horrible to commit suicide! You damn bitch! If you just kept your damn mouth shut, then my friend – my sister! – would actually be alive and happy right now!! She would actually be trying on something for her damn birthday! And now you caused her to commit suicide on her damn birthday!" I paused and looked around the area. "That includes ALL of you who were pointing and gossiping at my poor sister! You and this damn bitch basically caused all of this to happen! You all know who you are and who pointed at her, and let's just say that I'll make sure to make all of your lives a living damn hell for this! You caused her pain, you caused my friends pain, and now, you caused my poor brother who loves pain all over again! I HOPE YOU ALL ROT IN HELL FOR THIS!" I screeched then called a taxi for us, telling them to take us to the hospital Bella was going to.

Everyone in the area was completely silent after me long rant, including my family and friends. Once the taxi van pulled up to the curb, I told them to get inside, and when I was at the door I turned back to the crowd, who were still all standing in shock. "And, if my friend doesn't make it, I'm suing all of you for murder of my friend!" I screamed, then got in the taxi and slammed the door shut.

Once we reached the hospital, the paramedics were already rushing Bella inside, with us following behind them. We rushed inside the waiting room, where nurses told us not to go any further, and there, we waited…

We waited…

For hours on end, all we could do was wait inside the hospital room, with Emmett and me silent in our lovers' arms, as they tried to comfort us. But, no consoling would ever help me as I had to listen to my brother's broken sobs for Bella, as he sat against the wall, his head in his knees as he shook from fear and sorrow.

All I wanted is for Bella to make through and be able to wake up, smile, laugh and be her stubborn self again. But, I just couldn't shake this horrible feeling away, that somehow, that she wasn't going to make it… _Alice! Snap out of that! _I mentally slapped myself for even thinking such a horrible thing! How could I think so negatively about Bella not making it?! That would devastate all of us, more likely effecting Edward the most and probably causing him to try to commit suicide again.

When Edward first cut himself, it wasn't when the time Joshua had pushed him too far, it was when Edward had came into our family. When I first met Edward, he seemed very gloomy and all so… self reserved and just so anti-social. He told me grudgingly that he had lost his parents in a shooting from thugs that randomly attacked them, and for that, he had cut open his wrists, his life hanging on by a thread.

After we all had a panic attack over it, we made sure that we made Edward more lively and less dark and gloomy. In fact, after we told him we were worried about him cutting himself, he opened up more and got rid of the dark mood. And he became what he is today…

Well, exclude the fact that he's now crumpled in pain for his love, but beside that fact, he would be happy and alive.

The doors opened and we all looked up, to see that Carlisle was walking towards us. Edward stood up, still crying. In fact, he had a hopeful look in his eyes now; it wasn't a lot, but there was some in there. "What happened, Dad?" Emmett asked him monotonously from his spot by Rosalie. "Children, she's alive." I gasped and jumped up in my seat, along with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Edward only dropped his mouth open. "She had survived her fall, miraculously. Sure, she'll have a little bit of memory loss from it, and now she won't be able to wake up from her coma, but she's alive and breathing properly in her coma." He explained, smiling.

"Can we see her?" Rosalie asked him and Carlisle though about this for awhile. "Only one of you can." He said, and immediately, everyone began arguing on who should go see her. "Enough!" we all went silent at Carlisle's glare. "I'm letting Edward see her, because I saw earlier how bad he was about this happening to her." We all sighed and relented, knowing that Edward was dying to go see her.

We all sat down as Carlisle led Edward to the double doors where they disappeared.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

"Take all the time you need son. I know how much you love her, and just know that she'll make it out of this." Carlisle murmured to me as we stopped in front of Bella's hospital door, and he put his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. I only nodded, and he turned away, walking down the hall.

I turned towards the door, took a few deep breaths, then opened the door.

My Bella was on the hospital, her eyes closed peacefully and her brown hair fanning out behind her. She had her arms by her side, and one of her legs was being held up in the air, a cast around it, the hem of the hospital gown bunching up and exposing her pale leg to me. I sucked in a breath, and moved over to the side of her bed. I took a chair that was on the side and sat down, taking one of her hands.

I began sobbing again, as tears fell down, my sobs drowning out the noise of the heart monitor. "Bella," I began, holding her hand up to my cheek. "Just… I was only wondering why – how can you do this to yourself?! To me, to my sister and brother, to your friends, to your family?! I mean, Bella, how could you just take yourself away from me?! You mean everything to me!

"I know that you just can't take it anymore that no one will ever forget the fact that they know you were raped, and I know you're tired of hearing them not understanding your pain. But, how could you just take yourself away from me?! I can't lose you, you're everything to me! I can't lose anyone close to me like you, not like what happened before.

"Before I ever moved in with Carlisle and Esme, I had the two greatest parents ever in my life. They were wonderful and loving, just the kindest and caring people you could ever meet. Oh, I'm sure you would have loved to meet them. I did get my hair from my mom, but I got my eyes from my father. I just had the perfect mix between them. And, I had to lose them.

"After I had found out that they were mugged and killed, I felt broken and abandoned. I couldn't feel happy at all anymore, I just felt like I wasn't there emotionally and mentally, but I was there physically. And, that's when I was taken in by Esme, since she was sisters with my mother.

"I just felt horrible with myself; how could I just let my parents die? When I was taken in by Carlisle and Esme, I felt even more lonely, and just took myself away from the feeling of being loved ever again. I wanted to end my life just to take myself away from everyone, knowing that I shouldn't belong there. And, that is what I just did.

"One day, when it was only me and Emmett inside our home, I was inside my room, getting ready to end my life, and when I had decided to do that, I only walked into my bathroom and took the blade I kept in there for safety, but I used it to slit my wrists and anywhere possible, before I collapsed on the ground.

"And when I woke up, I was in a hospital, with Carlisle taking care of me. He told me that Emmett had found me on the ground after hearing the loud thump when I fell. Once I was well enough to move back inside the house, Alice and Emmett just decided to ignore me, seeing that their brother didn't want to be there. But after a while, I really wanted to talk to someone.

"Alice decided one day to ask me why I did it. And I just opened up to her, pouring out everything I had kept to myself ever since my parents died. Once I was done, she then got me all cheery and livelier, making what I am today. And, I couldn't be any happier, well, except for the fact that you're not awake.

"But, on a side note, love, I did get you your birthday present." I laughed shakily, pausing in my speech. "I know how much you hate it when people give you gifts, but we just want you to know that we love you, Bella. We just want you to be happy, to just – ugh, this is so getting tougher now…

"I just wanted to get you something that you'll absolutely love, and something that you'll keep with you forever. And, I wanted you to have something that will remind you of me.

"It plays music, like a little lullaby for you." I paused I took out the locket I had bought her. It had a silver chain, with the locket hanging on the end, shaped like a heart. Intricate designs were in the silver, and in the middle was a heart shaped garnet stone. **(Locket is on my profile!)**

I took the necklace out of the little box I had gotten with it, carefully, and stood up, leaning over Bella's body. I lifted her head gently, and fastened the necklace around her neck, as I caressed it with my hand, then kissed it and leaned away. "Happy Birthday, love." I whispered, and took her hand again, crying.

"I just can't lose you, love, I can't…" I whispered, and rested my head on the mattress, then rested my hand on her stomach and then drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep. But it wasn't so uncomfortable…

I got to sleep by my love once again, but this time, she was in a very deep sleep, battered and broken from the words those sick people said about her.

Some great birthday this turned out to be!

* * *

**Okay people, now I know some of you were wondering why I had "Dancing Queen" in there again, and some were probably wondering why I had Bella attempt suicide.**

**Well, I just remembered that after the little news interview that Bella had in chapter 5, that I forgot about other people's reaction to it. Like the people of Forks and Seattle.**

**So, I just remembered it and BAM! I decided to stick in here on her birthday. Hence the title of the chapter. **

**But don't worry, once Bella is all fixed up, I will get to her birthday party.**

**Anyways, Bella's shirt that she was wearing is on my profile, along with the locket Edward got her.**

**Please review and continue voting on my poll!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

**(By the way: SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER JUST TO GET THIS STORY PUBLISHED, BUT I WAS SOOO BUSY WITH MANY NEW STORY IDEAS THAT I HAVE!)**

**(WHOO, AND LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE, WITH OVER 6,OOO WORDS!)**


	21. Waking Up

**Hello, Hello, Hello my readers!**

**Welcome to another fabulous chapter of "High School Never Ends"!**

**Now, I know a lot of you were all like "Agh, don't let Bella die!" or "I hope those b****** pay for what they said about Bella!" Even some of you were thinking about crying for what happened to Bella.**

**Well, of course I won't let Bella die! Without her, then well, I wouldn't be able to continue on with the story and I would have to just delete it. Besides, I need her for way later on in the story. ;)**

**I can only tell you that there might be possible lemons later on in the story because I have something major for the story, which will probably make all of you, readers, make a certain evil someone that we all know very unwanted! =)**

**And, well, I wasn't thinking about doing a lemon because… I really suck at writing a lemon! I mean, I can get them all started and everything, but after that, it's all like WHOOSH! It just flew out the window. **

**So, now I have my very bestest-est friend that I have known for a long time, Emoeverafter, helping me with that department. I will start it off, then she'll take over and write the lemon for me, where she'll get the credit.**

**And, well, if she won't be able to write the lemon for her own personal reasons, then once I will start off the lemon, then I will either just cut it out and leave you all hanging, or I may try to continue on with it… *shudder* that might be a bit disturbing for me, and it would so piss off my older sister if she were to read the story…**

**But, I won't discuss any more about lemons; don't want to give away too many spoilers, now do I? ;)**

**So, why don't I just start the chapter already, where you can now see what happens to our beloved Bella!**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(Takes place when Edward comes into the room)**

Darkness is all I could see; nothing is all I could feel. I couldn't remember when I felt this much pain, or felt this vulnerable, unable to do anything except sit in darkness. I could hear a steady beeping around me, and heard myself breathing slowly. But, I couldn't see, talk, or even move my muscles at all; I felt like sitting duck, waiting for someone to shoot me.

I heard soft talking outside somewhere, and I only waited for something to happen. Where was Edward? And, hmm, I vaguely remember a few other people, just random snippets of them. Who were they and why couldn't I remember them?!

Then, I heard a door opening, and someone inhaled sharply. I mentally stiffened, seeing as I was already stiff enough. I heard soft footsteps around the room, and the sound of a chair being scraped across the floor, before I heard someone sit down beside me, and felt a slight pressure in one of my hands. Then, I heard the person break into broken sobs, drowning out the soft beeping of the heart monitor.

"Bella," a deep, velvety voice whispered, as he lifted my hand upwards, pressing it against something that felt like a cheek. It was Edward; he was the one that was talking to me right now. "Just… I was only wondering why – how can you do this to yourself?! To me, to my sister and brother, to your friends, to your family?! I mean, Bella, how could you just take yourself away from me?! You mean everything to me!" he stuttered for the right words. I was slightly angry; I was angry at myself for doing whatever it was making Edward stutter like this. It just sounded so vulnerable and broken, like he was afraid me breaking.

"I know that you just can't take it anymore that no one will ever forget the fact that they know you were raped, and I know you're tired of hearing them not understanding your pain. But, how could you just take yourself away from me?! I can't lose you, you're everything to me! I can't lose anyone close to me like you, not like what happened before." 'Not like what happened before.'? What was he talking about?

"Before I ever moved in with Carlisle and Esme, I had the two greatest parents ever in my life. They were wonderful and loving, just the kindest and caring people you could ever meet. Oh, I'm sure you would have loved to meet them. I did get my hair from my mom, but I got my eyes from my father. I just had the perfect mix between them. And, I had to lose them." I felt like I just wanted to get up from wherever I was and wrap my arms around him; to comfort him from his pain. But, I still couldn't feel anything.

"After I had found out that they were mugged and killed, I felt broken and abandoned. I couldn't feel happy at all anymore, I just felt like I wasn't there emotionally and mentally, but I was there physically. And, that's when I was taken in by Esme, since she was sisters with my mother." His parents were mugged and killed?! Now I really felt angry at myself for even getting in this situation where I couldn't move and hug him!

"I just felt horrible with myself; how could I just let my parents die? When I was taken in by Carlisle and Esme, I felt even more lonely, and just took myself away from the feeling of being loved ever again. I wanted to end my life just to take myself away from everyone, knowing that I shouldn't belong there. And, that is what I just did." WHAT?! Okay, maybe after I comfort him, I should whack him on the head for even thinking about killing himself. But, I might need to ask who the heck are these Esme and Carlisle people.

"One day, when it was only me and Emmett inside our home, I was inside my room, getting ready to end my life, and when I had decided to do that, I only walked into my bathroom and took the blade I kept in there for safety, but I used it to slit my wrists and anywhere possible, before I collapsed on the ground." I wanted to cry so much after I just heard him admitting that he had cut himself. Seriously, I need to whack some sense into this boy that I loved!

"And when I woke up, I was in a hospital, with Carlisle taking care of me. He told me that Emmett had found me on the ground after hearing the loud thump when I fell. Once I was well enough to move back inside the house, Alice and Emmett just decided to ignore me, seeing that their brother didn't want to be there. But after a while, I really wanted to talk to someone." Who the heck were these people that he is talking about?! I really needed to ask him about them, after I regained feeling in my body that is.

"Alice decided one day to ask me why I did it. And I just opened up to her, pouring out everything I had kept to myself ever since my parents died. Once I was done, she then got me all cheery and livelier, making what I am today. And, I couldn't be any happier, well, except for the fact that you're not awake." I also needed to thank this Alice person; otherwise my Edward would still be cutting himself.

"But, on a side note, love, I did get you your birthday present." I heard him laugh shakily, pausing from talking so much. "I know how much you hate it when people give you gifts, but we just want you to know that we love you, Bella. We just want you to be happy, to just – ugh, this is so getting tougher now…" he trailed off, as I heard him groan. But, who was this "we" thing?

"I just wanted to get you something that you'll absolutely love, and something that you'll keep with you forever. And, I wanted you to have something that will remind you of me." Again, if I wasn't so paralyzed, I would have hugged and kissed him for saying such a sweet and romantic thing; I will always remember him! Why would he think I would forget him?! I heard him shift in his seat, as I heard something being lifted out from his pocket, I think.

"It plays music, like a little lullaby for you." he whispered, as I heard him stand from his seat. I felt him leaning over me, as I felt something wet hit whatever I was wearing, and I felt him lift my head, as he slipped something icy cold around my neck. Then, I felt his lips press against my neck and felt him lean away. I heard him sit down. "Happy Birthday, love." He whispered as he took my hand again.

"I just can't lose you, love. I can't…" I heard him trail off, and I felt something sink into the mattress, before I felt his hand rest on my stomach. Then, I heard his breathing even out, signaling that he fell asleep.

When he went to sleep, I felt wet trails of tears pouring down my face, and I think I moved my hand, as I grabbed something. It felt furry, but silky at the same time. I think I ran my hand through it and mentally sighed in peace, before I felt light weight, signaling that I was now asleep.

---

"You guys! I don't think you should come in here!" I heard Edward hiss at someone. I felt some weight return to myself, but I still couldn't feel anything. I faintly could hear four sets of footsteps coming into the room, wherever I was…

"Eddie! You can't just hog her all to yourself!" an angry, high-pitched voice hissed back at him. It sounded very girly. "Ugh, fine, sit over there." He whispered back at them, and I heard the footsteps shuffle over somewhere in the room. Then, I heard Edward sit down beside me and felt him take my hand again.

After he took my hand, silence filled the air. It went on for a long time, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I heard a grunting noise, and then I heard, "Bella?! Love, are you awake?" oh, I think that noise was from me. I felt Edward lean closer, and I shifted a little, grunting again.

"Is she waking up?" I heard someone whisper and I grunted again, as I fluttered open my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. Then, I looked over to my left, and smiled. "Bella." Edward breathed, and he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him weakly.

"Bellsy!" I gasped and looked over at the other side of the room. Four people were sitting by the window, all pale like Edward. Two of them had dark hair – one of them had it curly, the other short and spiky – while the other two had blond hair – one with it long and wavy, the other curly and it looked honey blond. They all wore sweaters and jeans, along with sneakers.

They started getting up, but I only squeaked and ducked my head in Edward's chest, since he had climbed in the bed I was in. "What's wrong with her?" I heard someone ask Edward. "I don't know. Bella, love," I looked up at Edward's emerald green eyes to see them filled with worry.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked me as he cupped my cheek. I gulped and looked over at the four people. "I don't know who they are." I whispered, then buried my face back in Edward's chest. I heard five gasps from everyone that was in the room. "S-She doesn't remember u-u-us?!" someone stuttered. I looked up again and I shook my head, feeling instantly guilty that I couldn't remember them, and felt sad as I saw the big guy's pout.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry that I can't remember you all, but I can only remember Edward." I whispered, and ducked my head again. I began crying, as Edward held me and rubbed my back in comfort. I vaguely heard the other people leave, and now it was only me and Edward. He lifted my face, and kissed my lips, but as he made his move to pull away, I threw my arms around his neck and opened my mouth, groaning as I heard him moan. He wrapped his arms around my waist gingerly and nibbled on my lip, where I moaned from it.

He pulled away and laughed at my dazed face. "Same old little Bella." He murmured silkily in my ear, kissing it. I shivered and smiled. "Are you sure you don't remember who they were, love?" Edward asked me, cupping my cheek again. I shook my head and said, "No, I don't know who they were." Then I looked down and saw that I was in a hospital gown and my leg was up in the air, a cast around it.

"Why am I in a hospital gown, and why do I have a cast on my leg?" I asked Edward, pouting. "Y-You don't remember w-what happened?" he stuttered, tears already welling up in his eyes. "No, sorry…" I mumbled, tilting my head down and playing with his long, pale fingers.

Then, Edward told me everything that happened, from when I tried to commit suicide and jumping off the railing in the mall, to when Alice – the short, pixie girl – had screamed at everyone in the mall for causing all of this. When he was done, he held me in his arms as I sobbed. How could I put him through so much pain again?!

"I don't deserve you, Edward." I mumbled, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was stroking my back, but he stopped abruptly when he heard me say that. "What? Bella, it's me that doesn't deserve you." he countered, looking down at me, his emerald green eyes shining with sadness. I stroked his cheek, and sighed happily, saying, "We don't deserve each other." Edward laughed in agreement, kissing my forehead.

I fingered the necklace that was around my neck, remembering yesterday when Edward had given it to me. "It plays music love. Go ahead and open it." he whispered in my ear, and kissed it. I smiled, then struggled to open it, before it snapped open. Soft music began playing from the locket, as Edward and I listened to it.

When the music was done, I had tears falling down from my eyes, and I looked up at Edward. "It's beautiful, Edward. What song was that?" I asked him as I closed the locket.

"That was your lullaby, love." I gasped, then crashed my lips on his, kissing him with all of the passion I could place in there. He pulled away from me, and wiped away the tears. "If you don't like it, I could take it back –" I cut him off with another passionate kiss.

"Silly, I absolutely love this necklace." I told him truthfully, when he had pulled away again. I then smacked him on the arm where he winced. "How could you think that I would hate it?" I asked him incredulously. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you love it, my little Bella." He murmured, as I sunk down in his arms, where I stayed for the rest of the morning.

* * *

**Okay, well…**

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER FOR THIS CHAPTER TO GET OUT, AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS RIDICULOUSLY SHORT!**

**I have damn writer's block, so I can't think of anything else to write for this chapter. **

**...**

**Now, for the next chapter, it'll be about the holidays, where it's Christmas time. And there, we meet another new character!**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be much longer than this one, but once again, I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long to get published and that it's ridiculously short!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

**(P.S- Please continue voting on my poll, and check out my other stories, please!)**


	22. Christmas Holiday Fun Pt1

**Welcome to another fabulous chapter of "High School Never Ends"!**

**Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter out; I've been working on other things, and basically been watching my brother play Kingdom Hearts 2 last week. He defeated it in a week, ending it today.**

**Plus, I still had damn writer's block, but now that has passed, and I got more ideas for this story once again.**

**Also, I got my hair cut amazingly short! Seriously, I got my hair cut on Saturday, and when it was done being cut and all, I looked like a female Harry Potter! :) **

**I had my old hair down about mid back, and now, it's all super short, like boy hair. **

**I don't have a lot to say, so let's begin with the Christmas chapter! **

**(BTW: I changed my name again; this time, it's "Lady Lily of Darkness".)**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella!" I sighed and rushed downstairs after Charlie had called.

It was now nearing Christmas, and I was back at my house with my dad and puppy. I had shaken my dad up pretty badly after my little stunt at the mall on my birthday, along with Edward and my friends. I regained my memory and remembered my friends; all of them. Edward was happy that now I didn't have to be frightened in front of everyone.

But, a few weeks, after I had returned, Edward was sad. He told me we were going to be separated again, since Christmas was rapidly approaching. I remembered what I told him when I got back.

---

_Flashback_

"_Edward, we won't be separated for long." I reassured him, as I sat on his lap when we were in my dorm room. We were talking about winter break and everything, while the rest of the school was outside, playing in the snow._

"_Still, I don't like it when we're separated." He whined, nuzzling his nose in my neck, causing me to shiver with pleasure._

"_I don't like it either, but it's not like we can see each other on Christmas." I reminded him breathlessly. He sighed, mumbling, "If only it were that easy…" I giggled and kissed him, running my hands through his bronze mane. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him._

_After that, we didn't discuss about anything to do with our separation._

_End of Flashback_

_---_

Now, here I was, inside my house on winter break, missing Edward dearly.

I entered the living room, and saw that my dad was putting on his jacket. "I have to go to work now, so make sure if you go out, lock up the house." He instructed me, and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll be back later tonight, Bells. Stay out of trouble." Then, he turned and left the house.

I sighed, then I went back upstairs and turned on my computer, then signed on a MSN chatroom.

**(Okay, the next part is just a little chatroom idea I wanted to put in the story, so sorry if it's a bit off topic…)**

_**HopelesslyKlutzy has joined the chatroom.**_

_**Two members are added; PianoMan369 and SurferDude411**_

_**PianoMan369: **__Dude, I have to say baseball is better than basketball._

_**SurferDude411: **__No, basketball pones baseball._

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__Umm… hi?_

_**PianoMan369: **__Oh, hi. Who are you?_

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__I could ask you the same question. What's your real name?_

_**PianoMan369: **__Um, Edward…_

I squealed in delight; I have found my boyfriend and he was absolutely clueless that he didn't know it was me. I began typing again.

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__*squeals* Yay! I found you!_

_**PianoMan369: **__Huh?!_

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__*giggles* Edward, it's me, your girlfriend; Bella!_

_**PianoMan369: **__OH! Hi love! :)_

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__*giggles*_

_**SurferDude411: **__Okay, this seems very awkward for me, so goodbye._

_**SurferDude411 has left the chatroom.**_

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__I wish you were here. :(_

_**PianoMan369: **__Maybe I can… ;)_

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__How?_

_**PianoMan369: **__If you tell me your address, then I'll be able to visit you. :)_

_**HopelessyKlutzy: **__Well, I have to call you to give you the address; the chatroom won't let me. I'll call you._

_**PianoMan369: **__Okay. Bye, my sweet love. ;)_

_**HopelesslyKlutzy: **__*giggles* bye…_

_**HopelesslyKlutzy has left the chatroom.**_

_**PianoMan369 has left the chatroom.**_

After Edward and I finished our chat, I shut down my computer and looked around for my Blackberry. Once I found it, I pressed Edward's speed dial, and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello love." _I nearly melted from the sound of Edward's velvety voice; it's been far too long since I heard it. _Okay, I think that was way too cheesy, _I thought to myself. I giggled, and answered back, "Hey, Edward."

"_So, what's the address to your house?" _he asked, as I heard him moving stuff in the background. I quickly told him my address, practically bouncing on my heels; I just wanted him to come over here as quick as possible. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and said, _"I can practically hear you bouncing, love. Don't worry, I'll be right over."_

After we talked for a bit, we hung up. I began getting myself ready for him to come over; I wanted to look my best for Edward. I went inside the hall bathroom, and checked over myself. I was wearing a off the shoulder light blue sweater with black shorts, and my hair was up in a messy ponytail. I was also wearing the locket and necklace that Edward gave me.

After a few more minutes of staring at myself in the mirror, I went downstairs and cleaned up a few things that were lying around the house. I found Scooter sitting by the door, staring at it with his big blue eyes."Scooter, Charlie won't be home till later." I called out to him. I usually had to tell Scooter that, since he was a puppy and didn't know about us humans had to go to work.

He turned towards me and only looked at me, then turned towards the door again. I sighed, and I heard a car pull up to my house. I looked out the window to see a silver Volvo pulling up, as I saw a shadowy figure inside it. Then, I saw my boyfriend step out, and I squealed, before running away from the window. I waited impatiently for him to come to the door.

Three knocks sounded on my door, and I smiled, before unlocking the door and wrenching it open; there stood Edward.

He looked handsome like always, wearing a dark green sweater with black pants and matching shoes and hat. He smiled when I opened the door, and I threw myself at him. "Edward!" I squealed, and he chuckled.

"Hello, love." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me. I pulled back a bit, and crashed my lips on his. He groaned in pleasure, and picked me up with ease, walking inside the house. He kicked the door shut behind him, all the while still kissing me. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened up for him, as his delicious breath filled me, making me dizzy.

After a few more minutes of kissing, we pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Edward set me down on the ground, smiling crookedly at me. I only smiled dizzily up at him, and crushed myself closer to him again. "I've missed you so much." I murmured, nuzzling my face in his chest. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

Suddenly, I heard barking from below us and we stared down at Scooter who was barking at Edward and chewing at his boot. "No, bad Scooter! No chewing my friends' shoes!" I yelled at him, as I untangled myself from Edward and wagged my finger at him. He leaped back and whimpered at me, then ran off, barking.

"Guess he doesn't like me." Edward mumbled, as he took off his shoes and hat. I only giggled and smiled at him again. "Why don't you just go sit on the couch while I make us some cookies?" I suggested, and he nodded smiling. He went over to the couch and sat down on it, while I went into the kitchen and began taking out the ingredients for cookies.

While I was kneading the dough, I felt two hands rest on my waist and I jumped in surprise, before remembering that it was only Edward and me in this house. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Edward." I scolded at him, as I turned around and faced him. I wagged my finger in his face, and accidently got some flour on his nose, as he stared down at it in surprise.

"Oops." I murmured, giggling. He smirked down at me, and then reached behind me, before dabbing my nose with flour as well. "There, now we're even." He stated, smiling as he kissed my cheek. I giggled and kissed his nose, before I kissed his lips. Edward got into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and stood on my toes, trying to be able to kiss him easier.

He bent down a little, grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me onto the counter, then stood between my legs as he continued to kiss me. I weaved my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. He rested his hands on my thighs, rubbing them.

A shrill ringing noise pierced, causing me and Edward to pull apart. I looked over at the phone in the kitchen and sure enough, it was ringing. I reached over to it, as Edward kissed my neck repeatedly. I grabbed the phone and hit the green button, before saying into the phone, "Hello?"

"I can see you right now, my Bella." answered an unfamiliar, deep voice. It sounded too deep actually, and it sent shivers of fear through me. "Excuse me?" I asked the person, causing Edward to lift his head. "You look absolutely beautiful in that sweater… but you would look better without it." the voice said back. "Who the hell is this?" I asked into the phone, getting angry. "I can see you right now, with the piece of shit you call a boyfriend. You'll be mine soon." The voice said, then hung up.

I stared at the phone, then I jumped off the counter and closed the kitchen blinds, then I hurried to the front door and locked it, including the dead bolt. Then I hurried upstairs, with Edward following me, and I rushed inside my bedroom and locked it then closed the blinds. I did all of this in every single room that had a window, until I did the sliding glass door in the living room, and then I faced Edward.

"Who was on the phone love? Who got you all worked up?" he asked me, as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I don't know; I didn't know anyone who had that voice, and it just completely scared me. It said it was watching me right now." I told him, tears welling up in my eyes. Edward led me over to the couch and sat us down, placing me in his lap. "I promised you, love, that I wouldn't let anything and anyone hurt you. Whoever this dude or person is, I won't let them get anywhere near you." Edward whispered in my ear, kissing it.

I sniffled and nodded, burying my face in his chest. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the front door, causing me and Edward to jump. Scooter came running from the dining room, and started barking at the door. My heart began beating faster, as Edward got up and looked around the living room, before finding the bat my dad kept. I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial to my dad.

"_Hello, Chief Swan speaking." _my dad's voice was heard from the phone. "Hi dad." I whispered, feeling the tears fall from my eyes. _"Oh, hey Bells. Is there something wrong?" _my dad asked, as another bang came from the door, Scooter still barking and Edward still by me. _"Bella, what was that?" _my dad asked, as he heard the bang. "Dad, someone's trying to break into the house." I told him, sobbing in between. Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist. "Edward is with me, and we locked everything, but I'm still scared. W-What if the burglar has a g-gun?" I stuttered, clutching to Edward.

"_Don't worry, baby; I'm on the way with the other officers. Just go into your room, hide somewhere with Edward, and make sure you stay quiet. Just as long as Edward keeps the bat near and you don't go anywhere alone, you'll be fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you, and I'll see you soon." _My dad said, as I heard him telling the others about our situation, then he hung up.

I ran forward and grabbed Scooter, then I grabbed Edward's hand and rushed upstairs, as the banging continued. I rushed inside my room, shut the door and placed the rocking chair that was inside my room, under the door knob and then ran over to my closet. I opened it and said to Edward, "Get in." He went inside, carrying the bat still. I picked up Scooter and hurried inside after him, jumping as I heard the banging downstairs still hadn't stopped.

After I was inside, I shut the door and sat down between Edward's legs, the bat behind him. I scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on my head while I twisted in his arms and buried my face in his chest, as Scooter sat beside us.

We sat there for a long time, the banging continuing. Finally, the front door banged open, slamming against the wall. I gasped quietly and pressed myself closer to Edward, fighting the urge to scream. He held me closer as well, burying his face further into my hair. I heard banging noises coming from the stairs, meaning the burglar was coming up the stairs.

Then, I heard him trying to break open my bedroom door. Scooter almost began barking, but I kept him quiet. "Police, step away from that bedroom door!" I heard my dad's voice shout, and I sighed in relief, as Edward squeezed me, kissing my head. "I said step away from that door!" I heard him shout again.

After a while, I heard my dad arresting the burglar and walking down the stairs. I moved away from Edward and walked to the door of the closet and opened the door, stepping into my room. Edward followed after me with the bat, and Scooter waddled out as well. I picked him up and removed the rocking chair, then opened my bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, Edward still following me.

I walked down the stairs, Edward hot on my heels and stopped in the living room, to see my dad walking out and taking the burglar outside to a cruiser. He made him get in then shut the door, as the police officer in the driver's seat drove away. Charlie came back inside the house and stood in front of me and Edward.

"Thank you for being here, Edward." I smiled mentally as I heard my dad thank Edward, happy that he didn't call him Edwin or some other name. "If you weren't here, I think the outcome of what happened a while ago would have been much different." He added, smiling. "Your welcome, Chief Swan." Edward said politely back, nodding his head. "Please, call me Charlie." My dad waved his hand off, laughing. Edward nodded and smiled at him. "You still better keep that promise in protecting my baby girl." My dad told him, looking at him with fake sternness.

"I've been keeping that promise ever since I met her, Charlie. And it will stand there for as long as she wants me by her side." Edward told him, smiling down at him. I stood on my toes and pecked his cheek, smiling cheekily. "Good. Now, did anything else happen today while I was gone, Bells?" my dad asked, looking down at me. "Well, um, someone called…" I trailed off nervously, burying my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Who called?" he asked, as he began walking into the kitchen with Edward and me following behind him. "Bella told me that the person was watching her while she was baking cookies." Edward informed my dad, pointing to the unfinished cookie dough that was still on the counter. "What?!" my dad yelled out angrily, glaring at the phone, then out the window. "After the person had called, Bella and I locked everything up in the house to make sure whoever the person was, would be unable to get inside. That's when the burglar showed up." Edward added.

I looked up from Edward's shoulder and saw that my dad was gripping the counter tightly, muttering to himself. "Dad, maybe I should stay over at a friend's house." I suggested. "Can I go over to Edward's house and have a sleepover with his sister?" I asked, and my dad turned around.

"I promise I won't do anything to Bella that… um, well, you-know-who would do." Edward told him, muttering the last part. I had already told Edward that my father hated it whenever someone would even say Joshua's name, let alone even think about him. I looked over to my dad to see his answer, and saw he was sighing to himself. "Alright, you can go, Bells." I squealed and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, dad! I promise I won't do anything that I'll regret!" I squealed again, kissing his cheeks. He laughed, and I rushed upstairs, as I heard Edward begin talking to my dad.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched Bella's jumping, slim figure run out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, as she went to pack. I just watched her dreamily, still ecstatic over the fact that we loved each other. "You must really love her." I turned around after hearing Charlie speaking to me. I nodded.

"You better not go and break her heart, boy. She already had that happen with her from… well, I'll just say that thing that's supposedly called a boy." I smiled and nodded again; I knew Charlie and I would get along greatly. At least we hated the same person. "I won't break her heart at all, Charlie. If I accidently do, then I'll do everything in my well-being to gain her trust back." I told him, and he nodded. "Good, because if you do anything to harm my baby girl in any way, I'm going to find some way to send you to jail."

I nodded again; I really have to remember to never break Bella's heart in any way possible; mainly because if I did, then I'll be a broken person forever, and I really didn't want to go to jail before college.

After Charlie and I talked for a few more minutes, I heard Bella coming down the stairs, and entered through the kitchen. She was now wearing a v-neck sweater that clung to her seductively, with a black jacket over it and with dark skinny jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, and black Ugg boots. Her hair was down from her ponytail.

Ugh, why must she torture me by looking so sinful?!

"I'm all packed and ready to go." she announced as she walked over to Charlie and hugged him again, kissing him on the cheek. After they said their goodbyes, I took Bella's bag and walked outside and placed her bag in the back seat of my Volvo, then we got inside the car. I started it after we were buckled, and I drove away from Bella's home.

"I never really got to see your house before." Bella stated when we got onto the highway. "Well, now you get see it, and Emmett and Alice." I told her, as she giggled. She really has missed everyone, but now she'll be able to them again. I turned off the highway and into the forest, while Bella looked confused. "We like to have some privacy to ourselves; just away from the town." I told her, and she nodded.

Finally, I pulled up to my Victorian-like, three story home, with the long driveway. Bella gaped at the house, and I chuckled to myself, as I got out and went to her door, opening it for her. I took her hand and pulled her out of the car, then I opened the backseat door and took her bag, slamming the door shut.

I walked up to the house, my arm wrapped around Bella's waist, and opened up the front door, hearing Emmett's video game as he was playing it, and I heard Esme in the kitchen, washing dishes. I stepped inside with Bella and closed the door, the sound echoing. "Eddie's home!" Emmett shouted, laughing. "Do not call me Eddie!" I shouted back, as Bella and I took off our shoes; Emmett's back was to us, so he couldn't see Bella with me. "How was Bella?" Emmett called out, not taking his attention off the TV.

"Come see for yourself!" Bella called back, giggling. Emmett paused his game and whirled around before getting a goofy grin on his face. "Bellsy!" he boomed, as he shot up from his spot on the ground and rushed forward, picking her up in a bear hug. "Em… can't… breathe!" Bella gasped out, and Emmett laughed before setting her down. She stumbled a little – I caught her – and she smiled at me and Emmett. "Nice sweater." Bella said to Emmett, giggling. Emmett was wearing a navy blue sweater was red and green thread in there; reindeer designs were over it. He also wore jeans with it.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her, then turned towards the stairs. "Hey, Ali! Someone's here to see you! Get your ass down here!" he boomed, as I heard a bedroom door open. "Who's here to see me Emm – Oh my gosh! Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she came walking down the stairs, wearing a cashmere sweater dress with stockings. She rushed down the stairs and tackled Bella in a hug. Bella stumbled a little, but hugged her back.

Esme walked out of the kitchen and shooed Alice and Emmett away from Bella, before smiling. "Hello Bella. I'm Esme; sorry about my children." She said, looking pointedly at Emmett and Alice, who were digging their feet into the carpet. "It's alright, Esme." Bella said in return, smiling. "Is that what I think it is?" Alice asked, as she looked down at her bag – which I was still carrying. "If you mean she's sleeping over, then yes." I told her, taking Bella's hand and dragging her upstairs. "Hey! You have to share her!" Emmett and Alice yelled, as Bella and I retreated.

"Edward, share Bella!" I heard Esme yelled up to me, monotonously. "But she's _MY_ girlfriend!" I yelled back, emphasizing "my". Bella giggled beside me, as I walked to the top of the stairs that led to the third floor. I walked down the hall – Bella's hand still in mine – and stopped at my bedroom door. "My bedroom." I stated to her, as I opened the door.

My bedroom was huge to say the least. The walls were painted a dark forest green, with white carpeting. A large glass window was behind the large double bed that I had. The bed was a four-poster, iron bed, with white lattice curtains dangling from the two bars that connected the front posters with the back posters. The quilt was an emerald green, with the black sheets underneath them, and white pillows piled up against the headboard. I had two doors next to the door leading into my bedroom; one led to my walk-in closet and the other one led to my personal bathroom. And near the door leading to my bedroom was my stereo with many CDs that I had; my computer desk was in the corner next to it. I also had a leather couch up against another wall.

"Wow." Bella breathed as we stepped inside my room. I smiled and walked over to my couch, setting her bag down on it. Bella wandered over to my bed and crawled on top of it, staring at the ceiling. I crawled up next to her and sat crossed legged, then pulled her into my lap. She smiled up at me, then kissed my lips. I immediately kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She responded by weaving her fingers through my hair, pulling herself up and straddling me. I sat up on my knees – she copied me – as I now moved my hands to her hips. I took off her jacket, tossing it over to the couch, and replaced my hand on her hip. I kissed her with new urgency, my hands dancing along the hem of her sweater. She gasped and she mirrored me, her hands at the hem of my sweater as well. I pulled my head back and kissed her neck.

"Sorry, but I have to do this, love." I whispered huskily in her ear, and I tugged the sweater upwards, pulling it off of her. Her breathing was coming out in pants, as she pulled my sweater off as well. Now, I only had on my pants, while she only had on her skinny jeans and lacy black bra. Ugh, why does she have to torture me?

I stared wide-eyed at her chest for a second, before returning my gaze back at her. She was smiling alluringly. "Alice." She told me, giggling. I chuckled, and kissed her neck again, before biting down on it. She gasped and threw her arms around my neck as she bent her head back, giving me more access. After I had bitten her neck, I pulled back and licked the spot, causing her to moan. "I love you, Bella. So much." I told her huskily, planting kisses all over her neck.

"I love you too, Edward. More than you can imagine." She replied back, as she brought my head back to hers, capturing my lips with hers. I moaned as she began nibbling on my lip, while she giggled. I placed my hands now around her waist, while I toyed with the clasp of her bra.

We have never gotten this far in our kissing. I always took each kiss slowly, not pushing my or Bella's boundaries. But this kissing was getting too close to the thing we promised each other that would have to wait. _Who gives a fuck?! _One voice inside my head yelled at me. One side of me really wanted to get further than this with Bella, but my other side was telling me what if she rejected me? What if she would hate me for pressuring her? What if I hurt her? All of this was running through my head, before I went back into reality.

I only continued to toy with the clasp, teasing Bella. She moaned loudly, pushing herself closer to me as she dragged her nails down my bare back, and this time I moaned loudly. Good thing the door was closed. I was so into the kiss that I didn't hear it opening softly, and I heard a quiet gasp. Bella pulled back and looked behind me, before gasping as well. I turned my head to the side and stared wide eyed at the door.

A girl that was as tall as Bella was standing there, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and her stormy grey eyes were staring at us wide-eyed. She wore a black turtle neck sweater, with black jeans and brown boots.

Standing in my bedroom doorway was Kelsey, my best friend.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**Someone new has now returned!**

**You guys remember in chapter 4, where Edward and Bella were in the restaurant, then Alice called, warning him about Lauren and the others, then he remembered Kelsey, right?**

**Well, I kept thinking about this chapter, where it's Christmas break and stuff, and since Kelsey is Edward's best friend, that she wanted to visit Edward. But, she doesn't know about Bella.**

**Don't worry though; Edward didn't have a crush on Kelsey when she went to high school with him, so there won't be any drama between these three. I'll explain more why Edward didn't have a crush on Kelsey in the next chapter…**

**Anyways, I'm very sorry that this chapter took… 23 days or so. **

**I had a serious case of Writer's Block and I had lots of difficulty on how to write this chapter.**

**But, now this chapter is out of the way, and I can think clearly again… for now.**

**Please review and please forgive me for updating SO late. :( **

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	23. Christmas Holiday Fun Pt2

**Welcome my minions! Mwuahahahahaha! *evil laughter***

***slaps self* Bad, Lily! No Dark side for you! **

**…**

***coughs awkwardly* Okay, um, yes moving on now…**

**Well, I now have my ideas back for this story, and I'm ready to get them all written out. :D **

**But, it sucks that I have to go to school back on Monday. XP I really don't want to go back, and it'll probably interfere with my writing. D:**

**Stupid school! XP**

**Well, I do actually get to write something if I want to during the school year. :D One of my teachers said I could choose to write a novel for the school year if I wanted to. :D YAY! I love to write! **

**By the way: if you want to look at pictures that I had on my profile for the story, just go to my profile and you'll see the link leading you to my site, where all of the pics are on there and scroll down until you see the High School Never Ends videos that I'll be using; that's where it all starts. **

**Now, let's begin Part 2 of Christmas Holiday Fun!**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Well, this was just absolutely perfect! Here I was, making out with Edward – both of us shirtless – and then this girl just randomly pops in here! How fabulous!

I mean, seriously! I don't even know who this chick is, just walking in on us making out! Argh!

All three of us continued to stare at each other, not making signs of moving or speaking.

Finally, the girl coughed awkwardly and said, "Well, don't I just have perfect timing?" and she began laughing shakily, and Edward and I joined in, laughing nervously. "Who is she?" I hissed at Edward after we had stopped laughing. He turned back to me, and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry love, she is just my friend. You remember when I told you about Kelsey, right?"

I thought for a few minutes, before I remembered that he had told me about her, and nodded. "You have nothing to worry about; you know that I love you, and nothing is going to ever come between us." He added – still whispering – and kissed my ear, before he licked it. I shivered and smiled at him. "Hello? Still in the room?" Kelsey said, as we turned back to her to see her waving her arms.

Edward and I laughed at her silliness. "Edward, mind telling me who this girl is as you two sucked face?" Kelsey asked, pointing to me. I blushed; she sounded just like Emmett. "Kels!" Edward yelled at her, his cheeks turning pink. "What?! Don't tell you weren't!" she yelled back at him, laughing.

"Fine. This lovely little beauty of mine is my loving, smart, caring, strong, absolutely gorge-" I placed my hand over Edward's mouth, muffling the rest of his words. I giggled as I saw him glare at me. "I'm his girlfriend, Bella." I told her, smiling. "Well, hello there, Bellsy!" she exclaimed, smiling. Damn Emmett!

I laughed as she used my nickname, and Edward rolled his eyes at Kelsey. Then, I felt something wet on my hand that was covering Edward's mouth and I gasped, pulling my hand back. He laughed while I stared at him with my mouth open. "Did you just licked my hand?!" I asked him incredulously, but he continued laughing, not able to answer me.

"Kelsey, why don't you get comfortable while I have a little chat with Eddie here?" I asked her as I took Edward's arms off of me. She nodded, smiling at us and walked over to the leather couch. I grabbed Edward's hand, dragging him forcefully into his bathroom. I opened the door and stepped inside, dragging Edward behind me.

Edward's bathroom was just as similar to his bedroom – simply amazing. The walls and floors were black and white tiles, as glass covered lights lined the walls. There was one sink with a square mirror in front of it, and a glass door shower, big enough to fit like four people in there. (Of course it had the necessary toilet for him.)

I pushed Edward in there, as he was still laughing. I closed the door and stood there, my arms crossed and my sweater in my hand; Edward had his as well, but he dropped it. He only continued to laugh, not able to even talk at all. I glared at him, then an idea sparked in my brain. This prank was going to be very evil for him, but hilarious for me. And it'll spark his little piggy hormones.

After he had calmed down, he stared at me and I smiled in what I hope was an alluring smile. He stared at me wide-eyed and I walked up to him, swinging my hips slowly. He began backing up until his back hit the wall. I came up to him and placed my hand on his chest, while the other one came to the clasp of my bra. I stood on my toes and leaned into his ear, as I whispered, "I will do it if I have to." Then I licked his ear, smiling as he jumped.

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, while he placed the other hand on my lower back. He looked down at me and smirked. I stared at him, confused. What was he doing?

He slid down a little – his hands going over my bum and to the back of my thighs – then he lifted me up, as I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled and walked over to his sink, setting me down on the count that was beside the sink. He stepped in between my legs, placing his hands on my thighs and did something I would never expect him to do. **(Yes, Edward is going to be very horny here, so if you're uncomfortable with it, please skip this.)**

He skimmed his nose down my neck, then past my collarbone and in between my breasts. I gasped and froze, accidently pushing myself forward and making Edward's nose go in completely between my breasts. **(SERIOUSLY, THIS IS WHY I RATED THIS STORY COMPLETELY 'M'!!! . But it's necessary, just continue to read please – but if you're uncomfortable with this paragraph, skip it please! By all means, skip it COMPLETELY if you're uncomfortable with it!) **

I shook my head and hopped down from the counter causing Edward to lift his nose away from my chest and look down at me in worry. "I'm so sorry Bella! Iwas only trying to tease you, I didn't mean to go that far! Please, don't hate me! I will behave this time, I sw-" I placed my hand over his mouth again, stopping his rant. I sighed, trying to slow my heart down, then I looked up at him. "I think we need to reset the boundaries." I stated, not removing my hand from his mouth. He nodded, keeping his hands behind him.

I removed my hand and picked up my sweater, before slipping it over my head. I turned around and saw Edward doing the same thing, before he sat down on the ground. I sat down beside him and cuddle up next to him; he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, what you did there was really breaking my boundaries, Edward." I began, looking up at him. He nodded and casted his eyes down, looking guilty and ashamed. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face back up; his eyes were filled with worry and guilt. "Edward, there's no need to be worried or guilty. Your hormones took over and don't worry at all, just because you did that, doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you." I told him, as he sighed.

"I really shouldn't have done that though. I knew I was pushing your boundaries, but I just couldn't stop and I don't know why." He said, dropping his eyes again. I sighed in frustration this time, and sat up on my knees, before I took Edward's face in both of my hands. "Look, I know that you feel all guilty for doing that," I began, looking down at the tile floor for a few minutes, thinking over what I should say.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." I concluded, looking at his face again. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. I giggled and said, "Edward, you know that I love you to death. I truly do, and I know that we've gotten close to… you know what." I began again, blushing as I thought about "doing it". "But I think we should hold that off because we both promised each other that we would wait until we're married. Maybe even before that." I added, and his eyes got wider – if it were possible. "Hey, I know that you want just as badly as I do." I scolded him, narrowing my eyes at him.

His cheeks turned a dark pink, and he gulped before nodding and casting his eyes down. "We're both teenagers and our hormones can get the better of us. So, don't be ashamed of what you did. Besides," I smiled seductively at him and leaned in towards his ear. "I really enjoyed it. Don't worry, you'll be rewarded." I whispered in his ear and he shivered. I leaned away and smiled at him.

"I'll let up on the boundaries a bit. We can get as close as to what we did, whenever we're sucking face." I said jokingly and Edward relaxed finally after I said that, chuckling. "And, I will tell you whenever I'm ready to have um… you know what." I finished awkwardly, blushing again. Something tells me we won't being "doing it" in a long time – and by something, I mean everything in my well being. Edward looked away awkwardly as well, before he nodded.

"I don't want to pressure you, love." He whispered and I shook my head. "You're not. I know what you want and I know what I want; and that means we want each other, no matter what." I told him, resting my head on his shoulder. He sighed and I felt him nod, as he stroked my hair.

"Bella? Edward? You okay in there?" Kelsey's voice rang out from the other side of the bathroom door, as she knocked on it. Edward and I stood up, as we walked hand-in-hand towards the door and I opened it. Kelsey jumped back, looking surprised.

"Yeah, we're fine." I told her, smiling. She nodded and walked away from the door and headed out of the bedroom. I followed after her, dragging Edward with me. We walked down to the first floor and saw that Emmett and Alice were playing video games, watching the TV screen intently. "Hey guys." Kelsey and I greeted them. "Mhm." They hummed back, not greeting us back properly. Edward chuckled and Kelsey and I rolled our eyes.

"Where's Esme?" I asked out loud. Alice and Emmett grunted again, and I sighed. "She said she was going to go visit Carlisle at the hospital and just left." Kelsey told me, walking over to the couch and sitting down. I only nodded, just as the front doorbell rang. Edward walked away to answer it; I followed him. I wrapped my arms around his waist just as he opened the door.

A tall teenage boy – the same height as Edward – stood in the door way. He had shaggy long, blond hair under a black beanie hat, some of it covering his brown eyes. He had fair skin, with a splash of freckles over his nose. He wore a dark blue turtle neck sweater and black pants, going over his black boots. One of his ears had a silver dangling earring.

The boy smiled at Edward, as he stepped inside the doorway – causing me and Edward to stepped back. He held out his hand, and Edward shook it, doing a complicated handshake, as the boy said, "Ed, my man. See you have finally got hooked into a girl." Then, the boy walked into the living room, after he took off his boots.

"'Hey Nate, long time no see.' 'Yeah, haven't seen you in a long time, Ed.' 'Want to come in?' 'Yeah sure.'" Edward grumbled to himself, mimicking the boy's voice, who I presumed was Nate. I giggled and whispered, "Please tell me you're not going insane?"

He looked down at me and smirked. "No, I am not." He poked my sides, causing me to giggle, and then he began tickling me. I ran away from him, as he followed, into the living room and grabbed Kelsey, using her as my shield.

"I have a Kelsey and I'm not afraid to use her." I warned him, hiding behind Kelsey. "Hey, since when am I a shield for anyone?" she complained, as Edward chuckled. I laughed and let her go, walking over to the love seat. Kelsey sat down by Nate, as Edward sat down by me and pulled me into his lap. I looked over at Kelsey and Nate and saw that they were bickering quietly, waving their arms around.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered to Edward. I felt him chuckle from underneath me, as he replied, "Nate and Kelsey are brother and sister. They constantly have these little fights." I nodded.

Suddenly, the TV flicked off, as well as the lights that were on in the house. "Hey!" Emmett yelled, tossing his controller to the ground. Alice placed her controller down and stood up, while she, Kelsey and Nate looked around the living room in worry. Meanwhile, I held onto Edward, starting to shake. Edward rubbed my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Does anyone want to check the power box?" Alice asked. Nate and Kelsey raised their hands. They went outside, while the rest of us waited inside. Finally, everything came back on and we sighed. Kelsey and Nate came back in and said, "Someone just switched off the switches."

---

For the rest of the afternoon, we talked to each other, learning about each other. I find out that Kelsey had a boyfriend back where she lived, as Nate had a girlfriend back where he lived as well. Kelsey's and Nate's parents were divorced – Kelsey lived with her dad and Nate lived with his mom – so they lived in different parts of Washington. They both knew Edward ever since they were in kindergarten. They usually helped him whenever Lauren tried to make a move on Edward.

The afternoon dragged into the night, as Esme and Carlisle came back to the house. Emmett and Alice asked them if Rosalie and Jasper could spend the night here, and they let them. Now, they were calling them and asking them to come over. I only walked upstairs and went to Edward's room; he was still downstairs, talking to Kelsey and Nate.

I entered his bedroom and just looked around. I went through his music, finding mostly classical music. I went through some of his compositions and then looked at some of the photos. Most of them were of his family and friends before I came along. I found a few of me and him, then I found one photo of him with two people. He looked young in this photo – at around eight or so. Standing behind him was a short woman with red curly hair, a small face and bright emerald green eyes like Edward. And standing next to the woman was a tall man with a face matching Edward's and with dark green eyes and dirty blond hair. **(I don't know what Edward's dad looked like at all, so I'm just making it up. :P)**

I fingered the photo, looking at it in wonder. I set it down and just walked over to the large window that took up the whole backside of the room, and looked out into the forest that was behind the house. I looked down at the stream that was also behind the house, as I watched the water flow.

Something like blond hair flashed from the corner of my eye, and I whipped my gaze towards it; nothing was there. Again, another flash of blond hair flashed from the corner of my other eye and I looked again; again, nothing was there. I shook my head – I must be seeing things.

I turned around and saw something was on the couch. I walked over to it and looked at it. I ran my fingers over it and it felt satin-like. Curious, I lifted it up and blushed; it was a short, silk nightgown. From what I could see, it had an extreme low neckline. And under the nightgown was my worst nightmare – skimpy, see-through, lacy panties. Alice…

I saw a note by the panties and I picked it up; a note was written in Alice's scrawl.

_Wear this; Edward will love it! ;)_

_~Alice~_

I sighed and shook my head, but took it anyways and went inside Edward's bathroom. I changed into the nightgown with the panties underneath it and looked in the mirror; I groaned, I was right. The neckline stopped a little below my chest and was black with hot pink lacy trim. It ended just below my bum, and luckily, I didn't have to wear a bra to bed otherwise the straps would show, thanks to the very thin straps.

I gathered my clothes and walked out of the bathroom… and right into Edward. I bumped into him, dropping my clothes on the floor. Edward looked down at me as I looked up at him, and I saw that his eyes had gone extremely wide – looking ready to pop out of his eye sockets – and I saw his face blush. I felt my face heat up as well, freezing on the spot.

"Um…" Edward trailed off nervously, looking down at my nightgown. "Alice, er, gave this to me." I told him, as I blushed an even darker red. He nodded, gulping and held up his pjs. "I need to change too, so um…" he said, looking around nervously. I nodded and we began moving around a little, trying to move in the small space. Finally, he was now closer to the bathroom door and I was far away from it. We both nodded and Edward hurried into the bathroom shutting the door.

I grabbed my old clothes and walked over to my bag, placing them in there and touching my pjs that I had packed; so much for wearing those. Before I walked away from my bag, I saw something by it. I picked it and saw it was a satin, black with hot pink trimmed robe. A note fluttered out of it. I picked it up and read it;

_P.S. – Wear this as well; Nate can be an extreme perv when he wants to be. XP_

_~Alice~_

I grimaced after reading the note. _Note to self – stay as far from Nate tonight. _Sighing, (I've been sighing a lot lately) I pulled on the robe and tied the little tie thing around my waist tightly. I then walked over to the floor length mirror Edward had in his room and looked at myself in the mirror. The robe – luckily – covered my chest, so that I wouldn't have Nate staring at my chest all night. It stopped a little down mid-thigh though.

I heard a gasp from behind me and I whirled around to see Edward staring at me wide-eyed again, holding his day clothes in one of his hands. He was wearing plaid pajamas sweats but no shirt, showing over his chiseled chest; yay! (What? He is my boyfriend so I can stare if I want to!)

I blushed and looked the other way, as I heard him shuffle his feet nervously. "Um, I think we should get downstairs now." He said, still shuffling his feet. I nodded and looked up at him, to see him tossing his clothes away and walking towards me.

He took my hand and started leading me out of his room, while I shuffled after him. We passed by Alice's room, where I heard the other girls talking. We walked down the stairs and into the living room; no one was there. Edward took us over to the love seat and sat down, pulling me into his lap. He awkwardly put his arms around me and I groaned. Why is he all nervous all of a sudden? Well, I need to get him back to his old self.

I moved so I was straddling him, as he stared at me, confused. I smiled and I crushed myself to him, capturing his lips with mine. He stared at me wide-eyed, before he began kissing me back. His hands rested on my lower back, but I knew where I wanted them. I moved my hands back and took his hands in mine, before I placed them on my bum. I opened my eyes to see his reaction, and they were back to the wide-eyed expression. I giggled as we kissed and patted his hands that were on my bum, showing him that I wanted them there. He smiled and nodded slightly, before we resumed our kissing.

"Whoa!" I heard Emmett boom. Edward and I pulled away from each other, as I still straddled him and his hands were still on my bum. Emmett, Nate and Jasper were on the stairs, wearing pajama pants and no shirts – well, Nate was wearing a white one. Edward and I blushed, as the boys walked down to the living room. Nate continued to stare at me, so I shifted so I was sitting on Edward's lap again. Edward saw Nate staring at me, and glared at him, before shifting me so I was now between his legs. I smiled up at him, and he kissed my head, smiling at me.

A few minutes later, Alice, Rose and Kelsey came down the stairs. Alice wore a nightgown similar to mine, except it was a lime green with a light blue trim. Rose was the same, instead her nightgown was a scarlet red with a light pink trim. Both had matching robes of their nightgowns. Kelsey was wearing a black t-shirt with black sweats; lucky.

Alice and Rose made a beeline towards their boyfriends and there, they sat on their laps. Kelsey sat down by her brother. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Rose asked, breaking the silence. Everyone began thinking, the silence taking over again. "I think I know what Edward and Bella might want to do." Emmett suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at us. Edward and I blushed, glaring at Emmett. Everyone laughed at us, while I leaned into Edward's ear. "Let's pull a little prank on Emmett tonight." I whispered to him and he nodded, chuckling.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" Alice exclaimed, as she ran away from the couch and towards a cabinet. She opened it, as I saw tons of board games there. Then, she pulled out an empty wine bottle, and closed the cabinet, running back towards us. "We're going to play Truth or Dare. Whoever the bottle lands on is it." she said.

The boys pushed the couches and the coffee table off to the side, and we all sat down in a circle. I sat in Edward's lap, as Alice explained the rules to us.

"Okay, now the first rule is that whoever the bottle lands on is it, but if the bottle lands in the middle between two people, whoever is the closest to it is it. Second, if you pick truth, you have to be honest and true, and for specific truths tell the time and place where it happened. Third, if you choose dare, you must do it, but if you back out of it, you have to strip a piece of clothing that you're wearing and not put it back on for the rest of the game. Fourth, if you're like Bella and Edward over there," she paused to point over us, since I was sitting in his lap still. "You can choose Couple Truth or Couple Dare. It's optional, so you can still choose single truth or dare. Finally, whoever stays in the game longest – like after a truth or dare and they quit – wins and gets to go to they're room with the person they want to take and sleep in there instead of sleeping on the floor in the living tonight. Simple and fair rules?" Alice asked us after she was done explaining the rules, and we nodded.

"Good. I'll go first." She said, and set the bottle down in the middle of the circle. She spun, and it spun quickly, before it began slowing down, and then it landed on…

* * *

**Well, there's a new chapter for ya'll. :)**

**I hope I did a good job on this one; again, I was having trouble on what to write in here as well, but then I added the sleepover part.**

**Sorry that I ended the chapter in a cliffy. I think it would be more suspenseful to end it where it is. **

**Not a lot to say here, so please review and wait for the next part of the Christmas Holiday Fun!**

**Bye for now!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(By the way: I won't be able to continue writing for the afternoon. I'm going over to my friend's birthday party and I'll be back by 6 tonight.)**


	24. Christmas Holiday Fun Pt3

***sings* Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells… I forgot the rest. XP**

***laughs* Anyway, moving on…**

**Well, here's the deal, everyone; I can't really come up with anything for my other stories – except for this one and Baby Bella – and so, the other stories will remain on Hiatus from now on. **

**I mean, I am now obsessed with story. I keep coming up with lots of ideas for this story, like vacation ideas mainly. I have the trip thing all settle, and I think I want to add one thing to it. **

**I think I'll have a poll later on asking about the trip thing; I think I'll do it now. (Go ahead and vote on my profile on whichever trip you would like.)**

**But, I'm done talking here so let's begin on Christmas Holiday Fun, Part 3!**

**(By the way: the chapter will most likely either be in multiple POVs or just in one POV.)**

**(And please vote on the poll on my profile!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

Yay! It landed on me! Let's see what my baby sis does…

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked me, as everyone turned to look at me. "Dare!" I boomed; of course I would choose dare. "I dare you to… strip and jump into the river, naked." Alice said, smirking. Seriously? That's it?! Not very creative, baby sis. Oh well, a dare's a dare.

"Alright." I replied, shrugging and getting up. Everyone in the room looked surprised. "Em, the river is freaking freezing! You're going to freeze your ass off!" Jasper yelled at me. I shrugged again, saying, "So? Do you guys want me to strip instead?" I asked them, and everyone shook their heads rapidly, all except for my Rosie. She nodded instead of the others, and they all looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Nevermind, just go jump in the river, Emmett." Bella said, waving me off. I nodded and I began taking off my pants, until Edward shouted, "Dude! NOT in here! Go strip outside!" Prude…

I rolled my eyes and I walked outside. I heard Rosalie follow me as I walked down towards the river. I took off all of my clothing, until I was in my birthday suit, and I ran towards the river, and I jumped, shouting, "Cannonball!"

I made a large splash as I landed in the water. Holy Shit! Jasper wasn't kidding! I'm freezing my ass off here! I surfaced and yelled out in surprise from the freezing water. I began swearing; luckily Esme and Carlisle were upstairs. I jumped out of the water, as Rosie tossed me a towel and I dried off before putting on my clothes and I went back inside.

"You're going to get it, baby sis." I warned her as I walked back inside the house. She smirked and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I forgot to mention, if the bottle lands on the person who gave you the dare doesn't have to go." she said, and I pouted. No fair!

Fine then, I'll get Jasper.

I sat down with my Rosie and I spun the bottle and it landed on… oh! Lucky me…

---

_**Jasper's POV**_

Why did Alice have us play this game? Why?

"Ah, Jasper…" Emmett said, stroking his chin, more like stroking his imaginary beard. "Truth or Dare?" he asked me, and I paled.

Hmm, should I pick Truth? I mean, I'd only have to answer a little question and that's it, I think. But what if he asks an embarrassing question? If I pick dare, he'll choose something that'll really embarrass me. And if I don't do the dare, I have to strip…

"Um, truth?" my answer only sounded like a question. Emmett smirked. Why didn't I choose dare?

"What was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? And tell where and when it happened." Yeah, why didn't I REALLY choose dare?

I gulped, then I began telling the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.

"Well, when I was six years old, I had some of my old friends over for a little sleep over, and we were watching Frosty the Snowman," at this, everyone began snickering. "Hey, it was around Christmas time!" I argued, and they only continued to snicker. "Anyway, we watched Frosty the Snowman, and when it was over, we went to sleep. I had a nightmare that Frosty the Snowman became a killer snowman, and he chased me with a flamethrower." Now they were full out laughing at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, then I continued. "When I woke up, I realized that my sleeping bag was wet, and worst of all, everyone else was awake and saw that I had wet myself."

Everyone began literally falling over after they heard my story, tears falling from their eyes. I only blushed darker and looked down, waiting for their laughter to die down.

When it did, I reached over towards the bottle and spun it. Then, it slowed down and landed on…

---

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I'm going to KILL Alice! Why did the bottle have to land on me?!

"So, my dearest sister, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked me, smirking smugly. I glared at him and answered, "Dare." His smirked got even larger as he said, "Alright, I dare you to make out with Nate for one-minute, and say he's better than Emmett." NO, NO, NO!!! Why couldn't he pick Edward, or even like Kelsey or just one of the girls?! WHY NATE?!

Wait! Duh! I could just simply strip away my robe or something to get out of the dare. Yes! Brilliant Rose! I shook my head vigorously, saying, "No way am I going to do that!"

Jasper frowned at me, along with Nate. Alice, Edward and Bella looked amused at me, and Emmett was being the Emmett that I loved and nodded, happy that I wasn't going with the dare. "Well, got to get rid of something you have on, Rose." Kelsey stated, speaking up for the first time since we plaid this game.

"I forgot to mention something again. The person who dared the person who was chosen by the bottle, can tell the person which clothing to take off. But it's optional." Alice added. Dammit! Why did she have to tell me that now?! Jasper smirked, along with Nate. Grr, were they in some sort of an alliance or something? Before Jasper could say anything, I decided to pull out my special weapon – threats.

"I swear on my life, Jasper. If you even think about choosing which clothing you want me to take off, I will post all of those pictures I took with you sleeping with a giant 'My Little Pony' plushie on the internet." I threatened him in a low deadly voice, glaring at him. His mouth popped open as he gaped at me, while everyone began laughing once again.

"Dude, really?! A 'My Little Pony' plushie?!" Nate asked him between his laughter. I looked over at everyone, as I saw that Alice was looking surprised, Emmett was on his back and rolling around while laughing, Kelsey and Nate were back-to-back laughing as well, and Edward and Bella were red in the face from laughing so much.

"I was only 10!" Jasper shouted back, and I smirked. "No, you are off by 6 years my _dearest _brother; you were _sixteen _years old." I told him, smiling even more, and he blushed darker. "Ha, you look like me." Bella gasped out between her laughing – where everyone was still laughing – and pointing at him as he blushed.

"Alright, fine, I won't choose which clothing you have to take off." Jasper told me, while everyone's laughter quieted down. I smiled, and took off my robe, where of course, Nate and Emmett looked disappointed. Pervs… well, I'm fine with Emmett being one, as long as he was one towards me; Nate however… ew!

"Alright, who's going to be the next victim..." I trailed off as I smiled, and spun the bottle. Then, it landed on… oh, this is going to be sweet!

---

_**Nate's POV**_

Shit! Why me?!

"Hello, Nate." Rosalie said in a sickly-sweet voice. I gulped. "Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked me after a moment of silence. "Umm, dare?" my answer sounded like a question.

"This is going to be good." Edward whispered to Bella, who was still sitting in his lap.

"I dare you to…" she paused, adding dramatic effect. Everyone leaned in, hoping she would say her answer. She smirked smugly and said, "To make out with Jasper for one minute, with tongue." EW!

"What?!" I shouted, incredulous. "WHAT?!" Jasper and Alice yelled at Rosalie, glaring murderously at Rosalie. "Um, no way am I going to watch this." Bella muttered, as she hopped out of Edward's lap and scurried away, as I watched her little bum scurrying away. I felt a sudden pain on my head as I yelped. I looked over at Edward to see him looking downright murderous and ready to kill me.

"What?" I hissed at him as I rubbed my head. "She's MY girlfriend dude! If you even think about touching her, I'll throw you out of this house personally, and your sister won't be able to stop me. So don't even think about touching her, or looking at her anyway Joshua did, before raping her." He hissed back at me, before getting up and running after Bella.

Who the hell is Joshua? And sorry if I can't help staring at girl's bums! I am a guy – a pervy guy at that. I shook my head and said, "Can I re-do and choose truth?" I asked Alice and she smiled. "Man, I keep forgetting to add rules. Rose, the bottle chose Nate so spin it again." Rose looked confused as hell, but spun the bottle anyway.

It landed on Kelsey.

"Alright Kelsey," Alice began. "Since the bottle chose you, do you want to choose Truth for Nate, and make him do the dare?" No fair! Damn Alice…

Kelsey smirked and replied, "Nah, I'm choosing dare for him." Argh, damn Kelsey too!

"Alright, Natey," Rosalie said, smirking. "Get to it."

I grimaced and scooted over to Jasper.

**(Okay, um… I'm skipping that part; I think it's really disgusting and just wrong to me to actually type that. So, um, yeah, that will be skipped. I mean I don't have a problem with gay dudes kissing each other; I just think it would really, REALLY awkward for me to type that.)**

---

After I had done the disgusting dare, I got up and ran into the kitchen, spitting into the sink and taking the hose and rinsing my mouth. After I had finished that, I ran out of the kitchen as Jasper came in and went to the sink.

When we were sitting back down in a circle, we saw that Bella and Edward hadn't came back. "Eddie, Bellsy! Get your asses down here!" Emmett shouted up to them, wherever they were. "NO!" Both Edward's and Bella's voices shouted back. "You better get down here before I go up there and drag you two out here by your ankles!" Emmett shouted up to them again.

"We quit the game! We're out!" Edward shouted back, as I heard Bella agree. "And nothing you say or do will get us to come down!" Edward added.

"Fine, their loss…" Emmett trailed off. We continued playing the game.

* * *

**Okay, now I know it's not much of a chapter, but I think I'll just cut it off here and just let everyone review and stuff. (Sorry if the quick changes of the POVs confused anyone)**

**I have the new poll on my profile ready for everyone to vote on, still. Go ahead and vote on it please; I really need help with the situation.**

**Not much to say, and I'll continue it off where Edward and Bella just sneak away from the game, in the next chapter.**

**Please review and bye for now.**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(And now, I'll be having little previews for all of you readers, starting now.)**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I slipped and fell, landing roughly on the ice. "Ow…" I mumbled, as I began scrambling to get up.

Suddenly, I heard a large crack and froze in fear. I looked down at the ice.

…Dammit…


	25. Christmas Holiday Fun Pt4

***Dances to random song* WOOHOO! :D I'm very happy now!**

**Hello readers, and welcome to a brand new chapter of High School Never Ends, part four of Christmas Holiday Fun!**

**I'm just very happy because I just checked the stats for the story and I was soooo happy! A little over 7,000 hits on this story! I'm even happier to see that 'T.C.c.t.H.' and 'B.B.' has way over 11,000 hits!! :D**

**Eeep, I just love ya'll sooo much for even checking out my stories! **

**Anyway, I don't have a lot to say, so let's begin. :)**

**(By the way, in the last chapter, since I said that I'll be continuing it from where Bella and Edward left the game, I'm changing to up a bit and speeding ahead. Read to see where I'm going with this.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 25 **_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella! Edward's here!" my dad called from downstairs, as I sat in my bedroom, reading one of my various books. I closed my book, set it off to the side, then I ran downstairs, almost tripping on the last step.

It has been only two days since I came back from Edward's place, after the little incident that happened here at my house. Kelsey and Nate decided to stay with us for the whole Christmas break since their parents let them of course. Kelsey and I had grown close to being best friends – not as close as I am with Alice and Rosalie though – and well, Nate was a different story.

He constantly told me sexual innuendoes; some was when Edward left the room to get something real quick, and other times, it was when Edward was with me! It seriously pissed me and Edward off to no end. Kelsey tried to get him to stop, but Nate's only simple response was "Hey, I'm a guy. I can't help it when I meet gorgeous women."

Edward had told Kelsey and Nate about my history with Joshua when we had known each other well enough to trust each other – and after he asked for my permission to tell them – Kelsey and Nate felt completely different towards me. Kelsey felt like a protective older sister for me, and Nate apologized for his behavior towards me, saying he never knew.

Even though all of that stuff with Joshua has been placed behind me – and since I haven't even had a tiny little thought about him – it pained me again to having my story told again. It brought back many horrible memories with him, and it never seemed to leave my mind for a while. But whenever Edward and I spent our little intimate times together, the pain and sorrow was pushed away from my mind completely.

Before I had even left his house, he asked me if I wanted to come with him and his family on a little vacation to a ski resort. At first, he and I both were a little wary because we didn't know if my dad would actually let me go when I should be spending time with him on Christmas.

I remember when we came back from Edward's house, where I was going to ask my dad about the trip…

---

_Flashback_

_Edward and I walked hand-in-hand towards the front door, my bag slung over Edward's shoulder._

"_I don't know if I should ask him this, Edward. He might be mad for me even asking to go with my boyfriend on Christmas. And I don't want my dad feuding with you." I mumbled to Edward as we walked up the pathway from the driveway to the front door._

"_Bella, it doesn't hurt to ask him. I know I seem inconsiderate by asking you to come with us when you should be spending time with your dad, but it really doesn't hurt to ask him." He told me, squeezing my hand._

_I sighed and nodded, as we stopped at the front door. It swung open to reveal my dad, who was smiling at us. "Hey kids. So, how was the sleepover?" he asked me, as he let me and Edward step inside. _

"_It was good dad. I got to meet some of Edward's old friends." I told him truthfully, as Edward set my bag down by the stairs and I found Scooter sniffing his boots._

"_Really? These friends you met last year, Edward?" he asked him, and Edward nodded, smiling._

"_Um, dad? Can Edward and I talk to you?" I asked him, as I sat down on the couch. "Please tell me your not pregnant!" he shouted, glancing at me and Edward angrily. _

"_NO dad! I'm not!" I shouted back, as I blushed. Why does he have to jump to THAT?!_

"_Oh, sorry…" he mumbled, blushing a little. He sat down in the armchair while I sat back down on the couch, as Edward joined me. _

"_So, what's up?" he asked me and Edward._

"_Um, Edward and his family invited me to come with them to a ski resort for Christmas." I blurted out, looking down in embarrassment. I waited for my dad to begin exploding on me, but when he didn't I looked up at him._

_He seemed to be thinking over something, looking down at the ground. "I know I should be spending Christmas with you, dad…" I trailed off, and he stopped me by putting his hand up._

"_Bella, it's okay. I'll let you go." he told me, looking up and smiling up at me. I squealed and rushed over to him, hugging him fiercely and kissing his cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much dad!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheeks again._

"_Hold on, Bells." He interrupted me, pulling me back by arm's length. "I'm mainly doing this for your own safety. I'm still trying to find this mysterious stalker of yours, and I just want you to be with Edward because I know he'll protect you from anything. I just want you away from Forks as well because two recent murders just took place and it's too close for my liking. So, that is why I'm sending you away. I'm giving Edward a gun – don't worry Edward; I already registered it to you since you are 18 – and I already asked the school if you could bring it with you when you get back; I trust you to not use it on other students of course._

"_I just want you with him until I can figure out who your stalker is." Charlie added, looking towards Edward. My eyes swirled with tears from the sincerity of my father; he was so protective of me._

"_Of course, daddy. I will stay with Edward from now on. Thank you." I whispered to him, kissing his cheeks._

_End of Flashback_

---

Since that conversation, I wasn't allowed to be alone in the house without my dad or Edward here with me, and Edward was more than happy to have a gun to protect me. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to protect me with just his fists or a bat; you could never know it the stalker owned a gun or not.

Anyway, after I entered the foyer – wearing my navy blue sweater under my black jacket and with my black skinny jeans with my boots – and saw that my dad was waiting there, as the front door was opened. I could see Edward stuffing my bag in the trunk. My other bags were with Alice – she came by earlier – because after the ski trip and all, we'll be heading straight back to school.

"Well, see ya later dad." I told him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Bye, Bells. Promise me that you'll come back in one piece." He told me, ruffling my hair. I laughed and said, "I promise that I'll come back in one piece, dad."

He smiled and kissed my head, as Edward came back inside. "Everything's all ready." He announced, as he waited by the door. I nodded and hugged my dad one last time before I let go and stepped away. Charlie reached in his gun holster **(you know, the pocket thing that holds the gun) **and pulled out a new, shiny pistol gun.

"Here's your new gun, Edward." he gave it to him. "I'll have Mark show you how to fire it when you get back; I already ask him if he could do it. Just come up to the station anytime you want and he'll teach you how to shoot." As he explained this to Edward, he had turned around and gave him a silver case, where he opened it and inside there was a little place for the pistol to fit in.

"Keep your gun in here and only take it out and use it for major emergencies or whenever you think Bella is in danger. If she isn't somehow with you, take it with you and find her." He added, while I only looked out the door and into the cloudy afternoon as snow was piled on the ground.

"I will, Charlie. I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Bella got hurt in any way." Edward told him truthfully, as Charlie handed him the gun and case, where Edward placed the gun inside it and closed the lid, locking it with a key that Charlie also gave him.

"Thank you Edward. I know you can protect my daughter, and I'm thankful for that." Charlie said to him, as he shook Edward's hand. With one last kiss on my dad's cheek and one last 'I love you', Edward and I got in the Volvo and drove away from my house, as he waved at us.

Somehow, I felt as if something bad will happen when I will be away. I don't know why I felt like this, it just suddenly appeared as I saw my dad wave goodbye and as we drove farther away from him, I just really couldn't shake this feeling away.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked me, as he grabbed my hand. I looked over at him, and shook my head. "Nothing." I lied. He saw right through me.

"Bella, really, what's wrong?" he asked again, as we stopped at a stop light. I sighed and said, "I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen to Charlie while we're gone."

"Bella, I know you're dad and I know he'll be fine; he is the Chief of Police so I'm sure he'll be able to protect himself." He assured me, as he moved forward again. I nodded, not really taking it in and just sat in silence as Edward drove away from Forks. He said that his family would be meeting us there at the Ski Resort, which was about a long time to get there. I laid my head back, as I settled in the seat, and my eyes drifted, closing.

---

_Dream_

_I looked around me, wherever that would be. I couldn't see my surroundings very clearly and I couldn't hear a lot of things well either._

_Suddenly, I heard my dad's voice. "Bella…" I turned towards the sound and there he was, standing and smiling down at me. I felt suddenly younger and a little shorter. "Daddy?" I asked him and my voice sounded very childlike. _

"_Aw, look at our little Bella…" I heard my mother's voice coo. I looked for her and saw she was standing by my dad. "She's very mature for her age though, Renee." My dad responded, chuckling._

"_But she's our little mature girl, Charlie. I think she's cute when she's mature." My mother cooed again, as she and my dad stepped forward and kneeled in front of me. They reached out and pulled me forward, as they hugged me tightly. I felt as though I could really feel their arms around me. _

"_I will have to keep the boys away from her." Charlie chuckled, smiling down at me. "Oh, stop it." Renee scolded him, as she smacked him lightly. _

_Suddenly, my parents disappeared and I felt older again. "Mom? Dad?" I called out, as I looked around me. _

"_No one can save you now, Bella." I gasped; I knew that voice all too well. I turned around…_

_End of Dream_

---

I gasped as I shot up straight in my seat. I felt someone had been shaking me and turned towards the person; it was Edward who was shaking me. "Bella love, are you alright?" he asked me, turning his torso towards me.

I looked down at my lap, not answering him, and I heard him sigh. I heard him lean over towards me, unbuckled my seatbelt and picked me up before placing me on his lap in his seat. "I heard you talking in your sleep again." He stated, no trace of humor in his voice; he'd usually tease me for that.

I knew there was no point in lying to him, so I told him my nightmare, up to the point to whoever said the last thing before I woke up. "Who said it, Bella?" he asked me, and I took a shaky breath, before saying, "Joshua."

He stiffened at the mention of his name, while I snuggled further into him. "I have no idea what the dream means really, so can we just forget about it?" I asked him, as I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them and sighed, before nodding his head. I asked him where were we, and he answered, "We're at a gas station right now; I think we could use a stretch and get something to eat."

I nodded, and he opened the driver's door, where I hopped out and waited for Edward to come out. After he did, I began stretching a little, while Edward watched me. "What?" I asked him as I twisted my torso around. He jumped a little and his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Nothing…" he mumbled, and I giggled. "You were watching me, weren't you?" I asked him as I pulled him closer to me and pecked his cheek. "Maybe…" he murmured, shuffling his feet slightly. I giggled again as I raised my hand and played with his bronze hair. "I told you I'd let up on the boundaries a little, Edward. I'm glad you're not staring at the blond chick over there." I told him, laughing as I looked across from us; a blond lady with a huge chest and skinny legs sticking out from underneath her short skirt was pumping gas into her car. Edward looked at the lady with me, and nodded chuckling.

"Well, I already have my eyes set on my beautiful girl right here." He said, squeezing me lightly and kissing my head. I giggled as Edward began pumping some gas into his car. "You can go inside if you want, love." He told me when he saw me shiver from the cold. "I don't want to go in there alone…" I mumbled, looking down at the snowy ground.

Edward chuckled and took out the nozzle, as he put it back and went inside his car. He dug through it, before putting something in his jacket. He walked back over to me and took my hand as he led me towards the little store at the gas station. "What do you have in your jacket?" I asked him as we entered the little story. He bent down and whispered in my ear,

"It's the gun; you never know when you'll need it."

I stared at him wide-eyed; why does he have it NOW?! I mean, seriously! It's not like some random serial killer is just going to randomly run in here and try to kill us!

"I promised Charlie that I would protect you, Bella. I'm not going to break it any time soon." He told me as we looked around for some snacks. I sighed and shook my head at him, while I picked up a bag of cookies and some chips. Edward left to get some drinks, walking away from me. Hmm, chocolate chip or M&M…?

Suddenly, the door of the store burst open and I looked up involuntarily. A man had walked through the door, wearing all black and wearing a ski mask, carrying a bat under his jacket. I gasped and I ran away, looking for Edward. I found him looking between the sodas and power drinks. I ran into him and clutched his arm as I began dragging him away from the drinks and heading towards the door.

"What is it Bella?" he asked me quietly. I nodded my head towards the dude up front, and he nodded, as he began leading me towards the doors. But the man suddenly appeared in front of us. I squeaked and hid behind Edward, pressing into his back. He stood in a protect stance in front of me, glaring at the dude.

"Where do you two think you're going?" the man asked us in a deep voice, his bat raised and ready to strike. "We were going to leave." Edward told him curtly, his hands tightening into fists. "No, you're going to go over there with the others and wait." The man told him, growling, and pointed over to the other people with his bat. Edward glared at him a while longer, before he gave up and pulled me in front of him and walked us over to the other customers.

I trembled in fear as we stood with the elderly couple – the only other customers in the store – and watched as the man waved his bat at the cashier, ordering her to put the money into his gym bag. Edward rubbed my arms and began reaching into his jacket. The man turned towards us once his bag was filled and looked directly at me. "You, come with me. The rest of you, you can leave." the man ordered, and I shook even more with fear.

"She isn't going to go anywhere with you, bastard." Edward snarled out as he stood protectively in front of me and the elderly couple who were too frightened to leave.

"I say she is coming with me, pretty boy. Now, don't make me beat you to death and hurt the little angel behind you." the man growled at Edward, raising his bat. "I don't think that'll be happening, dude." Edward growled at him, then pulled out his pistol.

The couple behind us gasped and I turned towards them immediately. "Please, don't misunderstand this. He only has the gun to protect me. He has a license to prove it. Don't be worried; he won't shoot you." I told the quietly and they nodded, still looking frightened. The cashier gasped as well and ducked under the counter.

The man stared at Edward and dropped his bat. "Now, give the money back to the cashier or I'll have to use a bullet on you. And none of these are planned for you. Now, go." Edward ordered him, as the man gave the cashier the gym bag. "Now, get the hell out of here." Edward growled at him, and the man ran out of the store.

Edward and I high-tailed it out of there, leaving the stunned cashier and elderly couple behind. We got into the car and peeled out of the gas station, speeding away from it.

---

_Few Hours Later…_

Finally, we stopped a very fancy looking, multi-story Hotel that had a large snowy mountain behind it. Waiting outside for us was Esme and Carlisle, wearing dark sweaters and pants with boots. "Hi Esme, Carlisle." I greeted them, as Edward and I got out of the car. "Hello Bella." They greeted me back.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked, walking beside us carrying his and some of my luggage. "They're upstairs, getting ready and waiting for you two." Carlisle told us, taking us towards the elevator. "Getting ready for what?" I asked, stepping in the elevator. "Ice Skating." Esme stated, smiling.

Oh boy…

When we reached our floor, they took us towards a hotel room and opened the door with his room key. They led inside and Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Kelsey and Nate were waiting there on the couch, wearing sweaters, skirts for the girls and pants for the guys. Skates were waiting by their feet.

"Finally! You guys took forever to get here!" Emmett complained, as Alice shot up from the couch. She grabbed my hand and walked me down the hallway of the hotel room. There, she led me to a fancy bedroom that had one large, elegant double bed with a couch in front of it, a large open bedroom window off to the right side, and a oak door off to the left side of the room.

"Alice," I tried asking her where she was taking me, but she only shushed me and led me through the oak door in the bedroom.

The door led to a modern, beautiful bathroom, that had olive green granite tiles, with matching stucco walls. Round counters were on both sides curving cabinets above them. In the middle of it all was around, large Jacuzzi bathtub, with plants on both ends of the bathtub, a deer statue near the curving windows. Two doors led to a private toilet and a private shower.

She handed me a pile of clothes and forced me into the private toilet, then shut the door behind her. I sighed and took off my old clothes before replacing them with the new ones. When I was done, I looked down at myself.

The outfit Alice gave me a skating costume that was scarlet red, with see-through, lacy designed sleeves and a heart-shaped top with sequins lined on the rim of it, with a velvety short skirt. She gave me deep red leggings to go with it. I sighed then I walked out of the bathroom.

Alice did my hair and pulled it up in a curly ponytail, adding only a tiny bit of make-up, then towed me out of the room and back towards the others. Edward changed into a black jacket with matching pants, with a black beanie hat on top of his head.

After we chatted, we walked outside of the hotel room – carrying our skates – and walked out of the hotel and to the back of it. An outdoors ice skating circle was there, along with a indoors heated pool beside it. Trees with lights hanging from the branches of the trees.

"Edward…" I trailed off nervously. He was lacing up my skates, and when he was done, his hands lingered on my leg, running them up and down. I tried to hold back my moan, and he chuckled, before looking up at me and saying, "Yes, love?"

"I can't ice skate, remember? What if I fall too many times and make a fool of myself? Or what if you can't catch me?" I asked him, trembling in fear. He finished lacing up his skates, then got up and got on the ice. He turned back to me, and held out for my hand; I gave it to him and he helped me up, then wrapped an arm around my waist as he shook off his coat and wrapped it around me, slipping my arms through the sleeves. Underneath his jacket, he had another jacket there.

"I won't let you fall, love. I'll be by your side the entire time." He murmured to me, as he helped me glide on the ice. "See? You're already skating." He told me, smiling down at me. "That's because you're moving me." I told him, laughing. He rolled his eyes, but otherwise, we glided around the ice and watched his siblings and friends skating professionally.

"I'm sorry that I'm holding you back from skating with your family." I whispered to him, as I saw him watching his family skating. "Bella, I don't care; I'm having plenty of fun of holding you in my arms as we skate." Edward said to me, kissing my head and careful not to make us fall over.

We glided and skated around the circle as I got the hang of it. "I think I can skate on my own for now." I stated firmly, looking up at Edward. He hesitated, then unwrapped his arms and hands from me and I threw my arms out to the side, balancing myself. I glided a little forward, then I slipped and fell straight on my bum. "Bella! Are you alright?! I'm sorry I couldn't catch, it just looked like you were doing fine and everything, and I wasn't paying attention to you…" Edward fired off as he skated towards me and helped me to my feet again.

"Edward, I'm alright. No blood, no foul, right?" I asked him, smirking. He sighed, and said, "I think you shouldn't skate for now. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." I shook my head and skated away from him – skating professionally now. He looked at me shocked.

"I lied about how being unable to skate!" I shouted to him, laughing and smiling. He shook his head and smirked back at me, before skating forward, quickly I might add. "You're going to pay for lying to me, Bella!" he exclaimed, as he skated after me.

We chased each other, laughing and having a good time. It was getting close to sunset, and everyone was getting off the ice, all except for me. "Bella! Come on! We need to get inside now!" Emmett shouted to me, as I sighed. "Alright, hang on!" I called back, as I skated forward.

I slipped and fell, landing roughly on the hard ice. "Ow…" I mumbled, knowing that Edward would probably be skating over soon. I began scrambling to get up.

Suddenly, I heard a large cracking noise, echoing in the air. I froze in fear, then I looked down slowly at the ice below me.

…

Dammit!

…

Well, this is just PERFECTLY wonderful. Here I was, on thin ice – which now had a large crack in it – and I was far from any help. Just PERFECT!

* * *

**Uh-Oh! What will Bella do?! How will she be saved?! What will happen?!**

**Review and you shall see soon… :D **

**Please vote on the profile for the trip thing; the hotel, hotel living room, Bella's and Edward's Hotel Bedroom, their bathroom and Bella's Skating outfit are all on my profile. Just go to my profile and it has the link to my website, where all of the photos are on there.**

**So, please review, vote on profile and wait for the next EXCITING CHAPTER! of Christmas Holiday Fun! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"She needs to be heated thoroughly!" Alice yelled at me. "You mean…" I trailed off, and she nodded. I blushed.

Oh boy…


	26. Christmas Holiday Fun Pt5

****

Hello again my readers, to yet another glorious chapter of HSNE! :D

**Now, I know that I haven't update any of my other stories in a long time, but the site was down, again, so I really couldn't upload any new chapters for my stories. **

**Plus, some of you might have noticed that I no longer have Night Siren and Percy Jackson & the Olympians: Darkness at Twilight anymore. Well, I deleted them because I really couldn't come up with any new ideas for it.**

**And I wanted to just work on another story that's been on my mind forever. It's basically a Kingdom Hearts/Twilight FanFic and it's a little different and similar to my first KH/Twilight FanFic, "Kingdom of Twilight" but it's very different. My new story is called, "Hearts of Darkness". I'd really appreciate it if you could go check it out, and R&R. :D**

**But, back onto this story.**

**In the last chapter, where I gave the preview and all, some of you guessed that Eddie has to give heat to Bella – with no clothes…**

**Well, I'll just say this; whoever guessed that, you're partially right.**

**I'll get started now so all of you can see what will happen.**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Edward's POV**_

A loud cracking noise filled the air and I looked back to my Bella to see that she had fallen on the ice and now there was a large crack underneath her. Oh, great! Now the ice is going to crack and Bella's going to fall in!

"Go get some help!" I yelled, as Carlisle nodded and ran towards the hotel. "Bella, inch forward so we can get you out!" Jasper yelled, as Emmett and I dropped to our knees by the ice. We held out our arms as I watched Bella inch forward, the crack getting larger and larger with each movement.

Suddenly, the ice reached the edge of the ice rink that was there, and it split, as Bella fell in. And she was still far away from us. "Bella!" I shouted as I dove in the water. "No, Edward!" Emmett yelled to me, but I ignored him.

I swam under the water and saw that Bella was flailing weakly, trying to get up to the surface. But her skates were weighing her down. I swam quickly over to her and wrapped my arms around her torso. Luckily I didn't have my skates on.

She wrapped her arms around my neck fiercely, but the skates were starting to pull us down together. I lifted her leg and grabbed the skate, before yanking it off. I did the same with the other, and I saw that Bella had passed out, going limp in my arms. I began panicking as I swam to the surface and breathed in a large gulp of air.

I swam to the snow as my siblings helped me out. "Bella, love, wake up!" I yelled, getting even more panicked. Her lips were turning blue and her skin was getting extremely pale. I tilted her head back and did mouth-to-mouth her, pumping her heart.

She coughed and spluttered out water, as she looked up at me. "Bella…" I breathed, as I kissed her ice cold, blue lips. "Ed-Edward." she gasped and coughed out, hugging me and her body trembling. Carlisle came back with medicine in his hand and gave it to Bella. "This will heat you up, but it'll knock you out for awhile." He told her as he spoon-fed it to her. She coughed and nodded. I picked her up bridal style as we all began walking back to the hotel.

She shivered from the cold and I all but hurried inside. "She needs heat." Alice stated as she walked beside me. I nodded, walking into the elevator and pressed our floor. When it reached the floor, we hurried to our hotel room and walked inside. Alice followed me as I walked to my and Bella's hotel room.

"Edward, she needs to be heated thoroughly now!" Alice yelled at me, as I set Bella down on our bed. Then realization came to me. "You mean…" I trailed off and I turned back to her, to see her nodding. I blushed.

Oh, boy…

**(Alright, now here's where I'm adding the partially correct answer. Some of you guessed that they'll be heating each other without any clothes… Just read and you'll find out if you guys are right.)**

"Alice, there is no way I'm getting naked to heat her up! We set our boundaries!" I yelled at her and she rolled her eyes. "Well, those don't matter right now! She's going to get hypothermia if she isn't heated soon!" Alice shouted back at me. Then, an idea sparked in my brain.

"Can't we just get in the tub in our underwear or something?" I asked her. She thought about before she nodded. "Alright, I guess that could work." I smiled and nodded.

"I'll get her clothes off and then you and her get in the tub. Happy?" she asked me as she shooed me out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I nodded and closed the door, and there, I took off my wet clothes. When I was only down to my boxers, I started up the bath and made sure that is was getting extremely hot.

Alice knocked on the bathroom door and called out, "Edward, she's ready! I'll lock the bedroom door for you so no one will come in! Don't drown her!" I chuckled and opened the bathroom door, and saw that the bedroom door was locked and Bella was laying on our bed, only clad in a lacy black bra and matching lacy boy shorts, a towel underneath her.

I went over to her and picked her up, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I stopped the water and saw that is was at the perfect level for us. I got in, then placed Bella in there as well, making sure she was lying on her back and up against the back of the tub. I curled up next to her and ran my fingers through her hair.

I dipped her head in there, only getting her hair wet and making sure her face wasn't in the water. Now that her hair was wet, I stroked her face and traced circles on her stomach. I kissed her neck and collarbone. Then, I kissed her lips in a passionate kiss, bringing her closer to me.

Suddenly, I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she kissed me back. I opened my eyes and saw that her skin was going back to its normal color and that she was curling around me. I pulled back and she opened her brown eyes, pouting at me. "I'm not done with you yet, mister." She teased me lightly, her voice sounding croaky.

She crashed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss again, climbing on top of me and straddling me. I moaned and now lied on my back, placing my hands on her thighs and kissed her back. She ran her fingers through my hair, then her hands went down my neck and rested on my shoulders.

Bella and I pulled away from each other, as I sat up and sat her in between my legs. "Um, how are you up so quickly? Not that I'm complaining that you're up or anything-" she cut me off by placing her lips on mine again. She gave me a quick, chaste kiss and pulled back again, smiling. "That medicine that Carlisle gave me only temporarily put me to sleep. I was able to hear what people were saying. I'm glad you didn't push my boundaries when I was knocked out." She whispered, as I blushed.

"Although, I wouldn't think that you wanted it like this." Bella mumbled, gesturing to the way we were, in our underwear. I blushed even darker, and looked away. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and turned me towards her again. "Hey, I told you that we'll be letting up on the boundaries a little and this is fine." Bella told me, smiling and kissing my lips again.

"So, you want to get out now, or do you want to wash up?" Bella asked me, and I said, "Wash up." She nodded and was about to get out, but I pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going, you little vixen?" I purred in her ear, as I heard her breathe unevenly. "Um, I was going to get out so you could wash up?" her answer sounded like a question and I chuckled.

"I meant that I wanted to wash myself and you." I purred again, kissing her ear. She gasped and she turned towards me. "Unless you're uncomfortable with it…" I trailed off, looking away. She giggled and turned my head again towards her. She handed me her shampoo and smiled at me. "Go ahead, my Romeo." She whispered as she leaned her back against me.

I smiled and squirted out some of her strawberry shampoo, before massaging her head with it. She made a throaty-sound in the back of her throat, as I chuckled. When I was done, she grabbed my shampoo and turned towards me, straddling my lap again. She got up on her knees and pushed me back a little, then she squirted some shampoo in her hands and reached a little to massage my head with it.

I rested my head on her shoulder as she shampooed my head, her chest in front of my face. Agh, no, be a gentleman and look at her face, not her cleavage! She saw me blushing as I looked away from her chest and giggled. "Edward, I told you, it's fine. We're boyfriend and girlfriend. You can stare if you want." She whispered, and I blushed darker.

---

After we were done washing each other's hair, we got out and wrapped towels around each other. I unplugged the tub and walked out of the bathroom with my Bella. We grabbed new clothes that Alice left out for us and changed into them. We were going to go out tonight for dinner, so Alice wanted us to dress up.

I turned around, letting Bella get dressed, as I got dressed in my formal clothes as well. I was dressed in a black jacket over my black, silky, button down shirt with my black formal pants and black shoes. I waited for Bella to tell me to turn around and when she did, my jaw dropped.

Bella was wearing an ankle-length, sky-blue, strapless and heart-shaped dress. Sequins were around the bust and waist, as the fabric was flowy and a cut was made in the dress down the middle of the waist from her knees, as I saw her pale, long legs. She had icy blue high heels in her hands.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked me. I shook my head and smiled at her. "No words can describe you right now; you're too beautiful for them." I whispered as I walked forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. She giggled and unbuttoned one of my buttons on my shirt, stroking my collarbone from the opened part. "You're not too bad yourself." Bella told me, smiling.

Sudden loud knocking came from the door, making us jump. "Are you two done in there? I need to get Bella ready! Stop hogging her, Edward!" Alice called out, as she tried opening the still locked door.

I walked over to it and unlocked it, and there, Alice was standing there, wearing a light pink dress with black lacy designs under the bust. She had on salmon pink high heels with bows on the straps over her toes. Her hair was pinned back by a rhinestone barrette.

"Finally! Now hand her over or I'll beat you to death." She threatened and I laughed. Alice stormed in and grabbed Bella's hand, before dragging her out. "Good luck, love!" I called out and she rolled her eyes at me. "Thanks a lot for saving me, Romeo!" she called back sarcastically, as I chuckled and went out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Emmett, Jasper and Nate were already waiting there, wearing similar outfits like mine except with different colored shirts. Emmett had a green one, Jasper had a scarlet red one and Nate had a dark blue one.

I sat down and we started conversations, waiting for the girls to finish up. Finally, after more than a half hour later, they came out. Rosalie was wearing a green dress with many sequins on the top half and with ruffles around the skirt, as she had green high heels, and her hair was in a fancy braid with a green emerald clip in her hair. Kelsey wore a sapphire blue dress with a low neckline, but had black laces to keep it together, and it stopped at her knees. She wore matching high heels and had a sapphire clip in her hair, which was curled and hanging loosely down her back.

Bella still looked stunning, with her hair curled and hanging down her back, pulled back by a topaz clip in her hair. She had icy blue eye shadow over her eyes, and light lip gloss on her lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head. "Alright, let's go to dinner!" Emmett boomed happily, as he and Rosalie walked out of the hotel room first. Alice and Jasper followed after them, then Kelsey and Nate, and finally, Bella and I went out last. All of the girls had clutch bags matching their dresses, of course.

I placed my hand on her waist, pulling her closer to my side and she sighed, smiling and wrapping her arms around my waist. When we got to the elevator, we saw that the others were inside, with no room for us. "You'll have to take the next one, guys." Emmett told us, as he looked at us funny. He wiggled his eyebrows and I glared him. "We're not going to do anything, Em. Yeesh…" I muttered, running my hand through my hair. Bella blushed and hid her face.

The elevator left, and then a new came after a few minutes. Bella and I entered it, the doors closing behind us. I pressed the first floor, and just waited. The air between Bella and I electrified, and Bella turned towards me, grabbed my shirt and crashed her lips to mine. I moaned and nibbled on her lip. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around my neck, crushing herself closer to me. I picked her up and wrapped my arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through my hair, kissing me back passionately and urgently.

The elevators doors opened with a ding and we heard a "A-hem." We gasped and pulled apart, to see Carlisle and Esme standing there. Carlisle was wearing a grey suit, his hair slicked back. Esme wore a deep purple dress with no sleeves, a ruffle skirt and was open on one leg, with matching shoes. Her caramel was curled.

I set Bella down, as I fixed my shirt and hair. Bella fixed her hair and dress, then we scooted over for them. They walked inside, and we continued our descent to the first floor. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I did the same and pecked her head.

The elevators doors opened to the hotel's lobby, and we saw my siblings and friends waiting for us. "Alright, let's go eat." Carlisle stated, as he led us inside the hotel's fancy restaurant. "Table for ten?" the hostess asked absentmindedly, looking at all of us men – mainly me the most. I shuffled and scooted over closer to Bella, wrapping my arm around her waist. Esme cleared her throat loudly as the hostess jumped, and Esme said, "Yes."

The hostess led up to a large round table with ten seats waiting for us. I pulled my chair out like my brothers, father and friend. Bella smiled at me and sat down, as I scooted her in. I sat down beside her and took her hand from underneath the table.

A waiter came by, and stared directly at my Bella's chest. I cleared my throat loudly and he jumped. "My _girlfriend _and I would like some apple cider." I told him menacingly, emphasizing "girlfriend". The waiter nodded, and after getting everyone else's drinks, he scurried off. Bella giggled and took her hand from mine, before placing it on my knee.

"I think you made him pee his pants." She whispered to me and I chuckled. "Good, mission accomplished. Serves him right for staring at your chest." I whispered back and Bella blushed.

After we had gotten our drinks and food, we chatted quietly about our memories. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I took it out secretly.

_To: B-ball Captain_

_From: Jason_

_Check out the news, bro. Don't let Bella know! :(_

_~Jay~_

Weird… I looked up and saw that everyone had their phones out and reading something. I looked around the room, seeing some teens that were inside the restaurant had their phones out as well. I looked around again and saw that waitresses were turning on the large – seriously, HUMUNGEOUS large TV – and everyone quieted down as the volume went up.

"_Breaking News here in Washington. This shocking news is only a few hours old, and we're very sorry for the family. At 6:00 pm this evening, Charlie Swan – Chief of Police – was found shot and dead in his home." _I heard Bella gasp and I looked over to her to see she was crying.

"_Let's go to Natalie for this news." _The screen changed to a tall lady waiting outside Bella's home, with police tape roped everywhere.

"_Thanks Marilyn. The news is that Charlie Swan was found dead in his home, with the door wide opened. A next door neighbor didn't hear the gunshot go off, but when she heard scratching noises on her door at 6:00, she opened it and found that Charlie's dog – Scooter – was barking and constantly jumping towards Charlie's home. She went to investigate and found Charlie's dead body on the floor, bleeding coming from his chest, and his gun in his hand with unused bullets still inside. She immediately called 911._

"_We don't know where his daughter – Bella Swan – is at the moment. She is a raped victim from Joshua Lyser who has charges pressed against him. Police concluded that someone – with a large foot – broke into his home and shot him. The possible motive could have been robbery that has gone horribly wrong and now, our Chief of Police is dead._

"_The Police Department will be having an honorary memorial service whenever Bella Swan and her morther, Renee Dwyer, can agree on a date to have the services. And of course, the town will mourn for the loss of a valiant police Chief that has fallen. Back to you Marilyn."_

The screen switched back to Marilyn.

"_Thank you for the details of the scene, Natalie. If anyone can tell us where Bella Swan might be, please contact us and police department as soon as possible. And one last thing; Bella, I'm terribly sorry for you to find this out like this way. Wherever you are, we're terribly sorry for your loss." _

Bella sobbed and stood up, taking off his shoes and running from the table, out of the restaurant. I got up and ran after her. I found her waiting for the elevator and ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her. She whirled towards me and hugged me fiercely. She sobbed into my chest, soaking my shirt.

But, I didn't care at all. I could only feel sorrow and I remembered Charlie's words to me.

---

_Flashback – earlier today_

_As Bella walked out the front door, Charlie called my name; I turned towards him._

"_Boy, you need to promise to me that you'll protect Bella with your life from anything that'll come your way." Charlie stated. I nodded. "And I need you to swear to not say anything to Bella. Promise you'll not even utter a word about what I'm going to tell you. Got it?" I nodded after Charlie added that._

"_Alright… I found out who is Bella's stalker." I felt my eyes go wide. "It's Joshua." I balled my hands into fists as Charlie sighed angrily. "Well, it's not actually Joshua really; it's someone that is a friend of his. But, he already has a record. His name is James Anderson. You need to promise – no, swear – on your grandmother's grave that you will protect Bella from this James if she ever even meets him. If he comes to your school, get Bella as far as possible from him and make sure that you're by her side and not leave her for a second. Got it?" _

_I nodded and said, "I swear on my whole family's grave that Bella will never even leave my side for one millisecond; she is too important to me and to you, for any of us, to risk her own safety. I promise that if Bella even ever comes into eye-contact with this James person that I'm going to make sure she is not even eleven yards within him." I promised him._

_Charlie nodded and gave me a friendly, sort of fatherly hug. He patted my shoulder and with that, I walked outside and went inside the Volvo._

_End of Flashback_

---

I promised him that Bella wouldn't leave my sight for even a millisecond – and I tend, deeply, to keep that promise until I find this bastard, James, and beat him to death.

* * *

***sobs* Now I feel horrible for killing Charlie… :( **

**Well, in the last chapter, I was trying to foreshadow that Charlie was going to die. I hope I at least tried to do it.**

**But, I'll have Bella's, Edward's, Alice's, Rosalie's, Kelsey's and Esme's dinner outfits posted on my website later on; I need to go to bed.**

**Anyway, please continue voting on my profile, review, and wait for the next chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I looked up at the cloudy, rainy sky, and whispered, "I'll kill whoever killed you, daddy."


	27. The Funeral

**Hello to another fabulous chapter of HSNE! :D**

**Well, okay, this chapter is going to all that fabulous since it'll be extremely sad. D:**

**And if I get any funeral stuff wrong, please just don't judge me too much on it; I've never written a funeral type of thing before. **

**I can't really come up with good sad songs though, so just please think of sad songs for funerals and stuff, and if the song that I have planned for the funeral is no good for it, please just go along with it.**

**Now, I think the water works are going to flow for me since this chapter will so be soooo sad! ): **

**Here it is the next new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Today was the day for the funeral of my father.

I was dressing in Edward's bathroom, putting on a black dress with a black jacket over it. I was also wearing black stockings to go with it and black high heels, not bothering to put up a fight with Alice on wearing them. My hair was wavy and a white rose clip was placed in my hair, pulling the hair away from my depressed face.

I've never felt this depressed in my life, usually always happy and cheery, but I couldn't even pull on a fake smile; I was just too depressed and sad that my own father who has been there for me since the day I was born, was gone.

Now since I didn't have my dad, I had the choice in either living with my mom or living with Edward and his family. I was seventeen, **(If I changed her age in any way from the beginning, well I'm changing it to where she was sixteen in the beginning and now she is seventeen) **and I no longer had a legal guardian, other than my mom. But, I decided that I wanted to live with Edward and stay close to him.

"Bella, love?" I turned around and saw that Edward was opening the door by a fraction. He peaked his head in and asked, "Are you ready?" I sighed sadly, but mumbled, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He opened the door all the way and walked in, wearing a black tux with a emerald green tie poking a little out from under his buttoned up jacket. He had matching pants to go with it along with his shoes as well.

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I felt my eyes brimming with tears already. "Please don't cry now, sweetheart." Edward whispered, bending down and kissing away the stray tears that escaped from my eyes. "I hate to see you cry every time, love. It just pains me too much to see them." He whispered again, kissing my cheek. "I just can't believe he's gone…" I whispered in what I hope was in-audibly; but Edward heard it well enough and frowned, his own eyes brimming with tears now. "Oh, now I'm making you cry." I muttered, as he picked me up and set me down on the counter, before resting his head on my shoulder, his tears falling down his cheeks.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as my own tears fell down again. "I just wish I could tell you how horrible I feel right now, but words just can't describe the pain I'm feeling. He felt like a father to me, just so friendly and accepting me. He reminds me too much of my own, dead father." Edward whispered to me brokenly, sobbing a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, stroking his hair. He sobbed even more and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I know I haven't known him for long, but I just feel like I've known him forever." Edward added, still crying. "I know you didn't know him for long, but I could tell that he trusted you very much, and I'm glad he didn't hate you. I just remember when you first saw him on our date, it looked like that he was going to kill you." I said, laughing a little as I remembered that time. Edward laughed a little as well, though it sounded just so broken. He pulled back and rested his hands on my thighs, wiping away his tears.

"Why don't you want to live with your mom?" Edward asked offhandedly. I sighed and said, "Well, if I move back with her, I won't be able to go back to school with you. I just can't do that; I need you close now, more than ever with everything that has happened so far. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen again, and I need you to be by my side." My little speech sounded determined and Edward looked up, smiling a genuine smile.

He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I braided my fingers in his hair to keep him there, as he placed his hands on my waist. But, he pulled away too soon for my liking. "Come on, we have to get there or we'll miss it." Edward told me as he poked my pouting lip. I sighed and he helped me down from the counter. He took my hand and led me out of the Cullen Mansion, towards his Volvo. He opened the door for me, and when he got in the passenger seat, he drove off to the Forks Memorial Cemetery; where the funeral will be held.

---

The car ride was silent and when we got to the Cemetery, we looked for his family and saw that they were holding seats for us, with my mom beside them. We went over there and I sat down by my mother, with Edward sitting beside me and holding my hand.

None of us talked at all; we only waited for the ceremony to start. Finally, the priest came up and stood next to my father's coffin. "Good morning, everyone. Today, we're here to remember dear Charlie Swan – a loving husband, an excellent father and a great Police officer…" the priest went on and on about how amazing my father was, and I tried to hold back my tears.

But they escaped when I saw my mother crying. So I broke down and let them escape. Edward squeezed my hand as I looked over at him and saw that tears were also falling from his eyes as well.

"Now, I ask for family members and friends to come up and just say their goodbyes to Charlie." The priest said. Everyone began getting up, as my mother and I went first. My mother touched the coffin lightly, and then immediately went back to her seat, sobbing quietly. I went up next with Edward following me. I touched the coffin as I closed my eyes. I began remembering all the times I spent with my father when I was little…

**(Okay, I'm listening to the most amazing song I've ever listened in my whole thirteen years. It's of course **_**The River Flows in You **_**by Yiruma. I've seen this song placed in so many stories that I grew curious and so I found it on Youtube and now I'm instantly in love with this song. So, I'm using it for Bella's Lullaby in my story – and in her locket – and now I'm using it for the flashback part. Back to the story.)**

---

_Flashback – Bella; Age: 6_

_I looked up at my daddy and said, "I can't do it." _

_My daddy was teaching me how to ride my very first bike without training wheels. But I was just too scared to even get on the bike. "Hey, don't say that, sweetie. I know that you can do it. All you need is confidence." "Confeedenshe?" I asked, jumbling the word. _

"_Ah, close enough. You'll learn how to say it soon, hopefully." He muttered, then smiled at me. "If you try today, sweetie, I'll get you some ice cream."_

_I squealed happily, and struggled to get on the bike. He helped me when I was wobbling a little, then patted my head, which was under a rather large pink helmet. "Now, just pedal and I'll push you. Then, I'll let you go, and you just keep pedaling." He instructed me and I nodded my head vigorously._

_I faced forward and my daddy got behind me, placing his hands on my tiny back. I began pedaling and he started pushing me. "That's it, baby girl. Just keep pedaling." He encouraged me, as I pedaled faster._

_Then, my daddy pushed me off and I pedaled forward without him helping me. "That's it, baby girl! Keep going!" he yelled from behind me. I pedaled, then I went straight into a bush, screaming. _

"_Bells, you okay?" my daddy asked as he helped me out of the bush. "That was fun! Can we go again?!" I asked him excitedly, and he chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow, sweetie. Let's go get some ice cream." I squealed again and followed my dad down the street._

---

_Age: 10_

"_Dad…" I groaned as he woke me up. It was five in the freakin' morning! _

"_Nope, you promised me that you will suffer through my fishing trip today, without any complaining. Now, get up, get dressed and we'll head out." He instructed me, as he walked out of my bedroom. I groaned again, but heaved myself out of my bed. _

_Once I got dressed in the appropriate fishing gear, my dad drove us up toward La Push, where First Beach was. He usually fished here when he went with Billy Black and sometimes Billy's son, Jacob. _

_He walked down the dock with me trudging behind him and loaded up the boat. I got in when he did and we set off. We stayed close enough to the shore, and began fishing. "This has to be the most utterly boring thing I've done in my life." I complained._

"_No complaining, Bells. You promised." My dad said sternly, too focused on his rod. I sighed exasperatedly and placed my head in my hands. "So…" my dad trailed off awkwardly after twenty minutes of silence. _

_I laughed at his attempt and he grinned sheepishly at me. "Hey, I'm trying to make a conversation between us." He muttered, rubbing his neck. I laughed and shook my head at him. _

_After a while of little things that we remembered, my fishing rod shook a little. I picked it up and it lurched forward. "Oh, you got something!" my dad exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. I reeled it in, struggling a lot._

_Suddenly, the rod gave an extremely hard lurch and I was pulled out of the boat and into the water. I let go of the rod and resurfaced. My dad was holding his hand out and he pulled me back into the boat._

_We sat in silence for a few minutes, then looked at each other and laughed._

---

_Age: 13_

"_Bella! Joshua is here!" my dad shouted from downstairs. "Okay!" I yelled back as I looked over myself in my mirror. I had on an aqua green dress with matching ballet flats. My hair was in a braid and I had on some lip gloss. I was going on my first date with Joshua and I was completely nervous._

_I walked out of the room and down the stairs, where Joshua and dad were waiting for me. Joshua was wearing a light blue button down shirt with black pants and matching shoes. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Bella. You look beautiful." Joshua greeted me, as I blushed from his compliment._

"_Alright you two, I want you back by no later than ten or so. If you come here any later, I will make sure both of you get into trouble. Got it?" my dad instructed and we nodded. "Bye dad!" I called out as I got into Joshua's Mom's minivan. "Bye, baby girl! Be safe!" he called back and I laughed._

_*10:00 pm*_

_Joshua walked me up to my front door, holding my hand. I smiled at him as I stood on the porch with him._

"_I had a great time tonight, Josh." I said, looking down and blushing. He chuckled and said, "So did I." _

_I looked up at him and he began leaning in. I leaned in as well, and our lips met. _

_The door swung open and my dad said loudly, "You both are late! It's 10:01, now you can't see Joshua for a week, young lady." My dad said with sternness. "Dad!" I yelled at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding, Bells. But you have to come inside now." He said and I sighed._

"_Bye Bella!" Joshua called as he walked back to his mom's Minivan. "Bye Josh!" I called back, as I went inside my house with my dad._

_End of Flashbacks_

---

I opened my eyes as more tears fell down. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked over at him. He still had tears falling down his eyes like I did. I sighed and walked towards my mom and Edward's family. I sat down beside my mom as Edward took his place next to me. Jake and his dad went up after me, then my friends that also came and then the Police department came up.

Once everyone was done, some police officers came and lifted Charlie's coffin, and we followed them to where they would be putting him in the ground. They lowered him in the ground as some police officers played on their drums that they had. Then, they began throwing the dirt over his coffin, just as sprinkles began coming down.

When he was finally buried, everyone began walking away. I walked towards the grave and looked down. I only let the tears fall more freely now, not wanting anyone else to see them. None of this felt real; I just want to be a horrible nightmare and I would wake up, where I could see my dad again. But I knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon, because I couldn't do anything and I can't see my father any more.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and arms and I looked up to see it was my mom and Edward who were over here with me. They too had tears in their eyes, again. I looked down at the ground again, not speaking a word.

I looked up at the cloudy and rainy sky all of a sudden, and whispered, "I promise to kill whoever killed you, daddy."

~***~

_Back to school_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella?" I asked as I stuck my head in the doorway of my bedroom – or my and Bella's room as it has been like that for the past few days.

We were going back to school today after our long holiday weekend, together since Bella now lives with us. I don't mind that she's now living with us, but I would have figured that she would want to live with her mom. But she chose she wanted to live with us.

But for the past few days, she has been the walking dead; she is just so lifeless and not happy anymore. I know that her dad just died and everything, but I hated to see her in pain, and I hated it when she would fake her happiness so the rest of us could be happy. I wanted to see her real smile, I wanted to see her normal teasing manner; I wanted to see the real Bella again.

That's why whenever my family wanted to go out but Bella didn't, I stayed behind with her and played some music with my piano. I played her Esme's favorite piece, Clair de Lune, her lullaby; anything she wanted to listen to, I played it for her. And if she couldn't handle listening to music that reminds her anything of her dad, I would just hold and cradle her, while she cried softly and staining my shirt.

Nothing could seem to get Bella back – well, if she's with me then she'll smile, but she then goes back to the normal dead routine. I needed to think of some way to just get her spirits back up. But how?

Bella turned around from staring at the window, as she wore a pale white sweater with a blue vest over it and with dark blue jeans with her black shoes. Her hair was in a braid, as she wore her necklaces that I gave her and one necklace from her father.

"We have to go now." I stated as I walked in the room and took her suitcases. Bella nodded and followed after me as I walked down the stairs. Everyone was waiting in the van that the school sent to pick us, with their bags piled in the back trunk. I added Bella's to it, then I let her get in the van as I went in after her. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting inside for us, as Bella and I took the back seats.

We buckled and I took Bella's hand and rested my head on her shoulder. She raised her other hand and ran her fingers through my hair, staring at my head.

We sat like that for the entire ride to the school – just embracing each other in silence. Finally, we reached the school and saw other students were already arriving. We got out and I took Bella's suitcases out of the van before we walked into the school, holding hands.

Everyone that we passed gave Bella sympathetic looks, but didn't mention anything about her dad. Bella ignored everyone looking at her and just looked at the ground, or the sky or me.

We reached the girls' dorm and we walked inside, heading up to her floor. We reached her dorm room and she took out her key, unlocking it and walking inside, me in tow. I set her suitcases down and sat down on bed, my eyes following her as she put away her clothes mechanically. When she was done, she walked over to me and sat down on the bed. I pulled her into my lap and she began crying, so I let her soak my shirt.

After was done crying, I switched her position on my lap and underneath her covers. But as I was about to get up, she shot up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't leave…" she whispered. "I won't." I whispered back, stroking her hair. I picked her up from the bed easily and got under the covers now, then she crawled on top of me, as I wrapped the sheets around us. I wrapped my arms around her back, and there, we fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yes I know, a very short Edward POV and all, but hey, I just really could go on with writing for this sad chapter. ): It was just sooo intensely sad for me.**

**I mean, when I was typing up the flashbacks, I actually broke down into tears! ): Man, my own writing is just making me cry.**

**Well, I don't have a lot to say here, except just keep reviewing please.**

**Oh, and PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! I SERIOUSLY NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET! ): Please vote on it!**

**And also, I now have my first translation of this story! :D I'm happy about that! If you want to have any suggestions of other translations, go ahead and PM me about it, and also if you can understand Portuguese, that's the translation that I have on my profile – thanks to a reader name ****CahBigaiski****. **

**So, review and vote please! Bye for now!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I gritted my teeth as I stared at my precious necklace. "You wouldn't even dare…" I growled menacingly low.

She smirked and taunted back, saying, "Oh yes I would."

Then her fingers "accidently" slipped and she dropped it into the bowl.


	28. Belated Gifts Pt1

**Hello and welcome to another fabulous chapter for HSNE! **

**I'm just so happy because now this story is over 8,000 hits! :D I'm so happy that you guys just like this story sooo much!**

**Well, I think I should start the chapter now. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next morning, as Edward was still underneath me. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his angelic eyes closed and his arms around me from behind. His hair was even messier than ever.

I smiled and disentangled myself from him, as I moved silently through the room – or at least I tried to. As soon as I began walking, I bumped my leg – very hard to be exact – into Angela's bed and cursed loudly. Edward grunted in his sleep, as he stirred and his tired, emerald green eyes opened. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at me.

"What are you doing up?" he asked me sleepily. "I was going to get dressed for today." I stated, shrugging and limping over to the closet. "Why are you limping?" he asked from across the room, as I explained that I bumped into Angela's bed. Good thing that Rosalie, Alice and Angela spent the night over at their boyfriend's rooms.

"Well, I'm going to go shower." I stated, as I began walking out the room. "I need to go get dressed." He mumbled as he got out of my bed and put on his shoes. I turned around and walked back over to him, placing my clothes on Angela's bed. I put my arms around his neck, as I crashed my lips to his. He seemed surprised at first but otherwise threw himself into the kiss.

He placed his hand on my hips as I braided my fingers through his hair. He began walking backwards and fell back on my bed as I straddled him, my hands on either side of his face. His hands rested on my thighs, rubbing them softly as he traced my bottom lip. I opened up for him and he shifted us, so now we were fully on the bed.

We kissed for a few more minutes before we pulled away, breathless. He wordlessly got up from me, kissed my head and muttered, "I'll be here when you're done." Then he left. I sighed and got up from my bed, grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom. I showered and went back to my room, getting dressed.

I wore a white turtle neck sweater with black skinny jeans and had on black boots. I put my head in a braid just as I heard someone knocking on the door. I went over to it and opened it up, being greeted by Edward. He wore a matching sweater like mine and also had on black pants with black sneakers. We laughed and said at the same time, "We match," before we laughed again in unison.

"Come on, let's go." he suggested as I walked out the bedroom. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissing my lips briefly, humming happily. "I love you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist. He chuckled and answered back, "I love you too."

When we got outside, I shivered from the impossible coldness in the air. Edward noticed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, his hands hanging down near my chest. We walked like this as we entered the main building, before my jaw dropped.

The halls had white snowflake designs on the walls and some hanging from the ceiling, as garlands lined the lockers, along with jingle bells and other Christmas-y kind of stuff. Everyone had Santa hats over their heads, as they talked to their friends. Alice came skipping by and plopped Santa hats on our heads, smiling at us. "Alice, you know that Christmas has passed right?" I asked her as I fixed the hat on my head.

"I know, but we didn't get to exchange any presents with each other. So, I asked the principal about this over the last few days of our winter break and he thought it was such a perfect idea. And since we all had our gifts ready for all of us, I asked him if we could exchange them today. So, at the end of the day, we are going to exchange our gifts in the cafeteria with everyone. Apparently, everyone else here in the school had gifts that they wanted to give to their friends and they're doing it also." She explained in all one breath amazingly.

"Please, just get into the spirit and be happy for us, for you and for Charlie, Bells." Alice begged as she saw my frown, as I remembered that I didn't get to spend Christmas with my dad. I shook my head, getting rid of that thought and smiled, and a real one this time. "That's the Bella we all know and love!" she squealed as she hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back.

"What about me love?" I turned towards Edward and smiled as he pouted and his arms spread out wide. I giggled and let go of Alice before I walked over to him, hugging him. He chuckled and kissed my head. "Is that my little baby sister?!" I heard a booming voice as I felt something large rip me away from Edward and squeeze the life out of me; Emmett, of course.

"Em… Can't… Agh!" I gasped out, as he let me go. I stumbled and fell back into Edward's arms. "Sorry, Bellaroo." He mumbled as we looked at him crazy. "Bella… Roo?" Edward asked him and Emmett smirked. "Yeah! Bells and Bellsy was getting way too old. So, now it's Bellaroo!" he exclaimed, sounding like a happy five year old kid.

"Well, I think it's cute." A familiar voice said behind Emmett as he turned sideways and there stood Jasper and Rosalie. They too wore sweaters with jeans and sneakers and hat Santa hats on their heads like me, Edward, Alice and Emmett. Rosalie walked over to me and hugged me tightly, as I hugged her back. I knew she was saying sorry about my dad dying, but no words were needed.

"Alright, Secret Santa time!" Alice squealed, as she skipped towards a table where Angela, Lily and Melantha were sitting at, Rischè and Des standing by it. We followed her and they gave us little slips of paper. They handed us pencils and the others went off on their own. I thought about mine, before I made mine out to Edward. I put all that I thought that was perfect for him, then gave the paper back to Angela and paid for the whole basket deal.

The others came back and slipped theirs to Angela, Lily and Melantha, as I waited off to the side. "Hey, Bells!" a familiar deep voice called out from the end of the hallway, as everyone continued walking, ignoring whoever was talking to me. I looked up and gasped my hand flying to my mouth.

"No way…" I breathed, as I quickly ran down the hall and straight into his arms. "I missed you, little Bellsy." Jacob chuckled, stroking my hair in a brotherly kind of way. I felt tears flowing down from my eyes as I hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Edward's voice asked from behind me, as he clapped Jacob on the back. I pulled away from Jacob and smiled at Jacob and Edward, as they talked to each other.

"I moved down here from Charlie's… uh last orders." Jacob muttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "So, since I am only nineteen, I decided to move in and take in Scooter for you, Bella. I know how much you love the little puppy." He told me, smirking. I nodded and smiled back at him.

Suddenly, I heard high heels clunking from down the hall and Edward and I groaned; we knew those high heels all too well. I looked behind me and sure enough, Lauren was walking down the halls, strutting and shaking her hips in what was supposedly, "sexy". I snorted and rolled my eyes; she only just made herself look even sluttier, if it were possible. But, for a difference for once, Tanya, Jessica and Irina weren't by her sides anymore.

"Hey, Eddie." Lauren greeted him sickly sweet, ignoring me. Edward gritted his teeth and moved to my side, as Jacob also moved to my other side. "Aw, no hi to me?" she asked him, pouting. "No, slut." I answered for him, glaring at her. "Shut up, you little whiny whore." She hissed back at me as my blood boiled. "I'm not the whore here, _Lauren_." I sneered at her name, crossing my arms across my chest.

Everyone began crowding around us, anticipating a fight. "At least I don't expect people to pity over me because my dad died." She sniggered, smirking. I gasped at her, then I charged forward and sucker-punched her jaw, everyone gasping around us. Edward stepped forward and held me back. "She's not worth it, baby. She wants to get you into trouble and she wishes she were you. Just let it go." he whispered sweetly in my ear, kissing and licking it as he held me back. I shivered in pleasure and nodded.

We began walking away from her as she screeched in rage, her plans foiled and she stomped away, heading to the Nurse's office. I didn't care if I get in trouble for even punching her jaw; she deserved it all, and I was trying to slow my heart after Edward had licked my ear.

---

The morning went by slowly, as I saw some Seniors and Student Council members run past the doors, rushing to lockers and placing the Secret Santa gifts in there. I hoped that Edward would like my Secret Santa gift.

Lunch finally came as the cafeteria had Christmas decorations all over the place. A large Christmas tree was on the small stage, with presents overflowing from underneath it. "I have to go to the bathroom." I stated out loud at our table. "Want us to come with you?" Rosalie and Alice asked me. "Nah, I don't think I'll run into the Bimbo." I said, chuckling at my own joke and got up from the table. I walked out of the cafeteria and went over to the girl's bathroom.

I went inside and did my business, and when I was done, I washed my hands, just as the girl's bathroom door opened. "Hello, _Bella_." A familiar high-pitched voice greeted me, sneering at my name. I gritted my teeth and turned towards her. "What do you want, Lauren?" I asked her sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"I've had enough of you, Swan. I'm tired of you thinking that you can just take the spotlight from me, and becoming even more popular than me." She started, as she stepped towards me and pointed her finger in front of my face. "You think that you can just come to this school and instantly become popular with the Cullens and Hales? You think that everyone is just going to pity on you because you were raped by some guy? And you think that you can just steal MY Edward?" she asked me as I rolled my eyes; god, she was SO slow.

"Okay, I'm going to say this slowly for your little, small brain of nothingness." I started, as I held up my hand and lifted one finger up. "One, I had to come to this school because I used to live with my dad, and I cared about spending time with him. Two, the Cullens and Hales accepted me, because they are friendly and they care about me, so I became friends with and they don't care if they're popular or not. Three, I don't expect anyone to pity on me for being raped by Joshua. The Cullens and Hales care for me like I am their sister. And finally, Edward will never EVER be yours. He hates you even more than hating everyone calling him Eddie, and he loves me. So, I never stole him, I never expected anyone to "pity me"," I did air quotes around "pity me". "I never even had ever planned from the start to have great friends like the Cullens and Hales, and I never even expected to meet them when I moved here and came to this school."

She glared at me, as I smiled a fake smile. "Now, if you can excuse me, I have to get back to my boyfriend and get away from your hideous face before I barf up my half-eaten lunch." I began walking around her, but she grasped her hands on my neck and began choking me. I clawed at her, glaring at her. She let go and stole my father's necklace from my neck.

"You bitch!" she screamed at me, as she walked into a stall, still carrying my necklace. I stalked after her and gasped as I saw her. She was standing next to the toilet bowl, dangling my necklace over it and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

I gritted my teeth in fury as I stared at my precious necklace. "You wouldn't even dare…" I growled menacingly low.

She only smirked at me and taunted back, saying, "Oh yes I would."

Then, her fingers "accidently" slipped on my necklace and she dropped my necklace into the bowl. Unfortunately for me, it was one of the motion activated toilets and it automatically flushed. I gasped and ran forward, dropping to my knees and kneeled in front of the toilet. Lauren made her way out of the stall, as she exclaimed sarcastically, "Oopsies!"

Tears ran down my eyes as I watched my necklace slip away from me, down the toilet drain.

I mechanically stood up and walked out of the stall, my head down as I stood in front of Lauren. "Oh, get over it, Swan. The necklace was cheap, your dad was even that great and your life is already pathetic enough. Moping about a little necklace isn't going to help anyone." She explained to me, staring at her nails and being bored. I lifted my head slowly and began breathing heavily, as tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"You will never understand that pain that I'm going through, Lauren. After Joshua raped me, he tore me apart and it took me forever to go back to my old self. I've built trust with most people that I know, but you're the only one that breaks everything that belongs rightfully to me. You torture me enough, and now you go and trash-talk about my own FATHER?! He's dead and he only sent me away to PROTECT ME!" I screamed at her, as the mirrors shook. She winced but otherwise stood there.

"You just can't understand the hell that you're putting me through right now, can you?!" I screamed at her again but she only looked at me. "You, just trash-talking about my dead father, is not helping me move on! My life is just too much of a burden right now, and you just standing there, coming up with names, rumors and lies about people so you can bring them down and pulling yourself up, is just really stupid and horrible!" I yelled at her.

"You just want everything to go YOUR way, and if you don't get it, then you pull people apart, bit by bit, by just bringing them down with your lies. No one even wants you to even be here, not even the nerds don't want you here, and they simply "love you" by your "beauty" but now since you are a total bitch, no one even wants to be near you; even your friends don't want to be near you.

"So, just get this through your thick, tiny skull; NO ONE WANTS YOU TO EVEN EXIST ANYMORE!" I screeched at her so loud, that even the mirrors cracked. She covered her ears while I ran out the door, tears flowing freely down my eyes. I ran into arms and I knew it was Edward. I threw my arms around his neck, as I sobbed into his neck.

The others came up to us and patted my shoulders, murmuring comforting words to me. Edward told them that we would be in my room for awhile and that we'll be down for the gift exchange. He led me out of the hall and walked us over to the girls' dorms, and up to my room. Oh no! I forgot; I asked Angela if I could have Edward's Secret Santa gift delivered to my room. Oh, I hope that's hidden somewhere.

Nope, my luck just wasn't working today. The Secret Santa gift was sitting on my bed, all wrapped up nicely. "Um…" Edward trailed off as he walked us over to my bed, toying with the big red bow on the handle of the basket. "It's your Secret Santa gift from me, Edward." I mumbled as I plopped down on my bed, while Edward picked up the basket and sat down beside me.

"Go ahead and read the little card I wrote for you." I muttered, turning over so my back was facing him. I heard him lifting the card away from the basket and I heard him open it up.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

"Go ahead and read the little card I wrote for you." Bella muttered, turning over so her back was facing me. Was she embarrassed about something? I mentally sighed and I lifted the card away from the basket, and I opened it up.

_Edward,_

_You have been so wonderful to me, staying by my side ever since we met. You don't know how much you really mean to me, and how I much I love you. _

_I know that whatever that may happen to us, I know that you'll be by my side to comfort, protect and be there for me, either as a friend or as your girlfriend. _

_I don't know how I will ever be able to even repay you for being here for me, but I know that I will love you forever and again, no matter what will happens to us, I know that you will be there for me and I will be the same for you. _

_Your girlfriend, lover and everything that means to us,_

_Bella_

I smiled at the note as tears brimmed at the edge of my eyes. I was so touched at her note; the only way she could actually just repay me is that she'd stay by my side through the toughest times and love me.

I set the note down and lied down Bella, as I wrapped my arms around her and began kissing up her arm, to her neck and finally, her beautiful lips. "Do you know how much you mean to me?" I asked her, peppering her face with kisses. She only shook her head, as she was unable to reply back a proper answer. I pulled back and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You are my everything, Bella. You are always on my mind wherever we go, whether we're together or not. I have always wanted to make you mine when we first met, but being me, I respected you and just stayed as your friend, until I just couldn't hold my love for you any longer. No matter what will happen to us, love, I will be by your side, whether we're living or not." I told her, my arm around her waist.

I looked at her and saw that tears were falling down her eyes and I began to panic. Did I hurt her? "What's wrong, love?" I asked her as I stroked her hair. "You just make me so complete Edward." she whispered sweetly, wiping away her tears. **(I know might be a little cheesy. XP) **

"Come on, we need to get to the gift exchange." She stated as we got off her bed. She found her jacket and put it on, and there, we walked out of the dorms.

---

We entered the crowded cafeteria where everyone was waiting either at tables or by the giant Christmas tree from earlier. I spotted Lauren just sulking off into the corner, as everyone avoided her. I had stood by the girl's bathroom and I heard the whole conversation that happened between her and my precious Bella. And I was completely pissed off at the slut for flushing my Bella's father's necklace down the toilet; I'm going to make sure that me, Emmett and Jasper are going to get back at her.

She saw me gazing at her and she wiggled her fingers at me, smiling sickly sweet. I looked around and saw that no teachers were looking, saw I flipped her off and mouthed, "Slut" to her. Her expression was so priceless! Her mouth popped open and her eyes bulged.

"Eddie! BellaRoo!" I heard Emmett boom towards us as I groaned; how many times do I have to tell my brother to NOT call me Eddie?! We hurried over to them as they sat by the giant Christmas tree, and we sat down. I pulled Bella into my lap and I kissed the back of her neck. She smiled at me then looked up and giggled. "What love?" I asked her. "Look up." She murmured, pointing to the ceiling.

I looked up and there on the ceiling was mistletoe, and we were directly underneath it. I chuckled and kissed her lips slowly, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We pulled away just as Mr. Horris walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the Gift Exchange!" he exclaimed as everyone clapped and cheered. "Now, we all know that Christmas has passed, but a student asked me if we could exchange our gifts to our friends today. So, let's begin already, as I can see your excitement already." He said as he did notice that some students were bouncing in their seats.

Seniors and Student Council members began passing out some presents to students, including me and Bella. I looked down at my box and saw that it was from my Bella. I wonder what she got me…

* * *

**Okay, I'm leaving it here for now, because one I feel sooo sick, two I can't think of anything for Edward's and Bella's gift to each other and three I'm just soo brain-dead now. **

**So can you, readers, give me some ideas for their gifts? I would really appreciate it. :D**

**Ugh, I'm just sooo sick now, and sorry if I got anything wrong – like spelling or anything – in this chapter. **

**Please continue voting on the poll, and wait for the next chapter. And reviewing would be nice as well. **

**(The main theme song for this chapter is "Greatest Time of Year" by Aly and AJ. I think it goes perfect with this chapter really. :D) **

**No preview for this chapter, cause I can't think of anything. :P **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	29. Belated Gifts Pt2

**Hello once again my readers! :D**

**I'm feeling much better now, so thank you to anyone who wished me to get better soon. I've already missed school in two days because of this sickness, but now I am much better.**

**Anyway, it's alright if none of you, readers, could think of any gifts for me that would go in this chapter. I think I can think of some gift ideas; hopefully…**

**Well, I'm just so ecstatic right now! :D This story has been getting a lot of attention lately, and it has one less review than Baby Bella right now. So, I'm glad that it's becoming very popular.**

**And if some of you, readers, read my "CROSSOVER CRAZY!" story, sorry but I deleted it. I couldn't really think of anything for it anymore.**

**Oh well, now, onto the newest chapter.**

**(Theme song: Greatest Time of Year by Aly and AJ {again})**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked down at my gift, as I saw it was from Edward. I wonder what he got me. I began ripping the wrapping paper when everyone had their gifts, and then lifted the lid. Inside the box was a photo album. A note was sitting on top of it, as I took it and opened it.

_My sweet Bella,_

_I know how much you would like to become a Novelist, but I figured that you like taking pictures or drawing pictures, since I see you doodling and staring off into space some times. _

_So, I filled the first few pages of pictures of you, me, our friends, and some of us together. But the rest of the pages are for you to fill on your own. Your mom called me and asked me if we could show her the photo album once it's filled, so can you call her to tell her your answer? I'm leaving the decision up to you, love._

_I hope you use this whenever you want, and I love you,_

_~Edward~_

I smiled down at the note, before I took the album and opened it up. The first page was just pictures of me, along with Alice, Rosalie and Angela by my sides. I flipped the next page and it was of me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Then the next picture was of Edward with his siblings, smiling. Another was of Rosalie and Jasper together as well, glaring at each other; I laughed.

I turned the page again, and it was of my family – I felt my tears well up – and I ran my finger over my father. I wonder how Edward got a hold of this photo with my mom and dad. I looked over at the other side and smiled; it was the same photo I saw in Edward's bedroom with his parents.

I flipped the page and the next photo I saw was of me with Edward, when we were only friends. It went on like that for awhile, until it came to a picture that made me blush. It was a photo of me and Edward, cuddling together in an armchair and asleep, with earphones in our ears. Oh, I remember that day; it was when Edward and I told each other that we loved each other. I don't know whether if I should kill the others for taking pictures of us or not.

I kept looking at all of the photos that was took – the Halloween dance, except for the weird dream that I had – then there was some of me with Jacob; one was where we looked like little kids and the other was of us what we looked like now. Another one was of me and Kelsey, then one of me and Nate, and finally one of all of us together.

I had one picture of me with Scooter, then there was a photo of Edward and his kitten, Abby. The last one really made me blush.

The background in the photo was dark, telling me that this was taken at night. The scenery was of Edward's bedroom, where Edward and I were in his bed, his arms around my shoulders and my head resting on his bare chest. I saw a little note in the corner of the page and read it.

_*Alice took this of us on the night where we were playing dares, if you don't remember. :P*_

I giggled, and saw that the other pages were blank, like Edward told me they were. I looked down in the box and gasped quietly. At the bottom of the box was a lime green Lumix camera that had silver lining on the outer layer of it. Another note was there by it and I read it.

_~P.S. – Please don't kill me for buying you a camera. I thought that you might need it for your scrapbook~_

Okay, so there's a fifty-fifty chance that I will kill my boyfriend because he was so thoughtful in buying me a scrapbook, but he also bought me an expensive camera… I sighed and placed my scrapbook back after I pulled out the camera and placed the memory card in there. I got up on my knees and scooted over to Edward as I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. He jumped slightly, before turning his head and faced me. "Don't kill me love." He begged as he saw my glare.

"I should kill you for buying me an expensive camera." I hissed to him, whacking his chest with my hand. "But I won't; I'll let it go this time." I whispered in his ear, kissing it. He sighed in relief and picked up my gift to him.

I could really think of anything to give to him, except just some sheet music and concert tickets to Debussey. "Two tickets love?" he asked me as he waved the tickets, smiling crookedly at me. "Well, um, I thought that maybe I could go with you to the concert." I mumbled shyly, dropping my head. I felt his finger under my chin, lifting my head effortlessly. "Of course, love. I'm not going to go with anyone else." He whispered as I smiled.

Emmett's gift to me was a customized baseball shirt with the words _Captain's Girl _written on the back and had Edward's baseball jersey number on it; Jasper's gift was a necklace with a little soldier as the pendant. He's obsessed with the Civil War and all. Rosalie and Alice both bought me lingerie; _Perverts, _I thought to myself.

The whole baseball team gave me a hat with _Captain's Girl _written across the front; looks like Emmett and the team had the same idea on clothes for me. Angela bought me a charm bracelet, with charms already on them. She had the same charm bracelet like mine, with the same charms.

Edward's charm was a music note, Emmett's was a teddy bear, Jasper's was a toy soldier, Alice's was a fairy, Rosalie's was a high heel shoe and the baseball team's charm was a baseball bat and glove; those charms seemed so obvious. And Jacob's charm was a little wolf; he must of asked Edward to give it to me.

"Students! May I have all of your attention please?" Mr. Horris called out as everyone quieted down to hear what he was going to say. "I'd like to announce that before we can go outside, that we have a performance for all of you. Please give it up for Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Angela Weber, for they'll be singing "Greatest Time of Year"!" he yelled as everyone applauded and cheered.

No way… Dang it; why did I have to have a good singing voice?

I stood up with my friends, as Edward called over the baseball team. They were going to be watching our gifts. "Do not touch my gift from Alice and Rosalie, or I'll kill you with your bats." I muttered to them, as they nodded. I walked onto the stage and grabbed my microphone, as Alice and Rosalie were standing by me, with Edward and Jasper behind us on guitar and bass, and Emmett on drums with Angela playing the bells.

**(Okay, I know that Aly and AJ did this song and it was two people singing, but please go along with the three of them singing, please. I'll do little writing coding thing for them.)**

**(Bold w/ stars = All of them; Italics w/ no Bold = Alice only; Italics w/ stars = Alice and Rosalie only; Bold w/ no Italics = Bella only; Bold w/ Italics but no stars = Alice and Bella only)**

**(Greatest Time of Year by Aly and AJ) **

_***It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
It's our favourite way to spend the holiday  
Yeah***_

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters_

_*Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, growing*_

_***It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah***_

**We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together**

**Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me**

_***It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after***_

_***It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah***_

**Spend the holidays...**

**It's the greatest time****It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
**_**With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it**_**  
**_***Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time***_

_***It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone**__  
__**Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday***_

We ended in our own poses, as everyone clapped and cheered loudly. I laughed and relaxed from my pose, as I waited for the others to set their stuff down.

We walked down the stage, waving to everyone at the school. I gathered up all of my stuff and began heading out of the cafeteria with everyone following behind. We dropped off our stuff at our dorms and went back outside with earmuffs and gloves this time. When we did get outside, Alice squealed. "It's snowing again!" she squealed as she skipped down the icy steps and into the blanket of snow on the ground. The snow went up to her thighs; wow, that's a lot of snow.

Rosalie went next and it went to the top of her knees. I went in after her and it too went to my thighs like Alice. "Um, where did Alice go?" Rosalie called out to me as I looked over to her and saw that Alice had indeed went missing.

A pink gloved hand rose as it waved. "Help!" I heard Alice's voice coming from where the pink glove in the air was. Rosalie and I went over to her and looked down in the snow. It was Alice alright. We took her hands and hoisted her up. She thanked us and walked over to the guys' dorms. Edward stepped out, wearing his Santa hat still, but had a scarf, earmuffs and black gloves on.

"Emmett and Jasper are still inside somewhere." Edward told Alice as he walked past her and over to me. I smiled and waved to him. He also smiled and walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips. The snow only came to his thighs, but he was still taller than me.

I looked over his shoulder and saw that Rosalie and Alice were going inside the guys' dorms, leaving me and Edward outside alone. I smiled at him, as he smiled at me too.

I kissed his lips, as I braided my fingers through his hair. But he pulled away and chuckled as I pouted. "Do I have like bad breath or something?" I asked him as he full out laughed. "No love. It's just do you want to have our lips stuck together?" he asked me as I smiled seductively and nodded. He shook his head and laughed again. "Well, I think we would like to eat somehow. We can make out later." He teased me, winking. I sighed and nuzzled my nose with his.

"Better?" I asked him, keep my nose against his. He nodded and smiled crookedly at me.

Suddenly, two snowballs hit our backs as we whirled around from each other, and I saw that Rosalie, Alice and Angela were behind me, laughing. I looked behind me and saw that from Edward's side that Jasper, Emmett and Ben were over there, laughing as well. He turned his head towards me and smiled mischievously at me. I also smiled like him and nodded.

We gathered up snowballs and threw them at our opponents. Jake came over, about to say hi until he saw that we were busy. I waved him over and he nodded, laughing. He ran over to me and Edward – where we were back to back – and started making snowballs.

For the rest of the afternoon, we had many snowball fights and it was a blast.

* * *

**W00t! I finished it!**

**Well, I hope that you guys liked the chapter, and keep voting on the poll please! The trip is coming up soon, and I'll need last minute decisions on trips before I make it final.**

**I think there might be like four to five more chapters before the trip, so please keep voting!**

**Please review and bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"WHAT?!" I screeched very loudly as my friends covered their ears. "Why, why, why, WHY?!" I chanted as I spun in a circle and plopped down on my bed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but it's another tradition to have the Valentine's Angel People Auction." Alice informed me, smiling as I groaned.

**(You'll see in the next chapter to see what will happen) **


	30. Valentine's Auction

**Hello again dear readers to another fabulous chapter! :D**

**Agh, I'm in so much pain right now. *clutches stomach* I'd rather not talk about it though.**

**Well, I really want to get this chapter out because it's about Valentine's Day! :D Ahhh, love is in the air. Well, for me, it's a sad day. I had a cat that died on Valentine's Day when I was five years old.**

**But, it's going to be funny, yet very pervish in this chapter. You'll see why… **

**(BTW: Bella's camera is on my website.)**

**Now, onto the story…**

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Bella's POV**_

January passed, and it turned into February. The school was buzzing about something, but no matter what I tried to do, Alice and Rosalie would either pull me away, or shut up the people for even saying whatever they were saying.

I have a bad feeling about something…

One day, I was sitting in my room, reading my book, when suddenly, Alice and Rosalie came into the room, with black bags and hangers poking out – three hangers from each bag. Something seems very fishy… "Alright, what's with the bags?" I asked them as they stopped and turned towards me.

"Oh, BellaRoo, we didn't see you there…" Rosalie murmured, smiling nervously. "Um, these bags are for holding our… new shoes! Yeah, new shoes..." Alice exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"Nice try, now what is in them really?" I ordered them, as I sat up. They shook their heads rapidly and stuffed the bags in the closet. They hurried over to me and sat down on the end of the bed, as Alice tossed me something. I picked it up and gasped. It was my father's necklace.

"What – How – Who – Huh?!" I stuttered, not finding the right words to voice my surprise. "Well, the toilet that Lauren dropped your necklace in backed it up. So the principal called a plumber and he got it out of the pipe. Then, he gave the necklace to us because he knew that we knew you and stuff. He tried to call you to the main office, but since we were near the office at the time, he just gave it to us." Alice explained, smiling at me. **(Thank you, ****RavenclawRebel****, for pointing out that a plumber would indeed get her necklace out.)**

I rushed over to them and hugged them both, squeezing as hard as I could. "Thank you sooo much!" I squealed, laughing. I pulled away and fastened the necklace around my neck. "We washed it for you; we knew that you wouldn't want to wear a necklace that has toilet water all over it." Rosalie told me, smirking and giggling.

"Can you guys please tell me what's in the bags?" I asked them, not letting go of the subject. "Oh, we might as well as tell her Alice. She is a part of the tradition." Rosalie hissed to Alice. "Another tradition?" I asked them with no emotion as they nodded, giggling.

"Alright, so you know that it's February and Valentine's Day is coming up right?" Alice started as I nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Well, we want to raise money for children at the hospital my dad works at and we couldn't find a way to raise enough for them." Alice continued.

"So, the Seniors from last year – when we were Sophomores – came up with an idea, called…" Rosalie trailed off, scratching her head. "Called what?" I asked them, my patience wearing thin.

"It'scalledtheValentine'sAngelPeopleAuction,andgirlssellthemselvestoJuniorandSeniorboys." Alice said very quickly, jumbling the words.

"Eh?" I asked them, tilting my head. Rosalie sighed and said very slowly, "It's called the Valentine's Angel People Auction, and girls sell themselves to Junior and Senior boys." I nodded, and let it sank in. Wait a minute; a girl – which includes me – sells themselves to boys from Junior and Senior boys…!

"WHAT?!" I screeched very loudly – standing up – as my friends covered their ears from it.

"Why, why, why, WHY?!" I chanted, as I spun around in circles, before plopping back down on my bed, covering my eyes with my pillow.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but it's another tradition to have the Valentine's Angel People Auction." Alice informed me, giggling as I groaned.

"Why did you have to tell me this NOW?!" I yelled at them, scowling as they only laughed at my displeasure. "We knew you were going to freak out like this, BellaRoo. We know you, and if we told you earlier, than you would be in Seattle by now." Rosalie told me, giggling as I even laughed with her.

"Come on, BellaRoo. It's for a good cause, and think about it." Alice started as she came over and sat next to me. She wrapped her tiny arm around my shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. "If you auction yourself off, Edward will totally bid for you, and you'll be able to spend a night alone with him. All of the girls will be even more jealous of you, and you'll finally be able to see how beautiful you really are when every guy in Junior and Senior year will be bidding for you." Alice said dreamily, smiling.

Yeah, I doubt that _every _guy in Junior and Senior year will be bidding for me. I know Edward would bid for me, but every guy in these two grades? Besides, compared to Alice and Rosalie, I was as beautiful as a hobo. No matter what anyone would tell me, calling me beautiful or gorgeous, it couldn't compare to anything like the Cullens and Hales.

"Hey, I don't think my Emmy bear would bid higher for BellaRoom than me." Rosalie countered, scowling at Alice. "No offense, BellaRoo." Rosalie added, smiling at me. "None taken." I whispered to her, giggling. "And I doubt my Jazzy would do the same for me." Alice also said. "Again, no offense, BellaRoo." Alice added, as I rolled my eyes and told her the same thing I did for Rosalie.

"I don't know, you guys…" I trailed off, fiddling with my necklace. "PLEASE, BELLAROO?!" they shouted very loudly as I jumped and fell off my bed, only my legs on it. "Alright, fine!" I shouted back as they squealed. "But you guys owe me." I hissed back and they nodded vigorously before they giggled and began talking about topics I would rather not know…

---

Today was the day of the dreaded People Auction, as it would be held in the gym. It was decorated with many red hearts, cupids hanging from the ceiling and all other Valentine's Day stuff.

Oh, and you know what the fun part is? We get to wear very short and tight red dresses, with make-up and everything. Yeah, you can see the sarcasm in there, right?

My dress was extremely short that stopped about mid-thigh and it was skin tight. It was bright scarlet red, with a heart shaped bust as it showed off my collarbone. And, I had matching red high heels to go with this outfit; yay. Again, note the sarcasm.

Alice's dress was strapless with a black tie underneath the bust, with a red rose on it. It went down to her knees, and she had black and red stiletto high heel shoes, with a buckle to keep it on her feet; lucky. Once again, Alice will arrive as best dressed.

Rosalie's dress was skin tight like mine, but had an extreme low neckline with little gold clips keeping the front together as it stopped a little above her naval. It was sort of backless but it had red pieces keeping the dress together, as she wore peep toe red high heels.

Our hair was curled or wavy, as we wore red lipstick and smoky grey eye shadow. Angela came running up to me, wearing a red dress with a ruffling skirt and had a red tie under her bust, as the dress stopped a little above her knees. She had red ballet flats. Lucky…

"Whoa, you look amazing, Bella." Angela giggled as she hugged me and I blushed. "I blame the pixie over there." I muttered as I pointed to Alice and she laughed as Alice rolled her eyes. We heard high heels clunking their way from behind us and we knew it was Lauren.

She came strutting up to us, wearing a scarlet red, puffy dress that was strapless, with red high heels to go with it. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had way too much make-up caked on her face. "All the guys are going to faint when they see me." She muttered to herself as she strutted away, swishing her hips way too hard. "More likely they're fainting from the sight of a monster." Angela mumbled to me and I laughed.

When it was time to get on the stage, we got in alphabetical order and waited for our names to be called. "Welcome to the second Valentine's Angel People Auction here at the Academy. Now give it for our first girl, Emily Anders…"

As each girl was called up, it only brought me closer and closer to the stage. Alice was auctioned off to Jasper of course; he was the highest bidder with over 500 dollars. Rosalie had every guy in the gym bidding for her like crazy. But, Emmett won as he had the highest bid as well; around 700 dollars or so.

Lauren however, she only got up to 200 hundred dollars and was sold off to Tyler. After Jessica was sold off to Conner, it was my turn, unfortunately.

"Now, give it up for our next Junior, Isabella Swan!" the announcer called as I stepped out from the curtains and onto the runway. "Now, do we have her for fifty dollars?" the announcer asked as every guy, began bidding like crazy.

"265!"

"376!"

"500!"

"700 dollars!" a familiar voice shouted, as my heart sank. Joshua stood and smirked smugly; I began to tremble slightly. "700 dollars going once… going twice…" I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle.

"900 dollars!" a velvety voice called out and my eyes snapped open in surprise. I looked over the crowd and saw Edward standing, glaring down at Joshua. "Any other bidders?" the announcer asked Joshua as he shook his head angrily, sitting down immediately.

"900 dollars going once, going twice, SOLD! To the young man named Edward Cullen!" the announcer shouted as Edward made his way down the steps of the stands and towards the counter for paying.

I sighed and marched my way over to him, as I waited for him to pay. When he was done, I grabbed his hand and began dragging him out of the gym. As we were walking, I saw Lauren with Tyler, as he tried to talk to her but she wasn't paying attention; she watched us leave.

"Love?" Edward asked as I continued dragging him towards the guys' dorms. Alice and Rosalie told me before this auction that they would be taking Jasper and Emmett to our room.

I stayed silent and continued making my way towards the dorms. I walked up to the Junior level and walked towards his dorm, but he spun me around and pinned me against the wall, making sure I wouldn't escape from him.

"Bella…" he whispered as he trailed his nose on my cheek, but I only huffed and turned my head away from him. "Hey, aren't you happy that I saved you from Joshua?" he asked me, still whispering and still nuzzling my cheek. I sighed and nodded. "But I'm not happy that you spent almost one thousand dollars on me, Edward." I mumbled as I faced him.

"Hey, money isn't a problem for my family. Besides, I wasn't going to just sit and let you get sold to Joshua." He whispered, pecking my lips. I smiled and nodded, as I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you though. We get to have some alone time now." I whispered in his ear, kissing it as he shivered.

He picked up my legs and put them around my waist, as I squealed and giggled. He walked us over to his door and began opening it, while I ran my fingers through his hair and kissing his ear, his cheek and smiling as he groaned. "You little Vixen tease." He murmured, making his way over to his bed and placed me on it, before he climbed on top of me.

He captured my lips with his, kissing me passionately. I moaned and sat up, as we were on our knees. He took off his shirt and I ran my hands over his bare chest, tracing his muscles. He took the straps of my dress and looked at me, pausing from our kissing. I nodded and continued kissing him, as he slipped off the straps of my dress, before he stopped and left it at my waist, exposing me in my emerald green, lacy bra.

I crushed myself closer as he moaned, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me with more passion, if that's possible.

We continued to kiss, until Edward's dorm room door burst opened. We gasped and pulled back, before looking at the door and glaring. It was Lauren. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?!" Edward and I shouted at her, as she smirked back at us. "Well, now since I caught you, I can tell the whole school that I caught you two having sex!" she shouted as Edward growled at her.

"If you even spread this rumor about us, I'll seriously fuc-" I cut Edward off by turning his head back to me. "Let's make her believe that we are having sex." I whispered to him and his eyes got wide. "I'll explain more after she leaves." I added, still whispering. He nodded and I smirked.

"Alright, Lauren. You caught us having great sex. Go ahead and tell everyone. But, you might need more evidence about it though." I told her, smirking as I captured Edward's lips with mine again. He pulled off the dress completely, leaving me clad in my underwear, but I continued kissing him.

Lauren gasped, then whirled on her heels and raced out of the room, closing the door behind her. Edward and I pulled away from each other, then we began laughing. "Oh, that was so hilarious!" Edward exclaimed, as I only nodded since I couldn't speak through my laughter.

When our laughter died down, I took my dress back from Edward and put it on, before I sat on his lap. "So, what are we going to do if she does spread this rumor?" he asked me, twirling my hair in his long fingers. "Well, we'll just have to accept it. We'll tell the truth to our friends, but if this gets to the principal soon, we'll tell him the truth too. Hopefully he'll believe us." I mumbled as Edward nodded.

For the rest of the afternoon, we talked and it soon got dark, so we only ate chips and candy for dinner, then, I stole on of Edward's shirts, as he changed into his pj pants. We crawled into his bed as I sat on top of him, and rested my head on his bare chest.

"Night love." He whispered, kissing my head. I said good night back to him, and closed my eyes before opening them again. "Edward?" I called out sleepily as he hummed back.

"The 900 dollars were so worth it." I murmured, giggling. Edward chuckled and nodded, and with that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I just want to get to the next few chapters soon.**

**And I lied in the last chapter; it'll be about six or so more chapters until we get to the trips. I think I know which one I'll have the others go on, but I still need everyone to vote on that poll.**

**I'm guessing that some of you thought there was going to be a lemon there, when they were in Edward's room. Well, you guessed wrong! There won't be any lemons in this story… not just yet that is. **

**Please review and continue voting on the poll please!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"O' Romeo, Romeo…" I trailed off, as he came closer and kissed my lips.

**(BTW: The girl's dresses and their shoes are on my profile.) **


	31. Romeo and Juliet

**Hello and welcome to another fabulous chapter! :D **

**Well, I was just basically watching TV this morning, and then this episode of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" came on, where Zack goes to summer school and they're studying about Shakespeare and then I remembered this.**

**I forgot about Romeo and Juliet so I know that I need to have a chapter all about the play. **

**I really don't know a lot about Romeo and Juliet, but I found a website with the whole script. So I'll be using the lines from there.**

**Now, onto the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"O' Romeo, Romeo…" I trailed off, as he came closer and kissed me.

I pulled away, giggling and tapped his nose with my index finger. "You're not supposed to kiss me just yet, my fair Romeo." I told him, laughing. Edward chuckled as well and rolled his eyes. "Why do we need to practice anyway? We know the play on the back of our hands." Edward complained, as he plopped down on my bed.

It has been a few days since the Valentine's Day People Auction happened, but Mrs. Isle wanted us to get the play done after it, and before the talent show; I was nervous for both. Edward was trying to get out of last minute practicing, saying we know the whole play, but hey, practice never hurts.

Lauren did indeed spread the little rumor about us; ever since we went back to classes, everyone has been pointing and whispering, wondering if Edward got me pregnant. When the others found out about the rumor, Emmett was so furious. I had to protect Edward from getting strangled from Emmett when we went back to our rooms the next morning…

***

_Flashback_

_We were walking back to my dorm room, because we needed to get ready for today, since Mrs. Isle wants all of the actors and actresses for the play. _

_We walked up the steps very quietly and headed to my dorm room, but just as I was reaching for the doorknob, the door flew open and Edward and I gasped, jumping back. Emmett came barging out the door and grabbed Edward, pulling him inside my dorm room; I quickly followed. _

"_You are so dead, little bro!" Emmett yelled at Edward as he cracked his knuckles, glaring down at Edward; he tossed him to the floor. "No!" I shouted as I rushed over to them and stood in front of them. "BellaRoo! He made you lose your virginity!" he yelled at me, but I shook my head._

"_It's some stupid rumor Lauren made up about us when she caught us kissing in your guys' dorm room!" I yelled back, helping Edward to his feet. "How come she told everyone that you told her to say it was true?" he asked me back, crossing his arms. _

"_It's just a trick we made up so she could leave us alone. And after she left, we only talked and ate chips and candy." I mumbled back, as I took Edward's hand and led him over to my bed. He sat down on it and rubbed his arm. I rubbed it and he pecked my cheek._

"_Ah, I'm sorry BellaRoo!" Emmett pleaded but I ignored him. "Please forgive me, BellaRoo! I'm sorry I hurt Eddie." He muttered, as I sighed. "Fine, but next time if this happens again, I won't forgive you so easily." I scolded him, as he nodded._

_End of Flashback_

***

Well, after we had explained that to our friends, they did the same thing that Emmett had done – they tried to beat up poor Edward. I mean, it was my idea to come up with said trick, but I'm just guessing that Lauren stretched the rumor. We had to explain the same ordeal with Mr. Horris and he only gave us warning, saying, "Well, if you plan to go that far, go do it somewhere off school grounds."

But, anyways, tonight is when the Romeo and Juliet play is going to happen, as Edward and I were doing last minute practicing. And being Edward, he can't resist kissing me in random parts of the play. I'm trying to get him to stop, and he just ends up like he is now; complaining about even practicing the script.

My BlackBerry buzzed and I took it out. It was a text from Alice.

_Better head over to the auditorium. Mrs. Isle wants to get everyone fitted in their costumes, but she wants everyone there._

_Good luck for tonight. ;D_

_~Alice~_

I sent her a text back telling her that we would be heading over, and grabbed Edward's hand. I tugged him up from my bed and began running out the door. He soon caught on and pulled me to a stop. I was about to protest and start running again, but he only took me and slung me over his back, taking my legs and wrapping them around his waist.

He took off running towards the auditorium, going much faster than I did. I laughed at his smile; Edward just loved to run fast. He chuckled with me, as I buried my face in his neck.

We reached the auditorium, just as the doors opened and Lauren came out. Edward ran past her, leaving her stiff and shocked, while I laughed at her expression. Edward ran down the aisle, as I waved to Alice and Rosalie, who were waiting in the seats of the auditorium; they waved back.

"We're here!" Edward called out, setting me down. "Ah, good; go back stage and you'll find your clothing rack. Mrs. Looseily and Mr. Kartachna are waiting back there for you." she ordered us. Edward pecked my cheek and ran over to the right while I went left; Mrs. Isle told us were the girls and boys were.

I saw Mrs. Looseily talking to some girls as she stood by a dress rack full of dresses. "Now, I know that you girls hate old and stuffy dresses. Been there, done that. But, we need to have the dresses look old, but still comfy and easy to move around in. Now, find the ball gown with your name on it, and ask for anyone to help you if you get stuck. Where's Juliet?" she called out as I raised my hand.

"Ah, alright dear, follow me." She said as she walked away with me following her. She led me to a door and I went inside. A dress was hanging on the rack, so I changed into it, and walked outside the room, not looking down at the long dress. I saw a floor length mirror and I walked over to it. The dress was a pearly white, with intricate designs and had a long train behind me. It was strapless with pearls in the satin fabric.

"Um, Mrs. Looseily…" a familiar velvet voice called out as I froze. I turned around just as I saw Edward poke his head out from the curtains. He wore a long sleeve white shirt with the neckline down to his abs, exposing his chest. He also wore black tights with brown boots. Normally, tights would look not so great on men, but with Edward, it was a whole different story.

"Oh…" Edward breathed when he saw me wearing the dress. "Hi." I mumbled, shuffling my feet under the dress. I heard his footsteps coming towards me, then I felt his arms wrap around my frame. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling down at me. "You look even more stunning, if that's possible." Edward murmured as I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's not." I muttered as Edward chuckled. "You still don't see yourself clearly." Edward murmured, kissing my head. Someone cleared their throat and we turned towards it to see it was Mrs. Looseily. "Now I see why you two were chosen as Romeo and Juliet. You're just so cute together." She said, smiling at us while we blushed.

"I told you…" Mrs. Isle muttered to her, as she walked by.

---

The afternoon passed by and now it was time for the play. Parents and family members were gathering in the auditorium, filling up seat after seat. Backstage was pandemonium with everyone running around the place, yelling and asking for actors or actresses. I was waiting by the curtains, as I peeked my head out and saw that there was a lot of people in the crowds. I sighed and pulled back, as I walked away from the curtains.

I sat down on a fake log from another play, picking up the skirts of my light blue dress. I placed my head in my hands, not looking up for a while. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me from behind as I shot up and looked behind me to see it was Edward. He wore a dark blue vest over his white shirt, with tights and boots.

"Love, is something wrong?" he asked me, stroking my hair. "I can't do this Edward." I whispered as he looked at me. "I can't do this in front of so many people. It's just… too nerve racking." I continued as he nodded. "Bella, you don't have to worry. Just imagine it's only you and me, practicing in your room." he whispered, as Mrs. Isle walked out onto the stage. We got up and walked up to stand near the curtains as we listened to Mrs. Isle.

"Welcome everyone to a Shakespearean play, called Romeo and Juliet. These students have worked hard to get where they are now, and I believe they are excellent actors and actresses. Enjoy the show." She said, then disappeared back stage.

"It's show time!" she announced, while Lissa began calling up people. Conner and Jason – who were playing as Sampson and Gregory – went out onto the stage, while the others in this scene waited.

Act I went by very quickly, with everyone saying their lines right. I thought it was very funny to see Emmett playing as Capulet, as it was even more funny to see Lauren grit out her lines. But when Edward came onto the stage and delivered his lines, I nearly fainted from him. He delivered them so perfect and everything. The other girls backstage swooned, sighing dreamily.

The scene ended, and now it was my turn to come onto the stage. I entered with Angela and Jessica, as we said our lines. Surprisingly, I delivered them without any stuttering, so I hope that will last for awhile.

That scene passed as well, and now it was time for the ball scene. I hurried into my ball gown, and hurried back up to the curtains. "Go, Bella!" Lissa hissed when it was my cue. Again, Edward delivered his lines perfect when he spotted me – I mean when Romeo spotted Juliet. After Ben had said his lines, Edward approached me.

**(Italics with underline = Edward, Italics alone = Bella)**

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

I thought over my lines, looking deeply into Edward's eyes.

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.__Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again._

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

You kiss by the book.

Jessica interrupted us as I walked away from Edward, and went over to Angela as I pretend to talk to her. Edward talked to Jessica, where Emmett and some boy who plays Benvolio also talked. They all left, where only Jessica and I stayed. We said our lines, then we too disappeared off stage.

**(Sorry, but I'm just way too tired right now to even go on further with the play. Hopefully some of you know how the play is supposed to be done and sorry if you guys wanted me to go longer. Back to the chapter…)**

The rest of the play passed by quickly, thankfully. I didn't stuttered or forget any of my lines, and whenever I had my scenes with Edward, I'd nearly faint since all of the blood went to my face. Finally, we had our curtain call as we joined hands and bowed, accepting the applause.

* * *

**I'm sorry, again for the very short and rushed chapter, but I'm tired and I really want to get to the next chapter super badly.**

**The talent show will be happening in about two more chapters or so, and I promise that the next chapter will be more thought out and well typed. **

**Please continue voting, review and wait for the next chapter.**

**Also, Bella's dress is on my profile/website.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Class, please welcome a new student." I looked up from my desk as the new kid came inside the room.

"Please welcome Mister James Anderson." HELL NO!


	32. Meeting the Stalker

**Hello; welcome to another awesome chapter of High School Never Ends. :D I'm very happy right now.**

**This story has been very successful – in my opinion – because it has more reviews than my other stories, and it has the most chapters from all of them. **

**Anyway, many reviewers guessed that James is back, and this chapter will be in Edward's POV. Well, you're all very right about that. Hopefully all of you remember that in Chapter 26, that Charlie did tell Edward about James being Bella's stalker.**

**Also, James does have a record, but it's nothing major – like he got into a fight and broke into someone's house – so no one will be paying attention to him really, except for Edward of course.**

**Now, I think I will begin the new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I waited outside the girls' dorm room, waiting for Bella to finish getting ready.

The door opened, and Bella poked her head out. "Ready?" I asked her but she smiled. "I need help with something." She murmured, taking my hand and dragging me into her room. She shut the door behind her and began walking around the room, brushing her hair and wearing a dark blue tunic. I set my backpack down and waited for her again.

When she was done with brushing her hair, she pulled on black leggings, pulling them under her tunic. Then, she put on her dark blue converse and put her hair up in a ponytail. "So, what do you need help with, love?" I asked her, as she smiled. "Nothing; I only said I needed it so I could get you in here." She told me, giggling.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. She pecked my lips, before she slipped away from my arms and picked up her backpack. I pouted at her as she giggled. "No make out session this morning, my Romeo. We're late. We need to get going." She told me as I sighed. I picked up my backpack, and took her hand, walking out of her room.

We walked over to the main building, and went to our first class. We sat down at our table, as I placed my hand on her thigh from underneath the table. She shivered and made a humming noise in the back of her throat. I chuckled, patting her thigh.

Class started, as I removed my hand from her leg, but grabbed her hand. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. The lesson went on for awhile, until Mrs. Idle came into the room and whispered something to our teacher.

"Okay, bring him in." he whispered back to her. She nodded and walked out the door, while our teacher cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention to him.

"Class, please welcome a new student to our school." He announced as the door opened. A teenage boy with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, with tanned skin and dark eyes stepped inside the class, wearing a black sweater with jeans and sneakers.

"Please welcome James Anderson." HELL NO! This sick, damn bastard who is stalking my Bella, is now in this damn classroom?!

Everyone greeted James, while I stayed stiff in my seat. Bella was also stiff, as she squeezed my hand tightly. James sat down by Joshua, who smiled at each other. Of course they would smile at each other. They're best buddies, stalking my girlfriend. The teacher went back to writing on the chalkboard, while I raised my hand.

"Sir, may I go to the nurse?" I asked him, as he nodded. "Can I take him there?" Bella asked him as well, catching on that I needed to talk to her. He nodded again, as he handed us a pass, and we walked out the classroom.

I took Bella's hand and ran away from the classroom, heading in the opposite direction of the classroom. Our stuff was weighing us down, but I didn't care. I just needed to get Bella away from the classroom.

I headed us over to the girls' dorm room, easily sneaking away from the main building. We walked up to her room and went inside, closing the door behind us. She walked over to her bed and sat down, while I paced the room.

"Edward?" she called out, making me stop my pacing. "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked me, patting her bed. I sighed and walked over to her, sitting by her and resting my head in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair, looking down at me.

"James… is your stalker." I stated, closing my eyes. I heard her gasp, as she stayed silent. "Your dad figured it out when we were leaving to go to the resort, but he made me swear not to tell you until the time was right." I added, sighing.

She was silent still, so I sat up and looked over at her. She had her face in her hands, her frame shaking. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my cheek on her head. She mumbled something as I asked her, "What love?"

She lifted her head up and looked up at me. "I know James." Now it was my turn to get stiff. "He was one of Joshua's friends when I was his girlfriend, and he was just as bad as he was." Bella whispered, as I nodded.

"Promise me, love, that you'll stay as far as possible from James. Please stay by my side no matter what, and do not be alone anywhere." I breathed as I placed my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and nodded.

The bell rang and we walked out of the dorms, heading off to our next class. "Edward?" Bella asked as I looked down at her. "Are you going to go to your lessons on how to shoot your gun tonight?" she asked me. I thought it over, trying to remember if I did have a lesson, then I nodded. "Can I come with you?" she asked and I nodded again, smiling. "I was going to take you anyway." I whispered to her and she giggled.

The rest of the morning passed slowly, then it was time for lunch. Bella and I got our lunches, and walked over to our table where our friends and family were waiting. As I sat down by Alice and Bella on my other side, it suddenly felt like someone was watching us. I turned around and gritted my teeth. James and Joshua were both staring at us. When they saw me, they quickly glanced down and began eating their food.

Bella tapped on my shoulder and I looked back at her. "Can I sit on your lap?" she asked me sweetly, giving me big puppy pouty eyes. I chuckled and placed my hands on her waist, picking her up and plopping her on my lap easily. She turned her head and kissed my cheek, giggling. "Now I won't have those idiots staring at my back." She whispered and I nodded, smiling.

We ate our lunches, sometimes feeding each other, and when we were done, I took her tray and mine, dumping them in the trash. Suddenly, someone stuck their foot out, and I wasn't looking, so I tripped and banged my head on the hard linoleum floors, as I passed out.

---

"Edward?! Are you alright?! Wake up!" I heard a voice call out as I moaned. "Ugh…" I grumbled, as I fluttered my eyes open. I saw Bella leaning over me, looking worried. "Oh, thank god! Don't ever do that to me again!" she hissed at me, kissing my forehead, which was throbbing. I looked around me and saw that Alice and Rosalie were also by my sides, looking worried as well.

"Who tripped me?" I groaned out as I pushed my elbows up and started sitting up. I looked over at Bella as she rolled her eyes. "Mike." She stated as I sighed frustrated. "But don't worry, Emmett and Jasper are already yelling at the idiot for tripping you." Rosalie assured me, laughing. I nodded and started struggling to get up, as Alice and Bella gripped my elbows, helping me up, and Rosalie helped me from behind, pushing me up so in case Bella and Alice get tired, I won't fall back down.

"Do I have dirt on my backside?" I asked no one in particular. "Yep." Rosalie answered, as Alice and Bella looked behind me. Alice patted down on my jacket and Bella took care of my pants. "There. Come on, Rose; let's go see if Mike's beaten to a pulp yet." Alice said excitedly, as she took Rose's hand and dragged her out of the empty cafeteria.

"Oops, missed a spot." Bella giggled, and then smacked my bum; I yelped and jumped, as I looked back at her, my cheeks red. Usually I only do that to her. I saw that her cheeks were a little pink as she giggled. "There was dirt there, Edward." she said between her giggles, as I shook my head.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her as I looked around the empty cafeteria room. "Well, when you were tripped, the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria. But Emmett and Jasper were able to get Mike before he could run away." Bella informed me, as she took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were around someone, and as I squinted, I saw it was Mike. Emmett and Jasper walked over to us, leaving Rosalie and Alice with Mike. "He won't spill why he did it." Emmett said unhappily, pouting. Bella and I laughed; we knew that he wanted to punch him. "Let me and the girls try." Bella suggested as she let go of my hand. She skipped over to the girls, while I swayed on my feet. Jasper and Emmett caught me, shaking their heads. "You've must of fallen pretty hard, dude." Jasper said as he hoisted one of my arms around his shoulders. Emmett did the same thing, but he had to hunch down since if he stood straight, my feet would be off the ground.

I nodded towards Jasper and looked over at the girls. Alice and Rosalie had both of Mike's arms, while Bella stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. They talked as Mike looked like he was resisting about saying something. Finally, Mike said something as I heard Bella gasp. Rosalie and Alice also gasped and glared at Mike. Bella made a pointing gesture, meaning she was letting him go.

"Next time, say no!" Bella shouted at him as he ran away. Bella, Alice and Rosalie walked back over to us, as Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. "So, did he spill?" Emmett asked her as she nodded.

"He tripped Edward because James and Joshua told him to do it for ten bucks." Rosalie spat out, scoffing and glaring in the direction Mike ran off to. "Uh, guys? Can we get Edward to the nurse? It looks like he's about to pass out again." Bella called out to our friends; it was true, my eyes were drooping again.

Jasper took my arm and put it over his shoulder, as he and Bella began helping me walk over to the Nurse's office, with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice behind us.

When we arrived at the Nurse's office, Jasper and Bella helped me lie down on a bed, as Emmett, Alice and Rosalie explained my situation to the nurse. They all soon left, leaving me and Bella there. The nurse handed her an ice pack, as she placed it on my head. I shivered from the cold as Bella noticed.

"Cold?" she asked as I nodded. She lifted the ice pack away from my head and kissed the spot, before replacing the ice pack on my head. "You know it's for your headache, though." She said as I nodded.

---

For the rest of the afternoon, Bella took care of me, staying with me until my headache subsided. When it did, she helped me up from the bed and we walked back over to the dorms. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie joined us, along with Lily, Des, Melantha and Rischè.

"Heard about your little fall in lunch today, Eddie." Des told me, laughing while I glared at her. "How many times must I tell people not to call me Eddie?" I asked, shaking my head.

"A lot, _Eddie_." Sneered a voice that was all too familiar. I growled, as I stood in front of Bella and glared at Joshua, as James stood by his side. "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?" Des asked him, clenching her fists.

"Oh, just walking by, and showing my buddie, James here, around school. He likes one thing in particular." Joshua explained, as I looked over at James. He was staring around me and smirking. I turned around as I saw Bella trembling. "Bella is not a thing, first of all, Joshua. And neither of you are going to lay a hand on her." I growled at them. Joshua rolled his eyes as he and James walked away.

When they were gone, Bella and I separated from the group and walked over to my dorm. I took out a long trench coat, then put my gun holster around my waist, before placing the gun in there. I took Bella's hand, and there, we walked out of the dorm, heading out of the school grounds, and into a taxi, heading off to the Police Station.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is short, but I think it's a bit more detailed than the other ones, right?**

**Well, the next chapter is probably going to be my longest yet, I think. Something huge is going to happen, so please review quickly if you want to know what it is! :D**

**Please review and finish up voting on the poll; the trips are rapidly approaching and I still need help with trips.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"She's gone?!" I yelled, as they covered their ears. "Well, she wanted to go shopping with Angela, bro. I couldn't stop her." She told me.

I shook my head and sank down on her bed, my face in my hands. She could get hurt, or kidnapped. She could – NO! I shot up from her bed and rushed out the room.

**(I was feeling extra nice, so I made the preview a little longer than usual. :3)**


	33. WARNING: Lemon

**Welcome to another wonderful chapter of my favorite story at this time; High School Never Ends! ^.^ **

**I'm very happy now because this is probably going to be the longest chapter I have ever done. **

**Also, it's going to be a chapter where I have one of my best buddies helping me with something… read so you can find out what it is.**

_**WARNING: A LEMON IS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE IDEA OF A LEMON IN THIS STORY, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!**_

**Now, we will begin…**

**(Chapter was co-written by Emoeverafter.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It has been a few weeks since James arrived at the school. James has been trying to approach me after the first week he has arrived, but Edward – luckily – was always by my side, foiling his plans from trying to talk to me. Joshua has also been doing the same thing, and it's much harder in trying to scare him off than James.

Edward decided to tell the others about James being my stalker, and without any surprise, they all freaked out and were totally ready to murder James. I was all for them to murder them, but Edward stopped them because he knew if we murdered him, we would go to jail. Emmett was the only one who wouldn't care about being sent to jail from killing my stalker, but of course he knew that he wasn't even going to try in attempting the murder; thank god.

It was now sometime in March, as they days passed on slowly. The Talent show was going to happen sometime next week, so everyone had plenty of time in practicing any of their talents. But, whenever we went to Dance practice for our dance numbers, I didn't see Lauren one bit. I even didn't see her much during school hours. But, I did however find her former friends hanging out with new people; like Jessica, she was hanging out with the music kids, Irina was hanging out with the Athletic kids and Tanya was hanging out with the Artsy kids.

I really couldn't believe that those three had abandoned Lauren, and now we're hanging out with new people. The others couldn't believe it either, although Edward was relieved that not so many girls were bugging him. Frankly, I was relieved also, but I just find it very strange that they're not bugging him anymore.

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt something cold blow in my ear, which made me jump and turned towards the source. Edward only smirked and kissed my ear, licking it as I shivered. "You looked deep in thought, love. You alright?" he asked me, placing his hand on my thigh. I nodded, as I glared at him. "You could have just tapped me on the shoulder or something, instead of nearly giving me a heart attack." I scolded him as he chuckled.

"I know you loved it very much, love." He mused, standing up. I slapped his bum, which made him jump. _"I know you loved it very much, love." _I mimicked him, saying his quote in his voice. He barked out a laugh, as he went over to the snack bar to get something to drink. We were sitting outside for a change, since the sun was out for once and it was nice day. Our lunch patio was kind of classy, sort of. The tables were wood, with two benches on each side, with a umbrella roof over our heads.

I went back to reading my book, which was _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _**(I sooo need to finish it!) **and I was about to turn to the next chapter until I heard three people sit down at my table. I looked up and felt my eyes go wide; it was Tanya, Irina and Jessica, looking sheepish.

Tanya wore a lime-green tank top, which had a few paint smears on it, with dark hip hugging caprice and high heel wedge sandals. She was carrying a large green book bag, while she had notebooks and a pencil in her hands. Her strawberry blond hair was no longer down and curled like it was; it was pulled up in a neat ponytail, with barrette clips in her hair.

Irina wore a light blue tank top underneath a blue sports jacket, with dark blue sweat caprice, and white socks were sticking out from her white and black tennis shoes. She had sweatbands on her wrists, while her blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She and her sister didn't have any heavy make-up on also.

Jessica had a white t-shirt under a black vest, as it had music notes in bars all over it. She wore a black pleated skirt, with black leggings and black ballet flats. Her hair was in a neat braid, while a black hat sat on top of her head and was in an angle. She wore light make-up, and had on music note earrings. She had music sheets sticking out from her book bag.

"Um, hi Bella." Tanya greeted me, smiling sheepishly. I swallowed and nodded back. "You're probably shocked to see us, here, and not with Lauren." Irina stated as I nodded again. "Well, we want to apologize." Jessica spoke up, her eyes looking sad.

I waited for one of them to go on, while Tanya shifted in her seat. "We want to apologize for trying to break you and Edward up. We all liked him ever since he came to the school. We all tried to get him to notice us, but Lauren put a claim on him. She was instantly the number one fan of Edward, but she wanted "friends"," Tanya did air quotes around "friends" as I nodded. "And when she met us, she was nice and everything to us. We were all scared of not getting any friends, so we agreed to be hers." Tanya continued, gesturing to her, Irina and Jessica.

"But after we really got to know her, we saw she was a total bitch and just came up with believable rumors of people. And that's how everyone learned to respect Lauren, because if they didn't they knew that they would have a rumor of their own. So, when you came along, Lauren began making up new rumors about you when she saw that Edward immediately had his attention on you. She was so mad that someone "stole her boyfriend"." Jessica continued for Tanya, also making air quotes around "stole her boyfriend". "But when she saw that you weren't affected by her threats, she really grew pissed at you. It made us realize that we didn't have bravery like you. But we were too afraid from even trying to not being Lauren's friend anymore." Jessica stated

"So over Christmas break, Lauren asked us if we could somehow track you and Edward down, but Tanya here," Irina paused as she hugged her sister. "She simply refused to track you guys, and when she asked me and Jess, we refused like Tanya. Lauren was totally pissed at us, and she tried to get us back by saying that she'll spread rumors about us. It didn't work and we dumped her as our friend." Irina explained, as I nodded.

"That's why you didn't see us by her sides anymore. She is too much of a bitch and she so heartless; she abuses her dog, treats her parents like shit, and she treated us even worse than her parents. But, now we're done being her little slaves, and we want to start anew with you, Bella. We feel really awful for giving you a bad impression when you first came here. You and all of your friends made us realize that we were degrading ourselves by even meeting Lauren. Can you ever forgive us?" Tanya asked, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

Well, this was a lot to think about at least. These girls really did give me a bad impression, and they were Lauren's friends. But, I believe that most people deserve second chances, and what they said is really making me think they do deserve second chances.

"Well, I guess I can try to let you guys be my friends. You have to prove it to me, and my friends that you guys can be trustworthy." I told them as they nodded. "We really want to be your friend, and we want you to trust us Bella." Jessica said to me, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and got up, hugging each and every one of them.

"What I'd miss?" a velvety voice asked from behind me as I whirled around to see Edward looking at us, confused. They explained it to him as he only sat in silence. "Well, okay, I'm going to agree with Bella here and give all of you a second chance. But you have to prove it to us." Edward said, as they nodded to him eagerly.

"And don't worry about us taking him away from you, Bella." Jessica whispered to me as Edward talked to Irina and Tanya. "We all found our mans, and we don't want to take him away from you." she added, winking at me. I laughed and hugged her again. "Bella!" a high-pitched voice called out as I looked behind me and there was Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Lily, Melantha, Des, Rischè and the whole baseball team.

They hurried over to us and looked at Tanya, Jessica and Irina in confusion, before they explained it to all of them. They too agreed to give them second chances and they all started talking. I got up from the table, took out my camera from my bag and began backing up. "Love, what are you doing?" Edward called out from the table.

"I want to take a picture of all of you! Can you guys get all scrunched together for me?!" I called back, as I stopped walking backwards. They began scrambling around the table and did numerous poses; Irina and Tanya had each other's arms around their shoulders, Jessica was doing bunny ears on Tanya's head, Alice and Rosalie were both doing peace signs, Jasper had his arms propped on Des' head, as he had his head resting on his hands, Rischè and Melantha had their arms resting on both of Lily's shoulders, as she crossed her arms, Emmett was doing funny faces over Alice and Rosalie, and Edward was only smiling crookedly at me.

I told them to hold it, then I took the picture and told them they could relax. They did as I walked back over to them. We talked some more, then we all dispersed, heading off in our own directions. As Edward and I were walking over to the dorms, I saw Angela running over to me.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, as she hugged me. "Hey, Ang. I haven't seen you in a while." I told her, squeezing her back. She pulled back and smiled. "Do you think we could go spend some time together?" she asked me as I nodded. "Want to head to a bookstore?" she asked as I nodded again.

Jason came running up as he said, "Ed, coach needs to see us, asap." Edward nodded and ran after Jason. I know that Edward doesn't want me alone, but he does want someone to be with me when he needs to go do something involving baseball. So, I can go with Angela.

"Come on, I need to change." I told her, since I was wearing track stuff; before lunch Edward and I had to run around the track, but someone stole my clothes; I have a certain feeling that it was Lauren. We ran back to the girls' dorms and went up to our room, as Angela waited outside for me to change. A pile of clothes were already waiting for me on my bed; Alice…

I picked it up and blushed at the first piece; it was the dreaded bra I had to wear for the dare, and with lacy blue panties waiting underneath. I really need to kill Alice for having such a perverted mind. But, nevertheless, I put the underwear on, gasping quietly at how cold the diamond was when it touched my skin. I pulled on the eyelet lacy camisole top, then put on the blue turtle neck sweater over it, then put on the grey skinny jeans and finally put on the black jacket. I made sure I had my cell phone, along with my wallet and walked out of the room.

Angela looked up at me and we walked of the dorms, and to the front of the school. We walked out the gates and walked down the streets, heading farther and farther from the school.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

I swung the bat, as I watched the baseball soar over my teammates' heads, towards the far outfield. I was at baseball practice, just doing last minute practicing before we had another game in a couple of weeks. I was also spending time away from my Bella, and not enjoying one single minute of it.

When Jason told me that the coach wanted to see us, I really wasn't comfortable leaving Bella alone, even if she's not alone but with Angela. I still had to protect her, because I knew that Angela couldn't really protect Bella, let alone herself, against Joshua or James. But, I was the baseball captain, and I had to help out my team, when I really wanted to protect Bella and not get distracted.

The sun was beginning to set when coach called us in. He gave us the normal pep talk, and then we left the baseball field, as I headed over to Bella's dorm room. I really hope that she and Angela were still there. I think she said something about going to a bookstore…

I entered their dorm room, only to see Alice and Rosalie were talking and reading magazines. They looked up from them as I barged into the room. "Have either of you seen Bella?" I asked them as they shook their heads at me. "Well, Bella sent us a text saying she was out with Angela at a bookstore." She told me; okay, I was right about the bookstore part.

Suddenly, I was pushed forward and I fell to the ground while Angela came running through the door, but Bella wasn't behind her. "Angela, where's Bella?" Alice asked her, as Angela panted. "Well, we were just walking down the street, talking, when James suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked us, dragging Bella away from me. She told me to run back here and get someone to find her." She explained quickly as I stood up and stared at her.

"She's gone?!" I yelled, as all of them covered their ears. Angela turned around and stared at me with wide and fear filled eyes. Alice stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, she wanted to go shopping with Angela, bro." she said to me. I shrugged off her hand and sunk down on Bella's bed, my face in my hands.

She could get hurt or kidnapped by James. She could – NO! I won't let that happen to her again! I shot up from her bed, and rushed out the room, saying quick goodbyes to Alice, Angela and Rosalie. I rushed out of the girls' dorms and over to the boys', then up to my room, bursting through the door.

Jasper and Emmett looked up at me when I entered, and they said hi. I ignored them as I put on my coat, then grabbed my gun holster, placed the gun in there, then ran out of the dorm room, out of the dorm building and took off out of the school grounds.

---

I reached the city streets, as the sun was setting, stars beginning to appear. I continued running down the streets, trying to find Bella. I began calling her name, hoping she would respond. I came to an alley, as I heard someone yelling at someone; I clenched my fists. It was James.

"Get away from me!" I froze as I heard Bella's voice, then I hid behind a wall, standing near the entrance of the alley. "Shut up, bitch!" I heard Joshua's voice yell at my Bella.

"Why are you doing this to me if you hate me so much?!" Bella yelled out. "I'm doing this because I want you, Bella. Joshua is only helping me. He promised me that I can have you once he was done with you. But, you ran away like a coward, so I couldn't even ask you. So, Joshua left Seattle so he could find you, then he called me, telling me that you were here in Forks, but you already had a boyfriend." James started.

"I love Edward, and I am going to be with him whether you two like it or not!" Bella yelled back, interrupting James. I heard someone smack someone, as I heard my Bella whimper in pain; I gritted my teeth.

"So, I waited and waited, waiting to for the perfect chance to find your house. I finally got the opportunity when I found you and your boyfriend on a chatroom, since I traced them when I was talking to you two. Your boyfriend was really stupid for not knowing he was talking to the stalker of his girlfriend. So, I came here and found your house, but you and your boyfriend were already gone." He continued, as I continued gritting and clenching.

"I found your father that evening, and let's just say that I met him and we had a little chat. He wasn't too happy about me even being in his house. He knew that I was your stalker, and was about to call his station, until I put three bullets in his chest." I heard Bella gasp, then I heard her scream.

"You fucking bastard! You murdered my FATHER!" she screamed, then I heard her heave and kicked something. I heard her punching and kicking, then I heard her start running. I stepped out from the corner and caught her in my arms, as she gasped.

"Edward…" she breathed, looking up at me. She got behind me as I pulled out my gun. "Bella, call the police." I ordered her as I heard her pulling out her phone. I heard dial 911, while I glared at Joshua and James. "Ah, Edward, the famous boyfriend of my girl." James sniggered.

"Shut the hell up, bastard, or I'll put bullets in you." I growled out, loading the gun up and ready to shoot him. I heard Bella thank the police officer on the phone then she hung up.

We waited for the police to arrive, and there, the police arrested Joshua and James, before they left us; weird. "Come on, let's get to a hotel. It's too late to head back to school." I told her as she nodded, and we walked down the street. I hadn't realized that it was late until I checked my phone and saw that it was past 10:00.

We find a cheap hotel and I signed in, before the clerk gave me a key. I took it and led us up to room 237. I opened the door and saw that it was a really rundown room. The walls were a black wallpaper, some of it peeling away from the walls. The carpet was grey and clean at least, as a white door led to the bathroom, I'm assuming.

A double bed was up against a wall, where it had white sheets, fluffy white pillows and two wood nightstands on either side of it, and a phone on top of one of them. There wasn't a TV nor a couch in this room; only a door and a bed.

Bella and I took of our shoes and headed over to the bed, but Bella sat at the far end of the bed, and far away from me. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her, as I heard her sniffle. "I don't deserve you. You probably hate me for leaving your side today…" she mumbled, not looking in my direction. I took her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Bella, and nothing can change that. I was worried when you ran away today, but I'm glad I found you in time back in the alley. You have to believe me when I say that I'm not leaving your side one bit." I told her, as I captured her lips with mine.

We kissed slowly, but it soon turned heated very quickly. We sat up on our knees and made sure there was no possible space between us. I pulled off her jacket as Bella did the same thing. I already had my gun out and resting on the nightstand, so Bella only needed to take off the gun holster. I took her sweater and pulled it over her head, as she was doing the same thing with mine. I then took off her camisole and stared at her chest, more specifically, her bra. She was wearing the same bra she wore on the dare.

I looked up at her and she shrugged, before she successfully pulled off my sweater and tossed it to the floor. I captured her lips again, as I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her sexy legs. She did the same with mine, as we were now in our underwear only.

I laid Bella down the bed, continuing to kiss her. She crushed herself closer to me, while my hand traveled to her back and toyed with the clasp. She arched herself more into me, nodding. "Are you sure?" I breathed out, as I pulled my lips away from her and kissed her neck. "Yes Edward, I'm ready." She gasped out, arching into me again.

I nodded and undid the clasp.

---

**(Okay, now here is where the lemon is. This lemon is done by my best bud, ****Emoeverafter****, so I would like to thank her for typing up the lemon for me! :D Anyways, if you're not comfortable with the lemon idea, please do not read it; I would like to have my readers to be comfortable with my stories.)**

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward nodded and undid the clasp of my bra. He slid the straps down my arms and threw the garment to the ground and out of the way.

He kissed me again before guiding his lips down my jaw and neck lightly bighting and sucking on my pulse point. When he got there, it sent waves of sensation through my whole body.

I gasped when he got to my breast and took my right nipple into his mouth while kneading the other with his hand. I suddenly felt my panties wetten considerably.

Edward stopped and went down to my already soaking panties; looking up at me, his eyes asking silently if this was ok. I simply nodded and he hooked his fingers through the waist band before slowly discarding them with the rest of our clothes.

He looked up at me before standing up and yanking his boxers down, his erection springing free. He positioned himself in front of my entrance and then stopped. I looked at him with questions running through my mind. Was he having second thoughts about this? Was it too soon? Did he not want me?

"This is going to hurt Bella." he said finally breaking the silence. I sighed, thankful that it wasn't something worse.

"I know. I'm ready Edward." he nodded and slowly entered me, both of us groaning when he was all the way in. Then I felt this pain. It hurt; a lot. I squeezed my eyes closed and gripped the sheets.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked me, pausing.

"Huh? Yeah. Just give me a minute." I slowly adjusted to him and said, "Move...please"

He pulled out and I immediately felt empty without him inside me. Then he plunged back into me and we both groaned in unison. He did it again and again, just pumping in and out of me. Our breathing picked up; soon we were both panting.

"Edward. faster." I groaned through my short breaths. He immediately started to pick up speed grunting and groaning in the process.

I felt my walls tighten and I knew I was close.

"Edward, I'm so close."

"I know baby, me too."

He started pumping harder and on his third thrust I came. My whole body was in ecstasy! The feeling was impossible to describe. I didn't even hear me or Edward screaming each other's names when we came but then Edward collapsed next to me. Our breathing was still ragged as we both stared at each other.

Edward pulled out of me and again I felt empty without him. And as he placed his palm against my cheek and looked into my eyes I knew that I loved this man with all of my heart and then some. And when he kissed me it was so slow and so passionate it was the perfect ending to a perfect experience.

What made it even better was that when we broke apart he whispered "I love you Bella" to me at the same time that I whispered "I love you Edward," to him. We both gave a quiet chuckle before falling asleep cuddled together.

* * *

**Okay, there's your new chapter, with the lemon from my friend, Emoeverafter. :D**

**Please review, and wait for the next chapter. Oh, and vote please; you have one or two more chapters to vote, so go ahead and get the voting all situated. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Students, welcome to Forks Spartan Academy Talent Show! We'll be broadcasted on live television too!" Oh, well, that's just lovely…


	34. The Talent Show! Pt1

**Welcome to another chapter of High School Never Ends. ^_^**

**I'm just extremely happy that this story is now getting closer and closer to having 200 reviews! :D I'm also really happy that this story has been getting more attention too. It's not up there with Baby Bella – which has about over 13,000 hits – and it's not up there just quite yet with The Cullens come to Hogwarts – which has about over 12,000 hits – but I'm happy that it's in third with the most hits – that's a little close to getting 12,000 hits or so.**

**But this story has more reviews than my Baby Bella story, and my The Cullens come to Hogwarts story. So I'm just very happy about that.**

**Anyways, moving along…**

**In the last chapter, I got four reviews which made me happy too. One reviewer was happy that Bella and Edward had sex, and another reviewer was just asking why I had the police leave Edward and Bella alone. Well, I just did that random little thing because if I didn't have the police leave them alone, then they would be forced to go back to the school, and they wouldn't have privacy so they could have sex. So that's why I made the police leave them alone. **

**And, I was very pleased to see my buddie, Emoeverafter, read the last chapter and reviewed on it. :D I've been trying to get her to read another story of mine, besides my Team: Supernatural story. **

**But, at least I'm just continuing this story, since when I didn't update for like a week one time, everyone was begging me to continue writing on this story, along with my other stories. So, I made sure that I would give one my stories my full attention – if they have lots of reviews – and that I would update them the most often. That's why you don't see me updating on my other stories for now. Of course, though, I will continue my other stories. **

**I think I should stop rambling now, and move along to this new chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I felt as though I was floating on a cloud, a very fluffy cloud of happiness. **(I know, she probably sounds drunk or high or something, but she's just very happy and totally in bliss.) **I've never felt just so happy in my life, and I doubt anything could ruin my blissful mood.

I fluttered my eyes open, and looked around the semi dark room. The curtains over by the window were drawn back since last night, Edward wanted them closed. But light was coming through them, lighting up the room slightly.

I looked down and smiled as I saw Edward was sleeping peacefully on my chest, well more so sleeping on my bare breast, while one of his hands was placed over my other breast. Last night was just fantastic; it was so perfect, and I'm so glad Edward was my first time. He was so caring and gentle with me, and whenever I told him that I wanted more, he complied with ease. He really was the perfect guy, and he was all mine.

We stayed in this position for a while, me lying beside him while he only rested his head and hand on my chest. Finally, he stirred and started moving, then his emerald green eyes opened as he stared up at me.

"Morning, Edward." I whispered, freeing one of my hands and running it through his disarrayed bronze mane. He smiled down at me and kissed my neck, my breasts and finally my lips. "Morning, my sweet angel." He murmured silkily back at me as he kissed me.

"Last night was absolutely perfect." I murmured, cuddling against him. He chuckled and asked, "You can find word for it? I can't, because it was just so… thrilling, wonderful, and of course, perfect." He placed his hand on my lower back, keeping me against him.

"Mmmm…" I hummed, nuzzling my nose in his bare chest. "So…" he trailed off, rubbing circles in my back. "Yes, Edward?" I asked him as I looked up at him. "Um, what should we do now?" he asked, looking up at me again. "What do you mean?" I asked him as I sat up fully.

"Well, before last night happened, we had our boundaries and all, and I was just wondering…" he trailed off again, twirling the sheets with his fingers. I didn't understand where he was going at first, until it finally clicked and I giggled. He looked over at me as I shook my head. "You are so horny, Edward." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What do you mean?" Now it was his turn to be confused. "I know what you mean. You don't want to hold back anymore." I told him as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Is it that obvious?" he muttered as I giggled. "Yes, it is. But, we can't do this again, Edward." I muttered, as he looked up at me, shocked.

"I would like to do it again, but you know we can't risk getting me pregnant. Unless we use protection, then it can't happen." I explained, and his face relaxed. "Oh, I thought you were going to say that you didn't want to be near me." He mumbled, as I stared at him shocked this time. "How could you think I was going to say that?!" I asked him incredulously as he looked up me.

"Edward, after last night, how can you believe that I would leave you?" I asked him as he sighed. "I thought that since I forced you into this-" I cut him off by kissing his lips, throwing passion in there. He seemed shocked, but pulled me closer so I was straddling him.

We broke apart, gasping. "You did not force me, Edward. I told you I was ready, remember?" I asked him, as it suddenly dawned on him as he stared wide eyed. "Oh, now I remember. Sorry about that…" he muttered, burying his face in my chest. I moaned and kept his head there.

"But, we can touch each other, though." I mumbled as I felt him nodded against me. "As long we're not caught by our friends, or teachers really." He added as I nodded. "I love you, Bella." He mumbled, kissing each of my breasts as I moaned again. "I love you too, Edward, more than anything." I whispered to him, kissing his head.

He leaned away from my chest and kissed my lips, before he leaned away again. He looked over at the nightstand and looked at the clock. "Oh, shit…" he whispered, as I stared at him confused. "What?" I asked him and he looked pointedly over at the clock. I looked over at it and my eyes got wide as well.

_9:45 am!_

"Shit!" I yelled, as I hopped off of Edward and pulled him up. We are supposed to be at talent show practice at ten o'clock! "We need to shower!" I ordered, then Edward froze. "Edward, come on, we need to get going now!" I yelled at him, but he only looked at me. "Um, do you mind if we shower… together so we make it on time?" he asked me and I too froze.

"Um…" I trailed off, then nodded. "As long as we're not distracted in there, mister." I ordered him and he nodded. "I'll be on my best behavior." He said, then led us over to the bathroom door and closed it behind us.

We showered together quickly, as we both restrained ourselves from doing a repeat of last night; let me tell you, it's not easy to do such a thing. But, we managed to do so, and we wrapped towels around ourselves, as we dried off and hurriedly put on our clothes from yesterday – Edward almost took me again when he saw me put on my bra and panties, and I almost did the same when I saw him put on his boxers.

We finally finished getting dressed, made sure we had everything, then hurried out of the hotel and rode the bus back to the school. Students were already up and about when we got off the bus, so Edward and I hurried over to the dorms, kissed each goodbye before hurrying inside our dorms.

I entered my dorm room, only to be greeted by my two pissed off best friends. "Um, hi girls." I greeted them, smiling nervously at them. "Where have you been, missy?" Alice asked me, glaring. "Um, I was out, with Edward…" I lied, as I walked around them and picked up my dance practice clothes that were sitting on my bed.

"We know you're lying, Bella." Rosalie stated, as I quickly dressed into my dance clothes. They were already in their dance clothes, so they didn't need to hurry. "Well, I can't tell you the truth otherwise you will get pissed at me and Edward." I muttered, but they heard and stayed silent. I turned around to see that they're eyes were wide.

"What did you two do?" Alice asked me, as she and Rosalie came over to me. They began observing me like a science experiment, sniffing me and staring at me up and down. "Hmm, smells a little happy, has wet hair, also smells like him…" Rosalie amended; how can she know what I smell like? Finally, her eyes grew wide and she gasped. "You had sex with Edward!" she squealed as Alice gasped. "You had se-" I cut off what Alice was going to say, and placed both of my hands on their mouths.

"Don't yell it! The whole dorm will hear you if you do!" I hissed at them as they continued to stare at me wide eyed. "Okay, yes I had sex with him, but I swear, do NOT say or even utter a word about this to Emmett and Jasper, or they'll murder him!" I hissed at them again, as they nodded. I removed my hands and hurried out of the dorm room, wearing my dance clothes. They ran after me, and we met up with the guys outside.

Emmett and Jasper looked like both of them were holding something back, while Edward rushed over to me. "You look very sexy, Bella." He whispered in my ear. I don't know how I can look sexy; I was only wearing a white tank top, with black shorty-shorts and with knee high sock with my black converse; my hair was up in a ponytail.

"I can say the same thing about you, Edward." I whispered back. He had on a black t-shirt which clung to his chest perfectly, with black basketball shorts that hung perfectly low on his hips, with black converse. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck, nipping and sucking on it.

"Can you two quit it already?! We're going to be late!" Emmett boomed, as he and Rose began walking away, hand-in-hand. Alice giggled as she winked at me, before she and Jasper followed after Emmett and Rosalie.

I blushed as Edward leaned away. He smirked down at me, then turned around and motioned for me to get on his back. I smiled and jumped on his back, my body pressing against his back. He groaned as I giggled. "Can't get carried away now, big boy." I whispered in his ear as he shivered. He chuckled, then he took off after the others, making sure I didn't bounce on his back.

"I had to tell the girls." I whispered in his ear as he nodded. "I had to tell the guys too." He muttered as I groaned. "It's good thing that the girls don't know about the guys knowing and vice versa." I muttered as Edward chuckled.

We reached the auditorium and I slid off his back slowly, teasing him. He groaned again and turned towards me, mock glaring. "You little tease." He stated but I only giggled. We walked inside the auditorium, with the others following behind us, whispering about us not doubt.

"Ah, there you are!" Mrs. Di Angelo exclaimed when she saw us walking towards the stage. "Sorry, we woke up a little late." Edward told her, lying very smoothly. Well, the waking up part was right though, but he wasn't going to say why we woke up late. She nodded and hurried us on stage, as we got into our positions.

---

We practiced for a long time, dancing and singing, until she told us we could relax, where we collapsed on the stage. Edward got up to get us water bottles from the cooler, while I scooted over to Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. They were all looking at me, chuckling and laughing randomly. Edward came back, handing me a water bottle, then he sat down beside me and placed me in his lap.

"So, how was last night, BellaRoo?" Emmett asked me suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I was drinking some water, but it came spluttering out when he said that; Edward did the same thing. "Um, I don't know what uh you guys are talking about." I stuttered out, burying my face in Edward's shoulder, blushing.

"Oh yes you do, BellaRoo. Eddie over there told us about it." Jasper countered back, looking pointedly at Edward. His cheeks were a light pink, like mine. "Seriously, we don't know what you guys are talking about." Edward muttered, when Mrs. Di Angelo called us for attention.

"Students, I would like to just say, welcome to Forks Spartan Academy Talent Show! I need all of you to practice very hard on your talents, for the Talent Show will be broadcasted on live television!" she exclaimed.

Oh, well, that's just lovely…

"I know that is seems all shocking and everything, but our school has been getting tons of attention, thanks to a few little events lately. But, I want all of you to do your best and show that we are an amazing school. Now, from the top…" Mrs. Di Angelo drilled us on our dancing and singing all afternoon, only letting us take a couple of breaks now and then.

Finally, when it was 3:00 in the afternoon, she told us that practice was over and that we could leave now; thank god! We all headed back to our dorms and changed, until Alice announced we were going to the pool. "Why do we have to go to the pool now, Alice?" I complained; I was so tired from practice today and all I want to do now is to take a long nap.

"Hey, we need to cool off." Was all she replied, and I only grumbled incoherently while putting on a swimsuit Alice bought me. When I looked in the mirror, my face turned beet red. The main color was neon green, where it was striped with emerald green; it was so scantily clad and barely covered me at all! "You'll thank me later when my brother drools for you and can't keep away from you!" she called over her shoulder as she and Rosalie left the dorm room. The others would be meeting us there though.

I sighed and went over to the closet, taking out a large jersey, then some shorts and put it over my swimsuit. I grabbed the towel Alice left me and left the dorm room, leaving the dorm building. Edward was waiting for me outside though, wearing dark blue swim trunks with a white t-shirt on. He wore flip-flops like me.

I smiled and jumped on his back, as he groaned like earlier. "You love to tease, don't you, love?" he asked me as he carried me over to the pool area. "You know it, my lion." I said back, giggling. "Lion?" he asked, continuing to walk. "Well, I need a nickname for you somehow. So, you like cats and I don't think calling you 'kitten' is really all that manly. Lion is though." I explained as he chuckled.

"Lion it is then." He replied, as I laughed. "Well, I might call you lambie then, love." He countered back, but I laughed at him. "Because I'm so precious and tiny to be one?" I asked him teasingly, as he nodded, chuckling.

"Well, then I guess we're the Lion and the Lamb now." I told him, giggling. **(Sorry, couldn't resist putting in the nicknames. :D)**

We made it to the pool area, where all of our closest friends were in the pool already, splashing each other. "Now, for some alone time my little lambie." Edward whispered to me huskily, while I shivered in pleasure and nodded. We walked off to a secluded hot tub, where mostly no one could see us. Edward took off his shirt while I stripped away my jersey and shorts. Edward was staring hungrily at my body, while I blushed all over.

I moved around his frozen figure and hopped into the hot tub, while starting up the bubbles. Edward shook his head and hopped in after me, before he straddled my waist, placing his hands and arms on either side of me, trapping me. "My, my; you are not an innocent little lambie anymore." He murmured silkily, making me melt.

"Neither are you, my strong, sexy lion." I whispered back, placing my hand on his bare chest and pushing forward, leaving no space between us. He captured his lips with mine, resting his hand on my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck; he moaned as we kissed.

"Ah! Major PDA!" Edward and I gasped, before falling into the water, then resurfacing. Standing near the hot tub was Jason, Kyle and Ben, staring at me and Edward with large and wide eyes.

Edward and I blushed, before we fixed ourselves so we were now sitting – me in Edward's lap. "I'm guessing we came by at the wrong time." Ben mumbled, before he ran away from the hot tub. Jason and Kyle quickly followed. "Oops…" I trailed off, blushing still.

Edward chuckled as he said, "We have to plan our moments better." I giggled then added, "More like find some place that's private."

"Maybe we're worse than Emmett and Rosalie." Edward and I mumbled at the same time before we laughed.

* * *

**There's the chapter for ya'll.**

**And let me just say this to everyone; I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT!**

**I'm really sorry about the wait and everything, and that I couldn't reply to your e-mails for awhile. Here are the reasons why it took so long;**

**ONE: I just recently got a little toe surgery on my right big toe, since it was infected and I had part of it pulled out. But, I had something put in my toe – with a large and SCARY needle of course, where it felt like when the needle went it, it just felt like my veins and/or bones were being pulled directly out of the toe – so my whole toe was wrapped in a huge bandage and I couldn't walk on it, so that meant I couldn't sit at my computer desk.**

**And TWO: My stupid, idiotic, crappy, sh*tty freaking DUMB computer basically shut down completely on me and I couldn't turn it on for four FREAKIN' days! On 8/21, there was a storm here in my town and my parents told me to shut off the computer. And me, not being a smart tech-genius, I didn't know if I had to shut it down completely or not. And my dad told me to turn it off completely; so I did and TA-DA! My computer wouldn't respond at all and I could type, nor read and reply to any of your reviews/PMs. **

**But, now I'm back! :D**

**(BTW: I'll be only working on THIS story for awhile; my parents told me to delete everything that I had, but I'm only keeping this story and it's files, while I got rid of everything else. Don't worry though; when I'm finished with this, I'll start on my other stories again.)**

**Now, time to answer some questions:**

*******

**To: **James of Jungle

~Thank you so much for the review and I know it seems very far-fetched with the whole "cops-taking-Josh-and-James-deal-then-leaving-them-on-the-streets-alone-and-all" but really, if I had the police stay and everything, then it would sort of delay the part where Bella and Edward had sex and everything; plus, if I had the police stay, they would take them back to the school and ruin the sex scene. And thank you for giving "props" to my best bud~

**To: **Wyntirso

~Thanks for the review and I'm glad that James and Joshua were arrested. They'll be gone… for now. ;) I know I forgot to mention this in the lemon, but I did have them use protection; I can't have Bella getting pregnant now or that would ruin the plot for the story. And sorry that the update took so long to get published~

**To: **VampAcademynTwilightFangirl09

~Thank you soo much for your review really! When I read your review, it made a huge smile lit up on my face! You brighten my gloomy mood about my toe and everything, and I'm glad I'm getting more and more new readers each day. I thought it was funny about you saying your mom had to almost pull you away from your computer so you could help her; I felt the same way when I was younger with my mom. :D And I was in tears when I wrote about Charlie's death too; it pained me soo much to have him die, but it was necessary for the plot~

*******

**Anyways, sorry again that I haven't been updating on any of my stories, and please just bear with me for now. Bye for now; I have to go to bed.**

**Night everyone!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(No preview for this week; I can't think of anything for now. And 2****nd**** part of The Talent Show will be here soon! :D)**

**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	35. The Talent Show! Pt2

**Welcome, welcome, welcome everyone! ^_^ I'm soo happy right now! **

**This story is rapidly approaching the 13,000 hits mark, which I am soo happy to find out about. :D I'm just so in love with this story plot right now. I would have never even thought that I would get this far on it. **

**I mean, all of my other stories have way less chapters than this one, and this one has the most reviews on it! :D **

**Anyways, it's time for the Talent Show! :) I'm excited for all of the music I'll be putting in there.**

**By the way, one reader said that she didn't really like my song choice for Bella – The Climb song by Miley Cyrus and all – and really, I was hooked on it for a while, but now I can't really think of anything about it. Lately, whenever I would listen to the song, I would just picture the school year for Bella and Edward, with all of the adventures she and the others did and will do.**

**So, that is why I only chose the song. **

**But, I think I will change it to something else… somehow.**

**Also, I'm changing Edward's song that he and the others are singing; it's a little song that I've been obsessed with lately.**

**Now, enough of me rambling; onto the new chapter! ^_^**

**MUSIC: **

**_"Jai Ho!" (You Are My Destiny) by the Pussycat Dolls_**

**_Thriller by Michael Jackson_**

**_Dancing Queen by Abba (listen to the Meryl Streep version; it fits better into the show)_**

**_Don't Stop Believin' by Journey (Listen to the Glee Version though)_**

**_No One by Aly and AJ_**

**_Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas_**

**_He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale_**

* * *

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Seriously? You want to change the song?" I looked up from my lap and nodded to Mrs. Di Angelo, as she sighed.

It was two days before the big night – Talent Show night. And I was a nervous wreck now; I was so nervous mainly because the whole thing would be broadcasted on LIVE television! I mean, seriously; does it HAVE to be on television?! Edward and the others didn't have a problem at all with it being on television really, unlike me.

"I just don't think that "The Climb" really suits me anymore." I mumbled, fiddling with my shirt – a white and blue striped shirt that was a little off the shoulder, with dark denim jeans and black high heel Mary Janes, a sea blue bag by my feet. I also had on a dark navy blue hat, with sapphire earrings and a flower-shaped crystal ring to go with the outfit. **(On my profile!)**

"Well, I guess we can change it for you, Bella. What would you like your new song to be?" she asked me, taking out a pen and paper, where I saw other people's names written down on it. I quickly told her my new song as she nodded and scribbled it down.

"There you go, Bella; a new song." She said to me, smiling up at me. I smiled back at her and left her office, where Edward was waiting outside. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with black jeans to go with it, along with black converse. "You're up next." I whispered to him, as he nodded and patted my bum – luckily no one saw him do so. I giggled and sat down in the chair outside her office, as Edward walked inside.

A few minutes later or so, Edward came back out and held out his hand for me, as I took it.

We walked to the music room and found everyone that was on the Talent Show was waiting there. We quickly walked over to where our friends were, along with Jessica, Tanya and Irina. We've been getting along really well lately, thankfully. I've learned that Irina and Jessica did indeed have boyfriends – they're names were Laurent and of course, Mike Newton. I met Laurent after I had been getting along with Irina, Jessica and Tanya, and he was so perfect for Irina; always gentlemanly and just sweet to her. He sometimes treated her like his best friends, but still he loved her to death.

Tanya was single still though, and I hope she'll find that right someone soon. I can see that she stares at all couples with a longing look, but I just have a feeling she'll meet that someone soon.

Mrs. Di Angelo, Mr. Kartachna and Mrs. Looseily walked in the music room a while later, as they began calling people's names. "Lauren Mallory?" Mrs. Di Angelo called out, but no response.

Suddenly, the music doors slammed open as Lauren came strutting in, wearing the typical short-shorts with a low cut tank top, and high heels. And by her sides were two girls named Lacy and Marcia – Lauren's new lackeys. Lacy was a dirty blond, bright green eyed girl with tanned skin, as some freckles were splashed across her nose. She was only a little shorter that Lauren. Marcia was a bright red-head with dark brown eyes, and a tiny nose. She had full lips, as her curly red hair covered her large ears; she had fair, pale skin and was the same height as Lauren.

"Ah, yes, Miss Mallory. You're late." Mr. Kartachna announced, sounding a little peeved. "Like, whatever." Lauren muttered, bored. Lacy and Marcia both looked in Edward's direction as they winked at him; I glared menacingly at them which sent them cowering behind their leader.

"Calm down, love." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well, now that we have everyone here, let's discuss what will be happening on Talent Show night." Mrs. Looseily started, as she gestured for everyone to sit down; we complied and sat down on the carpeted floor of the music room.

"As you all know, this event will be taking place on live TV, where everyone in Washington will be watching; it will be broadcasted on live News. So, families and friends will be coming to the show on that night, as everyone who doesn't live in the area will be watching. This is a chance to show what you teens are really made of, to show that you all have talent in yourselves. But, we have a special twist for all of you. The Talent Show will have three winners – 1st, 2nd and 3rd – where they will earn trophies and if they're really good, then our famous, special judge will give you a chance to get your talent casted! You could all become famous, if you have the right talent that's good. But, we're not trying to pressure you here; just get on that stage and have fun with the whole thing. You all have your dreams that you want to follow, and we know that you need to get there somehow. So, have fun and never forget that all of you are unique in your own ways." Mrs. Di Angelo explained to us, smiling and beaming at all of us.

"Now, for our performances, we have Edward Cullen and his band performing, then we have Bella performing on her own, then with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Then we have all of our group performances – Thriller, Dancing Queen and Jai Ho! – but we have one more song for all of you. It's "Don't Stop Believin'" and we'll give our lead singers the song version we would like them to sing. And of course, we have Lauren and her friends performing, along with all of you who are performing as well. Everyone got it?" Mrs. Looseily asked us, as we nodded.

After the meeting ended, Mrs. Di Angelo handed us the version of the "Don't Stop Believin'" song they wanted us to sing, before we left with the others.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked me. I shrugged, before I smiled. I stole his part of music and took off running. "Catch me if you want it back!" I called over my shoulder, laughing as I saw his shocked face. He smiled and began running after me.

We ran past Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, along with Lily, Melantha, Rischè and Des. "What are you doing, BellaRoo?" Emmett called out to me as I ran past him. "Having fun!" I yelled back, laughing as I continued to run. Edward broke through the small group, sending them dodging to the sides, as Edward ran after me.

"Oh, I want to play tag too!" Emmett called out goofily, as he began running after Edward and me. The others followed after him, laughing at his childishness. We blew past Tanya, Jessica, Irina, Mike, Tyler and Eric, then Jason and Kyle. "Oh, a chase!" Jason called out like Emmett, and soon they were chasing after us as well.

We were now a long line of people running around the school – everyone mainly chasing after me. We passed by lots of students, as they watched us run around like children. It's amazing I could do all of this in high heels. "Get back here, BellaRoo!" Emmett called up to me, but I only laughed. "Have to catch me first!" I shouted, laughing, as I ran around the fountain.

I looked up at the sky all of sudden as it was dark with clouds overhead. It looked ready to start raining in any minute. "Bella!" Edward yelled at me as I shook my head, before I looked ahead of me and screamed; freshman boys and girls were walking in a large group as I barreled towards them.

"Watch out!" I screamed to them, as they looked up before they scrambled away from me. I ran past them, with the others still chasing after me. I came up towards the Dorm courtyard, just as rain began falling. "Yes!" I yelled as I stopped by the courtyard fountain. I heard people skidding to a stop and looked back to see everyone had stopped…

Only to crash into each other and sprawl on the ground. I folded up the music and placed in my pocket, before I laughed at them. "I win; I reached home base." I called out teasingly, as everyone stood up on their feet again. "You didn't say anything about home base, Bella." Tanya told me, smiling.

"Oh, well, there is one now!" I called out again, before I skipped around the fountain, the rain now pouring. Edward laughed and met me on the other side, picking me up easily. The others yelled and cheered for the rain, before they began skipping or dancing in the rain. I smiled at everyone's happiness as Edward stroked my back.

"What brought on the sudden chase, love?" he asked me, setting me on my feet again. "I just wanted to lift everyone's spirits up; they seemed a little tense because of the Talent Show." I explained it to him, pecking his cheek.

"You know you're just perfect, right love?" he asked me, smiling crookedly down at me.

I smiled up at him and answered back, "Not as perfect as you are."

I broke free from his arms and danced in the rain, spinning in circles and just enjoying the ecstatic energy everyone was emitting. Edward smiled at me, and joined me, picking me up and spinning us in circles.

The afternoon was perfect.

---

**(Sorry about that little chasing scene; I couldn't really think of anything to put in there before I cut to Talent Show night. Also, I was listening to "Send It On" done by some Disney Channel singers – all who I detest and despise. . I have the song on my I-pod now… But I only downloaded it for a good cause; it's for the environment… at least I think. Oh well, back to the chapter.)**

The two days passed by quickly, and now it was Talent Show night. If you thought I was feeling nervous two days ago, well, let's just say if you said anything about singing, I'll freak. We were back in the auditorium, as the seats were filling up quickly with family members and friends, waiting for the show. We were going to sing "Jai Ho!" first, then go on to singing separately.

I was pacing behind the curtains, as everyone ran around me, while I wore a mid-drift top that was orange and it exposed my flat stomach. I also wore black flowy caprice that stopped a little below my knees, along with black boots and a sheer, silk scarf. I had my hair pulled back in a braid, as I wore bangles on my wrists.

I was stopped by bumping into someone, as I looked up and saw it was Edward. "Hey, what's wrong, love?" he asked me softly. "I'm just… nervous." I answered quietly, looking down at my outfit. Edward's outfit was a street outfit – part of the story behind the dance as Mrs. Di Angelo and Mrs. Looseily put it.

"I know you are nervous love; we're all nervous. But, you, I and the rest of us only need confidence from the families and friends out there; that's all we need. You and I both know that you can sing perfectly, so I know you will not mess up. Just go out there, and focus on anything – me, Alice, Emmett, your mom – anyone that you need to focus on. Okay?" he encouraged me as I nodded. "That's my lamb." He whispered, smiling crookedly at me. I giggled and pecked his lips.

Mrs. Di Angelo, Mrs. Looseily and Mr. Kartachna walked out onto the stage, the spotlight on them. "Welcome to our Annual Talent Show, here at Forks Spartan Academy. We've been given the chance to have our performance broadcasted live around Washington News. We have a very special guest judge with us this evening, and Aro Volturi – the famous casting director for all the famous singers, dancers and performers of today! Now, let's begin our Talent Show off with our entire group of performers. Our lead singers are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, along with their backup singers – Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, along with Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale!" Mrs. Di Angelo announced, and there, it was our cue to enter on stage.

Everyone in the auditorium cheered as we came onto the stage and got into our positions. Then, the music started.

**(Okay, now here's where all of the music begins… Remember, if you want to see the dance they're doing, go onto my website and scrolled down until you find the Talent Show – Group Dance video from Youtube. On with the chapter!)**

_(Jai Ho)_

_(Jai Ho)_

_I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say _

_(Jai Ho)_

_(Jai Ho)_

_I got (I got) fever (fever),_

_Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher _

_(Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
Cuz steady is how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gon feel it._

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)_

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,_

_I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go._

_Jai Ho_

_(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)_

_Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh_

_I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same._

_(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million._

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)_

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go._

_Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho_

_I need you,  
Gonna make it,(Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!_

_(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)_

_Jai Ho!_

_Baila baila!  
Baila baila!_

_Jai Ho!_

_Baila baila!_

_Jai Ho!_

We ended our dance in poses, as I was in Edward's arms from dancing all around the stage so much. Everyone erupted into applauding and loud cheering; the auditorium felt as though it was being shaken from an earthquake. We all bowed and filed off the stage.

After that group performance, Mrs. Di Angelo – along with Mrs. Looseily and Mr. Kartachna – were calling students up for their performances, while they took score on their performances. "Next up, we have Lauren Mallory, with her friends, Marcia and Lacy – singing "He Said She Said" by Ashley Tisdale!" Mrs. Looseily announced.

Lauren and her two friends walked onto the stage, wearing hip-hopish outfits. They stood in a triangular form, as the music started.

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

_Uh_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her_

_Girl playing it cool but she's with it  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We dont need another he said she said_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

_One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
one night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said_

_Uh What You Waiting for_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

_Give it to me baby!_

_You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

Lauren and her friends ended in poses as well, as everyone cheered for them. They smiled and nodded, blowing kisses to the crowd as they skipped off the stage. "Top that, _Bella._" Lauren sneered at as she passed by me when she was backstage.

"Now, let's give it up for Bella Swan!" Mrs. Looseily yelled into her microphone, as everyone applauded. I blushed as I walked onto the stage, wearing a sleeveless top that stretched down to my knees, with black skinny jeans underneath it. I had on black high heels as aviator sunglasses rested on top of my head.

I stepped up to the microphone, and soon, the music started.

_I am movin' through the crowd _

_Trying to find myself _

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away_

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be_

_Do I wanna throw away the key_

_And invent a whole new me_

_And I tell myself_

_No one, no one (don't wanna be)_

_No one, but me_

_You are movin' through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down_

_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be_

_Do I wanna throw away the key_

_And invent a whole new me_

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No one, no one (don't wanna be)_

_No one, but me_

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_You turn the light on to erase it all_

_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_No one, no one (don't wanna be)_

_No one, but me_

_We are movin' through the crowd_

I stopped singing as I looked out at the crowd to see all of them smiling and cheering me on. I laughed and bowed to them. I ran backstage, as everyone congratulated me on my performance. Now it was time for the Thriller dance. We all got on our costumes from Halloween, and went onto the stage quietly, for it was dark and no one could see us.

"Now, we please enjoy this next group dance from our students as they perform the Thriller!" Mrs. Di Angelo announced, before she and the other two hurried off stage. The music began playing as we began dancing to it. Edward would be singing this song with Jasper and Emmett.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

We ended in just poses again – our hands up in the air and curled like claws. Everyone cheered all over again, as we bowed and ran off stage. Edward's band began setting up on the stage, as they all changed back into their regular outfits. Then, Alice and Rosalie got in the back with Jason and Kyle, while I got up front with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. We were given microphones, and then they started playing the song.

_Oh what the hell she says I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing  
Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be_

_**(Chorus)**__  
And she says uuuh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

_She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
Oooh but it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
Don't let her see_

_**(Chorus)**  
And she says uuuh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

_**(Bridge)**  
She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight_

_**(Chorus)**  
And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
CauseI can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down  
**(repeat)**_

_I can't take no more  
Diamonds on the floor  
Her diamonds falling down_

_I can't take this diamonds falling down_

After the song was finished, we walked off the stage as everyone applauded. We changed our outfits – again – and went back on the stage, wearing sixties or seventies outfits. "Now, here's another performance by our Talent Show group, as they sing Dancing Queen! Well, at least the girls will." Mr. Kartachna said, as everyone laughed at the last part. I got into my position by Alice and Rosalie, as everyone was around us. The music began playing.

_You can dance you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, __young and sweet, only seventeen _

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, __young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance you can jive having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

_Diggin' the dancing queen…_

_You can dance, _

_You can jive, _

_Having the time of your life, _

_See that girl, watch that scene, _

_diggin' the dancing queen_

After we had finished up that song, we went back stage and pulled on new outfits, for our last performance, then there will be the awarding part after this last song. Alice, Rosalie and I all wore suspender shorts and hats on our heads, while the guys did the same thing – well they wore pants, not the shorts.

"And now, for our final song of the evening, we give you "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey! And they song will be sung in a duet by Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" Mrs. Looseily announced, as Edward and I stepped forward, our heads bowed. The music began, as the others began singing the chorus.

**(Bold with Italics = Edward; Bold with no Italics = Bella; Bold, Italics and Underline = Both)**

_**Just a small town girl **_

_**livin' in a lonely world **_

_**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

_**A singer in a smoky room**_

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the nights**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere in the nights**_

**Working hard to get my fill,**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

_**Payin' anything to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

**Some will win, some will lose**

_**Some are born to sing the blues**_

_**And now the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the nights**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere in the nights**_

_**Don't stop believin**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**(repeat)**_

_**Don't stop!**_

I panted long and hard like Edward after we had stopped singing, along with dancing, since we were dancing across the stage to the song. Everyone stood up from their seats, cheering very loudly and clapping extremely hard. Edward and I smiled, as we kissed each other; that only raised more cheering and clapping from everyone.

Everyone behind us who had been dancing and singing hard too, were cheering and laughing. The girls were jumping up and down excitedly, as the guys whooped. "That concludes all of the acts for tonight everyone! And now, my associates and I will now calculate our scores and see who the winners are. We may be judging them off in groups, couples or by themselves – whichever Mister Aro Volturi believes to win. We'll be back in a few moments." Mr. Kartachna called out to the audience, before he and Mrs. Di Angelo, Mrs. Looseily and Mr. Aro Volturi left the stage.

After they did, We walked off the stage and congratulated ourselves and everyone else. "You guys were amazing!" Alice squealed as she hugged me and Edward. "Thanks, sis." Edward said, his cheeks turning a light pink. I gasped and laughed at him while everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's blushing!" I squealed, pointing to Edward's face. Everyone looked over at him and laughed, while Edward only turned a darker red.

"Attention!" we heard Mrs. Di Angelo call out, and we walked back onto the stage. "We have come to a decision." Mrs. Looseily announced as she waved her hand over to Mr. Aro Volturi. Everyone that was in the Talent Show walked onto the stage – I didn't know it could hold of this weight – as Mr. Aro Volturi waited for silence.

"Thank you. I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight to see all of these students dance, sing and show off their talents. I think all of them were amazing, and it was a tough decision for our winner, or should I say winners." Aro said, as he chuckled at his own joke. "First, we have solo singers. Third place goes to Rischè." Everyone clapped as Rischè came up and collected her trophy, hugging Aro before running back to the others.

"Second place goes to Michelle." Again, everyone clapped a junior came up and collected her trophy, blushing. After she ran off, Aro stood and smiled. "And now, for first place of the solo singers, is… Bella Swan!" he exclaimed, smiling. I gasped as everyone cheered around me, clapping and whooping.

I stumbled my way up to Aro, as he handed me a large golden trophy – though I could hold it. "Don't worry, there's more." He whispered to me as I looked at him confused. He chuckled and patted my head before I walked back over to the others.

"Now, for groups. Third place goes to Jason, Kyle, Mike, Tyler, Eric for their dancing." Everyone clapped as they came onto the stage. They took their trophies and walked off. "For second goes to Lauren and her group of singing." Aro announced, as Lauren and her friends stomped onto the stage. Apparently, none of them are all that happy about getting second place. They took their trophies and waited off to the side.

"And now, before I announce the first place winner – who will get a chance to get a recording contract with me – I would like to say something about this group." Aro stated, gesturing to everyone behind him.

"I think that these fine, young students are very talented, and I wish I could give every single one of them a chance for a recording contract – which I can't – but I'm glad that I chose this group of few students. Plus, they have excellent leading singers, along with their backups. They certainly have amazing vocal chords and are amazing together on stage. But, I would like to give this trophy out to six special students who stood out the most. And don't worry, I have more special surprises up my sleeves after I give these six students their trophy." He said, smiling.

"And this first place trophy – along with the chance of a recording contract – goes to…" he trailed off, pausing dramatically. Everyone was quiet.

"Bella Swan, Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale!" he shouted, as we all jumped up and down, screaming and cheering our heads off. If you thought that the place went crazy before – think again. Everyone in the audience cheered extremely loudly, nearly destroying our eardrums if it weren't for the fact that we were already screaming and yelling so loudly. I ran up to Aro Volturi and he handed me the trophy, before hugging me, taking me by surprise.

"You and all of you friends can have the recording contract, and take all the time you need. You and Edward are both amazing, dear Bella Swan. Know this that you and him will never be apart." He whispered to me and I nodded, smiling. Aro Volturi seemed amazing, like a father. My dad…

He patted my head like from earlier and the others came up to thank him. "Wait one minute everyone!" Aro called out, as everyone quieted down again. "I have one more surprise." He said as he turned towards the others who were backup dancers.

"How would all of you like the chance to have a recording contract?" he asked them, smiling. All of them cheered, whooped, screamed – you name it. They were as happy as we were. "Mr. Volturi? Isn't this going to cost you a lot of money?" Lily asked him as she came up to him. He chuckled and answered, "Of course not, dear. I am a billionaire so money is not a problem for me, and neither will it be for you."

She beamed up at him, before hugging him then running back to the others.

"So, not so nervous anymore love?" Edward asked from behind me, as everyone on the stage went down to their parents. I giggled and pecked his lips. "Not one bit." I whispered, smiling.

* * *

**Phew! That was one ubber long chapter! But I loved writing it!**

**One of you readers doesn't want Bella to become a major popstar or something like that, and I promise this – she will be one. XD I'm going to give them their little recording contract thing but they'll only have a few songs before they quit. And when they're adults, they'll be recognized by a bunch of people.**

***gasp* What is this? WHEN THEY'RE ADULTS?! Haha, that's right everyone! Whenever I finish this up, and get a few of my other stories all finished, I will be working on the sequel for this story! :D I just can't leave ya'll with them at high school still, now can I? But, the thing is that I'll only be doing it when they're in their adult ages – no college. XP I hate college and I don't want to go through all of that.**

**Anyways, Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Lauren's outfits are all on my website now, so go ahead and look at them if you want.**

**By the way, the poll for the trips are all done! I've decided on where I want them to go, and I have most of the next chapter all written out. But, I need a little help with some things…**

**Does anyone know how to speak Italian?! I need Italian, and I need translations and stuff. Please PM if you can speak Italian and I'll tell you which words I need to have translated.**

**Please review and wait for the next chapter! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"And we're off, to Spain!" I laughed at my teacher's antics; who knew that going over the ocean would have this effect on my teacher?


	36. Around the World: Spain Pt1

**Welcome again my lovely readers. **

**And now, I welcome you to the long awaited Cross-Country Trips! It's been like over 19 chapters since I came up with the idea of having the said trips, and I think now is the perfect time to spring them on you. :D**

**Also, I will try and have some Italian words in this chapter. :) That's right, the Spain, Grand Canyon and Haunted Places trip won the poll! (I won't be using the Las Vegas trip idea I used; I gotten two awesome ideas for haunted places and I wanted to use both.) **

**Anyways, I've asked some people if they could help me with translating some English words into Italian. So far, it's going good. But I still need a few more.**

**And I might divide this first trip in like a few parts. *shrugs* you never know.**

**But, like I said from the last chapter, I had most of this chapter written out. I will be changing a few things from it from my notebook, but oh well. I'm not going to publish my note book online or anything. **

**Well, enough of me talking; on with the new chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Grr…" I grumbled, as I plopped down on my suitcase, trying to close it.

It was now the last week of March, and we were going on our Cross-Country trip thing Edward and I signed up for back in the end of October. Mrs. Filcher changed the places she had planned for us, but she wouldn't tell us where they were. I'm amazed that the school was able to pull a lot of money together for this trip. There were like 30 or so more students going on this trip, so they had to pull together a lot of money for tickets. Seriously, is this school rich or something?

I grabbed the zipper, then wrenched my suitcase closed, as I hissed, "Yes" in victory. I hopped down from my suitcase, then looked around my room, trying to find my pants. I found them by the closet and I went over to them, pulling them over my legs and buttoning it up. I was wearing a dark blue blouse with a frilly neckline and it was short sleeved; the weather has slightly heated up so it was fine to wear short sleeve shirts again. My blouse was unbuttoned though, because I didn't want to get sweaty from doing last minute packing.

"Bella, love?" I heard the door creak open, as I heard Edward's voice. I gasped and whirled around, as I saw him coming into the room, wearing a dark green t-shirt under a black vest, with black pants and matching converse. He stared wide eyed at me when he saw my blouse was opened, exposing my dark blue bra. "Uh, hey my lion." I greeted him, giggling nervously.

"Oh, um, hello my lamb." He mumbled, not looking away from my chest. I smiled and cleared my throat, nearly laughing as I saw him jump and quickly look up at me. "Glad you enjoyed the little view." I teased, buttoning up my blouse. He shook his head and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I enjoyed it more than you know." He murmured, smirking. I smacked his arm, giggling. "You're getting very horny lately, Edward." I fake-scolded him, rolling my eyes. "Oh, gee, I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically, chuckling and kissing my lips.

I pulled away and laughed at his pouty lips. "Don't you want to get to the bus on time, my lion?" I asked him teasingly, as I maneuvered my way out of his arms and towards my shoes. "I'd rather stay here and have something else in mind." He whispered to me, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed as I said, "You horndog."

He rolled his eyes before taking my suitcase and my hand, walking out of the dorm room with me behind him. "Oh wait, I almost forget to do something." He said, as he stopped outside in the hall. I looked at him confused, as he went digging in his pockets. He fished out a black box as I gasped. "No, I'm not asking you to marry me… yet." Edward assured me as I sighed with relief and giggled.

He opened the box as I gasped at what was inside. It was a silver banded ring with two topaz stones next to each other. "Edward…" I breathed, as he took out the ring and held it up to me. "It's a promise ring, so that I can show you that I will never leave your side, and stick to you till the end." He whispered; tears began falling from my eyes at his promise, then I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, neck, ear and finally his lips.

He slipped the ring on my "ring" finger as I looked at it. "Oh, that also reminds me." I said, moving away from Edward and running back inside my room. "Love?" he called out, following me. I moved around my room, before I finally found it. I picked it up, then hid it behind my back. "Come on, my lamb. What do have there?" he asked me, trying to take whatever was behind my back.

"Well, since you gave me a promise ring, I almost forgot to do the same thing." I stated, as I moved my hands in front of me and showed him the ring. It was simple; a silver ring – nothing special or any gems. "I promise to stay by your side as well, through thick and thin." I said, raising the ring. He gave me his hand as I slipped the ring on his "ring" finger.

He smiled and crashed his lips with mine. I threw my arms around his neck, crushing myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, then licked my bottom lip. I opened up for him, just as the door opened. "Guys, come on, we need to – AGH!" Alice's voice shouted, as we pulled apart. Apparently, Alice didn't know she would walk in on us making out.

"Sorry Alice." Edward and I mumbled, as we walked out of the room; Edward took my suitcase again. We walked out of the dorms and went towards the bus, as students were either loading their stuff in the bus, or getting on. Edward put my suitcase with his, then we got on the bus. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in the back, as Alice hurried towards Jasper. Edward and I took the last two seats in the back, then Mrs. Filcher got on the bus once everyone was on.

"Alright, alright, settle down, everyone." She called out, standing in the front of the bus; some other teachers were sitting in some seats in the front. "Now, as you all know, you have signed up for a trip around the country, that is until I said I changed our route. Well, I changed it so we could all go to Spain!" we all cheered and whooped.

"And I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, otherwise we'll leave you in Spain." She teased as we laughed as her joke. "Well, I'll give out more rules when we get there, but for now, we're off to Spain!" she exclaimed, as I laughed at her antics. Who knew that going across the ocean would have this effect on my teacher?

She sat down in her seat, as the bus driver drove away from our school. Everyone began talking, while I looked at Edward. He looked back at me, as we smiled at each other. "What's with them?" Emmett whispered loudly to Jasper, looking over at us.

"Puppy dog stares; classic things for couples." Alice hissed back at him, smacking his head. Edward and I laughed at Emmett's pouting face, as he scowled at us.

---

The ride to the airport was long, but we finally reached it and unloaded all of our luggage. We put them on the luggage thing, before the teachers led us to a gate. "Now, you all have an hour until we have to board our plane. All of you can either go to the bathroom, go get something to eat, go buy something from the souvenir shops, or stay here with us teachers. It's up to you, but remember to be here on time." Mrs. Filcher explained, before most of us left.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I went over to a little café, and got some coffee with some breakfast. "What should we do in Spain?" Rosalie asked once we sat down. "No clue." We muttered, as she rolled her eyes. We sat, drank and talked for a while, as the time ticked by.

Suddenly, screams were heard from behind me and Edward, as we whirled towards the sound. People began running towards us, as we all quickly stood up and ran from the café. "What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. "No idea, love. But it doesn't seem good." Edward told me, as we ran.

We got to the gates, as we headed towards our teachers. I spotted a little boy hiding under the seats, watching everyone run away, frightened. I shook my head and broke free from Edward's hand, running towards the little boy. "Bella!" Edward yelled from behind me, but I ignored him and headed towards the little boy.

Now that I was closer, I could see him more clearly. He looked about only 2 years old, with dark brown hair and big baby blue eyes. He was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt, with dark blue jeans and black sandals; he was hugging a brown teddy bear. "Hey, what are you doing under here?" I whispered to him, as he jumped and whimpered. "No, no, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you find your mom or dad or whoever you lost." I assured him. I held out a hand, as he looked at it, before stepping out from underneath the seats and throwing his tiny arms around my neck.

He began sobbing, as I picked him up and cradled him him. "Shh, it's okay sweetie. We'll find your mom, dad or whoever watches over you. Now, can you tell me your name?" I asked him sweetly. He leaned back a little and sniffled, before answering in a tiny little boy's voice, "Andy."

"Andy, now that's a terrific name. My name is Bella." I told him, smiling. He giggled and asked me, "Are you an angwel?" I shook my head, still smiling. "Not an angel, sweetie; just a person who wants to help you." I told him.

"Now, can you tell me which way your parent went?" I asked him. He tapped his chin, before pointing in the direction, where everyone was running away from that direction. I sighed and said, "Well, alright, sweetie. I'll find your parent, but you have to promise to not let go of my neck, and make sure you don't drop your little teddy bear. Got it?" I asked him as he nodded.

I cradled him close to my chest before I took off in the direction he told me; dodging out of the way people that were running. "Bella!" Edward's voice shouted from behind me, as he caught up with me. "Never run away from me like that again, Bella." He scolded me, while I rolled my eyes at him. "Who dis?" Adam asked me, looking at Edward with curiosity.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Adam. I'm trying to find his mom." I explained as Edward nodded. "Like I'm going to let you find his mom on your own, love." He told me as I laughed. "I figured that, Edward." I said as he chuckled.

It was clearing up when we ran further from the gate, and we found a woman frantically telling a security cop something. "Ma'am, I know that you lost your son and all, but we're trying to find this lunatic with a gun that's in this airport somewhere. We'll try to find your son afterwards." The cop said to the woman.

"You don't understand! He's my two year old son; he could easily get kidnapped in this place, or get trampled from everyone that ran! Please officer! You have to find him now!" she yelled at him, tears streaking down her face.

"Momma!" Adam screamed, as the woman and the cop turned towards the sound. I now could see that the woman was a little over twenty, with stringy brown hair with grey eyes. "Adam!" she yelled, running towards us. I handed Adam over to the woman, as she peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you so much for finding him." She said to me and Edward, cradling Adam close to her.

"No problem at all, miss. But, we have to get back to our class now." Edward explained, as he grabbed my hand and we began running away. "Bye Bwella and Edwawd!" Adam yelled from behind us.

"Well, what now, _Edwawd_?" I asked him teasingly, giggling. "I don't know, _Bwella_." He said back in the same teasing manner. I giggled some more, as we ran up to our gate, where the teachers were looking for us. "There you are! We were about to leave without you." Mrs. Filcher scolded us, as we looked sheepish before we walked onto the plane. But before we did, I looked out the window and saw a bunch of people wearing black suits and looking around the whole place. A helicopter flew over the airport; weird…

When we walked into the coach section and found our seats – where Lauren was sitting in the middle of the three seats. "No, please make her find another seat." Edward whispered to me helplessly. "Lauren, can you move over one seat or something?" I asked her as politely as I could. "Why should I, Swan?" she asked me rudely, not budging one bit.

"I'm sorry but you two have to find a seat; we're about to take off." A flight attendant whispered to us. "We can't sit by her; we don't get along with her." Edward told the flight attendant. "Well, there is one seat back there, and there's another up in front, but not together. It's either those seats or this one." She informed him, as I sighed.

"No, we can sit here." I muttered, as Edward took the window seat and I took the aisle seat. We buckled up and strayed as far as possible from Lauren. She smiled in what was supposed to be "seductive" at Edward and crossed her legs, hiking up her already short skirt. Edward grimaced and turned towards the window. I made a growling noise in the back of my throat and crossed my arms, looking down at my feet.

"_Welcome to Seattle Airlines. Our time right now is 7:45am, and our first stop will be Denver, Washington D.C. and we'll be landing at their airport in about a few hours. At this time, please make sure everything that is out is now stowed away somewhere, and please fasten your seatbelts for we'll be taking off in a few short moments." _A flight attendant said in a breezy voice, as I heard the plane grow silent.

We took off and left the Seattle Airport behind us, as I still had my scowl on my face. Lauren only smirked in Edward's direction, as Edward kept scooting closer to the window. The plane leveled out, as the flight attendant from earlier came on again. _"You're now free to move about the plane. You may also order some coffee, breakfast, anything from our cart." _

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lauren announced quietly, as the seat belt picture dinged, meaning she could get up. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved out of the seats, purposely stepping on my feet. She sneered in my direction before moving down the aisle. I made sure she wouldn't be able to see me, then I undid my seat belt and moved in her seat. I bent down and moved her purse in my old seat, then I kissed Edward's cheek.

"Ah, brilliant my lamb." He whispered huskily to me, turning towards me and smiling crookedly, sending my heart in overdrive. "Of course, my lion." I whispered in what I hoped was alluring; it worked as I watched in pleasure to see him shivered. He lifted the arm rest as a flight attendant came by. "Can we have a blanket please?" he asked him, as she nodded and handed him one. He handed her a twenty dollar bill as she looked shocked.

"Keep the change." He told her as she nodded and walked away. I giggled as he kissed my neck. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close to his side, while he wrapped the blanket around us.

He looked over at the aisle, then adjusted the blanket a little before he dipped his head and buried his nose in my breasts through my blouse. I grabbed his head and kept his face there. Even though this seemed like a very bad time to be touching like this, we couldn't care. We loved each other and couldn't stand sitting one seat away from each other – especially with Lauren in said seat.

Speaking of the she-devil, I heard her clunking her shoes noisily on the carpet, as I yanked Edward's head back. "Ow…" he muttered. "Sorry." I whispered, looking pointedly over my shoulder. Edward looked and realization dawned on his face. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. Lauren came into view and she looked over at us before her eyes popped wide and her jaw dropped.

"You stole my seat, you bitch!" she screeched, as everyone in coach looked at her. "It's just a seat, yeesh." I mumbled, burying my face in Edward's chest. "You still stole it!" she screeched again. "Miss, I'm sorry but if you don't stop screaming, I will have to move you to a new seat in the back so you won't disturb others, like these two here who are trying to look at the clouds." The attendant behind her informed her, while she gestured to me and Edward – where we were looking out the window at this time.

"But-But – she stole me seat and I sit here-uh I mean there." Lauren stuttered out as she pointed to the seats we were in. "Miss, it is just a seat. If you will please follow me." The attendant said, as she walked down the aisle towards the back. Another attendant came by and took out her carry-on from above, as Lauren grudgingly followed behind them, purse in hand.

Alice and Jasper – who were in front of us – turned around and gave us thumbs up; we gave them thumbs up back and smiled.

The plane ride to Denver was long and brutal – well at least to me. I grew extremely tired so I could only stumble at Edward's side when we walked around in Denver's International Airport, before we boarded the plane going over the ocean and to Italy.

---

**(Time Lapse – 6:00pm in Italy; I'm not really good with time on plane stuff and all. XP)**

Finally, we made it to Italy and it was about 6:00 pm here. We took a bus to our fancy hotel, as Mrs. Filcher gave room keys to the students; she and the other teachers paired us up boy/girl.

"Alright, Jasper and Alice – Room 101, Emmett and Rosalie – Room 102…" she started, as she handed out the keys to the pairs. They all went towards the elevators, when Mrs. Filcher finally gave us our key. "Room 132; that room is a little large for you two because we mixed it up a little." Mrs. Filcher explained it to us, shaking her head.

"It's not a problem at all, Mrs. Filcher." Edward assured her, nodding his head. "Well, go ahead and go up there. Tomorrow we'll be touring around and seeing Spain." She told us as we walked over to an elevator and got inside. "A large suite all to ourselves." I purred, as Edward visibly gulped. "Not afraid of anything, my lion?" I asked him teasingly, as the doors dinged open. I stepped through, Edward following behind me dazed.

I sighed and shook my head, as we walked up to our room door. I opened the door and walked inside, looking around the room. The living room was large with creamy white, connected couches with a glass coffee table in front of them. A small bar was behind it, with a sink, a small fridge and a trashcan. And the bedroom was connected to the living room. It had a large double bed with white, silky sheets, a four posted bed with a door leading to a bathroom next to the bed. A balcony with large glass doors were there, a hot tub sitting in one corner.

"Want to go in the hot tub?" I asked him, as he shook his head and smiled before nodding. I took out my new swimsuit – something that Alice wanted for me to wear. (Again with the perverted mind.) It was a two piece that was black and had beads on the thin straps.

After I had my suit on, I turned around and saw that Edward was standing by the glass doors, wearing black and red swim trunks, and no shirt; yay! I walked up to him, carrying my own towel and walked onto the balcony, Edward following right behind me.

I hopped into the tub after I set my towel on the lounging chair like Edward, and he hopped in after me. He took my hand and guided me over to him, where he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto him, straddling his waist.

"Alone at last." Edward murmured, nuzzling his nose against my neck. I nodded, twirling bits of Edward's hair between my fingers. He traveled his nose up my jaw, before he was at the corner of my lips. He smiled, before he crushed his lips with mine. I moaned and locked my fingers in his hair, as I bent backwards, pulling him with me.

He adjusted so we were standing in the middle of the hot tub, while he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

We continued kissing like this, that is until Emmett came bursting through our hotel room. "Whoa!" he boomed when he saw us through the glass doors. We pulled apart and glared at him. "Ever heard of knocking, Em?" Edward asked him, as he came out onto the balcony. "Yes, my little bro, but apparently you two were busy and I knew you wouldn't get the door." He countered, smirking. I rolled my eyes and untangled my legs from Edward's waist.

We hopped out of the tub and picked up our towels, drying ourselves off. "Well, what's so important that you had to barge in on us?" I asked Emmett. "Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed, smacking his forehead; Edward and I rolled our eyes. "Alice wanted me to come up here to get you two because the whole class is going out for dinner tonight. Wear the clothes on the couch I left for you." he explained, gesturing to the couches.

He left as Edward and I showered quickly, before drying off again and getting dressed. Alice left me with a short black dress that was a halter, with a black beaded necklace. She left Edward with a long-sleeved red button up shirt and black tie, with black dress pants. I found my black ballet flats and put them on, as Edward put on his black shoes.

We left the hotel room and went down to the first floor, where the class was waiting for us. They were wearing black and red too. "Alright, let's go outside and find our limos and we'll be off to our restaurant." Mrs. Filcher instructed, as we all filed out of the hotel and into the limos.

We drove through Spain and found our restaurant. The host was staring at all of the girls – making the guys, including Jasper, Emmett and Edward, pull us closer to their sides – while Mrs. Filcher talked to the host in Italian; she was part Italian.

We got our large table and ordered our drinks. Once our drinks arrived, we ordered our dinners and everything, then chatted quietly as we waited for our food.

A family with a young woman and man – both with caramel skin and dark hair with dark eyes – and two children; one little boy and one little girl. They were mini copies of their parents, as they all wore formal clothing. The little girl looked at Edward and me, before she gasped.

"_Mamma, papà, è Eduardo e Isabelle!" _the little girl squealed in Italian. **(A/N: "Mom, Dad, It's Eduardo and Isabelle!")**

The parents looked down at their daughter and then at us before the mother exclaimed, _"Oh mio Dio, è Eduardo e Isabelle!" _**(A/N: "Oh my goodness, it is Eduardo and Isabelle!")**

"Ummm…" Edward trailed off, staring at the family in shock. Mrs. Filcher stood up and went over to the parents and asked, _"Mi dispiace, ma cosa vuoi dire? Questi due sono solo gli studenti." _**(A/N: "I'm sorry but what do you mean? These two are only students.")**

The father shook his head and said in Italian, _"What do you mean questi due sono gli studenti SOLO?! Essi sono il famoso duo di coppia in Italia - sono Eduardo e Isabelle!" _**(A/N: "What do you mean these two are ONLY students?! They are the famous couple duo of Italy – they ARE Eduardo and Isabelle!")**

The mother and daughter began jumping up and down, as the little girl screamed out to the whole restaurant, _"Aspetto! Aspetto! E 'Eduardo e Isabelle! Essi sono tornati!" _**(A/N: "Look! Look! It's Eduardo and Isabelle! They have returned!")**

Everyone in the restaurant looked over at our direction and they gasped too. People with cameras and notebooks, along with news crews began rushing into the restaurant and over to us.

"_Eduardo, Isabelle! Perché hai due scompaiono da Italia?" _one reported asked, as she shoved a tape recorder in our faces. **(A/N: "Eduardo, Isabelle! Why did you two disappear from Italy?")**

"_Hai scomparire a causa del tuo impegno era troppo pubblico?" _another reporter asked. **(A/N: "Did you disappear because of your engagement was too public?")**

"_Sei permanenza in Italia per il bene adesso?" _another asked. **(A/N: "Are you staying in Italy for good now?")**

"Well, so much for our dinner." Emmett muttered, as Edward and I smacked our heads on the table.

* * *

**There you go everyone! A new chapter where they're all in Spain, Italy!**

**Sorry if I got anything wrong with the flight and time zones; I'm too tired and lazy to do the math. :P**

**Anyways, I have Bella's and Edward's promise rings, along with Bella's Dinner dress on my website now, so go ahead and see what they look like.**

**SO, can anyone guess what will happen in the next chapter?! If someone can guess right, I will dedicate the next chapter all to you! :D **

**I would like to thank RavenclawRebel and TheGreatAli for helping me with the translating. **

**So, please review and wait for the next chapter; go ahead and guess.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(No preview; can't ruin the fun of the guessing game now can I?)**


	37. Around the World: Spain Pt2

**Welcome once again my lovies. :D **

**As you can see, someone has guessed on the main evil character contest thing I had, and that readers is named ****random jiberish****. They guessed it was either Victoria or Jane. I told them the correct answer, but I want tell you who it is… you'll see who it is…**

**Anyways, I still have the poll going on my profile so please continue voting on it; I want to know what you readers would like which story for me to continue.**

**Now, before we begin the chapter, I would like to answer one question that I forgot to answer:**

**To: **random jiberish

~Thank you for your review when you stopped at chapter 34, and here's my answer for your "why-would-the-school-let-in-rapists-and-psychos-since-they-would-have-it-on-their-record"; They let Joshua and James in because one – Joshua changed his name and records so no one would recognize him or throw him. And two – for James, his record only had him in a fight and stealing some things from a store. No one knew James was a psycho-path except for Bella and Edward, and no knew Joshua was a rapist before he came to the school – since Bella was almost raped again during the school day. But, the principal thought nothing of the rapist part; he thought Joshua was only have some issues with himself and that's why he let Joshua stay~

**So, now let's begin the real chapter 37! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"What are we going to do now, since Eddie and BellaRoo are now famous. We can't go anywhere without bringing the paparazzi with us!" Emmett boomed as we were sitting on the couches in my and Edward's suite, back at the hotel.

We had left the restaurant in a hurry because we were getting swarmed by news crews and fans, so Mrs. Filcher had had it with them and helped us escaped back to the hotel. Only things got worse; more fans and news crews were trying to get into the hotel to see us. And now, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I were trying to figure out who these "Eduardo and Isabelle" people are.

"Well, let's look at the news." Jasper suggested as he turned on the TV in our room. I snuggled further in Edward's arms – I was sitting on his lap – as we found the news.

"_It's amazing! Eduardo e Isabelle hanno finalmente restituito a noi! Esse sono state avvistate in precedenza, questa sera in un ristorante con un gruppo di tour americano - a quanto pare un gruppo di scuola. Quando abbiamo chiesto loro perché hanno fatto scomparire, nessuno di loro ha risposto. Hanno guardato solo spaventato e sconvolto. E lì, abbandonato il ristorante. Abbiamo seguito, e ora siamo in attesa fuori per vedere se verrà fuori. Ma, ora le domande sono in aumento - perché non l'amabile Isabelle rispondere a qualsiasi delle nostre domande? Perché è evidente Eduardo a tutti per seguirlo quando ama le luci della ribalta? Perché hanno tinture per i capelli e quando mai cantare? Tutte queste domande, sarà mai una risposta?"_ the reporter said in Italian.

**(A/N: "It's amazing! Eduardo and Isabelle have finally returned to us! They were spotted earlier this evening in a restaurant with an American tour group - apparently a school group. When we asked them why did they disappear, neither of them responded. They only looked frightened and shocked. And there, they fled the restaurant. We followed them, and now we're waiting outside to see if they will come out. But, now questions are rising - why won't the lovable Isabelle answer any of our questions? Why is Eduardo glaring at everyone for following him when he loves the spotlight? Why did they dye their hair and when will they ever sing? All of these question; will they ever be answered?")**

"Agh, I wish we knew Italian!" Emmett whined, as we rolled our eyes at him.

"Well, how are we going to go out in public tomorrow? These two will be bringing the paparazzi with us." Rosalie stated, jutting her thumb towards us. "Maybe we should just stay at the hotel…" I mumbled, as Edward nodded in agreement. "No! You are coming with us!" Alice exclaimed angrily, as she abruptly stood up.

"Sis, we can't leave the hotel without having news crews following us." Edward told her. "Oh well! You are coming with us tomorrow; I want to buy Italian clothes for you two. And this is the only chance I'll get to buy said clothes." She explained angrily.

"Alice…" I began complaining, but she held up a hand, stopping me. "You're coming and that's final." She stated, glaring down at me and questioning me if I would argue back. Edward and I sighed before we agreed.

They left because it was curfew time, and now it was only me and Edward. "So, what should we do?" I asked him, as a smirked grew on his face. "I can think of few things, my lamb." He whispered huskily. I shivered, but otherwise giggled and wiggled out of his arms. "Nice try, my horny lion." I teased, shaking my hips as I walked away from him.

He barked out a laugh before he got up and stalked after me, smiling mischievously. "Well, now my lamb is trapped." He said, before he ran and tackled me to the bed. I squealed and squirmed, giggling. "Aw, my lamb doesn't want me?" he cooed, pouting.

I giggled and used all of my strength before I flipped him over, with me sitting on top of him. "I do want my lion, it's just we have to use protection and be careful." I whispered, as he smiled. He lifted me off of him, before he went over to his suitcase and pulled out condoms. I laughed while he came back to me.

"Please, Bella? It's so hard to not take you now." He begged and pleaded, using his puppy dog pout. I gasped quietly when his eyes darkened for desire, before nodding wordlessly. "Make sure you don't forget it." I whispered to him, before he placed his lips over mine. He nodded as I began unbuttoning his shirt.

---

_**?POV**_

I watched as the two lovers kissed and began undressing each other, with disgust. How can they think about doing that when they're in a hotel, their "class" just below them? Ugh, well, I'll never understand these two.

I lowered my binoculars from my position in the next hotel over, as I was on the same level of the two pop stars. Why did the boss have me watch them anyway? I know that once we get them, we can get ransom money out of it. That was what the boss' plan was – that and to take over their jobs of being Spain's most famous singers.

I don't see what's so special about their singing anyway. I mean, they are talented in singing – I guess – but I would never listen to their music; all they sing about is about love, happiness – all of the things I hate. Seriously, can't they just quit or something?

"_Agente 348; venire in Agente 348." _a voice began speaking from my walkie-talkie thing I had; some stupid American thing. **(A/N: "Agent 348; come in Agent 348.")**

I sighed and picked up my walkie-talkie, pressing the talk button. _"Agente 348 parlando." _I answered. **(A/N: "Agent 348 speaking.")**

"_Relazione Agente 348, quali sono gli uccelli piace fare?" _the voice asked. **(A/N: "Report Agent 348; what are the two love birds doing?")**

"_Sono il sesso, in modo da non destare sospetti." _I answered back with disgust. I picked up my binoculars again and looked back at the hotel room, before quickly lowering them; that is something I really didn't have to see. **(A/N: "They're having sex, so they don't suspect anything.")**

"_Disgustoso. Beh, se è tutto quello che stanno facendo, andare avanti e tornare a casa base e ti invieremo in Agente 291 a guardarli, lui, dopo tutto, un pervertito. Quindi penso che ci gode a guardare quello." _The voice replied back, disgust and amusement in its voice. **(A/N: "Disgusting. Well, if that's all they're doing, go ahead and come back to home base and we'll send in Agent 291 to watch them; he is after all a pervert. So I think he'll enjoy watching that.")**

"_Sì, sono sicuro agente 291 amerà questo piccolo spettacolo. Agente 348, out." _I answered back chuckling, before I shut off my walkie-talkie. **(A/N: "Yeah, I'm sure Agent 291 will love this little show. Agent 348, out.")**

I looked back at the lovers one last time – instantly regretting it since they were still having sex – before I left the hotel.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

I opened my eyes as light shined through the glass doors. I looked down and smiled; Bella was cuddling in my arms, naked like me. Last night was incredible; we had sex in Spain now. At least we used protection again. We had to be extra quiet because we didn't want anyone to hear us. Good thing too since no one came in on us.

I stroked her hair, twirling bits of it between my fingers. She snuggled further in my arms, sighing dreamily and kissing my bare chest. "You're up." I whispered, as her big doe eyes fluttered open. "Well, of course I am, since I felt you messing with my hair." she murmured, lifting her head to look up at me.

"You should go back to sleep though, my lamb. It's early." I told her. She shook her head and sat; I followed her. "Remember, we have to go sightseeing today." she said, resting her head on my shoulder. I sighed as I muttered, "I'd rather stay here."

She giggled and went behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind, pressing her breasts against my back. I moaned as my head lolled backwards; she giggled again.

The phone beside us began ringing, as I groaned. "Let it ring." I mumbled, but Bella kissed my head before reaching over and picking up the phone. "Yes?" she asked into the phone. I heard Alice's voice over the phone, as Bella sighed. "Yes, we're up Alice. We'll be down in a few minutes or so." She said before she hung up.

"Come on, my lion. It's off to the shower with us." Bella said, as she hopped out of bed before she dragged me out. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style, loving it that I made her squeal, before I walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

We showered together – me, restraining on my part – and got dressed. I wore a emerald green polo with blue jeans and black converse, sunglasses resting on top of my head. Bella wore a sexy green polo shirt as well, with a black vest over it, and with light blue shorts stopping at her knees, with blue converse. She wore her necklaces and her promise ring, as I wore mine.

"We match again, my lamb." I whispered to her as we walked out of the hotel suite. She looked over my outfit, then hers and giggled. We went down to the first level, where the rest of the class was waiting. "Alright, we're going to go sightseeing around Spain, so please stick by your friends and us teachers. Make sure you don't stray too far, and keep up." Mrs. Filcher instructed, as she filed us out of the hotel.

Bella and I placed our sunglasses over our eyes like everyone else did. We began walking down the street, as we dodged the fans and news crews when they saw us come out. Italian blocked their paths from following us, though; thank god.

We saw many large and old Italian buildings, as Italian children was outside, playing. We came up to a town square, where a large fountain was in the middle, the water shooting out from the concrete fish. The water shimmered from the sunlight, as people who were by the fountain were throwing coins in there.

Suddenly, it felt like someone was watching us. I turned my head slightly and saw that two guys – both wearing black outfits – were across the street, watching us. When they saw me turn my head towards them, they quickly looked away, whistling. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was watching the guys too.

"You think they're watching us?" Bella asked me, looking up at me. I shrugged and pulled her closer to my side. We stopped by the fountain as Mrs. Filcher announced that we could rest for a bit. We sat down on the rim of the fountain, Bella sitting in my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder, looking around the square in worry.

"Edward…" she whispered in my ear in worry. I looked at her as she continued whispering, "There's more." I looked around the square and saw she was right; there were more people wearing black like the first two guys we saw earlier.

I nodded and held Bella closer, making sure her face was pressed against me. Suddenly, gunshots were heard around the square, as everyone screamed and began running. "Class, gather now!" Mrs. Filcher yelled over the screaming, as our class began gathering together.

Just as Bella and I were getting up, someone grabbed our hands from behind. "Ah!" Bella screamed, as she was lifted over one of the guys in black shoulder. "Bella!" I roared, as two guys grabbed my arms and began dragging me after him.

"Alice!" I yelled as I saw her with the group. She turned and screamed. "Edward, Bella!" she screamed, as the class turned towards us, being dragged away. "Hey!" Emmett boomed, as guys in black surrounded them.

I was tossed in the back of a black van, with Bella being tossed in after me. I took her in my arms, as she turned towards me and sobbed into my shoulder. The guys in black closed the back doors of the van, before getting in front and driving off.

Bella only continued to sob in my arms, as I tried to comfort her.

"_Agente 537 relazioni - Eduardo e Isabelle sono stati catturati. Missione compiuta. Stiamo portando in ora." _One of the guys in black up front spoke in a walkie-talkie. **(A/N: "Agent 537 reporting - Eduardo and Isabelle have been captured. Mission accomplished. We're bringing them in now.")**

I stroked Bella's hair, as I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll get us out somehow."

* * *

**Oh no! Bella and Edward are captured! What will happen?!**

**Review and you will see what will happen. ;D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily, as the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl about 15 or so, with short, cropped dark hair and dark, glaring eyes.

"You're worst nightmare." She answered in English, smirking evilly.


	38. Around the World: Spain Pt3

****

Bienvenido, Welcome, Bienvenido! HeeHee, yep, my welcome is now in Spanish. :D

**Sorry about the last chapter; it kept showing up as the author's note. But, my sister told me how to fix it – keep the author's note there and then add the new chapter. So, the author's note will be there for a bit.**

**And, one reader – RavenclawRebel – is pointing out that I'm still merging Spain and Italy into one. I don't know if people from Spain speak Italian or not. So, can you guys go along with it for a bit? And sorry to anyone who is from Spain or is Italian, that I'm messing up the places. But now I'll be using the right language – Spanish. So, thank RavenclawRebel for helping me and fixing me.**

**Well, now let's get on with the new chapter. (And sorry that the last chapter was a little short)**

**(And sorry, but I won't be going back in the previous chapter and fixing the mistakes I made with the language. I can't find the time do so.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Alice's POV**_

I watched in horror as the people in black drove off with my brother and my best friend. The people in black that blocked our paths ran over to their vans and drove off after the first van. "Everyone, back to the hotel now." Mrs. Filcher ordered as we hurried out of the square. Mrs. Filcher and the other teachers were calling Spain FBI or whatever they would call it.

We rushed inside our hotel, as the fans and news crews outside were looking for Bella and Edward, but were disappointed to not see them. _"Señorita, ¿sabe usted lo que pasó con Eduardo y Isabelle?" _one reporter asked me as he stuck a microphone in my face. **(A/N: "Miss, do you know what happened to Eduardo and Isabelle?")**

Luckily, I knew how to speak Spanish. So, I replied_, "Sí, ellos fueron secuestrados por personas vestidos de negro y partieron en camionetas de color negro." _Before I followed the others inside the hotel, everyone began firing questions at me, but I ignored them. **(A/N: "Yes, they were kidnapped by people dressed in black vans departed in black.**")

We went up to Edward's and Bella's room, as we sat around the couches. "Maybe we should watch some TV." Rosalie suggested as she picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV.

"_Esto acaba de llegar, Eduardo y Isabelle - los cantantes famosos de España - han sido secuestrados! Hoy, en la plaza del pueblo, la gente en camionetas negro apareció y partieron los disparos, ya que secuestraron a los cantantes durante el caos de los disparos. Un testigo dijo que vio a los que se están adoptando en las camionetas de negro por personas vestidos de negro. España FBI están tratando de localizar a los camiones con el fin de rescatar a los cantantes, pero hasta ahora, el camino es frío. Si uno ve furgonetas negro con personas vestidos de negro de conducción, por favor, póngase en contacto con España FBI para que podamos encontrar a los culpable." _The reporter announced in Spanish.

**(A/N: "This just in, Eduardo and Isabelle - the famous Spain singers - have been kidnapped! Today in the town square, people in black vans appeared and set off gunshots, as they kidnapped the singers during chaos from the gunshots. One witness said she saw them being taken in the black vans by people wearing black outfits. Spain FBI are now trying to track down the vans in order to rescue the singers, but so far, the trail is cold. If any one sees black vans with people wearing black outfits driving them, please contact Spain FBI so we may find the culprits.")**

Rosalie quickly turned off the TV once she saw that Emmett and I were tearing up. Jasper rubbed my shoulders, comforting me as Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's shoulders. A sudden knock on the hotel room door made us jump, as Jasper stood up and answered it. It was Mrs. Filcher, with two Spain cops behind her.

"These officers would like to speak with Alice, saying they have found another witness – one who thinks they saw the license plate number on the van where Bella and Edward were placed in." Mrs. Filcher said, as I stood up and followed her out of the hotel room, Jasper following me.

We went down to the lobby as news crews and fans were trying to get inside the hotel. A mother with a little boy was waiting by a police officer. "Okay, we're here." Mrs. Filcher said, as we all looked over at the mother and her son.

"_Anda, hijo. Dígale a la señorita lo que vio en la matrícula de la camioneta." _The mother asked her son in a soft voice. **(A/N: "Go on, son. Tell the young lady what you saw on the van's license plate.")**

I bent down to the boy's level as he dug his foot in the carpet. _"IMV-0296." _He murmured quietly. **(A/N: "JVI-0296")**

"_Gracias." _I whispered to him, patting his head. _"Nos pondremos a trabajar en busca de esas camionetas. Como nos encontró la licencia, se puede localizar a las camionetas a sus propietarios." _The officer told me, as I nodded. **(A/N: "We'll get to work on looking for those vans. Since we found the license, we can track down the vans to their owners.")**

"_Sabemos cuya licencia que pertenece." _A deep, voice said behind us as we whirled around. Two large guys in black suits and with black sunglasses resting on their heads walked on either side of two people – one man and one woman. The man had pale skin, with defined muscles and black messy hair, with dark eyes – wearing a black suit – walked beside the young woman, who had long, wavy black hair and brown eyes. She had pale skin as well, as she wore a halter black dress that stopped at her thighs, wearing black high heels. **(A/N: "We know whose license that belongs to.")**

"Who are you?" I asked them, as the woman smiled. "We are the real Eduardo and Isabelle." She said in a clear English voice, with a hint of a Spanish accent in there.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

**(The people who kidnapped Edward and Bella are Italian – just to let you know now)**

"_Venite, voi due - spostare." _One guy ordered as he pushed me and Bella forward. **(A/N: "Come on, you two - move.") **

We finally stopped somewhere, and that somewhere was a rundown shack. The guys in black outfits had pulled us out of the van before they began pushing us into the shack. We didn't even dare to speak; we didn't want to know what would happen if we did. But now, they were pushing us down into a basement.

One of the guys stepped forward and opened the basement door for us, as we were pushed down the stairs. They turned on the light, pushed down to the ground of the basement, before retreating back up the steps and closing the door, locking it. I picked myself up, before I helped Bella up.

In the basement, there was only a small queen bed; that's it. There wasn't nothing else down here.

I walked Bella over to the bed and sat her down. She dragged me down with her, so now I was on top of her. I shifted so I was only a little on top of her, while I was on her side. I rested my head on her chest, draping my arm over her stomach. She threaded her fingers through my hair, kissing my head.

"What now?" Bella whispered, as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I don't know, love. I'm trying to think of an escape." I whispered back, sighing. She nodded and lifted my head up. "Take all the time you need." She murmured, kissing my lips briefly.

The door opened from above as Bella and I sat up. I placed her behind me, sitting protectively in front of her. She wrapped her arms around my stomach from behind and rested her head on my shoulder.

Two men came down the steps, carrying two trays with bread, cheese and ham on it, with two glasses of water. _"Ecco alcuni spunti di voi due, in caso si ha fame." _One of them muttered, before he and his buddy disappeared upstairs, closing and locking the door. **(A/N: "Here's some food for you two, in case you get hungry.") **

Bella and I looked over at the food, before I went over to it and picked at the food. "Think it's poisoned?" Bella asked me quietly, as she sat in front of one of the trays of food. I shrugged and tore off a bit of food from mine, then ate it. I chewed it a bit, before I swallowed. Then I tore off a bit from Bella's and did the same thing.

"Nope, they're good." I mumbled, as I scooted closer to her She sat in my lap and we ate our food. When we were finished, I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed, before laying her down. I crawled over her and went back into the same position like earlier.

We stayed like this for hours; no one bothered us for awhile, until the door opened again. I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, while I let Bella sleep behind me. The lights turned off, as I stared in the darkness.

I lied down beside Bella, draping my arm and leg over her as I placed my head on top of hers. "Aw, how sweet." A Italian breezy voice cooed sinisterly, laughing. "Who the hell are you?" I asked in the darkness, growling softly as I tightened my hold on Bella.

One single light turned on, as a girl around 15 stepped in its spotlight. She looked around the same height as Alice, with short, cropped dark hair, and dark eyes. She had pale skin, as she had the face of a cherub angel; but her looks couldn't compare to my Bella's.

"You're worst nightmare." She answered in English, smirking evilly.

---

_**Alice's POV**_

"So, you're the famous Eduardo and Isabelle that everyone mistakes our Edward and Bella for?" Emmett asked, as we were sitting on the couches in Edward's and Bella's hotel room, as Isabelle and Eduardo sat across from us, their bodyguards beside them. Isabelle nodded.

After Isabelle and Eduardo had made their entrance to us, we took them back to the hotel room; we need to figure out where Bella and Edward were, and Isabelle and Eduardo know the license plate, and who they belong to.

"Isabelle, do you know who owns that license plate?" I asked her, as she looked over at me. She nodded then said, "It belongs to our arch rival – Jane Volturi." Our jaws dropped as she and Eduardo looked at us in confusion. "What?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Does she happen to be a daughter or niece of someone named Aro Volturi?" Jasper asked her, as she nodded. "He came to our school for our talent show." Rosalie told her as her eyes grew wide. "Really?" she asked her as she nodded.

"Why? Is Aro bad too?" Emmett asked her, but she rapidly shook her head, along with Eduardo. "No, he is very kind and thoughtful to us; he's the one who gave us a recording contract, and he introduced Eduardo to me." Isabelle explained, as she looked over at Eduardo, smiling; he smiled back at her and kissed her cheek.

"Aro had adopted Jane when she was only a few months old, since her parents died. She did have a twin brother, but he died when she and he were born; his name was Alec. After Aro took her in, she and Aro's two sons – Demetri and Felix – took care of her like their own sister. But when Eduardo and I met Aro and got a recording contract with him, Jane wanted on too. He refused to give her one, which made her bitter towards us. We were only 15 at the time." Isabelle explained, shaking her head.

"Ever since we began singing, she has been sending threats towards us. And only a few weeks ago, she said that if we didn't leave Spain immediately, she would find our families and kill them. So, that's why Eduardo and I fled from Spain and went in hiding. We didn't expect for your brother and his girlfriend to come here – and we didn't know that they would look similar to us. We saw the news about them arriving here in Spain though. So, we flew here as quickly as possible to warn them, but we see it's already too late. Jane must think that your brother and his girlfriend are us." Isabelle continued, sighing sadly.

"Do you think you know where she took them?" I asked her, hopeful. She thought for a minute, before nodding. "A couple of months ago, she kidnapped one of our entourages and took them to a shack somewhere outside of Spain. Luckily, she wasn't in one of those vans and she saw her surroundings and the shack. When she was rescued, she told us where she was taken. Jane must've taken them there. We can go there and see if she is." she explained, as I was already nodding my head rapidly.

They called the police, asking them if they could get a ride. I walked into the bedroom and looked out the glass doors. I hope they're at this shack place.

"_¿Realmente se preocupan por su hermano y su novia." _I turned around at the sound of Eduardo's voice, as I saw he was standing there, looking at me. **(A/N: "You really care about your brother and his girlfriend.")**

"_Por supuesto que sí." _I answered back in Spanish. **(A/N: "Of course I do.")**

"_Usted no tiene que preocuparse demasiado si, lo he visto en las noticias que su hermano es muy protector con su compañero - Bella era?" _he asked, walking up to me and standing by me, looking out the doors as well. **(A/N: "You don't have to worry so much though; I've seen on the news that your brother is very protective of his mate - Bella was it?")**

"_Sí, es Bella. Y sé que no me preocupara tanto. Es sólo que nunca se puede saber lo que sucederá." _I answered back, shrugging. **(A/N: "Yes, it is Bella. And I know that I shouldn't worry so much. It's just you can never know what will happen.")**

"_Bueno, tengo la sensación de que él y Bella no estará en problemas. Lo peor Jane ha hecho es lanzar temperamento trantrums de no recibir nada a su manera, ella es todavía un poco de cinco años en el corazón." _He said, chuckling softly. **(A/N: "Well, I have a feeling that he and Bella won't be in trouble. The worst Jane has ever done is throw temper trantrums from not getting anything her way; she's still a little five year old at heart.")**

We stayed silent for a while, until I asked, _"¿Por qué no hablan a menudo como Isabelle?" _**(A/N: "Why don't you speak often like Isabelle?")**

He shrugged and answered, _"Porque no puedo hablar Inglés. Isabelle aprendido muchos idiomas mientras gira alrededor del mundo. Yo sólo puedo hablar en español." _**(A/N: "Because I cannot speak English. Isabelle learned many languages as it spins around the world. I can only speak in Spanish." Sorry about the spin thing. XP I had touring before it)**

I nodded, as Isabelle came over to us. "We're going to be leaving soon. I already informed border police of Spain to see if they can find the shack. You may come along if you like, Alice." Isabelle suggested, as she took Eduardo's hand in hers.

"Oh, really, Isabelle?" I asked her excitedly, as she nodded and smiled. I squealed and threw my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She laughed and I pulled back. "It's the least we can do, for getting your brother and his girlfriend in trouble." She said, as we walked out of the hotel room. I followed after them, and Jasper caught up to me; ah, my protective fool…

---

_**Edward's POV**_

"I swear I'm going to kill that bitch!" Bella hissed, as she dabbed at my scratch.

When the girl came down here, she said her name was Jane. She began threatening me that if I didn't give up my contract, she would kill Bella in front of me. That set me over the edge, as I began yelling at her, daring her to even come near my Bella. And that woke up Bella from her nap, just as Jane scratched my cheek. She grew furious at Jane, but Jane retreated upstairs before Bella could punch the little bitch. Bella had torn off a piece of the sheets and began cleaning up my bleeding cheek, where I winced every time she touched it.

I winced again, as she whispered, "Sorry, sorry." I shook my head at her as I murmured, "It's not your fault, love."

She nodded, and dabbed again, but I held back my wince, gritting my teeth instead. "Edward, tell me if it hurts." She mumbled, shaking her head at me. "It doesn't love." Was all I gritted out when she continued to dab at my cheek. She lowered the cloth and whacked on my arm as I muttered, "Ow…"

"Serves you right for not telling me it hurts." She muttered bitterly back, as she turned away from me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing hot, openmouthed kisses on her neck. She moaned and squirmed, as I chuckled.

The door opened up, as I stood up and stood in front of Bella. She immediately stood up after I did, as she grabbed my arm. Jane told me that her brothers, Demetri and Felix, were here with her, so I assumed that these two men, who were coming down the stairs, were Demetri and Felix.

One of them had long, pitch black hair pulled back, with pale skin and bright brown eyes, while the other was large like Emmett, with short cropped, brown hair and matching brown eyes like the first man. Both were wearing black outfits like the other men. Jane told me what her brothers looked like – Demetri had the black hair, while Felix was the large one.

"You, come with us." Demetri ordered, pointing over to Bella. Bella trembled, tightening her hold on my arm. "She will not come with you." I growled, scowling at them. "We say that she will, so step aside." Felix muttered, cracking his knuckles.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. I motioned for her to back up – she did – as I stood my ground. "Ah, a fighter we see." Demetri mused, smirking.

That's when all hell broke loose. Felix grabbed my arms from behind, as Demetri began punching me senseless in the face and gut. "Edward!" Bella screamed, sobbing. By now, I was starting to see black spots, meaning I was starting to lose conscious. "Stop it! Stop please! You're killing him!" Bella screamed in the background. I swear, if these two even think about hurting my Bella, I'll murder them painfully and slowly.

Suddenly, I was released as I collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood. I heard people falling to the ground as I prayed for Bella to be okay. I felt someone kneel beside me, as I felt my head turn up and I saw Bella's beautiful face through the haze that was over my eyes. "Be…lla…" I gasped out, smiling sleepily up at her.

She moved some hair from my forehead, as tears fell from her doe eyes. "Please stay with me, Edward. Don't fall asleep!" she cried, sobbing in between. "I'll try… love." I whispered, coughing up more blood.

"Somebody please help us!" Bella screamed, sobbing. She grabbed my hand, squeezing hard. "Someone, please!" she screamed again, continuing to sob.

Suddenly, the door from above banged open, as I heard rapid footsteps on the stairs. I saw two more figures lean over me, as one of them grabbed my other hand. "Hello, Edward. My name is Isabelle. We're here to get you and Bella to safety. Please stay awake, okay?" a calm, Italian accented, but English voice asked me. "Squeeze Bella's and my hand if you understand." The voice added, as I squeezed their hands with all of my might.

Two more figures appeared, as they poked and prodded at me, as I winced. "Fractured ribs, broken nose and cracked jaw…" one of the figures murmured in English, with a hint of a Spanish accent to it.

I was lifted onto something, being strapped down. I felt being lifted up at an angle, before I felt light on my eyes. I was lifted into what looked like a helicopter, as Bella climbed in after me. "No way am I leaving your side now." She whispered, kissing the back of my hand.

"You can sleep for a bit, Edward. Just make sure you rub my hand so I know your awake." She added, squeezing my hand. I smiled up at her, before closing my eyes, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

---

_A few hours later…_

I heard something beeping in the background, along with soft breathing. I slowly, fluttered my eyes open, squinting and trying for the haze to clear a little. I blinked a couple of times, before I saw that I was in a hospital room. The walls were white, along with the sheets on my bed.

I tried sitting up, but a hand pushing me gently back. "Not so fast, my lion." A soothing whisper floated into my ear. I looked over towards it and smiled dreamily as I saw that it was my Bella. "Hey there, sleepy head." She continued whispering, as she kissed my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked her, my voice croaky. She sighed and held my hand. "You were beaten pretty badly, Edward. Demetri and Felix wouldn't stop punching and kicking you, so I couldn't stand watching anymore of it. I took action and paralyzed them by finding their pressure points." I stared at her wide-eyed as she giggled. "Did I forget to mention that I learned that when Joshua started abusing me?" she asked quietly as I shook my head.

"Oops, well, I did. Anyway, I found their pressure points and took them out. After I screamed for help, the real Isabelle and Eduardo rushed in and helped you get to safety. You were air lifted here, and after your surgery, I've been by your side the entire time." She continued, squeezing my hand.

"I had to take your ring though." She added, holding up my promise ring from her. I nodded, and pouted. "Can I have a kiss?" I whispered croakily as she giggled.

"You don't even have to ask." She whispered, as she brought her lips down on mine. I smiled as she did the same thing.

"I love you, my lamb." I whispered when she pulled away. "I love you too, my lion." She whispered back, kissing my lips again.

* * *

**Aw, such a fluffy ending to the chapter! :D Well, except for the part that Edward's in a hospital bed. **

**Anyways, sorry if I'm still confusing anyone. Here are some answers to some people's questions:**

**_~Isabelle and Eduardo do have a CD, so they're famous in Spain and Italy~_**

**_~Bella and Edward look like them – at least face and height wise – so that's why they were kidnapped~_**

**If there are any more questions about this trip part, please ask them.**

**Please continue voting on my poll, review and wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(No preview; I can't come up with anything. XP)**

**(And sorry if you guys got confused with the quick changing of the POVs!) **


	39. Around the World: Jerome, AZ Pt1

**Welcome once again to High School Never Ends! And now, it's time for the class to go to another place! :D**

**The Spain part of the trip is now over, and now it's time for our heroes to go to another place of the trip. **

**And now, it's time for Hauntings! :D I would like to thank ****catcat6565**** for giving me ideas on haunting places for me. So the haunting trip will be dedicated to her.**

**Now, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Bella's POV**_

After a few days of Edward staying in the hospital, he fully recovered. His nose had to be straightened a little – okay a lot – and his jaw recovered in one day's time. As for ribs, he had to spend two to three days there. Luckily, Mrs. Filcher hadn't bought tickets back to the US yet.

But now, Edward and I were heading back to the hotel, where we would pack up our things and leave Spain. We had gotten along well with Isabelle and Eduardo, and now they didn't have to hide anywhere since Jane was taken in by Italian police. I never knew that she was related to Aro, let alone never knew she existed.

The driver of the limo – courtesy of Eduardo and Isabelle – stopped in front of our hotel, as Alice and Rosalie were waiting outside. They rushed over and helped me help Edward out of the limo; his chest's still hurting because of his ribs had barely fully healed yet, so it was tender. That meant he couldn't carry a lot. I offered to take his luggage, but he refused and said that Emmett and Jasper would. ("Even though I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage." He muttered as we packed in our hotel room.)

So, now we were in the elevator, our luggage beside us, as I held onto his arm. He looked down at me and took of my hands away from his shoulder, before placing it over his chest; I stared at him. "It's okay if you do this, my lamb." He murmured, smiling down at me. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

The elevator stopped as Emmett and Rosalie stepped inside. "I'll carry your luggage little bro." Emmett said, smirking. Edward rolled his eyes at him, as he muttered, "No one needs to baby me."

"Nu-uh, Edward. The doctor said not to lift anything really. So we have to baby you for a while." I scolded him, as he looked down and pouted. "And with that pout, you won't be able to tell the difference in his age." Rosalie mumbled, giggling. Edward scowled at her, as Emmett laughed.

We stepped out into the lobby, where the class was gathered. Alice rushed over to us, as she made sure Edward was fine. Jasper helped Emmett with Edward's luggage. "Alright, let's get on the bus everyone." Mrs. Filcher called out to us, as we filed out of the hotel. We loaded onto the bus, and headed towards the Spain Airport.

This time, Edward and I had our seats next to each other, while Angela sat next to us. Edward sat in the middle this time, while we chatted with Angela time to time. The ride overseas was quiet most of the time, with little exceptions of me tracing patterns on Edward's hand. He always smiled at me, and paid no attention to any flight attendants that would shamelessly flirt with him.

We landed back in Denver International Airport, then we got on a plane heading towards Arizona. "Why are we going to Arizona, Mrs. F?" Emmett asked her. "It's a surprise, Emmett." She replied, smiling. He sighed, but otherwise followed us back in coach.

"Hey, Bella?" Angela asked me as she sat across from me and Edward – we now sat in two seated seats. "Yeah, Ang?" I asked back, looking up from my magazine. "Didn't you say had friends back in Arizona?" she asked. "Yeah, but I doubt I will be able to see them again." I mumbled sadly. "Sorry." Angela apologized but I waved it off.

Edward took my hand, rubbing his thumb over my hand; I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, then ear and finally his lips.

---

The ride to Arizona was long and boring – the only entertainment I could have found was talking quietly with Edward. But when we finally landed in Phoenix Airport, I welcomed back the heat like the plague. "I thought you said you loved the heat?" Edward asked me as we followed our class. "I did, but now I love the cold." I said back, smiling. He shook his head, chuckling.

We got on our bus and left the Airport, before heading onto the highway. "Now will you tell us where we're going, Mrs. F?" Emmett called up to Mrs. Filcher as we began our journey on the highway. "No Emmett." She called back, as everyone laughed.

After a few hours of watching cars pass by our bus, the driver turned off the highway and drove towards a large mall where a theater was there. "Everyone, welcome to the Mills. Here, I'm letting you shop around for about two to three hours, since we can't check in until 3. So, go ahead and shop around for anything you would like. Meet me and the rest of the teachers back here in the parking lot in two to three hours." She announced; oh boy…

As soon as we entered the mall, Rosalie and Alice took each of my arms and began dragging me away, with Angela, Jessica, Tanya and Irina following after us. "Hey!" I yelled, struggling in their grips. "Sis, give me back my girlfriend." Edward ordered her as he followed after us, with Emmett, Jasper, Laurent, Mike and Ben following after us. "Nope, we're going to go shopping; you're more likely to join us and carry the bags – with an exception for you Edward." Alice told them, smiling.

Edward sighed but agreed to follow, while Laurent and Ben agreed as well. Mike, Jasper and Emmett shook their heads. "If you don't follow, then no kissing for the rest of the school year." Jessica warned, smirking. That made Jasper, Emmett and Mike quickly agree to follow us.

We entered a large clothing store, when I finally wrenched myself free from Alice's and Rosalie's grips. "Ha! I'm free!" I exclaimed, before taking Edward's hand and running away with him. "You up for running?" I asked him as we ran; he nodded, laughing. "Typical Bella to run away from playing dress up." He teased as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"BellaRoo, get back here!" Emmett yelled back, as he and the others quickly ran after us. "No! I'm not playing dress up today!" I yelled back, smiling. Edward was wiggling his eyebrows, laughing. I rolled my eyes at him, before I said to him, "You horndog."

He laughed even more, as we rounded the kids clothing. "Let's split up – I'll go right and you go left. Sound good?" I asked him as he nodded. "Run like the wind, Bella!" he yelled to me, when we finally split up. "Like I have a choice!" I yelled back, laughing. "Meet me back in a dressing room!" I shouted back. He yelled back his okay, and with that, I ran for my life.

As I looked back behind me, I saw that Irina was leading the girls in catching me; damn, I forgot! She does track! I squeaked and poured on the speed, as I jumped over a pile of clothing, before landing back on my feet – not tripping once.

I kept on running, just as I saw a wet floor sign. "AH!" I screamed, as I skidded to a halt, slipping on the wet floor. I skidded and twisted my body to the right, before I slowed down and began running again. I tripped a little, but got my balance back up again.

I looked back and laughed; the other girls did the same thing like me, but were having a little more trouble than me. I finally saw a dressing room up ahead and ran towards it, as I saw it was for women. I slid inside and hid in a dressing room.

I took out my phone, as I sent a text to Edward and told him where my position was. He instantly replied back, saying he was on his way. I waited for about ten minutes, before I saw Edward's shoes walking in front of the changing rooms. I opened the door and grabbed his arm. "Ah!" he whisper-yelled as I dragged him in the dressing room, before shutting the door.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you." Edward whispered, chuckling quietly. I nodded and smiled at him. "Now that we're alone…" Edward trailed off suggestively. I giggled and crashed my lips with his. He backed up and sat down on the little bench that was in the dressing room, as I straddled his waist.

He placed his hands on my thighs, as I braided my fingers through his hair. His hands began going up my legs that were covered from my pants, before slipping under my black polo shirt. He slipped his hands all the way up to my mid-back, as he toyed with the clasp of my bra. I giggled and slipped my hands down to his shoulders, slipping them under the sleeves of his red t-shirt.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, causing Edward and me to freeze. "Hello? Is someone in there?" a female voice asked on the other side. Hmm, that voice sounded oddly familiar…

I pulled my lips away from Edward's as I took a few gulps of air, before answering, "Taken."

"Hmm, is it taken because you're changing, or is it because your making out with someone in there?" the voice countered back wittily. Okay, now I know that attitude from somewhere. Edward glared at the door, and just as he was about to say something, I placed my hand over his mouth. "Ummm…" was all I replied back.

"I'm guessing you're making out in there. Come out now before I call in security and have them all over your guy's ass." The voice threatened lightly, laughing. I know that laugh too… I sighed and climbed off of Edward's lap, taking his hand and walking towards the door before opening it – and before I almost had a heart attack.

The girl outside our door was only one head shorter than me, with pale skin, bright pink short hair that stopped at her collarbone and dark blue eyes. She had her lip pierced, along with having her ears pierced with numerous earrings. She had on black eye liner as she made little swirly designs over her eyes, along with having bright green eye shadow over them. She wore a bright orange t-shirt that had the words _"Cute but Deadly" _written over the front, as she wore a black suspender skirt with green and black leggings going to her yellow converse.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at me with wide eyes. "No way…" I whispered, as I stepped forward. The girl dropped the clothes she had in her hands, then she held out her hand. I took it and we shook our hands, before we tugged on them, then let go and spun around in circles, patting our shoulders, then our knees and finally, spit into our hands and shook our hands again.

"Oh my god, is it really you, BumBellina?" the girl asked. I smiled and said, "You bet'cha, Kitty-Nitty." We squealed and hugged each other, jumping up and down. "Um…" Edward trailed off awkwardly, as we pulled apart. "Oh, oops…" I mumbled, laughing nervously. "Ah, yes. Who is this mystery man, BumBellina?" Kitty asked me, giggling. "This is my boyfriend from my new school, Edward. Edward, this is one of my friends that I knew before I moved. Her name is Kitty." I said, gesturing to her.

"Ah, so this is the guy you were having tongue hockey with?" she asked me teasingly. "Kitty!" I cried, blushing. Edward chuckled, rubbing his neck. "I'm kidding, BumBellina. Although, I knew it was you in there; I'd recognize that voice anywhere, even though it's been a few years since we've seen each other." Kitty mumbled sadly.

"Hey, I'll explain more later. I'm just so glad I finally found you!" I exclaimed, giggling. "Yeah, and what do we do first? We do our shake in front of your beau over there." Kitty said sarcastically, pointing over to Edward. "Right…" I muttered, wiping my hand on my pants. "And you got rid of your spit by wiping it on my shirt." She added, laughing.

"Um, can we leave the dressing room now?" Edward spoke up finally, laughing awkwardly. "He's got a new claustrophobia problem." I whispered to Kitty as we left the dressing room. "Oh, shit!" Edward exclaimed as we turned the corner to see that the girls and the guys were waiting for us. We turned on our heels, dragging Kitty with us, but before we could make our escape, Alice shouted, "Not so fast you two!"

"Dammit…" Edward and I muttered, before turning on our heels again and walking towards the others, Kitty following us. "Thought you could sneak away from us, did you?" Emmett asked us, smirking. "You didn't have to find them having tongue hockey in a changing room." Kitty informed him. Edward and I blushed, as everyone began laughing. "Thanks a lot, Kitty…" Edward muttered, looking down.

We left the store, as I introduced everyone to Kitty, and vice versa. "Oh, the others are so going to have aneurisms when they see you! Especially now that our little shy BumBellina is now all grown up!" Kitty exclaimed, as she smacked my bum. Everyone stared at her in shock, but only Kitty and I laughed. "You'll get use to it with Kitty." I told them, laughing. "Come on, Bell-Bell! It's off to the food court!" Kitty squealed, as she hopped onto my back. "Agh, looks like someone got bigger while I was away." I gasped out, almost buckling under Kitty's weight. "I know you're calling me fat, grandma, but we don't have time for that. Now, gid-dee up!" she said, kicking me in the thigh. "Ow…" I muttered, before I walked off.

"Looks like your girlfriend has reduced herself to a horse, Eddie." Emmett said to Edward as they followed after me and Kitty. "Do not call me Eddie!" Edward yelled at him, smacking his head.

---

We reached the food court, as Kitty guided me towards a table. I set her down and sat down on Edward's lap. "Agh, my back hurts." I complained, but before I could get yelled at by Kitty, Edward began massaging my back and shoulders. I made a purring noise in the back of my throat, as I arched my back.

"Aw, so cute! He's groping you." Kitty said sarcastically, laughing. Edward and I blushed, as Edward stopped massaging my back. "Trust us; it's worse during school." Emmett muttered to her, and that made her laugh even harder. She got out her phone, and began texting, before closing it. "Who'd you text?" I asked her. She smirked and said, "Why, the old gang of course."

"You mean, everyone is here?" I asked her in disbelief. "Yep." Was all she answered. "Who wants ice cream?" Kitty asked all of a sudden. Irina, Tanya, Jessica, Angela, Emmett (of course) Laurent and Mike all raised their hands. "What do you want?" I asked them.

"Strawberry." **(Tanya)**

"Vanilla with caramel sauce." **(Jessica)**

"Rocky Road." **(Irina)**

"Chocolate Mint." **(Mike)**

"Cookie Dough." **(Angela)**

"Rocky Road for me too." **(Laurent)**

"Chocolate with hot fudge sauce and gummy bears!" **(Emmett)**

I nodded and got up, heading over to the Ice Cream Farm, as Edward followed me. "You want anything?" I asked him after I told the cashier which ice creams I needed. "Want to share a banana split with me?" he asked, as I nodded smiling. After we got our ice cream, we went back to the table and handed everyone their ice cream. Edward and I sat down in our chair again, and we began eating our ice cream.

"Oh!" Kitty exclaimed as she looked behind us. "Guys! Over here!" Kitty yelled, motioning whoever was behind us to come over.

I heard five people come up to us, taking chairs from other tables and pulling them up to our table.

Three girls came up to Kitty. One girl was about Rosalie's height, with long auburn hair pulled back in a side ponytail and a baseball hat on her head. She had bright grey eyes, with freckles splashed across her nose. She wore a black t-shirt with a blue scarf around her neck, and wore black shorts that stopped at mid thigh. She had on black Ugg boots. The next girl was about my height as she had brown, short frizzy hair. She had blue eyes that would match the sky with little flecks of brow in them, as she had matching pale skin like Kitty. She wore a blue mid-drift, off the shoulder top over a black tank top, with baggy shorts and black Vans. The last girl had peroxide blond hair with streaks of neon blue in it, as she was about Kitty's height. She had bright green eyes like Edward, with a little mole under her right eye. She had piercings in her ears as well, as she wore a pink halter top, with a short black skirt that stopped a little above her knees, and had on pink high heels.

The boys were identical – both with pale skin, red hair and bright grey eyes. They both wore green t-shirts and blue jeans, with black Vans. But, the boy on the right had freckles across his nose, while the other had light stubble on his chin.

"Oh my god…" the girl with frizzy, brown hair breathed out when she saw me. "Is this our Blossoming Bella?" the girl with blond hair asked, smirking. "Hey guys." I mumbled, blushing. "It is!" the girl with auburn hair squealed, as she jumped up and down like Alice.

"Guys, this is Marnie," I began telling the others my friends' names, as I pointed to the girl with frizzy brown hair. "Jodie," I pointed to the girl with auburn hair. "And Harlie." I said as I pointed to the girl with blond hair.

"Aw, and you forgot about us, Izzy?" I turned towards the twins and they pouted simultaneously. "Oh, and this is Jed and Griffin. They're twins and the brothers of Jodie over there." I added, pointing to Jodie.

"Guys, these are my friends I made at my new school – Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Irina, Jessica, Laurent and Mike." I told them, pointing to each of my friends. "Why am I last?" Mike complained. "Because you just are." Emmett countered back, throwing a gummy bear at him as we laughed.

"So, can you please explain why you left us, Bells?" Jodie asked me.

I launched into my tale with Joshua and everything that happened. "That mother f"cking bastard!" Kitty screamed, standing up from her seat. "Our exact reaction…" Jasper muttered to her. "Why didn't you tell us instead of running away, Bella?" Marnie asked me. "I really couldn't; after I told my mom, we left immediately and I didn't have time to tell all of you." I mumbled, sinking further into Edward's chest.

"Well, all that matters now is that we're together again." Harlie said, smiling over at me. Alice's phone buzzed as she took it out, and her eyes got wide. "What Alice?" Rosalie asked her. "We have to get back to the bus. Our time is up." Alice stated, as she hurriedly got up. "Wait!" Kitty shouted as we walked away. I stopped, as Kitty ran up to me. "We're not letting you leave us just yet, missy. We're coming with you." she said, determined. "Kitty, I don't know if my teacher would like having you on our bus." I said nervously.

"No, I didn't mean like follow you on the bus. I meant that we're following you by car." She said, winking. "Let's go, everyone. Get to the van in 10 seconds or I'll have your head." Kitty threatened the others, as they got up and dashed out of the food court. Kitty ran after them, yelling over her shoulder, "See you later – wherever you and your lot are off to!"

"Bella!" I jumped and looked up to see the others were leaving. Edward stayed behind and grabbed my hand, before we ran after the others. We ran outside and went towards our bus, where everyone was getting on. "There you are. You almost missed the bus." Mrs. Filcher teasingly scolded, laughing.

"Sorry, I ran into some old friends and kept them waiting." I told her, but she waved it off. "I understand, Bella. Now, get on that bus so we go to our destination." Mrs. Filcher said, waving me towards the bus.

The bus driver left the mall, as we headed back onto the highway. I looked out the window, just as I saw a red van drive up next to us. I looked down and smiled; I saw Kitty's pink hair. "What are you smiling for, my lamb?" I nearly jumped from Edward's voice by my ear, as I turned towards him. "My old friends are down there." I said, jutting my thumb towards the window.

He looked out the window with me and smiled, nodding. "You're right." He murmured, placing his hand on my thigh. "Mrs. F?" Emmett called up to her. "Not yet, Emmett!" she called back, not turning around; everyone laughed.

---

The driver drove on the highway until around 5:00 pm, and finally, he pulled up to an old looking hotel, where cars were coming and going. "Okay, everyone, before we get off, I will tell you where we are, since ONE of us is very impatient." Mrs. Filcher announced, looking pointedly over at Emmett.

"We're now at The Haunted Grand Hotel. Has anyone heard of this hotel in particular?" Mrs. Filcher asked, while Angela raised her hand. "Yes Angela?" Mrs. Filcher asked.

"Well, I heard that this place has many hauntings, because it was a hospital and an asslyum, back in 1927. There were many reports of murders, suicides and accidental deaths here, so there is lots of ghost activity here." Angela explained, as Mrs. Filcher nodded. "Exactly, and I thought it would be exciting for all of you to experience a haunting one – and it will teach those who make fun of the supernatural. Now, file out of the bus and get your luggage, and we'll check in." Mrs. Filcher said, as we began getting off the bus.

As we were walking into the hotel, I saw Kitty, Marnie, Jodie, Harlie, Jed and Griffin walked after us. Mrs. Filcher checked all of us in, then handed us our room keys – Edward, Alice, Jasper and I got a room together, while Emmett, Rosalie, Mike and Jessica got one together. Tanya went with Laurent and Irina, as Angela and Ben went other students. As we were getting in the elevator, the doors closed in three seconds after I stepped inside.

"Scary…" Jasper muttered, shaking his head.

We went to our floor, and entered our room. It was Victorian themed, with a large window off in the corner. We went down the narrow hallway, and went into our separate rooms. Edward's and my room had floral wallpaper, with grey carpeting. Our double bed had floral sheets, as it was four-posted bed.

We set our luggage down, before Edward tackled me to the bed. I squealed and giggled, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly, I heard heavy breathing next to my ear as I froze, along with Edward. "Do you hear that?" I asked him quietly, as he nodded.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, before we shot up and darted out of the room. Why did Mrs. Filcher choose to stay here?

* * *

**Well, there's your chapter! :) **

**I don't have a lot to say here, except please review, continue voting on my poll and wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Suddenly, the glass cup flew across the room, as we ducked. It smashed into the wall, as we slowly stood up.

"Looks like someone isn't happy here." Edward whispered, as I glared at him.


	40. Around the World: Jerome, AZ Pt2

**Ah, hello everyone once again! I welcome you all to CHAPTER 40 of my story, High School Never Ends! :D  
**

**I'm so happy! This has to be a new record for me or something. :D**

**I have gotten to the point where this story has reached the chapter 40 mark now, as this story has also reached well over the 200 review mark. :D**

**And, it's also reached over 15,000 hits! Lots more than Baby Bella! Eeep! I'm so happy, as you can see. :) **

**I just love this plot very much! :D**

**And, sorry that I began another story; I just had that one on my mind for a long time, and I know I said that I wouldn't be updating on any other stories and nor would I be starting any new ones.**

**But, hey, I'm very tempted easily to begin new stories. :P**

**Oh well – if I get good feed back on the new story, then I'll be likely to continue it. But if I don't, then I'll delete it.**

**But, enough of me rambling – on with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Whoa, did anyone hear that breathing?" Emmett asked, as we all nodded.

We were now in the local restaurant in The Haunted Grand Hotel, where we were all dressed casually, as since it wasn't a very fancy hotel like the one in Spain. But, that hotel didn't have a haunting to go with the brochure now did it? Why did people have to be interested in the paranormal? I mean, I'm interested with it too; it's just I'd rather not hear breathing, nor moaning or any other ghostly sound in this damn hotel, while I'm trying to be on a class field trip.

Mrs. Filcher was having fun with this though; seriously, did this woman feel any fear at all?!

Suddenly, a strand of my hair floated in the air, as I heard a child's giggle. I gasped and froze, as everyone watched my hair float back down. Hmm, never has a child spirit ever come up to me… then again, when ever has a ghost ever come up to me – let alone, why would I go near one?!

"Students," Mrs. Filcher spoke up from the table, as we all quieted down and waited for her. "I have a little challenge for all of you." she said, smiling when she saw most of the boys immediately perk up. "Tonight, I would like to see if all of you can stay up and do some ghost researching. I want all of you to walk around in the halls, have ghost meters with you and tape recorders with you, so you can see if you can pick up any ghostly voices. I'll give you and your partners a camera so you can see whether you can pick up any ghostly apparitions with your camera. First, all of you will start in your hotel rooms, then you'll walk the halls, and then you will come to the first floor at 11:38 pm – it's said a certain ghost will roam the halls of the lobby at that time – and you'll get certain spots to research on and you'll do some work there to see if you can get any ghostly activity. Okay?" she explained, as we all nodded excitedly – well, except for me.

"Now, after we're done eating, I will assign the teams and we'll go from there." She added, as we all nodded and went back to eating. I nervously picked at my food, as Edward noticed. He got up, taking my hand gently, before he led me away from the table – only Mrs. Filcher and our friends noticed, but they left us alone. I could also see my other friends from the other side of the restaurant; they looked up in our direction with concern.

Edward led me into the lobby, as he sat us down on a Victorian old couch. He encircled his arms around me as he pulled me closer to him. "Alright, please tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly, looking down at me as he stroked my hair.

"I don't think I want to do some ghost researching – especially in this hotel." I mumbled, nuzzling my nose in his chest. "You know that I won't let anything harm you, right? You know that also includes anything paranormal." He stated, kissing my forehead, lingering there. "I know, but I don't want you getting hurt." I muttered, tightening my arms around his neck.

He chuckled, as he said, "You don't need to worry about me, my lamb. All you need to worry about is you." he murmured, resting his cheek against my head. "Ah, but my lion has forgotten something." I pointed out, poking his shoulder. "Oh, and what's that?" he asked, looking down at me. "Even the mightiest of might can fall." I stated, pecking his lips. "That is true, my lamb, but don't worry about me. I am more than willing to give up my life for you." he whispered, stroking my lower back.

"Don't jinx it." I teased, giggling. He laughed and nodded, pecking and nibbling at my ear. Suddenly, I felt myself push further into Edward, as he seemed surprised. I looked over in the direction of where I was being pushed and felt my eyes bulge.

A small, faded figure of a little girl – around nine to ten years old – with blond hair and dark eyes, wearing a light nightgown was sitting next to me. She saw me looking at her, and she giggled as the sound distant and faded. She pointed over to Edward, winked at me, before disappearing. "Bella, what is it?" Edward's voice broke me from my gaze on the little ghostly girl, as I looked back over at him.

"You seemed a little out of it, my lamb. Did you see something?" he asked me. I looked over at the spot where the girl was, but shook my head. I'll keep the little girl a secret… for now. "Come on, let's get back with the class." He stated, as he pulled me up from the couch and led us back to the restaurant.

After we finished the last of our dinners, Mrs. Filcher gathered us together in the lobby, as I saw my other friends waiting and watching; Kitty approached me when we were in the bathroom before we left the restaurant; she said she and the others would join us on the little challenge.

"Okay, now, the first group is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Next we have Angela, Ben, Tanya, Irina, Jessica, Mike and Laurent. And then we have…" she went off the list, pairing many people together. But, all in one, we had six groups of students. "There we go. Now, please take two meters, a camera and two tape recorders, with plenty of tapes for you. And now, the challenges starts NOW!" Mrs. Filcher yelled, as we all went to the elevators and began going up to our rooms.

After we reached our floor, Kitty, Marnie, Harlie, Jodie, Jed and Griffin all came up a few minutes later, as we headed to Alice's, Jasper's, Edward's and my room first. "So, what should we do first?" Emmett asked. "Meters." Jasper said, waving the meter in front of everyone.

"I say the recorders." Kitty said. "Video cameras sound good." Alice suggested. Everyone began arguing as I sighed and stood up. I went over to the mini fridge and got a glass of water, as I drank some of it, while everyone continued to argue. I sighed angrily now, before I slammed my glass on the counter as everyone went silent.

"We're going to do the meters first, okay?" I asked them angrily, stepping away from the counters. They all nodded quickly, as I smiled. "Woot! Our little BumBellina is now stepping up!" Kitty hollered, laughing. I blushed from her comment, as everyone saw and laughed.

Then, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end all of a sudden. Everyone froze and went silent, as I turned around and stared wide eyed at the counter. The glass of water that I had poured was now shaking violently on the counter, as if there was an earthquake happening; except there wasn't.

Suddenly, the glass of water flew across the room, as we ducked and yelled in surprise. It shattered when it collided with the wall, as we all slowly stood or sat straight again.

"Looks like someone isn't happy here." Edward whispered, while I glared over at him. He lowered his head as I sighed. I looked back over at the counter and felt my eyes go wide again.

A man, with western looking clothes, was standing behind the counter; he had shaggy black hair underneath a brown and weathered cowboy hat, as he shimmered with anger. "Why did you do that?!" I asked him angrily, as he looked over at me. "Bella, who are you talking to?" Jodie asked me, but I waved my hand behind me, as I continued to glare at the man.

"Answer me, why are you trying to hurt me and my friends?" I asked him angrily, as he scowled back at me. He began speaking quickly, as I caught the words in his fury. _"Ya'll are invading my room." _

"Well, we're sorry we're invading your room, but we're here on a simple vacation. Is that worth of throwing things at us?" I asked him, as everyone continued to looked at me crazily. _"Yes, it is. Ya'll are intruders of my room. Now, I'm warnin's all of ya'll to leave now, or I will start a-shootin'." _He replied back in his deep, faded voice.

"You can't harm us; you're not alive anymore. Not matter how many times you shoot us, we'll still be alive." I pointed out, crossing my arms over his chest. _"You'll pay for not heedin' my warnin's, missy." _He growled, taking out an old western pistol. He cocked it back, before pulling the trigger; a gun shot sounded off in the room, making everyone jump.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain rise in my chest, as though it felt like I did get shot. I gasped and collapsed on my knees, clutching my chest. Edward rushed over to me, as he was the last thing I saw before blackness.

---

_Unconsciousness _

_I looked all around me, as I could only see darkness. "Hello?" I called out, whirling in every direction as I tried to find a source of light._

"_Hey, baby girl." I gasped as I whirled around. There standing with a light surrounding him, was my dead dad. "D-Daddy…" I whispered brokenly, rushing forward. I threw my arms around his neck, loving the feeling of his arms around my sobbing frame. "Shh, baby girl. It's okay." He cooed, kissing my head. _

"_Daddy, I can't believe this at all. You're here, with me." I whispered, pulling back a little. He chuckled as he stroked my hair. "Well, technically, I am here, and I'm not." He stated, as I looked at him confused. "I think I forgot to mention one thing about you, baby girl." He said, sighing._

"_You see, I forgot to mention that you had a little bit of a psychic gene in you. When you were born, your mother and I felt a weird but strong vibe about you. We couldn't really figure out what was wrong with you, until we heard you talking to people who really weren't there. We thought they were just your imaginary friends that you made up, but it never ended until your mother and I divorced. You stopped talking to people who weren't there, and we figured that is was just imaginary friends. But, now I've been watching over you and when you came here, your gene kicked in again. You can talk to the undead."_

_I only listened silently as my dead father explained all of this. He did have a point; when I was a little girl, I did talk to people who really weren't there, and no one believed me when someone was there._

"_But, why now daddy? Why now did this gene finally kick in?" I asked him, as he shrugged. "Probably because you are going through many tragic or major turning points in your life. But, it's best to not ignore it anymore, baby girl. It will come back at full force, and if it ever does, you won't be able to wake up again." He explained, as he nodded. Then, something he said sparked something to go off in my brain._

"_Um, dad, when you say that you were watching over me ever since you died, do you mean you saw me and Edward…" I trailed off, as he chuckled. "Yes, I've also been seeing what you and Edward have been doing." I blushed as I heard this news._

"_Dad, I can explain." I began worriedly, but he only chuckled again and raised his hands. "It's alright, baby girl. I wouldn't have thought that you would want it that soon, but I knew it would come eventually. I'm just glad you had it with a boy you love dearly. As long as he doesn't break your heart, I won't have to torment and haunt him forever." He said, laughing at his own joke; I joined in. _

"_Oh, there's one more thing I need to let you know before you go." he said, as the vision was becoming blurry. "Yeah?" I asked. "Find my will and everything sometime soon, Bella. Make sure you bring that Emmett fellow with you; he needs to be there with you." he called out. "Why?" I asked him. "No time, Bells. I'll try to talk to you soon again, baby girl. I love you!" he called out, as the vision became bright and I couldn't see him anymore. _

_End of Unconsciousness_

---

I gasped as my eyes snapped open. Edward was leaning over me and stroking my forehead affectionately. "Hey there, my little lamb." He murmured, smiling down at me. "What happened?" I asked, not sure if my chat with my dead father was real or not.

"You passed out after we heard the gunshot noise from earlier and I thought you were really shot or something, so everyone rushed to your side and made sure you were alright. Thank god that you weren't bleeding to death too. So, I lifted you up on the couch and stayed behind, while the others left." He explained. Wait, left? Earlier?

"How long was I out for?" I asked him. "About a while really. Everyone did the meters thing first, and now they're all walking around the halls, looking for ghost activity. We're saving the recording and videoing for later." He stated, pulling closer into his arms; I was sitting up now.

"You just gave me a big scare a while ago, Bella." He whispered into my hair, kissing it as he stroked my backside. "Hey, I'm fine now." I whispered, pulling away a little and stroking his face. "I know, it's just I thought you were shot and dying and it's just… ugh." He groaned, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Hey why don't we go join the others and get this scare off our minds? Does that sound good?" I asked him, as he sighed but nodded. He helped me off the couch and we began walking out the door. I looked back and smiled; my father was standing behind the couch, smiling over at me. Edward placed his hand over my bum as I gasped and giggled. "Careful there, my lion." I whispered in his ear, looking back at my dad, who was still smiling at me, chuckling his ghostly chuckle.

"You never know who's watching." I added, kissing Edward's neck.

* * *

**Ah, and there's another fabulous chapter for all of you.**

**Sorry it was so short and it took so long; I've been busy working on my novel for school and I was a little brain-dead on what I should have happen next in this chapter. Then I got my inspiration and viola! **

**Please review and continue voting on my poll; all of you opinions are important if it means the fate of your favorite story of mine.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Bella, what are you hiding from us?" Alice asked me, crossing her arms.

I sighed, as I said quickly, "Would you believe me if I told you that I can talk to the dead?" 


	41. Around the World: Jerome, AZ Pt3

**Welcome to another wonderful chapter of High School Never Ends! ^-^**

**Sorry about putting up a new story, when I specifically said I wouldn't. But, like I said in the beginning author's note of that story, I had to get that idea out of my mind.**

**And sorry to anyone that liked my "Hearts of Darkness" story; I had to delete it because I couldn't update on it anymore.**

**But anyways, I just wanted to say these things before we start:**

**One reader has pointed out that I've been having all of the karma/bad luck/horrible things happen all to Bella and Edward – but not to anyone else; like Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper. So, she suggested that in this chapter, I should have something bad happen to one of them. And, I of course took the chance to do this now. So, this chapter is dedicated all to ****xXchibicupcakeXx****. **

**Make sure you thank her for helping me on this chapter.**

**And now, onto the chapter! ^-^**

**(Sorry it took so long for me to update; the site wouldn't let me upload any new chapters, so I had to wait till today. XP)**

**(And, if you go to my website that's on my profile page, you'll see I added one new thing to it; it has the music I used for some of my stories. You can go ahead and check it out if you want - even though there's not a lot.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

**(I haven't done his POV in like a long time)**

As Edward leaned over Bella who was still unconscious, the rest of us began gathering our things for the assignment. "You guys go on ahead; I'll stay here." Edward said, not looking away from Bella.

Edward sort of reminded of me some times, I guess you could say. He doesn't really leave Bella's side at all, and knows that if he even does, he'll be breaking her heart. Somehow, I know what everyone is feeling some times; like right now, I can feel that Emmett wants to get started, excited for any ghosts that would come, and Rosalie is feeling bored but anxious, because she doesn't know what might happen. I don't know how or why I can feel what they might be feeling, but I guess I'm just a very understanding, emotion kind of guy.

"Alright, bro. We'll see you guys later." Emmett said, as we all filed out of the hotel room, as we saw Edward stroking Bella's forehead before the door closed.

"Okay, so let's see if we can get any readings on these meters as we walk around these halls." I stated, handing Kitty, Jodie, Marnie, Harlie, Jed and Griffin one meter, while I kept one for myself, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. "We'll split up and see if we can get readings in two separate areas. Got it?" I asked them, as they all nodded. Then, we went our separate ways.

We were walking down the hall and turned the corner, when all of a sudden, the needle on the meter started going up. "Hold up, guys. I'm getting something." I said, as they all came over towards me. "See if you can find the hot spot – if we find that, then we'll start asking the spirit some questions." Rosalie explained, as I nodded.

I began moving the meter away to the right, and the needle began going down. "No, go the other way now." Emmett said, as I began moving it over to my left; it went down again. "Alright, let's go straight forward." Alice stated, as we walked forward.

We went past many hotel rooms, as it was getting stronger and stronger with each step we took. Finally, it was very close to the maximum point, as I turned to my left. The meter began beeping like crazy, as I looked up. _Pool Room _the sign on the door read.

"Hmm, looks like our first spirit is in here." I said, as we walked inside. Emmett took out his recorder, and pressed record. "Hello, mister or missus ghosty person." He said into the recorder as we all looked at him. "What? What am I suppose to say to the spirit?" he hissed, as we sighed and went back to looking around the room.

"Um, sorry if I got your gender wrong, spirit person; we're just a couple of high school students from Washington, and we're doing this as an assignment. Can you please tell us your name?" he asked out loud, holding the recorder away from him. He waited a few minutes, before speaking again. "Can you tell us how you died?"

Again, he waited for a few more minutes, then spoke again. "Do you know how long you've been dead for?" This routine went on, as Emmett kept asking the spirit some questions. "Well, thank you for answering our questions, spirit person. Sorry to bother you." Emmett stated finally, as he pressed the stop button on the tape recorder.

Suddenly, it suddenly turned dark, as I no longer had control over me.

---

_**Emmett's POV**_

**(Sorry about short Jasper POV, but now is where the brilliant idea from ****xXchibicupcakeXx**** kicks in)**

As I pressed the stop button on my tape recorder thing, I heard Jasper suddenly gasp for air, as I whirled around. I saw his frozen frame start shaking, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, only leaving the whites of his eyes.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked shakily, as she and Rosalie began backing away from him. I made sure both of them were behind me, as I stood protectively in front of them.

Jasper stopped shaking, finally, as his eyes came back – but they weren't his eyes anymore; they were black and empty eyes. "Jazz, you there?" Rosalie asked him, as Jasper chuckled evilly.

"_I'm not this Jasper you know anymore." _Jasper said in a dark, deep voice. "Whoa…" I trailed off, as Alice and Rosalie gasped. "Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, as she stepped forward. Jasper smirked and grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her under his arm that was now around her neck. "Dude, let go of my baby sister!" I roared, as I charged forward.

Jasper only chuckled and let go of Alice, as he pushed me backwards and out of the room. I fell to the ground, as he poked his head out from the Pool Room.

"_You will find my sister, or you will never see these ladies ever again." _Jasper said in his dark, deep voice, before slamming the door in my face. Great, now my girlfriend and sister are being held hostage by my best friend, who was possessed by some spirit.

I have to get Bella and Edward – now.

I rushed to my feet, before taking off down the hall and heading towards their hotel room. There, I saw Bella and Edward walking out, whispering lovingly to each other. "Whoa, Emmett. Where's the fire?" Edward asked me, chuckling.

"Oh, you won't find this a laughing matter when you hear that Jasper is now possessed by a ghost, and is holding our sister and my girlfriend hostage." I growled at him, as he and Bella's smiles disappeared. "Jasper – possessed by a ghost? Holding Alice and Rosalie hostage?" Bella asked me slowly, as I nodded rapidly. "Are you sure you weren't seeing anything?" Edward asked me as I groaned. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Wake up and listen, bro! Jasper is possessed and he won't let Alice and Rosalie out unless we find the spirit's sister!" I yelled at him, as he rattled in my arms. "Emmett, stop it! You're hurting him!" Bella yelled at me, prying my hands off Edward's shoulders. She massaged them quickly, as Edward sighed.

"Thanks love." He murmured, as she kissed his cheek. "Hello?! Jasper! The girls! Let's go!" I shouted, as they sighed again. "Alright, first we need to find a computer and get some history looked up; we need to find out who this spirit is, and where his sister is." Edward explained, heading back inside the hotel room, with Bella and me following him.

He rushed over to the computer in the hotel room, as he went to the Hotel's website. He began looking up the deaths of the hotel, and typed in the Pool Room; only one link popped up. Edward clicked on it, as an information page popped up.

"_The Pool Room; a widely known room where guests may be possessed from the spirits that inhabits the room. Many souls died in the pool room – mainly gamblers and dealers of the West had been recorded to be killed in the room, but one spirit is known for possessing guests many times. The spirit's name is Jonathan Buckhamm; he was only twenty-two when he was murdered in the Pool Room. It is said that he came here for a deal on a robbery heist with other gamblers, but on one night, one woman who Jonathan had flirted with before trashing her, had went into the room and after knocking Jonathan out with her shoe, she stabbed Jonathan to death with a pool stick. Now, Jonathan is a widely known spirit of the room, who possesses men and tries to find his lost sister, Abigail. No one could ever find the little girl, until her sudden death in this very hotel, which happened only a few more nights later. Now, Jonathan and Abigail are two more lost spirits of The Haunted Grand Hotel – unfortunately, they cannot seem to see each other again in the after life." _Edward read the information.

"Aw, that's so sad." Bella mumbled, pouting. "Yeah, well now we have to find this spirit girl around the hotel before we can get Rosalie and Alice back." I muttered bitterly, stalking away from the computer. "Um, well, I think I know how we can find her." Bella whispered, as Edward and I looked over at her.

"You guys have to promise that you won't tell the others; not yet at least." Bella ordered. "I would never tell the others your secret unless it's needed to be told, my lamb." Edward whispered to her, kissing her lips. Okay, what's with the 'my lamb' thing? Ugh, I'll never understand these two lovebirds.

"Emmett…" Edward trailed off warningly, as he and Bella looked over at me. "Fine; I promise not to tell the others, blah blah blah; now, please tell us. The girls are at risk here by each minute." I urged as Bella sighed.

"Alright, I can talk to the undead." Bella mumbled. Edward and I stared at her for a long time, as she stared back at us. "I'm not lying. Edward, remember earlier when we talked on the couch and I was pushed closer to you?" Bella asked him. "Yeah, although I didn't mind that part." Edward mused, smiling down at her. She sighed and whacked him on the shoulder, as he muttered, "Ow."

"Please focus, Edward. Well, a little girl pushed me into you. And, when I was unconscious, I talk to… my dad." She mumbled, looking down at her feet. "Seriously?" I asked her as she nodded. "He told me that I had this psychic gene in me, and now I can see the dead, and talk to them as well." She explained.

"Well, I believe you love." Edward whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'll believe whatever my brother believes, BellaRoo. Now, do you think you can find Abigail soon?" I asked her. She nodded as we walked out of the hotel room.

---

"All I need to do is find Abigail and explain the situation to her." Bella said as we hurried down the hallway. "Right." Edward and I replied, as we began our journey all over the hotel. We went level through level, as we searched for Abigail. We ran into our classmates a couple of times, but we couldn't explain it to them why we were going all over the hotel.

We reached the bottom floor, as we ran into Tanya, Irina, Jessica, Mike, Laurent, Angela, Ben, Tyler and Eric. "What you guys doing down here?" Tanya asked us, knowing something was wrong. "We can't say." Edward explained, as Angela rolled her eyes. "Let me guess; Jasper or Rosalie is possessed, and now they're holding Alice hostage and now you have to go all over the hotel, looking for another spirit?" Angela asked us sarcastically, as the others laughed. Edward, Bella and I froze.

"Oh, are you guys serious?" Mike asked us, as he and the others stopped their laughter. "You really wouldn't believe me if I told you that I can talk to the dead." Bella muttered, looking down at her shoes again. "You – Uh – Wait – Huh?!" they all stuttered, looking at Bella in surprise.

Bella explained it to them, as they all understood now. "You talked to your dad?" Mike asked her rudely, as I looked at him suspiciously and glaring. "Oh, sorry." He muttered, but Bella waved it off.

Suddenly, she looked over at the couches and gasped. She broke away from the group and began running over to the couches. "Bella, what is it?" Edward called out. "I found her! She's getting away!" Bella called back. Edward and I looked at each other, before following after her; the others ran after us.

"Abigail!" Bella called out, still running after nothing; seriously, how can she see the ghost? "She's heading towards the back area of the Hotel!" Bella shouted, as Edward and I nodded to each other, before running furiously fast and blew past Bella. We jumped over the railing of the pool, as Bella and the others did the same thing – not tripping or falling over. "She's going to try and jump on the diving board!" Bella shouted, while I got on the diving board in front of her and Edward blocked the pathway of the diving board. Bella stood by Edward, looking down at the spot I was standing on.

"Abigail, we're not here to hurt you. We need your help." Bella said soothingly.

"We need your help because your brother has taken control over one of our friends and we would like you to come with us so you can see your brother. He wants to see you; he's been trying to see you for a very long time. Please come with us." Bella continued to say soothingly, holding out a hand towards whatever was in front of me. "No, Emmett and Edward won't hurt you, and neither will the rest of us." Bella added.

I waited a few minutes, until I saw Bella close her hand around something invisible, as Edward smiled down at whatever they were looking at. "You can see her?" I asked him, as he nodded. "I'm holding Bella's hand, and I can see Abigail. Look," Edward said to me, before placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at the spot where Bella was holding someone's little hand and gaped. A little girl that looked around four years old, with blond hair and wearing a light nightgown was holding onto Bella's hand. She looked back over her shoulder, as I saw her eyes were dark. She smiled a small, shy smile back up at me, as I smiled back down at her.

We rode the elevator up to our floor again, and went towards the pool room. "Now, I think only Emmett, Edward and I should enter the room with Abigail. Stay out here, please." Bella told the others. They nodded and went behind corner. I knocked on the door, as Jasper/Jonathan opened the door.

"_Where is my sister?" _Jasper/Jonathan asked Bella, glaring. "She's down here, Jonathan." Bella replied, motioning with her hand down towards Abigail. Jasper/Jonathan looked down and gasped, before Jasper fell down, and Jonathan's spirit was left. I could see he was left because Edward still had his hand on my shoulder, as he was still holding Bella's hand.

"_Abigail…" _Jonathan breathed, as Bella let go of Abigail's hand and Jonathan picked her up. He spun around in circles, kissing Abigail's head over and over. _Thank ye, miss. Thank ye fer findin' my babay' sister." _Jonathan told Bella in a Southern accent. Bella nodded and smiled at Jonathan and Abigail, before they both disappeared in a bright light.

Jasper was helped up as Rosalie and Alice rushed forward. Once he was standing, I rushed over to Rosalie and hugged her to me, kissing her blond locks. "What happened?" Alice asked. "Oh, well, Jonathan possessed Jasper, and we found Abigail – his baby sister – and it's all thanks to BellaRoo here." I blurted out, as Bella and Edward glared over at me. "Oops…" I mumbled, as Edward smacked me on the head.

"Bella, what are you hiding?" Alice asked her, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bella sighed, as she said very quickly, "Would you guys believe me if I told you I can talk to the dead?"

* * *

**Ah, and there you go, my dear readers; another new chapter! :D**

**Like I said, this chapter was all of xXchibicupcaksXx's idea, so please thank her for it. :D**

**Here's the story about Jonathan and Abigail being brother & sister:**

_~When Jonathan left his home, he didn't know that his mother met a new man and they married before having Abigail; he did find out about her, however, when he recieved a tellagram from home. He was happy about having a little sister - even though he was twenty-two at the time - and he couldn't wait to see her. But, he died in the hotel, just as Abigail and her parents - Jonathan's parents as well - arrived there. Abigail was ecstatic to aslo see her brother, but when she and her parents found out about him being dead, she was distraught and accidently fell into the pool, drowning quickly before anyone could save her. And as to why Jonathan knew what Abigail would look like - during the end - his parents described her to him, so that is why he immediately recognized Abigail when they arrived at the Pool Room~_

**And now, the ghost hunting parts are over! Yes my readers, it is time for all of them to move onto another new part of the Around the World! :D**

**I won't spoil it now though… ;p**

**Please review and continue voting on my poll!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"My, don't you look sexy, my cowgirl?" I giggled at his flirting as he wrapped his arms around my bare stomach.

"Well, nice try, my horny lion, but I'm not riding you tonight." I told him, poking his chest and giggling; he groaned.

**(Agh, horny teens! XD)**


	42. Around the World: Grand Canyon Pt1

**Hello once again all of my readers! :D**

**Sorry it took soooo long for my chapters to get out; the damn site wouldn't let me upload anything at all it really pissed me off when I couldn't do anything about it. -_-**

**Oh well, now that it's behind me, on with the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 42**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella, let's get going!" Alice called outside from my and Edward's hotel room – where I was getting ready.

Mrs. Filcher had signed us out of the hotel ever since we told her our haunting encounter. We didn't tell her about my little psychic problem and only kept it between ourselves. Even though Mrs. Filcher did ask us how we could see Abigail and Jonathan, we only told her that most people could get little flickers of seeing spirits; thank god that she believed us.

Now, she was taking us on our final part of our class trip, and told us that we all had to dress like cowgirls and cowboys; unfortunately, Alice tricked me into wearing a skimpy and scandalous cowgirl outfit. The outfit consisted of a button down, light blue polo shirt with a denim skirt that barely covered my ass. I had weathered brown boots to go with it, along with wearing a brown cowboy hat.

I was about to put on my shirt that would cover my short skirt – which I already had on – until I heard the door open. Edward stepped inside, wearing a sleeveless, red and blue plaid button down shirt with tight dark jeans on, and had on black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. "Hello my…" he began saying, until he saw me wearing the skirt and my scarlet red bra.

"Oh, hi Edward." I greeted him nonchalantly. He nodded, he mouth hanging open. "Edward, it's not nice to gape." I murmured, giggling. He shook his head and walked over towards me – well, it looked like he waddled since he was wearing very tight jeans. "I feel like a penguin while wearing these jeans." He muttered bitterly, as I full out laughed at him. When he reached me, he smiled seductively down at me.

"My, don't you look sexy, my cowgirl?" I giggled at his flirting, as he wrapped his arms around my bare stomach and sending shivers of pleasure through me.

"Well, nice try, my horny lion, but I'm not riding you tonight." I told him, poking him the chest and giggling as he groaned. My, we sounded like very horny teenagers…

"We sound very horny now." Edward said, chuckling. "Are you a mind reader? I was just thinking the same thing." I said, as he laughed. "No, it's just sort of obvious." Edward stated as I nodded and giggled. I moved out from his arms, laughing at his pouty face.

"Bell_aaa_…" he drawled my name, making me laugh even harder. "Ye_sss_?" I asked back, stretching the word, while I pulled my shirt over my shoulders and began buttoning it up. "Why do you have to be such a tease?" he whispered huskily in my ear from behind, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I turned around to face him and placed my hands on his waist, smiling in what I hoped was alluring; it must've worked because his eyes glazed over. "I love you Edward, but I love teasing you more." I whispered back, before squeezing his tight ass then scampering away from him, giggling at his surprised face.

I skipped happily out of the hotel bedroom and found my boots, as I put them on, and then placed the hat on top of my head. Edward came sulking out of the bedroom, as I laughed. "Oh, I know you loved what I did, Edward." I said, giggling. "Not the teasing, maybe…" he trailed off suggestively, as I gasped and began laughing harder.

"You seriously are a horndog, Edward." I said, giggling, while I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hotel room with Edward. As we were walking towards the elevator, Edward wrapped his hand around my hip, dipping his hand inside my skirt; I gasped and gaped at him. "Ah, but you love the horndog me, my lamb." He murmured silkily, as I my breathing hitched.

We went down to the first level where the rest of the class, and Kitty and the others were waiting for us. "Okay, now that we all have our bags and stuff together, let's get this show on the road!" Mrs. Filcher exclaimed, as we walked out of the hotel. "Why did you have me wear a short skirt, Alice?" I hissed to her as Edward and I walked beside her and Jasper. She wore a dark blue plaid, button down shirt with a black belt under her bust, and wore a faded, short skirt with brown boots and a matching cowboy hat.

"Yeah, Alice, why make us look like Lauren?" Rosalie hissed from the other side, as she walked beside us with Emmett. She wore a magenta/yellow/red plaid shirt that went over her dark, denim jean shorts, along with wearing black ankle boots and a matching cowboy hat. "Because, we look like very sexy cowgirls and I think we aren't like Lauren." Alice said, as she jutted her thumb towards Lauren, who was waiting by the bus.

Lauren wore a beige mixed plaid button down shirt, with dark denim really short-shorts with brown boots. Her shirt had a few buttons unbuttoned, showing off her cleavage - *cough* small cleavage really *cough*. (What? Edward said I had larger cleavage than her; yes, he's a major horndog, I know. But I love him anyway.)

"Ugh, just showing off her chest is really disgusting." Edward muttered, not even bothering to look in her direction. "You better not stare at her." I hissed at him, as he chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it, my lamb. Why would I stare at her, when I can stare at you?" he asked rhetorically, staring right at my chest and kissing my neck. "Pervert…" I muttered, giggling.

We got on the bus, as Kitty and the others got into their van, and we left The Haunted Grand Hotel, before heading onto the highway. "Where are we off to now, Mrs. F?" Emmett asked her, as we all groaned; it was like coming to the hotel all over again. "Not yet, Emmett." She called back, as he groaned. "I'm sooo bored though!" Emmett complained, making us laugh. "Well, find something to do." Lauren called back to him, as he scowled at her. "No Shit Sherlock." He muttered, making me laugh harder.

"Let's play 'Would You Rather'!" Jessica exclaimed, as everyone cheered and whooped in agreement. "Okay… Rose, would you rather make out with Eric or Tyler?" Jessica asked her, as everyone "ooohed". "Do I have to choose between them?" she whined, making us laugh. "Yes, now choose." Jessica demanded.

"Fine, um… Eric really. But after that, I would drink bleach." Rosalie said, shuddering, as we all laughed at her, Eric and Tyler. "Hmmm, Tanya. Would you rather become a prostitute or a stripper?" Rosalie asked, as Tanya gasped. "Rose, you're one naughty girl." Tanya commented, making all of the girls – including me – to giggle and laugh.

"Um, possibly a stripper. No way am I going to get raped and murdered by some random dude." Tanya muttered, shuddering. "Let's see… Angela, would you rather die from jumping a bridge, or die from a car crash?" Tanya asked.

"I'd say… car crash, because they'll be able to bury my dead body." Angela murmured, shaking her head. "Jasper – would you rather have sex with… Lauren or Emmett?" she asked, as everyone gasped and laughed at Angela's question. "Oooh, Angela, you bad girl." I told her, giggling. "Whatever, BellaRoo." Angela said back, laughing.

"Emmett, hands down." Jasper said tightly, as that made everyone laugh harder. "And why is that, Jazzy?" Emmett asked him mockingly, chuckling. "Frankly, I would rather have sex with a friend, than a girl I really don't like." Jasper explained, grimacing. "Eww!" Alice squealed, disgusted, as we all laughed all over again.

"Hahaha, yeah it was very funny." Jasper called out sarcastically, once the laughter had died down. "Now… Eddie," Jasper began, smirking over at Edward, who had his face buried in my neck. "Nuh-uh; no way am I getting into this." Edward stated, glaring at Jasper.

"Too bad, little bro, you and BellaRoo have to play." Emmett ordered, smirking at us. "Ugh, fine." Edward muttered bitterly, leaning away from my neck. "Okay – would you rather give Mrs. Filcher a lap dance –" Jasper was cut off when Mrs. Filcher yelled out, "Don't include me in this!"

"Scratch that – would you rather give _Lauren _a lap dance, or strip in front of Alice and Rosalie?" Jasper asked, as I gasped along with Edward. "Duh, strip in front of Alice and Rosalie." He said, laughing. Lauren – who heard the question – huffed sadly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really, I wouldn't mind stripping in front of you, my lamb." He whispered huskily in my ear, nibbling on it; I gasped at his action, as I smiled up at him.

"Alright… Bella," Edward began, as I gulped; this can't be good. "Would you rather have an orgasm from Mike –" he was cut off when Mike yelped in surprise. "Or, not be able to talk to me for a month?" he finished. "Umm… Ah, I don't care if this is against the rules; I choose neither!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. "That's not allowed, Bella. You have to choose one or the other." Irina pointed out, as she laughed.

"No way am I breaking Jessica's heart if I have an orgasm with Mike – and neither am I ignoring Edward." I explained with an angry huff.

For the next few minutes or so, I ignored Edward (so much for NOT ignoring him); whenever he tried to take my hand, or wrap his arm around my shoulder, I would shake it off and scoot farther away from him. Finally, the bus driver stopped at a truck stop, as we all got off and stretched our legs. I avoided everyone and went around a corner, hidden from everyone else.

"Bella." I huffed and turned away from him. Edward sighed and leaned against the wall, one foot propped up against the wall. "Love, I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that." He murmured, but I only sniffed and stayed the way I was.

Suddenly, I was pinned against the wall, my hands above my head. I gasped as Edward simply ducked and buried his nose in my neck, before going lower after making sure no one was looking. "You know that I love you, and it was a stupid question for me to ask, right?" he whispered, kissing my breasts through my shirt.

I squirmed and reflexively bucked my hips towards him, whimpering. "Oh, anxious are we?" he asked me teasingly, chuckling. He brought his lips down on mine, as I attacked his feverishly. He let go of my wrists and placed his hands on my hips, as I threw my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip, as I opened up for him.

His hands slipped around my waist, before going over my ass and squeezing it lightly; I giggled around his lips, threading my fingers through his hair.

"BumBellina, Eddie – AGH!" Edward and I gasped before pulling back; just to see Kitty jump around the corner. "Oops…" I trailed off, laughing nervously. Edward and I straightened ourselves out, as he still kept his hand over my ass.

"Wow, I really didn't need to see that." Kitty said, laughing. I blushed a deep red, along with Edward as he coughed behind his hand awkwardly. "So I see you two made up?" she asked sarcastically, giggling. I nodded, still blushing madly.

We all got back on the bus while we got some food to eat; Edward bought some Twizzlers for us. He took one from the bag and began gnawing on it. I moved closer over to him and snatched the other end in my mouth. He looked over at me, surprised as I giggled.

We began eating our ends, until our lips met. He kissed me slowly, smiling. I adjusted myself so I was sitting on my knees and kissed him back.

Suddenly, a car horn honked outside, causing me and Edward to jump away from each other. I looked down and scowled; a man in his twenties or so, driving a red convertible, was hooting and hollering up at the bus, some of his buddies in the back seat doing the same thing. Edward and I flicked them the birds, before I sat back in my seat. "Damn skirt." I muttered, pulling it down a little. "They must of thought I gave them a little show." I added, burying my face in my hands. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my neck, nipping at it.

"Just ignore them, my lamb." He whispered, as he held up another Twizzler to me; I giggled at him and took it from him.

---

After another few more hours of driving on the highway, we stopped in Sedona, as we went inside a hotel. "Alright, everyone, let's go eat some lunch, then we'll head out to our adventure." Mrs. Filcher announced as she checked us in the large hotel and handed all of us our room keys.

When Edward unlocked our hotel room, he smiled a large grin. The room was quaint and cozy, with a gas fireplace and a large flat screen hanging on the wall. A counter was off to the side, leading to a bathroom, while two double beds were there. I placed my bags by one bed, as I flopped down on it.

Edward placed his beside mine as well, before crawling on top of the bed and straddling my waist, smiling crookedly down at me. I smirked, throwing my arms around his neck and bringing him down, kissing his lips with urgency. He moaned and pulled me closer to his chest, his hands resting on my back.

Suddenly, the door opened as Edward and I pulled away before groaning. Lauren and Tyler walked through the door – Tyler carrying all of Lauren's bags and some of his. "Why – why did we have to get them as roommates?" Edward hissed, burying his head in my neck.

"Oh, Eddie! I like totally didn't see you there!" Lauren squealed, giggling. "A-hem." I cleared my throat, glaring at her. "Hello, Swan." Lauren greeted me grudgingly, glaring back at me. "Why are you two in our room?" I asked her, sitting up. Edward sat up as well, making sure I was straddling his waist now.

"Oh, this is our room – as in all of us are sharing this room." Lauren said slowly, snickering at me. "Just stay away from Edward and me, and we won't have a problem – and don't even think about going through our things." I growled menacingly at her. Edward nodded, rubbing my back. Lauren rolled her eyes, as she sat down on her bed – cross legged.

Mrs. Filcher came through our hotel door, as she informed us by saying, "Alright, now before we leave, please pack a few things in your backpack. Just pack a spare change of clothes, some bathroom needs, and snacks." Then she left the room, leaving us to pack.

Edward and I got out our backpacks and packed a few extra clothes, along with our bathroom things. Edward packed some condoms secretly into his backpack, as I gaped at him.

"You never know when you might need them." He whispered in my ear huskily, chuckling. I shivered, before stumbling after him, our backpacks on our backs.

We got back on the bus, as everyone in the class got on after us, their backpacks in hand. Then Mrs. Filcher got on last, as the bus driver drove away from our hotel, and away from the small town we stopped in.

"Now will you tell us where we're going?" Emmett asked her, as she laughed. "When we get there, all of you will know." She informed him.

We rode on the bus for a long time, stopping in a town before hitting the road again. Finally, we came up to a national park, where people were waiting in line to get inside.

"Welcome to the Grand Canyon National Park!" Mrs. Filcher exclaimed.

* * *

**And there's another new chapter for all of you.**

**Now, I know what you're probably thinking; why are they all going to the Grand Canyon? Well, I'm having them go to the Grand Canyon because I went on a Pink Jeep Tour to the Grand Canyon – although I didn't do what they're all about to do soon. But, the Grand Canyon wasn't as boring as I thought it would be really.**

**So, if you have any other questions that wasn't answered well enough in the last chapter, go ahead and ask me in a review or PM.**

**Please review, continue voting on my poll, and bye for now;**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Suddenly, I looked over to my right, and gasped, as it felt as though my mule was looking over the edge like me. I screamed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled out, as it felt as though I was being pulled over the rocky edge.


	43. Around the World: Grand Canyon Pt2

**Hello once more my readers! And, welcome to another awesome chapter of High School Never Ends! :D**

**Now, this chapter is dedicated to my best bud, Emoeverafter, because yesterday when I was typing, I was trying to come up with an idea for this chapter. Since they're all at the Grand Canyon, I needed an idea for something that could go with the idea I have planned, and viola! She gave me a nice idea.**

**So, thank her for the chapter idea. :D**

**And now, for the next new chapter! **

**(By the way, Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Lauren's cowgirl outfits are on my website.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The bus driver drove up a pathway, which led us to a large lodge that was wooden. "Class, you may get some lunch while we're here, but please make sure you get back to the bus in an hour and a half – possibly to two hours at the latest. If you find the walkway, it'll take you to the Angel Food Lodge – which has excellent food in my opinion. Please make sure you stay by your friends and do not lean over the brick railing; I can't tell your parents that you died while touring the Grand Canyon." She explained, as we all got off the bus.

"Why are people staring at us?" I whispered to Edward, motioning over at the people who were staring at our group. "I don't know; I just wish I really wasn't wearing these pants anymore." Edward muttered back, as I saw some of the women stare in his direction. I glared at them, as I took his hand and began dragging him as we walked on the path way to the restaurant; the others followed us.

"Oh, look!" Jessica exclaimed, pointing over to our right. I looked as I saw a building that was very close to the edge of the Grand Canyon. "Whoa… How do you think it stays like that?" Laurent asked, as we shrugged.

"Wow… I wouldn't mind living out here." Edward commented, walking over to the brick railing with everyone else. I nodded as we looked out into the Grand Canyon. "It's so beautiful out here, I wouldn't mind moving back here." I mumbled, leaning into Edward's side. "Really?" Edward asked, looking down at me. "Yeah; although I don't know if I could really. I've grown attached to Forks." I said, looking up at him.

"Come on, you two! I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat!" Emmett shouted over to us as he and the others began walking away from the railing. We hurried after them, as we continued our walk along the pathway. We reached the Lodge, where people were outside. I took off my hat, placed it in my bag, then I fixed my hair. Edward and the others did the same thing, as Edward played with strands of my hair.

"You look beautiful, my lamb. There's no need to fix your hair." he whispered in my ear, kissing and nibbling on it. I shivered and giggled, as we entered the Lodge. "How many?" the hostess asked us, eyeing the guys with lust. I snarled and pulled Edward closer to my side, as Tanya told her how many we have in our group.

We waited a few minutes, before we sat down at our table. Waiters and waitresses came by to take our order on drinks, then we looked over our menus. We ordered our meals afterwards, then when our food arrived, Edward and I began sharing some of our food with each other, since we had different food.

When we finished our food, we all got up and went over to the gift shop that was next to the restaurant. "Anyone want to go in there?" Emmett asked. "I do." I stated, before I walked inside. "I'll wait out here for you, love." Edward told me, while the others left. I nodded, as I looked around the store.

I went over to the stuffed animals and looked over them, before I turned around and bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going." A high-pitched voice said, dripping with venom. Oh no – I knew that voice. I slowly raised my head and scowled.

A girl that was about my height, with dirty blond hair that stopped at her waist was glaring right at me, her dark brown eyes looking ready to murder someone. She wore a tight, low cut tank top with dark blue shorts that stopped at her thighs, with high heel wedge sandals; it was my worst enemy from preschool throughout elementary – Jasmine.

"Aw, look; it's the Ungraceful Swan." Jasmine sneered, using the nickname she called me when we were younger. "Whatever, Jasmine." I muttered bitterly, as I stepped around her. She grabbed my arm and whirled me around forcefully, as I pulled my arm out of her grip. "Where do you think you're going, Swan? Running off to Joshua again?" she taunted as I growled. I snapped my hand back – only to have it retract back to her face, slapping her with full out force.

She gasped and staggered away from me, staring at me wide-eyed. "Never bring up that piece of shit." I snarled at her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Bella, what's going on?" I whirled around to see Edward walking towards me. He reached me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my head.

Jasmine straightened up immediately when she saw Edward and messed up her hair, before pulling the front of her shirt down a little more, showing the top of her cleavage; out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looking the other way when he saw Jasmine look at him.

"The name's Jasmine. And who are you, mystery boy?" she asked him, her voice low and heavy with lust. "He's my boyfriend, Jasmine; so, it would be wise for you to run along now." I muttered, scowling at her. "Well, how would your boyfriend think if he heard about you being violent?" she asked, jutting out her fish lips up at him.

"I'd say that she just turned me on even more." He told her, smiling seductively down at me. I blushed and giggled, looking down at the ground as I leaned more into him. "But – But – aren't you like afraid of getting hurt by her? Why have a violent girlfriend when you can have a girl that would take care of you properly?" she asked him, smiling innocently but supposedly alluring over at him. "One – she already can take care of me; whether I'm hurt or not," he began, winking down at me and smacking my ass; I giggled again. "And two – if she can fight for herself, then she'll turn me on every time." He added, kissing and nibbling on my ear, before going down my jaw and to my neck.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving to make out before we leave the lodge." I informed her, before Edward and I walked out of the gift shop, leaving a stunned Jasmine behind. "This isn't the last you've seen of me, Swan! I'll be there to end that little relationship you have there!" she shouted after us, as I shook my head.

"Yeah, good luck getting past me, bitch." Edward murmured to me, glaring in Jasmine's direction. "If she thinks she can break us up, she has another thing coming." He added, kissing my ear. "Let's just forget about her; it's not like she'll follow us on our trip, right?" I asked him, as he nodded, sighing.

"Why is it that everyone that hates you is trying to separate us?" he muttered, as I shook my head. "They just never really liked me, and they want to watch me suffer." I mumbled sadly, feeling the tears prick at my eyes; what if they succeeded in that plan?

Edward led me over to a bench, as he lifted my head up to face him. He kissed and licked away any stray tears that fell from my eyes, as he kissed my face. "Love, you know nothing can separate us – I make sure of that fact every day. And if somehow something will separate us – which nothing will – then it'll only last for a second or less, and then we'll be together again. That's why I gave you this promise ring – and the same for you giving me one. We promised each other that nothing – and no one – will separate us. I plan to keep the promise until you want to leave." he explained softly, nuzzling his nose in my neck.

"I'll never ask you to leave me." I breathed out, pulling my head back to give him more room. "I'm sorry I'm thinking so irrationally, Edward. It's just what with Joshua and James who first tried to separate us, then Lauren, and now my old enemy is trying. It's getting to me, and it's making me a little fragile." I explained to him, sighing. "Just tell me when you don't feel like your normal self and I'll see what I can do to help you get through it." he mumbled, nipping at my neck. I nodded and kissed his nose, licking it a little. He chuckled, and kissed my neck again.

After we walked around, our time was up and we walked back to the bus. Kitty and the others got in the van, as we all drove away from the rest area. We rode on the bus for the next few hours, playing a few games here and there. We chatted with our friends, trying to find something to pass the time on the bus.

Finally, after riding on the bus for two hours, the bus driver stopped in the middle of nowhere, where there were only a couple of log cabins and a stable full of mules there. An opening that led into the Grand Canyon was resting next to the cabins and stables.

We got off the bus, as people from the cabin came out and walked towards us. We sat around on logs, as our hats casted shadows over our heads. Mrs. Filcher picked some students to go with other teachers, while the rest of us stayed. Kitty and the others stayed.

"Alright, now all of y'all are here to go into the canyon. I don't want any of ye to lean too far over the edge of the canyon, otherwise you and your mule are going to be added to the death tolls here in the canyon. All I want for y'all to do is to look straight ahead, follow the leader's orders, and make sure you're calm with your mule; we can't have the mule be freaking out on ye, and that will lead you to disaster." The instructor explained in a deep, Southern accent. He led us over to the stables, when suddenly, I felt myself going forward.

Edward – who was in front of me, stopped when he heard my gasp, while I bumped into his back; luckily, that was the thing that made sure I wouldn't fall into the dirt. "Are you okay, love?" Edward asked me as he turned around and helped me get steady. "Oh, I'm not, mystery boy." I snarled as I heard her voice, and whirled around to face her.

"How did you get here so quickly, Jasmine?" I asked her, venom dripping from my voice. "Oh, simple, Swan – I followed your school's bus." She replied back, sneering. I growled, as Edward began pulling me away from her, before placing his hand over my ass. I giggled and looked back, as I giggled even more; Jasmine had watched us, including Edward's squeezing, and now her mouth was hanging open.

The instructor assigned us mules, as we all got into a line for our descent into the Canyon. Edward was behind me, while I was behind Emmett – who was riding on a rather large mule. "Mmmm, I like this view." Edward called up to me, as I giggled, blushing.

"Alright, into the Canyon we go." the instructor shouted, as our mules began walking into the Canyon. Our descent was slow and tedious, while we walked by many plants and other plants that grew in the Canyon. Then came the scary part.

"Now, we're about to go on Devil's Pit; this is where the "no-leaning-too-far-out-near-the-edge" part comes in, folks. Remember, stare straight ahead, be calm and do not panic about the height." The instructor called back to us, as we began our path near Devil's Pit. I looked over to the right as I gasped; it REALLY was a large drop.

"Scared, Swan?" Jasmine taunted from behind, laughing. "N-No." I squeaked. "Shut up, Jasmine!" Kitty yelled back at her, as Jasmine huffed. "It's alright Bella; don't look and just keeping staring ahead." Edward assured me soothingly, as I nodded wordlessly.

"Oh, look!" Jasmine squealed, as I looked over to the right, by accident. I must've leaned out too far, because now it felt as though my mule was leaning over with me. I screamed.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, while I stared down the edge, screaming.

* * *

**OH NO! What will happen to Bella?!**

**Review and you shall see! :D Come on; Bella is waiting for her fate… :D**

**Sorry this chapter is so short; I had a bit of trouble remembering the place we stopped at before heading out near the Grand Canyon.**

**Please review, and continue voting on my poll!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I'm a mule murderer." I mumbled, as my tears fell.


	44. Around the World: Grand Canyon Pt3

**Hello and welcome again, to another chapter of High School Never Ends! :D**

**I'm happy once again, because this story is slowly reaching the 20,000 hits mark! W00t! It has way more hits than Baby Bella! I just love this story so much! :D**

**Well, I don't have a lot to say here, except let's begin!**

* * *

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella!" I shouted, as my love screamed at the top of her lungs, the sound echoing off the rocks of the canyon.

Ever since we came to the Grand Canyon, I've been getting very bad vibes that something horrible would happen; and what do you know? My girlfriend is about to fall off a ledge in the Grand Canyon. And, it's all thanks to that slut, Jasmine. If she and Bella hadn't even bumped into each other back at the gift shop, then Jasmine wouldn't have followed us and we wouldn't be having this issue.

On quick thinking and adrenaline, I pulled out a lasso I made while we were on the bus, as I swung it above my head and lassoed Bella, as I pulled her back onto the ledge. Unfortunately, the mule wasn't as lucky, so we had to watch the brutal and horrific scene of seeing the mule fall over the edge, as it brayed on its way down towards the rocky bottom of the cliffs.

Everyone that was behind me had stopped, while the mules stayed calm. I dragged Bella over to me, as I bent down and lifted her in front of me, before I tied her to me. She was sobbing heavily, not daring to look over at the right. "Shh, it's okay, love. You're safe now, there's nothing that's going to drag you over the Canyon now." I whispered to her, as I began forward again. Luckily, her backpack was still with her, so I went back there and took out a tissue as I handed it to her.

She took it shakily, blowing her nose. "I'm a mule murderer." I mumbled, as my own tears began to fall. "No, I'm the murderer here." She grumbled, while I shook my head. "Bella, I didn't have time to save you and the mule at the same time – I only had time to save you, because if you fell, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I explained to her. "I know… I just wish the mule hadn't leaned over with me." She mumbled, sniffling.

After a while, the instructor stopped in a little rest area, where we all got off our mules. "Now, I know that one of ye leaned over the edge – when I specifically said not to," the instructor began, as Jasmine snickered; I glared over at her, as I stroked Bella's hair when she began sobbing quietly. "But, one of ye played a trick on the young lady, so when we get to the hotel down there, I'll be makin' sure that that person will get a scoldin', and also paying for a fine of the death of one of our mules – where we'll be replacing that mule. Got it?" he asked, as we all nodded.

"But – why do I have to pay for it? It's not my fault that the idiot looked over the edge!" Jasmine yelled, as we all glared at her. "Oh, so it was ye that pulled the trick?" the instructor asked. Jasmine began sputtering, as we all snorted quietly; nice going, Jasmine – now you have to pay for the find. She could've stayed silent, but how can you when you're a loud mouth?

After we rested, we got on our mules – Bella and I sharing mine again – as we continued our descent down into the Grand Canyon. "Now, we're coming up to a bridge here; this bridge was built after our first two models of the bridge. The first one had now railings for anyone to use, so it was very dangerous for folks. Then, the next one was too rickety for our mules. So, they finally got a much more sturdier bridge." The instructor called back to us, as we crossed a river that was directly below the bridge.

"And, we'll be staying here at the Grand Canyon hotel for the night, before we go back up." The instructor added, as he guided us over to a hotel. We left our mules in the stables, while we all waddled painfully towards the hotel entrance. "Yeah, did I forget to mention that y'all will walk like penguins that just got off a cactus?" the instructor called back to us, as we all laughed sarcastically.

After we checked in, Bella, Lauren, Tyler and I went to our room, before getting on our bed as Lauren and Tyler set their stuff down before they walked out, saying that they wanted to go eat dinner. "See you later, Eddie." Lauren called back to me in what I'm guessing was a seductive tone, as she winked at me before leaving with Tyler.

Bella got up from our bed, as she swung her hips, giggling as I groaned. "I think I'll take a shower…" she trailed off suggestively, looking over her shoulder at me. I groaned again, before shooting up from the bed and chasing her into the bathroom, locking the door.

**(A/N: An intimate scene is about to happen; if not comfortable with love being shown very descriptively or so *shudder* then please skip this part.)**

Inside the bathroom were black tiles on the floor, while cream-colored tiles were lined on the walls. A counter was on our right, while it had a sink bowl sitting on top. A regular toilet was by the large, Jacuzzi tub that was sitting in the corner. It had a shower head in one corner, as a curved curtain bar was above the tub.

"Whoa…" I trailed off, as Bella began walking over to the tub, dumping her night clothes by the hamper. I followed after her, as she began unbuttoning her shirt. I started up the bath for us, as she peeled away her shirt, making me groan as I saw her in her bra again.

She unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it away. I took off her skirt, as she peeled away my pants. By now, we were only clad in our underwear – which will be coming off very soon…

---

Bella giggled as she scooped up a bunch of bubbles in her delicate hands, before blowing the bubbles away. I chuckled at her childish antics, before I kissed her tiny nose.

By now, we were sitting in the tub at the hotel, bubbles surrounding us. Bella thought it would be more intimate for us if we were to add bubbles to our soak, and she wanted to have a little childish fun in the tub. Thank god everyone was at dinner and not near our hotel room; also, it was a clean break that Lauren and Tyler weren't in the room as well – otherwise they would try to break down the locked door of the bathroom. But, hey, it's a plus that the door IS locked.

Bella traced the line of my jaw, giggling since she had bubbles on her fingers; so now I had bubble stubble on my jaw line. I laughed as she added a bubble mustache on me. I traced her collarbone with my index finger, smiling as I heard her make a purring noise. I bent towards her and began nibbling on her neck, as my finger went lower. She shivered in pleasure, smiling dreamily.

"It's nice to be alone every once in awhile." I murmured silkily against her neck, kissing it. She hummed and nodded, as she shifted and straddled my waist, wrapping her arms around my neck. "No one to interrupt us while we can do this," she began, as she kissed my lips. "No one to interrupt us while we can do this," I continued, lowering my hands down to her plump bum; she giggled.

"No one to interrupt us if we get too horny," she continued, as her hands let go of my neck and slid down past my abs, to my… manly hood; I moaned and nodded wordlessly, as she giggled. "And, no one can watch me do this." I finished, before I took her breast in my mouth; she moaned very loudly, nodding wordlessly like I did.

"You know how to woo a woman, my lion." She breathed out, pushing her chest more into me. I chuckled and pulled away from her chest. "I only woo you, my lamb." I whispered, kissing her neck. "How do I know that you weren't a player before I came to the school?" she asked, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Because if I was a low-life like that, then you would be a different girl. But thankfully, I'm not said thing that exists in men." I told her truthfully, as she nodded and smiled a small, shy smile up at me. "There needs to be more men like you out there." She mumbled, twirling some of my hair in between her delicate fingers.

"Ah, true love. But, some dreams can't happen." I murmured sadly, as she nodded. "I'm just glad I met a guy like you." she whispered, kissing my forehead. "Same thing for you love. I'm glad I met a unique girl like you." I whispered back, resting my forehead against hers.

"Please explain this to me though, Edward." she began, as I pulled away little to look at her. "How and why do you find me so… interesting?" she asked me shyly, as I gaped at her. "You're kidding, right my lamb?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"Bella," I began seriously, as I turned her around so her back was against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her breasts, loving the feeling on them against my skin. "Before you came to the school, I've been the odd man out of the others – the fifth wheel, per say. Girls always threw themselves at me trying to get near me. It didn't really help that I was an athlete at the school, really." I told her sarcastically, as she giggled.

"But, no matter how hard I tried to not be noticed, I was always thrown back into the crowd. Alice and Emmett had tried numerous times to go out with a girl; look at how that turned out." I paused again, as she nodded and smiled up at me. "And when you came to the school, I just felt an urge to get to know you – to be by your side somehow. Do you remember when you fell into my arms when we were by the fountain?" I asked her, as she nodded her precious head.

"Well, when I held you in my arms, it felt like sparks were going off in my body; I couldn't understand how or why it was like that. But after every single time that I touched you, the sparks were there. And, that was when I knew that you were the one for me. That was why I had to tell you soon that I loved you – even though we only knew each other for a few months or so. But, I just knew that you were the one for me.

"Bella, love," I paused, as I made sure our faces were close. "After my parents died, I thought all hope for me to find someone to love for and to care for was over; before I met you, I was just an empty soul, hanging out with his siblings and friends and avoiding every girl that met him. But, when you entered in my life, you completed me in many ways – you completed me by being my friend, and my lover.

"I find you interesting because you are very caring – you always put friends before yourself; you're beautiful – inside and out," I paused, kneading her breast with one of my hands; she moaned. "Everything about you turns me on, and no matter what may come between us, I'll be there for you – whether I'm there as a friend, or your boyfriend. Once school is done, I would like to start a life with you, as long as you want me to be there with you." I explained, kissing her ear and neck.

"Don't you see why I love you so dearly, my lamb?" I asked her quietly, resting my cheek on her bare shoulder. She sniffled and nodded; I looked over at her as I saw small, crystal tears falling from her doe eyes. "Bella? Love, what's wrong?" I asked her softly, kissing away her tears; I hope I didn't scare her from my speech.

"Edward, you don't know how much you mean to me either." She began, whispering, as she cupped my cheek with her hand that she freed from my hold around her chest. "Before I met you, I was a very naïve girl – looking for romance and trust from someone. I thought I had gained enough of it from Joshua, but after he had raped me, I knew that I had to keep looking for the right guy for me.

"When I came to the school and after I met you, I knew that you were a sweet, charming, hilarious and the "knight in shining armor" kind of guy for a girl. I thought you already had a girlfriend, so you surprised me when you said you didn't have one; I'd thought that a guy like you had to have a girl worthy for you.

"But, as we grew more and more closer, my emotions and feelings for you had grown into something more than friendship; it grown into the things I needed from a guy. I wouldn't have thought you would have asked me to be your girlfriend; I didn't deserve a perfect gentleman in my life.

"You gained my trust by protecting me from any dangers that came our way, and for that, I knew that we probably were meant for each other. I still couldn't believe it, but after we lost our virginity," at the mention of that night, I felt my cheeks turn a light pink. She giggled and nuzzled her nose with mine. "I knew that you really, truly, cared for me, and loved me.

"I would love to start a life with you, Edward. Once we have all of our school work done, we can do whatever you want for us, and I'll be happy to oblige to anything you want." She explained softly, as tears flowed down her ivory skin – which was now tinted with a bit of red from her blush.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other." I teased lightly, kissing away the last of her tears. She laughed and nodded, burying her face in my neck. "That, I don't have a problem with." She murmured, giggling.

After we cleaned each other and talked sweet nothings to each other, we got dressed in our pajamas. Mine were only just a pair of black sweatpants. But, being the beautiful vixen tease that she was, Bella wore a short, tight, lacy nightgown that stopped at her thighs, clinging to every curve of her luscious body. The main color of the nightgown was my favorite color on her; midnight blue. The lacy trim of the nightgown was white, while the neckline stopped below her breast line.

"Must you tease me so?" I groaned out to her, as she skipped into the hotel bedroom, plopping down on our bed. She giggled as she called out, "I told you that I love you, but I love to tease you more." I groaned again, before I hurried out of the bathroom and crawled on the bed, quickly sliding under the covers.

She joined me under them, as she messed with one of the thin straps on her nightgown, teasingly sliding it down her arm before pulling it slowly back up. "I can see that you do love to tease me." I grumbled, as I nipped at her neck.

She moaned and lied flat on her back, while I pushed myself up and hovered over her body, the sheets over my head. "I would like to give you a peep show, but I'm afraid that if I do, Lauren and Tyler will burst right through the door." She mumbled, blushing. I chuckled; _Ah, my little Vixen, _I thought in my head.

"Well, if we do hear them somehow, I'll make sure we won't get caught." I whispered, nuzzling my nose on her cheek.

But, unfortunately, Lauren and Tyler decided to ruin our time together by opening the door, as they walked into the hotel room. I groaned quietly before I lied back down on my side of the bed I was sharing with Bella, as she giggled quietly at me. "Ah, my lion didn't get his fun." She whispered, curling up against my side, wrapping her arms around my torso. My arms were above my head while she scooted closer to me, so I moved my arm around her shoulders, rubbing her bare arm.

"Well, there's always time when we go back to school and when we're alone in your room." I whispered back to her, as she laughed. "What are you laughing at, Swan?" Lauren hissed at my Bella, glaring. "Ah, nothing…" Bella and I trailed off together, smiling. When Lauren turned away, Bella and I whispered, "Slut" together before we laughed all over again.

When Tyler and Lauren were ready to go to sleep, it was already 11:35 pm. They turned off the lamp light on the bedside table, as Lauren called out giggling, "Goodnight Eddie."

I ignored her and said goodnight to Tyler and my Bella, as they said goodnight back to me. Lauren huffed angrily, as I winked at Bella in the darkness. "Goodnight, Sl – I mean, Lauren." I called out to her in a sarcastic sing-song voice, while I squeezed and rubbed Bella's thigh – where my hand was resting.

Lauren – totally oblivious to the sarcastic tone I said in – said back, "Love you, Eddie." Bella snorted as I replied back, "Nice try."

"I love you, Bella." I murmured quietly to her, as she turned on her stomach and turned her head towards me. I wrapped my arm around her waist from behind, as I rested my head above hers. "I love you too, Edward." she whispered back, before she moved her leg over my legs and sighed sleepily, before she drifted off.

I smiled and kissed her neck, before I went to sleep after her.

* * *

**Awww, such a little fluffy moment in there. :D**

**Yeah, I'm being so nice to all of you by giving you four updates in one day. ;) But, hey, I had spare time today, so I had plenty of time to get all of these chapters out for ya. :D**

**So, since I gave you updates, I should get reviews in return. ;) Pwease? With a mini Edward, or any Twilight guy you love, on top? :) **

**Please review and continue voting on my poll! This story is rapidly approaching its end, and I would like to know which story all of you would like me to continue on!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"With most of our team gone, we need an extra player to help us." Jasper explained, as the team nodded grimly.

"But, who can we get that knows the basics of baseball, on such a short notice?" Emmett asked, as the team thought. "Oh! I got it!" Jason exclaimed, as everyone looked over at me.

Oh boy…


	45. The Championship

**Welcome to another new chapter of High School Never Ends! :D**

**Ah, now it's time for the gang to go back to school. Their little trip adventure is now over, and now it's time for another major event – or at least in my opinion. **

**It's now time for… Baseball! :D**

**In chapter 6, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the baseball team played, and after that, I didn't mention it in any other chapters. So, then I got an idea – thanks to one of the stories who had a similar idea, but the sports are different – so now I will be using the similar idea that I read from "Welcome to Drama Academy". But, like I said, the sports are totally different.**

**So, I will stop talking now and get on with the new chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 45**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Promise to text us?" Kitty asked, as she leaned away from our hug. "I promise." I replied back, smiling.

Our class trip was over now, and it was time for all of us to get back to Forks. Kitty and the others wanted to follow us, but I told them that they should stay here in Arizona. Kitty was complaining that she didn't want us separated anymore, so Edward suggested that they should come to Forks over summer break – which they all agreed to do so.

We were also going back now instead of a few weeks later because Edward, Emmett, Jasper needed to practice a bit more for the Baseball championship. They reached the top of the rankings and are going to face a rival team – which I had yet to learn their names.

"Bye guys! See you over summer!" I yelled to my old friends as I followed the others onto the bridge to the plane back to Washington. "Bye BumBellina! You better not go into hiding before summer – otherwise we will find you and torture you!" Kitty yelled back laughing. I also laughed, before I waved to them one last time.

We entered the plane, as Edward and I sat down in our coach seats, with Tanya sitting at the end. "Back to high school." She muttered, shaking her head. I laughed at her, as Edward chuckled beside me.

The plane ride back to Forks was long, but when we landed in Seattle Airport, everyone cheered and whooped, happy to be back home. We rode back to the school on another bus, and that lasted about an hour or so. We stopped in front of the school gates, as we all piled off of it.

"Guys!" I was attacked by Lily, Des, Rischè and Melantha – all who didn't decide to go on the trip – as they began bombarding me with questions. "Hey, guys; please don't make my girlfriend pass out." Edward warned them, coming up from behind me.

"So, how was the trip?" Lily asked, as we all began walking to the dorms. "It was…" I trailed off; hmm, how should I put this; _"The trip was exciting – considering the fact that we were kidnapped in Spain, we had a paranormal experience in Arizona and to top it all off, I nearly died in the Grand Canyon." _Yeah, that should turn out well…

"Um, it was an interesting trip." Edward finished for me, as I smiled up at him, thanking him for saving me the trouble. "We'll give you guys more details later on." I told them, as we continued walking.

After we put away our clothes and other things, Edward, Emmett and Jasper left for practice. I changed into the shirt I gotten from Emmett in January, then I went out of the dorms toward the baseball diamond; the girls followed me.

When we got to the baseball diamond, they were throwing balls back and forth, as Edward walked up to the plate. "Balls in!" the catcher yelled, as balls came rolling towards the catcher. "Batter up!" the coach yelled, as everyone got into position.

"Hey captain, looks like we got an audience today!" Kyle yelled from second base. Edward turned towards the stands, as he saw us girls sitting there. I smiled and waved to him, as he smiled back at me. He didn't even notice the pitcher – which was Jason – throw the ball down the middle. "Strike one!" the catcher yelled, as Edward whipped his head towards the pitcher. "Cullen, pay attention and stop making goo-goo eyes at the girls!" the coach shouted to him, as Edward sighed.

"Sorry Edward!" I yelled to him, as he chuckled. This time, when Jason threw the ball to him, he swung his bat, as we watched the ball sail over towards outfield. I cheered and clapped for him, as he ran around the bases.

The practice continued slowly; Alice and Rosalie cheered for Jasper and Emmett when they got two homeruns. After practice had ended, some of the teammates left. I got onto the field while Alice and Rosalie talked to their boyfriends, as I stepped up to home plate. I picked up the bat that was lying on the ground, as I swung it around a bit.

"Whoa, careful with that, my lamb." I turned towards Edward's voice, after I swung the bat another time. "What? You think I'm going to let it slip so someone can get hit?" I asked him sarcastically, giggling as I swung the bat another time. "You never know, love." He murmured, chuckling as he stood behind me.

"Can I hit the ball a couple of times?" I asked him, turning my head towards his. "Sure." He replied, as Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie came onto the field. "Em! Pitch!" Edward yelled over to him. Emmett shrugged and ran to the pitcher's mound.

"Now, all you have to do is swing the bat at the right time when the ball comes." Edward whispered, as he placed one hand on my elbow, and the other on my other elbow. I nodded and spread my feet apart, as Emmett threw the ball. Edward readied me, as I swung the bat; the ball sailed over Emmett's head.

"Woohoo! Awesome BellaRoo!" Alice cheered, as she and Rosalie clapped. Jasper ran out into the outfield, as Edward kissed my head. "That was excellent, love." He whispered, as I giggled.

"Did I forget to mention I used to play softball when I was younger?" I asked him sheepishly, as he looked down at me in surprise. "You did?" he asked, as I nodded. "So, I know how to play the game. I don't need to be coached just yet." I informed him, as he smiled and nodded, stepping away from me.

"Let's see if I can do it on my own." I muttered, getting into position. Emmett wounded up, before he threw the ball; I swung and watched in satisfaction as the ball sailed all the way over to the fence of the field.

"I still got it." I told Edward, as I tossed the bat in the air, watching it twirl before I caught it in my hands.

We played our own practice for a while, until the rest of the baseball team came onto the field, as they watched in surprise to see me hit a homerun. "Whoa, the captain's girl has got some game." Max – a boy with strawberry blond hair like Tanya – mumbled to the others. "She played softball as a kid." Edward muttered to his team, as I blushed.

"How about we play a game? We'll see if Bella is Spartan Baseball material." Kyle called out, smiling at me. "Oh, I don't think I'm as good as you guys are." I murmured, as my blush grew darker. "Of course Bella will kick your asses! Game on!" Emmett boomed, as he and the others all spread out on the field.

"Edward!" I hissed as he began running towards first base. He stopped and turned towards me. "I'm not as good as you guys are! Why are you letting them do this to me?!" I hissed, as he chuckled and stepped closer to me. "Love, I know that you'll be amazing. I've already seen you today, and you're really good at this game. Trust me that you'll do amazing." He whispered, as he kissed me.

I made the kiss longer, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yo! We didn't want to see this kind of game! Let's go, you two!" Jason called out, as Edward and I pulled away from each other. He winked and patted my bum – no one saw that though – before jogging off to first base.

I got into position, as I adjusted the helmet on my head. "Batter up!" Jasper yelled from outfield. Kyle got ready on the pitcher's mound, as I tapped the bat on my ankle, before I raised my bat. He wounded up, before he threw the ball; I swung and watched in happiness as I saw the ball sail over everyone's head. I ran towards first base, before I stopped when I saw Emmett getting ready to throw the ball to first place.

"Nice hit, love." Edward commented, smacking my ass; I giggled and blushed.

The practice went on, before the coach came out just as the practice ended. "Wow, you weren't kidding, cap." Jason muttered, nodding his head over to me. "I told you she was good." Edward mumbled back at him, chuckling. "Hey coach!" Emmett yelled as the coach approached the field. "Bella might run us for our money; she's awesome on the field." Jasper told him, patting my head.

"That's good – we might need her." The coach muttered, as the team looked at him confused. "Some of you won't be able to play at the game now. Thomas had to go out of town because his grandpa just died; Kyle, you're banned from the game since your grades are slipping; Max, you're also banned since you got into a fight last month." The coach informed us, before he left the field again, muttering curses under his breath.

"Ah, this is just great!" Emmett yelled angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

"With most of the team gone, we need an extra player to help us." Jasper mumbled, as the team agreed with him, nodding their heads grimly.

"But, who can we get that knows the basics of baseball, on such a short notice?" Emmett asked, as the whole team thought. "Oh! I got it!" Jason exclaimed, as he and the others looked over at me.

Oh boy… this can't be good…

"Wait, me?!" I asked them incredulously. Why would they want to pick me?! "Bella, you know the basics of baseball, and you're wicked good on the field and at bat. Plus, if we have you on our team, our rivals won't know what hit them." Jasper explained, as he and Emmett high fived.

"Hold it," Edward began, as everyone looked over at him. "Aw, come on, bro! You can't be serious to not have your girl on our team for the game!" Conner complained. "I would love to have her on our game, but think of what the rivals can do to her. They're known for playing dirty, and I don't want her getting hurt by those idiots." Edward explained.

"Dude, I've seen what she did with some of the guys that hit on her! She can take care of herself." Henry – a boy with black hair – countered. "Wait, some guys were hitting on you?" Edward asked, going off topic, as he looked down at me. "Well, sometimes when you weren't near me, guys would try to hit on me. I, of course, just punched them." I explained, shrugging.

"Cap, she's perfect for the spot on our team! We'll be unstoppable if we have you and her together." Jason explained. The team agreed with him, as Edward sighed. "Alright, she will be on our team – as long as it's fine with her." Edward added the last part a little louder, since the team began cheering.

"I want to play." I stated firmly, as the team cheered all over again.

---

The Championships arrived a few days later, as the school was buzzing with excitement. They all were certain that our school would win another year of the Championships, while others weren't so sure.

What the school didn't know is that I was playing on our school team. Not even Alice and Rosalie knew about me playing.

Right now, I was in my dorm room – just about a few minutes before the game was scheduled to start – as I was putting on the jersey Edward gave me. The door knocked, as I went over to it, hiding behind the door; I didn't have on my baseball pants yet. I opened it as I saw Edward was waiting behind it. "Are you almost ready, love?" Edward asked me, as he tilted his head in the doorway.

"Um, no." I mumbled, before I stuck my hand out of the room, grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the dorm room. I shut the door, as Edward stared at me. "I know; I'm in my jersey, but with no pants. Stare all you like, my lion." I told him, giggling as I saw his cheeks turn a light pink. He was already wearing his baseball uniform, his hat on a little sideways.

I went over to my bed and put on my pants, before I put on my socks. "Oh, that reminds me." Edward said, as he went over to me as I was sitting on my bed. He took out a box that he was hiding behind his back, as he pulled the top off. "You and max are about the same height, so coach wanted me to give you his old cleats. You need these if you're going to be running around the bases." Edward explained, as he put the old, dirty white cleats on my feet, tying up the laces.

When he was done, his hands went up my legs to my thighs; I moaned and blushed as he chuckled. "Come on, let's get to the game." He said, smiling down at me. He bent down and motioned for me to get on his back. I smiled and hopped on, giggling at his groan. "Hey, you wanted me to get on you. Don't make those noises while we go to the game." I scolded him teasingly, laughing at his grunt in annoyance.

"You still love to tease me, don't you, love?" he asked as he walked out of the dorms. "Must we go over this again?" I asked him back, as he chuckled.

We walked towards the baseball diamond, where most of the school was in the stands on our side, while the opposing team's fans were in the away stands. "Let's go, Spartans, let's go!" students on our side were chanting that over and over, as Edward and I snuck into the dugout; we wanted the school to be surprised when they would see me play.

The cheerleaders were cheering, but you couldn't hear them thanks to the students in the stands. "Alright, we're up bat first. I want all of you to hit it with your best shot, and watch out for any of the students on the bases; they'll try to trip you if they can. Swan," the coach looked over at me. "You'll be up bat in the top of the second inning, and when we go out onto the field, just ignore the attention you may get from the people in the stands. Just imagine you're at practice with the team, and play your best." I nodded at his words of encouragement.

"Okay, hands in." Edward said, as the team gathered in a circle. We all placed our hands on top of one another. "On three, we shout Spartans. Okay?" he asked, as we all nodded. "1, 2, 3 – SPARTANS!" The team yelled, as we all raised our hands in the air.

"_Hello, baseball fans. Welcome to the Championships – here at Forks Spartan Academy. It's the final game of the season, as we will see which team will go home as champions. Will it be the Spartans –" _theannouncer was cut off by the students in the stands at the began cheering. _"Or will it be last year's runner ups; the Mountain Lions? Now, up first on the mound is Edward Cullen of the Spartans." _Girls began cheering loudly as they heard Edward's name. I kissed Edward quickly, as he smiled at before heading out onto the mound.

The pitcher on the other team wounded up, before throwing the ball. Edward swung, but he missed it, as the umpire called out, "Strike ONE!" Edward cursed under his breath, before getting ready again. The pitcher snickered and wound up again, before throwing the ball; this time, Edward hit it as the ball sailed over the opposing team's heads. Edward ran the bases, before stopping on second.

The inning passed by, with Edward and Jasper scoring easily. Now, it was our turn to go out onto the outfield; I gulped nervously as the team began gearing up. "Bella, it's alright. You'll be pitching for us, and remember what coach said; ignore the attention you might draw." Edward whispered encouragingly in my ear. I nodded and kissed his cheek, as he and I got our gloves on, before joining the team on the field.

"_And now, the Spartans head onto the field. They have an extra player for the team and her name is Isabella Swan. She used to play softball when she was a little girl, so when the team was short on players, they asked her to play with them tonight." _The announcer said, as our side on the stands began murmuring and whispering.

"Go Bella!" Alice and Rosalie shouted, before everyone on our side began cheering for me. I blushed and waved to everyone, while I did some practice throws. Each time I threw one, it landed in Conner's glove with a loud smack.

"_Wow, just hear the sound of that pitch! Isabella can really throw!" _the announcer exclaimed, as everyone began cheering louder for me.

"_And now, up first to bat for the Mountain Lions is George Kingsly…" _as the announcer said this, a large boy – as large as Emmett – stepped up to the plate, smirking over at me. "Let's see what you got, dollface!" George called out tauntingly; I swear I just heard someone growling from behind me.

I glared at him, as I wound up before throwing the ball down the middle. "Strike ONE!" the umpire called out, as George looked over at him shocked, then at me. I smirked and nodded to myself; the crowd cheered again. I wound up again, before I threw the ball as I sailed into Conner's glove. "Strike TWO!" the umpire called out again.

"_Wow! This girl has game! Looks like the Mountain Lions are in trouble." _The announcer called out to everyone. I smiled a full blown grin now, as George glared menacingly at me. I wound up, before I threw it down the middle again. "Strike THREE! You're out!" the umpire shouted, as everyone cheered again.

"It won't be so easy next time, doll face." George grumbled as he stomped back to his team's dugout.

The game went on, as we kept scoring in mostly every inning. But, every time we scored, the Mountain Lions scored right after us. The game was going into its last inning with our team up bat; the score was tied – 20 to 20. I was up bat now. "Go get them, love." Edward whispered to me, as he handed me a bat and kissed my lips, before pushing me out of the dugout.

"_Now, Isabella is up at bat; if she scores then the Spartans have a chance of winning another year, but if she doesn't, then Mountain Lions will be the new winners of baseball." _The announcer announced to the crowd. Yeah, no pressure…

I stepped up to the mound, as the pitcher smirked. He wounded up, before throwing the ball; but, it didn't go in front of me. Suddenly, a sharp pain grew in my side, as I gasped and collapsed to the ground, curling up in a ball. "BELLA!" Alice and Rosalie shouted from the stands, as I heard everyone go quiet. I cried out in pain, as I felt people begin to crowd around me.

"Bella?! What happened?!" I heard Edward's voice asked me worriedly, as I opened my eyes, my vision blurry from my tears of pain. "My side… it hurts…" I gasped out, crying and sobbing. He gently removed my hands that were clutching my side, and lifted my shirt, as he looked at my side.

"You can't play for the inning, Bella. You'll have to sit this out." Coach informed me. "That sick, little…" Emmett roared, as he whirled around and growled at the pitcher. "I'll go talk to the umpires about this. Edward, get her into the dugout and make sure you help her with her side." Coach ordered, as Edward nodded.

As Coach walked away, Edward picked me up from the ground, as the team moved away.

"_Well folks, looks like Isabella has been injured from the Mountain Lions' pitcher's throw, and won't be able to play for the remainder of the game. As for the Spartans' Coach, he will be discussing how to handle this situation with the umpires while we have to wait and see what will happen to Isabella. Please remain quiet and calm for now, until we know if the game will continue or not." _I faintly heard the announcer announce to everyone in the stands, while Edward carried me into the dugout.

He lied me down on the bench, as he got water and an ice pack from the cooler. He placed the ice pack on my side, as I winced. "Sorry, love." He whispered desperately, as he kissed my cheek. "It's okay, Edward; it wasn't your fault that I got hit." I said, chuckling weakly; he didn't join me. "No, it is my fault, love. If I hadn't agreed into letting you play, then you wouldn't be hurt now." Edward mumbled, as he lowered his head.

"Hey, no talk of that, mister." I scolded him, as he looked up again. "If I hadn't played, then you guys would have had to forfeit the game, and then those idiots would've won." I told him, as he sighed. "Still…" he trailed off, as I rolled my eyes.

We talked quietly, as I could hear the Coaches shouting at each other. "What do you think will happen to the pitcher?" I asked him, as he shrugged. "I hope he'll be banned from playing baseball – for the rest of his life." Edward muttered, as I giggled.

"How's the side?" he asked, shifting the ice pack a little. "Numb, but it doesn't hurt as much now. I can still breath luckily." I told him, as he smiled in relief. "Good; if the pitcher had broken one of you bones, I would have to break some of his." Edward said, chuckling; I giggled again.

After awhile, I told Edward I could sit up now. He removed the ice pack and helped me sit up; as he made sure I wouldn't gasp or wince from any pain – which I didn't. "See, I told you I could sit up now." I told him, smiling. He smiled back at me, as he sat me on his lap. From the dugout, we watched the remainder of the game, before we cheered when we saw our team won.

Edward helped me walk over to our team, as Emmett hoisted Edward onto his shoulders, along with Jasper hoisting me onto his shoulders. Edward and I high-fived each other, as we cheered with our team.

The Coach came up to us, as he handed Edward a trophy. He smiled over at me, before handing me the trophy. "To Bella!" Edward shouted. "TO BELLA!" The team shouted, cheering even louder.

I smiled at everyone, as I raised the trophy above my head, cheering along with everyone else.

* * *

**And there's the chapter for you! :D**

**I'd say this chapter was much longer than the previous chapters I done. **

**And now, there's about only one or two more chapters left before this story is officially finished. :( It makes me sad that this story is almost done. But, it also makes me happy that I will do a sequel to this story later on. :D**

**So, please review, and continue voting on the poll; it will be drawing to a close very soon – once this story is done, I'll close it.**

**Now, please review! I gave you a nice, semi-longer chapter than the others, so please review nicely! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I should be you, I should be with him, I should have it all – and yet, I don't." she whispered, tears falling down her eyes.


	46. Prom Night

**Aren't I nice? Two updates in one day! :D**

**...**

**Ah, greetings my dear readers! Welcome to another fabulous chapter of High School Never Ends. :D**

***sigh* I'm just so tired right now – what with updating this story basically each day. But, I do really love this story very much, and I have lots of time on my hands to update this every day.**

**Anyways, I don't have a lot to say here, except let's begin the next new chapter. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I winced as Alice kept pulling and twisting my hair. "Bella, stay still and there will be less pain." Alice muttered, as she rolled her eyes.

Tonight was a very important night, I guess you could say. It was getting closer and closer to the last day of school, and tonight was the night that prom was being held. Alice and Rosalie told me this a few days earlier, and said that guys had to choose which girl they wanted to take. Obviously, every girl tried to convince Edward to take them to the prom, but Edward already planned on asking me – which I accepted of course.

Since then, the whole school had been buzzing about Prom, and was excited for this night – they all wanted it to be the best night everyone has ever experienced. This night was reserved for juniors and seniors only, but the sophomores and freshmen had this night reserved for them in another part of the school. Teachers didn't want them to get mixed or trampled by any juniors or seniors if they came to our prom.

And since it was a guy's choice, with the girls throwing themselves at my boyfriend, Lauren had to be the worst out of them all. She hadn't stopped in her plans in trying to make Edward "hers" ever since we came back from Arizona. I remember her last attempt…

---

_Flashback – three days after the Championship_

"_So, what are you and my brother plan on doing tonight?" Alice asked as she got me ready to head over to Edward's dorm room._

_Edward wanted to take me out tonight for us to be alone – to relax and get away from the stresses of school life for once. We hadn't gotten any relaxation time ever since that little bath tub incident back in the Grand Canyon. But, Edward wanted to have a little alone time before we had to do anything else._

"_I don't know." I mumbled. Truthfully, I hope that Edward will take us somewhere secluded – like say a hotel, with a bed… What? I'm getting very horny lately._

"_There! Now you're all sexy-ed up for my brother. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Alice explained giddily, as she turned me towards the mirror; I gasped. My hair was curled back as it shined in the daylight, while my eyes looked a smoky grey and my lips a light, glossy pink from the lip gloss. I wore a dress that was skin tight, along with the neckline that stops above my naval. _

"_No bra for tonight, my dearest friend. Like I said, my brother won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Alice told me, giggling. She handed me high heels that had ties that stopped at my knees, going in criss-cross designs. _

"_Alice, are you trying to have your brother jump my bones?" I asked her, blushing. Although, I wouldn't mind that…_

"_Ah, yes, my little BumBellina," I giggled at the nickname; Kitty always calls me that. "My brother will unleash his horny, sex beast on you – and if he doesn't, then I don't know how he can resist you wearing this dress." Alice explained, smiling and patted my shoulder. "Now, go over there and make sure you're safe." She said as I walked out, winking. "Pervert!" I called back, as she laughed._

_When I went up to the junior level in the guys' dorms, that's when I heard his voice, along with… hers._

"_Come on, Eddie! She'll never know!" Lauren's voice squealed from the dorm room, as I stopped by it. _

"_Lauren, how many fucking times do I have to tell you?! I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. You! I love my Bella – not some slut who's slept with most men in this school!" Edward roared back; wow, I've never heard him curse like that… Ah, damn! There go my panties…_

_I heard Lauren gasp at Edward, as she began stuttering. "That's what I thought. Now, get the hell out of my room, before I have to throw you out the window!" Edward yelled, as I saw the doorknob turn and he opened the door. Edward was only wearing black dress pants, a white towel hanging around his neck. I saw Lauren sprawled across Edward's bed, wearing a very tiny, revealing dress._

_Edward looked up at me and gaped, as he breathed out, "Bella…" I nodded towards him and strutted into the room, smirking at Lauren. "Oops, looks like you caught us, Bella." Lauren sneered, sitting up. "Ha, nice try, Mallory." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Um, I can explain all of this, love," Edward began, but I held up a hand. I smiled at him, as I whispered, "I know." Then I turned around and went digging through Edward's things, before I pulled out his gun. I aimed at Lauren as she screamed. _

"_You psycho! I'm going to make sure you're expelled for having that!" she screeched, hurriedly getting up from Edward's bed. "Oh, this isn't mine; it's Edward's. And, he has a license for it, so he only uses it for my protection. Now, you better get the hell out here, stay away from me and my boyfriend, or otherwise I'll make sure you're six feet under." I growled at her, as she nodded hurriedly, before scampering out of the room._

_Edward shut the dorm room door, as I sat on his bed, one leg crossed over the other. He sat down by me, and had his head in his hands. "Please forgive me, love. I was in the shower and when I came out, she was lying on my bed. I tried to get her out of here, but she wouldn't budge. I didn't know that you were coming this early, and I didn't want you to have the wrong idea –" I cut him off as I jumped on top of him, straddling his waist._

"_I heard the whole thing, Edward. You don't need to be sorry about anything. Just one thing." I began, as he nodded. "Next time, lock the damn door." I whispered, as he chuckled._

"_So, where do you plan on taking me to?" I asked him slyly, as he laughed. "Nice try, love. I can't tell you – although with having you on top of me, looking very sinful," he paused, trailing his hand over my bare thigh; I shivered. "I wouldn't mind staying here." He finished, smiling crookedly up at me._

"_If you want this," I began, trailing my hands down my sides; he moaned. "Then, you have to take me somewhere. And if you treat us well enough, I'll add a little something for you." I whispered the last part, as I bent down – making sure my chest was touching his – as I nibbled on his ear._

_He moaned again, as he breathed out, "Whatever you wish, my love." I giggled and hopped off his chest, as he finished getting ready, before we left the school._

_End of Flashback_

---

Let's just say after our dinner, I made sure I treated him well…

"There! Now you're perfect for the prom!" Alice squealed, breaking me from my reverie. She put her hair brush down, then helped me wobbled over to the floor length mirror, where she smiled at me; I gasped. In the reflection, stood a girl with ivory skin, plump red lips, with smoky grey eyes shadow over her eye doe brow eyes – which looked like saucers right now – as her long brown hair was piled up on her head, pearl pins to keep it steady. She wore a sleeveless black, long dress that had a neckline that stopped a little above her bust, as sequins were embroidered underneath her chest, as the dress was backless, with sequined straps crossed over each other.

"Alice…" I breathed, looked down at her. Her dress was a powdery yellow with darker yellow sequins on the straps, as it flowed out a little before stopping at her tiny knees. Her hair was flattened before being smoothed over her head, as it looked shorter than normal; her make-up was light, with sparkly eye shadow over the eyes, with light lip gloss over her lips. She wore golden high heels to put it all together.

"Yes, I know; I outdid myself once again!" she squealed, hugging me around the waist. She helped me put on my high heel shoes, just as Rosalie stepped inside the dorm room.

Her dress was a deep cherry red with beads and pearls set in intricate designs over the bust, as it flowed out a little before stopping at her ankles. Her golden hair was curled and wavy, flowing down her slim back; her make-up was deep red eye shadow over the eyes, with deep red lipstick over her plump lips. She had peep toes, bright cherry red high heels to go with her dress.

"Oh, BellaRoo! You looked so beautiful!" Rosalie and Alice squealed together, clapping. A sudden knock came on the door, as I heard Emmett ask, "You ladies decent in there?"

"Come on in, guys." Alice called out, as the door opened. Emmett and Jasper stepped inside first, wearing black suits with ties that matched their girlfriends' dresses; Emmett was a deep red, while Jasper's was a powdery yellow.

"Ah, don't you look stunning, Alice?" Jasper asked, bowing and taking Alice's hand, kissing it. She giggled, and with that, she skipped out of the dorm room, dragging Jasper behind her. Rosalie and Emmett followed, and then, he stepped inside the room.

Edward looked really handsome in his black suit with matching tie; it looked like he tried to make his hair slicked back, but I could see that some strands were out of place. He was holding a white rose; when he came inside, he sucked in a sharp breath, staring at me. I blushed as I stood up. But, I wobbled on the spot, as Edward rushed forward and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Careful there, my little lamb. I don't want you hurt before we dance." He whispered huskily in my ear, as I shivered. "Who said I was going to dance?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He pouted, as I giggled. "Fine, you little whiny lion." I teased, as I took his hand and led him out of the room, shutting off the light.

Our prom was being held in the gymnasium, while the younger years' prom was being held in the cafeteria. I saw everyone on campus go to their respected proms, as I saw paper bags that had lit candles inside were lining the pathways. I could hear music booming from both proms as Edward and I neared ours.

When we entered the gymnasium, teens were either sitting at some of the tables, or on the dance floor. I saw Jason and Kyle by the speakers, as they danced goofily; Edward laughed at them. We all went onto the dance floor and began dancing; I teased Edward by dancing up against him, laughing as I saw him struggling to keep in his groans.

After we got tired, Edward and I went over to the punch table, making sure that it didn't get spiked or something. As we were drinking, someone bumped into my shoulder, making me almost spill punch over my dress; luckily, I only got punch over my mouth.

"Oops, sorry, Swan." I gritted my teeth at the sound of her voice, as I looked over at her. Lauren was wearing a pink dress that stopped at her ankles; it showed off her flat torso as strings of fabric were only holding the top half and the skirt together. She wore high heels with pink ties, with thin wedges.

I ignored her, as she strutted away, Lacy and Maria by her sides and wearing similar dresses like Lauren. Edward sighed angrily, as he got napkins and wiped off some of the punch over my mouth. Luckily, the lipstick was the kind that would stay on my lips for a long time, and no matter what you ate or drank, it didn't come off.

"Just ignore her, love." Edward whispered as he cleaned off my mouth. I nodded and sighed.

We walked back over to the others – who were now sitting down at a table – as we looked up at the stage. The Coach for the baseball team was up there, a trophy in his hand. The gym got quiet, waiting for the coach to say something.

"This year for sports, one teammate stood out from the others, as they took over the role of leadership, helping their teammates and making sure that every game ended with a clean and fair farewell. I believe we know who deserves this MVP award of the year, and his name is Edward Cullen." Coach announced as Edward walked up onto the stage that was set up, as everyone in the gym clapped and whooped for him.

Edward took the award, gave a handshake to the Coach, and waved to the crowd, before walking back over to our table.

"Now, it's time to announce the king and queen of Prom." Mrs. Isle announced as she came up on the stage. Jessica walked behind her, as she carried two pillows – one had a crown resting on top of it, while the other had a tiara resting on it.

"This year, our prom king is… Edward Cullen!" she exclaimed, as Edward again walked up onto the stage, as Jessica set the crown on top of his head. He waited off to the side, as Mrs. Isle waited for it to get silent again.

"And now, our prom queen will be…" she paused for dramatic effect. Lauren began smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair a little. "Isabella Swan!" Mrs. Isle exclaimed again.

I gasped, as people around me cheered. "Go up there, BellaRoo!" Alice squealed in my ear, as she pushed me towards the stage. I blushed as I Jessica placed the tiara on my head, then I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist.

"No way!" Lauren screeched as she rushed onto the stage, Lacy and Maria following her. "You blackmailed her, Swan! I know you did! You just had to ruin my chances of getting that tiara!" Lauren screeched as she grabbed my shoulders and began scratching at my face.

"Ms. Mallory! Step away from Ms. Swan this instant!" Mrs. Isle yelled, as she wrenched Lauren away from me. But, Lauren stumbled and fell off the stage…

And into a cake on the table. Who puts a table with a cake right below a stage you ask? I don't know.

As Lauren stood up, cake all over her, people was laughing at her, pointing. Even her so called friends were laughing at her. She trembled, as tears began falling from her eyes. She picked up her dress before running out the gym, with people still laughing at her – all except me.

Even though I really hated Lauren, no one deserved to be laughed at like that – even from her friends. I sighed and hopped down from the stage, before I followed after her, leaving the gym behind me, where people were still laughing from Lauren.

---

I followed the cake trail on the ground as I got further and further from the gym, before it led me to the courtyard outside the main building. I heard sobbing as I looked over to the fountain; Lauren sat on the rim, her face in her hands.

I slowly walked up to her, before I waited for her to stop. She slowly looked up at me. "What do you want? Are you here to laugh at me now?" she asked me bitterly, as I grimaced.

"No…" I trailed off, looking at the ground. She sighed and looked away from me, as I sat on the rim, keeping a distance between us.

"I came here to apologize to you, Lauren." I mumbled, as she whipped her head towards me, shocked. "But I want to know this; why do you hate me so much? Why did you hate me so much ever since the beginning?" I asked her, looking over at her. She sighed and wiped at her face, sniffling.

"I don't know why I hated you so much. I just think I was scared that a new girl was going to become more popular than me. I didn't want a new girl to take over my spot as cheer captain, or take away the guy that I liked. And, just when you showed up and gained all of the things I desired for, I was jealous of you.

"I'd never thought that a girl that's sweet, smart and caring as you would gain so much attention from everyone in the school. I was used to having all of the attention on me and being the one that scared people because I could start a believable rumor about them. I wanted to be like you, Bella. I wanted to have it all. If you hadn't come to the school, then I should be you, I should be with _him_, I should have it all – and yet, I don't." she whispered, her tears falling more freely down her eyes.

She turned away from me, as she picked up her legs and placed her head on her knees.

"Lauren," I began, as she turned back towards me. "I didn't even think that I would have all that I have now. I didn't plan to meet a new guy because I was too insecure and afraid of meeting another Joshua. I didn't plan on meeting such great people who would protect me and be there for me, helping me in any way. I never planned on having anything that happened this year to even happen. I didn't know what to expect here, nor did I ever dream of it happening.

"I'm sorry that I made your year so miserable or troubling because I came here. And, you can have this," I said, as I held out my tiara for her. I placed it beside her, as I stood up. "It's just a piece of plastic anyway. I don't need it." I told her, as I turned and began walking away.

I heard heels clicking after me, as I stopped and turned around. Lauren walked forward, holding the tiara in two hands.

"Look, Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry to you. I'm sorry that I tried breaking you and Edward up. I'm a self-centered bitch who doesn't need to exist to ruin people's lives. But, I want to thank you, for showing the true way I should go. I shouldn't obsess over a guy that I know that would never go out with me, and I shouldn't be the bitch of the school, who is rumored to sleep with every man, and who shouldn't spread rumors about people either. Please, I want to make it up to you, somehow. I want to try and become your friend. I've always wanted a true, real friend who is there for me, and not because I'm a gossiper, or a person who can lash out at anyone. Please, can I try and be your friend?" she asked quietly, looking up at me with sad and pleading eyes.

I smiled and took the tiara from her, as I placed it on her head. "I guess we can give this friendship a shot. Even though we were enemies in the beginning, I believe that mostly everyone deserves a second chance at things." I told her, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, Bella. You really are a great person." She replied, smiling a teary smile at me.

"So…" I trailed off suggestively. "So what?" she asked, giggling. "You said you shouldn't obsess over a guy. Now, come on and tell me who you're crushing on." I said, giggling. She blushed and looked down at her feet. "I know you're crushing on someone here, Lauren. You can trust me not to tell anyone." I assured her.

She looked up, still blushing as she whispered, "Marcus."

"Oh, he's quite the man, Lauren. Although, I wouldn't go out with him; he's perfect for you though." I assured her again, smiling. Marcus was a quiet and brooding kind of guy, with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was popular though, and whenever he was happy, he would always smile and be quite the social bug.

"You really think so?" she asked quietly, blushing still. "I know so, Lauren. I see the way he looks at you." I told her, giggling. It was true; during the school day, I would see Marcus look longingly over at Lauren, and I would see him blush every time she walked by him, as she would blush right back.

"I'm holding you to that, Bella." She said, giggling. I nodded then held up an arm for her; she looked back at it. "Come on, let's get back to the prom. I'll make sure no one will bother you anymore." I said, but as she shook her head, she motioned to her dress. I hummed, before I rushed her over to my dorm room. I sat her on my bed – I would clean it up later – as I dug through my dresses before handing her the right one.

"Now, go get cleaned up quickly and put on that dress I just gave you. When you're done, come back in here." I ordered her, as she hurried out of the room.

She came back inside the dorm room, her blond hair wet as she wore a long, sleeveless pink dress with pink beads, pearls and sequins in intricate designs on the top, while it had a sheer skirt below.

I blow-dried her hair quickly, as I put it in a braid. I let her add a little make-up, then she twirled for me. "There, now you're ready to go back to Prom." I announced, smiling as I hugged her. "Bella, this is all way too much; I don't know how I could ever repay you." she breathed out, as we walked out of the dorm room. "You only have to repay me by showing me that I can trust you." I told her, looping my arm with hers.

"That and make sure you give me the dress back." I added, as she laughed.

---

We entered the gymnasium together, as everyone looked up and gasped at us. Yeah, they were probably thinking why Lauren Mallory was walking into Prom with Bella Swan.

"Bella, I don't know if I can do this…" Lauren trailed off nervously, blushing and looking down at her feet. "Hey, it's alright Lauren. I know that you can be brave about this. Just ignore anyone who makes comments about you, and just remember that you're no longer that kind of girl anymore. You're the new, better Lauren of the school, and you know that everyone will accept you later on." I assured her, as I pulled her into another hug; again, everyone gasped.

"Um, Lauren?" we turned towards the voice as I smiled while Lauren began blushing all over again. It was Marcus, who was wearing a black suit with a light red tied, along with having his shaggy hair neatly combed and slicked back. I gently pushed Lauren towards Marcus, as she stuttered a little, blushing deeply. "Can I have a dance with you?" Marcus asked her stuttering a little as well.

She looked towards me as I nodded encouragingly. She looked back at Marcus and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, as a slow song came on.

"That's my girl." I looked up at Edward, as he smiled down at me. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked around the gym, as I saw that my other friends were getting on the dance floor. I saw Tanya also get on, with a boy named Alexander; he has a crush on Tanya, like she does on him. She usually never stops talking about his blond hair, or his bright green eyes.

And with that, we all danced the night away. I had gained a new friend, and I had the best prom ever.

* * *

**Yay! I think this chapter was very fluffy! :D**

**And, I had Bella and Lauren become friends in the end because most of the stories I read have Lauren always the evil bitch. Well, I made it here for Lauren to be the bitchy girl on the outside, and the nice, caring girl on the inside. Like Bella said, "Mostly everyone deserves a second chance." And if she messes up her friendship with Bella, then bu-bye Lauren.**

**Anyways, I think there's about one to two, maybe three chapters left or so… I don't know; I'll just see how I will plan this all out.**

**Now, please review and continue doing last minute voting!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Oh, can you please sign this?" a freshman asked us, as we nodded. We looked down at the page and blushed. Emmett is so DEAD!

**(BTW: Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Lauren's dresses are on my website now!)**


	47. Our Summer Pt1

**Greetings my lovelies, once again! For, I give you another exciting new chapter of High School Never Ends!**

**I don't have a lot to say here, so let's begin already.**

* * *

_**Chapter 47**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

_4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

I groaned as I sat up, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock, while the others woke up.

Today was the last day at Forks Spartan Academy, where we would be getting our yearbooks for people to sign, and for everyone to begin our summer. I didn't have to worry about being away from Edward this summer, since I live at his house now.

Lauren and I now were on a good level in our friendship, and now she was in my phonebook, along with my other friends, and I will be able to talk to any of them if I want to. We only needed to suffer through one more year of high school, what with this year being very chaotic. James and Joshua were now in jail after the trial that was held of them. James will be in jail for over twenty years; Joshua is only two years less.

We got dressed in light clothing, before heading out to the already up and about campus. People were already getting their yearbooks signed as we headed over to the main building.

Suddenly, I was lifted over someone's shoulder, as I screamed out in surprise. "Damn, you got vocal chords, BellaRoo." Emmett commented, as he and Jasper joined us. "EDWARD, PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched at him, but he only chuckled. "Not just yet, love." He replied, patting my thigh.

When we got to the doors of the building, he finally set me down, as we all walked inside the main building. "Here's your yearbooks." Angela walked up to us, handing everyone a year book. "Thanks, Ang!" I called to her, as she began walking away. "See ya later, BellaRoo!" she called back, laughing.

We began flipping through the pages, until we came to one certain page.

_Couple of the year: "The Lion and The Lamb" – AKA Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan_

The picture was of me and Edward, on the day of the dare. We were in the hallway, as the picture showed me kissing Edward. Oh, I remember that day! It was when that sophomore kid had a camera and took that picture before running away. I didn't know it was going to be in the yearbook. But, how did they found out about our nicknames…

"Ha, the lion and the lamb…" I turned towards Emmett, glaring murderously at him. He felt my glare and turned towards me, as he smiled nervously. "You didn't…" I growled, as he began backing away nervously. The others watched us in confusion, as Emmett laughed again. "Sorry BellaRoo, but the student council wanted to know your nicknames for each other. I had to tell them." He said quickly, before whirling around on his heel and ran away.

"I'm going to kill you, Emmett!" I shrieked before I followed after him. The others quickly followed after me, as I began my chase after him.

People that we passed by had to run out of the way when they saw us barreling their way, as I ran a little faster before I jumped and landed on Emmett's back, making him fall to the ground. "Ah, I'm sorry, BellaRoo!" Emmett yelped, as I glared down at him.

"You will be sorry!" I yelled back at him, as I crossed my legs and sat on Emmett. The others came running up to us, as they laughed. "BellaRoo is stronger than you, Em." Jasper commented, laughing.

"Miss Swan, Mister Cullen." I gulped at the sound of Mr. Horris' voice, as he came out from behind the others. "My office." He stated, before turning around and heading down the hall. I got off of Emmett, as he stood up, then we followed after Mr. Horris. Great, now we're in trouble and it's the last day of school.

We entered his office and sat down in the two seats in there, while he sat down at his desk, picking up a manila folder. "This is the will and testament of Charlie Swan." Mr. Horris informed me, waving the folder side to side.

I felt my eyes prick, as I looked down at my lap. Emmett looked confused, as Mr. Horris handed me the folder. I opened it up and began reading Charlie's will, as Emmett's name began appearing over and over in the document. Then, I looked at one page that had DNA testing results. I gasped as I saw my name and Emmett's name.

We had some similarities in our DNA.

"What is it, Bella?" Emmett asked me, as he saw my frame start to tremble. I looked up at him, as tears fell from my eyes. I shakily handed the folder over to him, as he read over the papers. Finally, when he was done, he looked over at me in awe.

"We're… brother and sister…" he whispered, as I nodded.

"I can see the bit of Charlie in there – dark curly hair, independence and a kind nature. But I also see a bit of Renee in there as well – the child-like eyes, the humorous attitude and the loud-mouth." I explained it him, laughing shakily. He nodded as well. "Wait, if I'm your brother, then how do I have grey eyes when Renee has blue green eyes and Charlie had brown?" he asked me.

I shrugged as I replied back, "Grandma Swan had grey eyes, but when she had mom, it must of skipped a generation." He nodded and smiled at me, as he spread out his arms. I smiled and went over to him, hugging his large, shaking frame as he cried.

After we left the office, Emmett lifted me onto his back, giving me a piggyback ride. "How could I not notice the similarities?" I asked myself, smiling down at Emmett. "No clue, little sis." He replied back, chuckling. As we rounded the corner, we saw the others and they ran towards us.

"BellaRoo, what are you doing on my boyfriend's back?" Rosalie asked me, placing her hands on her hips. "What? I'm just giving my new sister a piggyback ride." Emmett told her, as I slid off Emmett's back. "Sister?" Alice asked him confused. I gave Edward the manila folder – which I had in my hands – as he and the others read the documents.

"No way." Edward mumbled, looking over at us. "It's true; DNA tests never lie." Emmett stated, smiling. "Wait, if you're his sister," Jasper began, pointing to me. "And you're his adoptive brother," Jasper continued, pointing to Edward. "Then does that make you two also brother and sister?" he asked, as Edward and I looked at each other before our faces scrunched together. Ewww, if Edward was my brother, then I had sex with him… AGH!

"No, I don't think so. Our DNA between us," Emmett replied, pointing to Edward. "Isn't actually related. So, we're not blood brothers, and that means that Bella and Edward aren't not blood brother and sister – they're not brother and sister period." Emmett finished, nodding.

"Okay, good. Now that would be weird for us, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Edward said in relief, as I nodded, giggling. "Oh, yeah that would, since you two had se –" I placed my hand over his mouth when Mr. Horris came walking by, looking at our group suspiciously.

"Nice going, dude. You almost spilled about us and s-e-x." Edward hissed to him, as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me down the hall.

The day passed by, as we all signed our friends' yearbooks. Finally, it was lunch time. We all got our lunches and sat down, as we began eating. A young freshman came up to us, as he held out a yearbook.

"Oh, can you sign this please?" he asked us, as we nodded. He opened it up to a page, as we looked at it, we blushed. It was the "Couple of the Year" page. We signed it, as now there was a line of freshman gathering.

Emmett is so DEAD!

---

"So, my dad said that if we wanted to, we could all come over to the Country Club." I looked up from my desk in my last class, as I looked over at Lauren, who was talking to all of us. There was only a few more minutes before the last bell was to ring, signaling that it was the end of the school year.

"Really? We could come over to a country club?" Jessica asked her excitedly, as Lauren nodded, smiling. Jessica, Tanya and Irina all have grown towards Lauren, going back into their friendship.

"If you guys want to come over to the Country Club, I'll ask my dad if we could use the vans from there to pick us up." Lauren added, as the teacher called for our attention.

A note flew over my shoulder and landed on my desk, as I jumped from it. I looked behind me and smiled; Edward was looking around the room, smirking. I shook my head and opened up the note, smiling down at it.

**(A/N: Black = Bella, **_Italics = Edward_**)**

_Summer's here, love. Are you excited to be living with me? ;)_

I giggled before I quickly wrote him a note back, and gave it to him discreetly.

**You bet I am. ;) So, what do you want to do first when we get to your house…?**

I heard him chuckled quietly, as he wrote something down, before handing me the note back.

_I can think of a lot of things… ;D_

I shook my head and bit my lip, as I tried not to laugh out loud. I scribbled down my reply as I handed it back to him.

**You horndog. XD**

This continued for awhile, just us passing the notes back and forth.

_You love the horndog me, love. :)_

**Ah, true, I do. ;D**

_And you can't get enough of me. :)_

**Now you're sounding cocky.**

_Sorry… *snorts* cocky._

**AH! YOU PERVERT! Lol. XD**

_Now I sound like Emmett. XP_

***giggles* You do.**

_Nyeh!_

**Double Nyeh!**

_Real mature, love._

**I know. X3**

_I was being sarcastic, love._

**I know, again. :)**

_Look at the clock._

I looked up; only one more minute. Everyone in the class was looking up at the clock, bouncing in their seats. I smiled as I quickly wrote down my reply, and handed it to him.

**See ya in a bit. ;)**

Then, as I just put my pencil away, the bell rang, as everyone in the class cheered and whooped, throwing their papers up in the air. They all ran out the room, as Edward stood and helped me out of my seat. We walked out into the halls, to see some people dancing, some singing a little, and some were talking happily with their friends. This sort of reminded me of High School Musical 2; at least in the beginning of the movie. I laughed as Edward looked down at me, confused.

"This reminds me of High School Musical 2. You know, in the beginning where it was school was out and everyone began singing and dancing in the halls." I explained. He chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if they started doing that." He murmured to me, as we rounded the corner towards the dorms.

We got out luggage, then went out to the front, as we said goodbye to any passing friends along the way. When we reached the front, Alice and Emmett joined us, along with Rosalie and Jasper. As we waited, people came and went as their parents came to pick them up.

Finally, a van stopped in front of us, as we all loaded our things in the van then got inside. Esme was the one driving the van, as she smiled at all of us. "Hello, everyone." She greeted us, as we all said hi back to her. "Bella, sweetie, Jacob came by earlier today and dropped Scooter off. He and Abby aren't getting along very well, but they're keeping their distances." Esme informed me, as I nodded.

Esme drove for a while, as she dropped Jasper and Rosalie off at their house, then drove us back to the Cullen Mansion. "Now, I will be gone for awhile; I need to do some errands for a bit. I trust that you'll all behave while I'm gone?" she asked us as we got out of the van. "Well, I don't know about –" I smacked Emmett on the head, knowing where he was going.

"Yes, you can trust us, Esme." Edward said to her. She nodded, and with that, we all walked inside with our things, as she drove off.

Emmett and Alice placed their stuff behind the couch, before rushing over to the game system and began playing video games. Edward and I walked up to the third floor and into his room, as we set our stuff down. Edward locked the door and smiled seductively over at me, as I sat on his bed.

"Now, what should we do, my lamb?" he asked me, as he stalked towards the bed. I giggled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him on top of me. "I don't know, my _cocky _lion… what should we do?" I asked him.

He smiled, as he began kissing me feverishly, while he pulled out a condom…

_**One Week after The Last Day of School…**_

**(Still Bella's POV)**

I woke up as the light from the sun shined through Edward's large bedroom windows, while I looked over at my side and smiled. Edward had his head against the crook of my neck, his messy bronze mane even messier than before.

It has been a week ever since the last day of school. I've been getting more acquainted with living with the Cullens. I did see what Esme meant about Abby and Scooter not getting along too; after the little "activity" I did with Edward on the day we came home, I found Scooter on the first level of the house, while Abby was found somewhere on the third level of the home.

And, whenever Edward and I wanted "alone time", we had to be quiet when there was someone home with us. Yes I know, we sound like two sex addicts, but hey, we're not doing it every single day, are we? At least we're using protection so I won't get pregnant – which still hasn't happened, as I thanked my lucky stars.

My psychic gene however, hasn't been helping; ever since I had my chat with my dad in the afterlife, I've been seeing him lately, as he watched what Edward and I did with a disgusted, scrunched up face. Hey, it's not my fault; he doesn't HAVE to be there at those times, really. Although, he did warn me that he would be watching over me; I'm not going to tell Edward that, though.

Last night, we didn't have sex though, so I didn't need to worry about walking out of the room, showing my womanly features. I was wearing a silky, light blue nightgown; it was very hard to confess Edward to not jump me last night, but he obliged – grudgingly a little though – and didn't jump me.

I wiggled out from under his arm, which was over my stomach, as I quietly tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen as I saw Esme was up. "Morning, Esme." I greeted her. "Morning dear. Did you sleep well?" she asked me, as I nodded. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of me, as I blushed.

"I could have made my own breakfast, Esme. You didn't need to go to all of this trouble." I told her, as she giggled. "Nonsense, dear. It's not trouble at all. Now, go ahead and eat up before Emmett gets down here." She teasingly scolded me, as I smiled. We told Esme and Carlisle about being my brother, and they were quite surprised really. But, they understood the logic about Edward and I not being brother and sister, since they saw that we were in love.

As I ate my breakfast, I heard someone shuffle into the kitchen; I looked up to see it was Edward. He wore only he sweatpants, leaving his bare chest for me to ogle over. He yawned loudly, running a hand through his already messy hair. He plopped down into the bar stool beside me, as Esme laughed and placed a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"Morning, Edward." she greeted him. "Mornin' Esma'." Edward mumbled sleepily, his words muffled from his arm.

"Now, get that messy head off the counter, you. You have to eat something to wake up." She scolded him, as she turned away. I tickled Edward's sides as he jumped, yelping. He blushed and teasingly glared in my direction. I giggled as I continued eating.

"Oh, by the way, this came in the mail for you four yesterday." Esme said, as she handed me a letter. On the outside, it said _"To the Cullens and Bella Swan"_.

"It must be from Lauren." I murmured, as I placed the letter down, and continued eating. "We'll open it when the other two are awake." I added, as Edward nodded.

* * *

**I'm really nice again for giving you three updates in one day. :D**

**Anyways, sorry about the crappy ending to the chapter; I want to get to the next one soon. But, I think I'll rest for a day or two. I want to think of making the next chapter a really excellent one.**

**So, this will be the last update for a few days; I will continue it on either Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Please review and continue doing last minute voting!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(No preview for this chapter; can't think of anything.)**


	48. Our Summer Pt2

***drum rolls* Hello once again all of my loyal readers! **

**Welcome to the last, final and ending of High School Never Ends! **

**It's been a wonderful little journey through this story, where I've had all of my brain-dead days, my crappy days, and my awesome days. I hope that all of you who has reviewed and read the chapters, had enjoyed reading the little adventures I had with the characters.**

**I think I got some of you to show some strong emotions during this story; I have read some reviews where some of you told me that you were crying in sad parts, and laughing at others. **

**I know that I got a lot of things wrong with some of the chapters, and that I confused you sometimes in the chapters; like in the last chapter – where Emmett and Bella found out they were brother and sister – I think I really got you confused.**

**_Emmett and Bella are blood related brother and sister, while Alice, Emmett and Edward are all adopted together. Technically, since Edward's mom was related to Esme, that means he's the nephew of Esme and Carlisle, but not the cousin of Emmett and Alice, since they're adopted._ **

**I think I will explain Emmett's past in here; because Emmett, he remembers some of his childhood. **

**And also, if you read any cheesy songs in here, sorry. I need an energetic song in here that helps me think about summer. So, please excuse any dumb or stupid songs that you won't like.**

**Now, let's begin the final chapter. Enjoy!**

****************

**xXxXxXXMusicXXxXxXx**

**What Time is It? from High School Musical 2**

**All for One from High School Musical 2**

_**Chapter 48**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Alice! Don't mess with my radio!" I looked up from Edward's hands that were around my waist when I heard Rosalie screech at Alice – who was sitting in front with her and Jasper, while Edward, Emmett and I were all squished in the back of her convertible BMW.

We were on our way heading to the Country Club that was in California – we flew here after we got Lauren's invitation and now Rose was driving a convertible like her BMW back in Forks – as Lauren invited most of the junior and senior class to the Country Club. So, right now, we were driving on the California highway, heading towards the Country Club, where we were listening to the many stations that Alice was flicking to.

"Oh, yes!" Alice squealed stopped on a station, as we heard the title of the music – _"What Time Is It?" _that was in High School Musical 2. "Ah, not this, Ali! I'm begging you, please anything but this!" Emmett and Edward begged, but she glared at them with venom, as they didn't speak after that. "Too bad, it's the perfect summer song for us!" Alice yelled at them, before turning up the volume.

**(A/N: **Normal = all of them**; Bold with no Italics = Edward; **_Italics = Bella_**; **_Italics with Underline = Edward and Bella both_**; **_**Italics with Bold = Jasper and Rosalie**_**; **Normal with Italics = Alice and Emmett**)**

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!_  
_**  
Finally summer's here  
Good to be chiilin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressure's off  
Now my girl's what it's all about**

_Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance_

_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now_

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!_  
__**  
Goodbye to rules  
No summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop**__  
__**  
It's an education vacation**_

_**And the party never has to stop**_

_**We've got things to do  
We'll see you soon**_

_**And we're really gonna miss you all**_

_**Goodbye to you and you**_

_**And you and you**_

_**Bye bye until next fall**_

_**Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now**_

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!_  
__  
No more wakin' up at 6 am  
'Cause now our time is all our own__  
__**  
Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go**__  
_  
Out of control_  
_  
All right  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Come on_  
_  
School pride lets show it  
We're champions and we know it  
Wildcats  
Are the best  
Red white and gold

When it's time to win we do it  
We're number one we proved it  
Let's live it up  
Party down  
That's what the summer's all about_  
_  
What time is it?  
Let's celebrate,

_Summertime is finally here_

_Wanna hear you loud and clear now__  
__  
School's out_

_We can sleep as late as we want to_

_It's our time_

Now we can do whatever we wanna do

_What time is it  
It's summertime  
We're lovin' it  
Come on and say again now  
what time is it  
It's party time  
Let's go and have  
The time of our lives (more) (less)_By the time that the song had ended, we were laughing and getting many stares from other drivers. But, we were having too much fun to even care about the people staring at us.

Rosalie turned off the highway, as we drove down a secluded road, where there was a few shops on either side of the road. She went down many twisted and curvy roads, before we came up to a gate, where RO was welded on the iron gates of the Country Club. The gates opened with Rosalie held up the invitation, as she drove down the small pathway to a russet brick building. Workers were waiting outside, as I saw our friends waiting in the shade.

"Hey guys!" Lauren squealed as she ran up to us, hugging each of us. "Thank you so much for inviting us over here, Lauren." I thanked her, as she giggled and patted my shoulder. "Hey, I want to be your friend Bella, and I want to have fun this summer. Put it together, and we have our own party." She told me, as she led me over to the shade with others.

"Your friends from Arizona will be here in about another half hour or so." Lauren informed me as I nodded. I had told Kitty over the phone that Lauren had invited us over to her Country Club, and that I could invite them over.

We went into some changing rooms and changed into the swimsuits we brought. Alice made me wear a black bikini with a black shawl-like cover up that go over my bikini bottoms. She also made me wear black, high heel sandals.

When I got out of my changing room, I saw that Alice had changed into a one piece, bright pink swimsuit, while Rosalie wore a bright scarlet halter top with matching bottoms. We walked out of the changing room, our arms looped together, as we walked to the pool. I saw Lauren already sitting on one of the lawn chairs, with Marcus sitting behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist; I smiled. Tanya, Irina and Jessica were on the other lawn chairs, chatting idly with each other. Lily, Melantha, Rischè and Des were sitting by the pool, their feet only in the pool.

"So, anyone want to get in the pool?" Rosalie asked, as everyone looked up at us. "Not for us yet." Tanya told us, before going back to the conversation she was having with Irina and Jessica. "Well, I'm humid right now. I want to get in." I stated, before I took off my shawl cover up, and my high heels, as I headed up to the rocky steps to the rocky slide, as it was hidden.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Jasper ask. I laughed, then I grabbed the bar and used it as I slid down the slippery slide, squealing as I popped out and landed in the pool. I swam up to the surface and smiled as everyone clapped for me.

"Edward, quit drooling." Emmett grumbled at him; I looked over at Edward to see him shake his head and wipe at his mouth. I giggled and ducked under the water again. I head over to the ledge where the girls were, as they laughed at Edward. Emmett and Jasper quickly walked off to the one of the edges off into the deep end, while they dragged Edward with them.

"Let me go, dammit!" Edward shouted at them, as they carried him by his ankles and arms to the pool. "Ah, we would be delighted, Eddie." Jasper snickered, before they began swinging him from side to side. "No wait, I take that bac- AHHH!" Edward's plea was cut off when he yelled and splashed into the pool, on his back. Emmett and Jasper high-fived each other, as Edward swam away, before popping up by me.

"Ah!" I squeaked, as he chuckled. Emmett and Jasper cannoned-balled into the pool, as Alice and Rosalie joined us. "I'm going in." Lily stated, before she stood up with her friends. "On three…" Rischè trailed off, as they all grabbed hands. "One," Des said. "Two," Melantha said next. "Three!" they all shouted, before they jumped into the pool.

"W00t! Pool party!" I looked up and laughed, as I saw the baseball team start running in, before they all dived into the pool. Lauren began going around the pool, taking pictures of us, as we all swam around the pool.

"What's up, peeps?!" I squealed at the voice, as I saw all of my friends from Arizona come towards the pool, wearing swimsuits. "Ah, there's our BumBellina!" Harlie exclaimed, before she cannoned-balled into the pool. She came up and kissed my cheek, before she swam off. The others came in the pool, as Kitty kissed my cheek like Harlie and patted Edward on the head.

Soon, the pool area was being flooded by the junior and senior class at the school. Even some teachers were coming over to the pool, lying on the lawn chairs. "Hey, Bella!" Emmett shouted over to me, as I looked up at him; he was standing by the pool stairs. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, yelling. I nodded and swam over to him after I kissed Edward's cheek. Emmett helped me out of the pool by giving me his hand, pulling me up. He led me over to the smoothie bar, as he order two smoothies for us.

"What's up, bro?" I asked him, smiling as I called him 'bro'. Ever since we had found out we were related, we've been calling each other sis and bro. He smiled back at me and ruffled my hair, as I scrunched my nose at him. He chuckled, then took a sip of his smoothie before getting serious.

"You wanted to know why I wasn't mentioned from Renee and Charlie?" Emmett asked as I nodded. I really wanted to know why Renee and Charlie never mentioned Emmett.

"Well, I was only two years old when Renee had you, Bella. I was excited to have a little sister and have a friend around the house. You and I bounded for a while, as I just loved to make you laugh and giggle. Renee and Charlie were ecstatic to see me and you getting along pretty well. I thought things just couldn't get any better for you and me. I told all of my friends about you, and we showed you off to other families. I think there was this one family… I think it was Masen…" I gasped, as Emmett stopped from telling his tale.

"That was Edward's family, before he moved in with Esme and Carlisle." I breathed, as realization dawned on his face. "Oh, yeah, that's true. I remember now! You and Edward met as babies! It was so cute when you met; Edward was only a one year old and he could crawl. So, when the parents chatted, I watched over you and Edward as you played together." Now that he mentioned it, I did remember me being a baby and meeting a cute looking baby…

---

**(A/N: Okay, now I know that I'm probably confusing some of you, so let's start explaining. Elizabeth and Edward's dad – I forgot his name – were in Forks, Washington at the time, visiting Esme and Carlisle. And, Esme introduced them to Charlie and Renee at the time when Bella is two. Bella has a good memory – like I have a good long term memory – and that's why she can remember back to being two. Please go along with me on this...)**

Flashback

"Charlie, are you sure you remember where the Cullens house is?" I faintly heard my mommy say, as I sat in the car seat next to my big brother. My daddy was driving around in a big thing that could have me, my brother and my mommy inside all at once. I really don't know what this thing was called, but oh well.

"Yes, Renee. I know where I'm going." My daddy said lowly, not taking his eyes off the street. My mommy sighed, before she looked out straight through the window.

After a while – which felt like a year – my daddy turned off a busy street before turning into some trees, where the road got bumpy. Then, a big house that was very tall came up. "Wow…" my brother whispered, looking at the house.

My mommy and daddy helped us out of the thing we came in that had wheels, before they led us up a pathway to a door. Daddy pressed a button thing that was on a wall of the door, before the door opened. A pretty lady with red-orange hair opened the door, her bright green eyes were big and excited looking.

"Ah, Charlie, Renee. It's been too long since we saw each other." The lady said, smiling at my mommy and daddy. "We should visit you and Carlisle more often, Esme. And, look who we brought." My mommy said, as the lady – Esme I think – looked down at my brother, then at me as I was in my mommy's arms.

"Aw, are these Emmett and Bella?" Esme asked her, smiling at me and my brother.

"Yep, these are our two kids." Daddy told her.

"Oh, well, I'm glad that Elizabeth and Edward Sr. **(A/N: Please tell me if I'm wrong!) **brought their son with them. He needs someone to play with." Esme told her.

"Well, let's see him then." Daddy said, before my mommy set me down, and my brother took my hand, leading me inside the house. It was even bigger on the inside!

Emmett led me to a large room with sitting things – couches I think – where a man with blond hair was standing behind one of them. He turned towards us and smiled his grey eyes bright.

"I'm guessing you're Emmett and Bella. Come on over and meet my nephew, Edward." the man said soothingly, as he guided us around the couches, as a young boy appeared before us. He looked only a little shorter than my brother, with messy matching red-orange hair like the Esme lady. He looked up, his bright green eyes wide; I gasped and hid behind my brother.

"She's shy." Emmett, my brother told the boy – Edward I'm guessing – as he saw that he was sad for scaring me. "It okay." Edward mumbled, as he wobbled to his feet and walked over to me and Emmett.

"I'm Edwawd." Edward greeted us, smiling toothily – well his two front teeth were gone. "I'm Emmett, and this is my baby sister, Bella." Emmett said to Edward, as he gently pushed me out from behind him. I played with my hands and glanced up at Edward, my cheeks red.

"Hi." I mumbled, as Edward laughed. "I can see tat she shy." Edward told my brother, smiling over at me. I blushed darker as I heard my brother laugh with him.

"Wanna to play wit some toys?" Edward asked us, as we nodded. Emmett rushed over to the toys, as Edward stepped towards me and took my pinky in his. I looked down at his hand, and back up at him – he was a head taller than me – while I blushed. "Come on; I not going to bite you." he told me teasingly, grinning. I giggled and skipped over to the toys with him.

"They're so adorable." My mommy whispered, grinning down at me and Edward; I had built a tall tower of blocks, before it came crashing down on me – but Edward had pulled me out of the way just in time.

For the rest of the afternoon, I played with my big brother and my new best friend.

End of Flashback

---

When I came out of my memory, I was smiling watery as I felt tears spilling over my eyes. Emmett noticed and wiped them away, kissing my forehead. "Happy tears?" he asked, chuckling as I nodded.

"Well, after we met Edward, you wouldn't stop talking about him. You cried when you heard that he left Forks. Anyway, back to my story." Emmett said, as he sighed. He looked around us and glared; it was getting crowded at the smoothie bar.

He left the bar with me, as we went over to somewhere more private. When we sat down on the lawn chairs, he began his tale again.

"Anyway, after that, things started taking a turn for the worst. Our parents weren't getting along so well; I was getting into more trouble in school, and you were starting to talk back at Renee. I thought it was perfect for us, but it just had to go all downhill. Then, it happened.

"One day, when we went for a daily check up at the doctor's, the doctor came in with a very remorseful face. Renee asked him what was wrong, and he said I had…" he trailed off quietly, looking down. "You had what, Emmett?" I asked him, as I felt my heart speed up.

He looked up, as tears fell from his eyes. "He said I had… brain cancer." He whispered, as I gasped, feeling my own eyes prick with tears again; this time, they weren't happy ones. I moved over to his lawn chair and sat down, as I ran my fingers through his hair in a sisterly way.

"Renee was bawling for a long time when we went back home. Frankly, I didn't even know what brain cancer was – I was only seven at the time. Me having brain cancer caused a rift to form between Charlie and Renee, and now, Renee was keeping you away from me for some reason. One night, when I had heard Renee and Charlie arguing down stairs, I got out of my bed and stayed hidden upstairs while they argued. And, right when I started to go back to bed, I heard the worst thing I had heard ever." He mumbled, as more and more tears flowed down his boyish face.

I waited for him to say it, but he didn't. "Emmett, tell me please." I whispered brokenly, as I was still crying. "Renee s-said that sh-she didn't want… that thing near her daughter anymore. That she wanted that thing gone by tomorrow. Do you know who that thing was, Bella?" he asked me, looking up at me with wide and despaired eyes. When I didn't answer, he looked down again, as he whispered, "It was me."

I shook my head, sobbing quietly, as I buried my face in his hair. "I couldn't believe that my own mother had called me a thing. I never felt more depressed, more upset, and angrier in my entire life. I just couldn't believe it at all. And the worst of it all was when Charlie agreed with her; I could hear a bit of anger, and depression coming from his voice, so I knew that he didn't want to send me away. But I just couldn't believe that he still agreed with her.

"So, the next day when you were at school, they sent me to an orphanage, and I stayed there until Esme and Carlisle came and adopted me. And, that's how the Cullen family came to be it is now – with me, Alice and Edward." Emmett mumbled, wiping away any stray tears he missed. But, I was still sobbing and crying – quietly of course; I didn't want to attract any attention. Emmett hugged me to his chest, as he stroked my hair and said soothing words to me.

"Hey, let's forget about all of this depressing stuff for now, BellaRoo." Emmett said all of a sudden, as I giggled at the nickname again. "Want to get back to the party?" he asked, but I shook my head. "I think I'm going to take a walk for now. I'll catch up with you later." I told him, as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. "Alright, I'll see you later then." He told me, kissing my forehead before heading off to the pool, as all of my friends watched me leave.

I walked down the brick pathway that led up to a gazebo. I went over to it and stood off at a railing, staring out into the golf course. I looked out and saw that a young man was playing golf, with his young son by his side. The man smiled down at his son, as he ruffled his hair and the boy laughed.

I sobbed again, as I looked down at the railing of the gazebo, watching the tears splash against it. Why did that… that … that woman send my only brother away?! Why didn't she keep Emmett so that we could help him?! Why?! I sobbed again, as I looked down at my necklaces.

Edward's friendship necklace was two simple dog tags. One of them had "Best Friends Forever" written on it, and then the other on had "Always By Your Side". My dad's locket to me was gold and in the shape of a heart, with the words, "Love You Always" written on the back. I also had Edward's locket from him that he gave to me on my birthday, and then I had Renee's necklace; a new addition.

Her locket was a dull gold – sort of like a very worn out and dull bronze really. It had a dark red rose up in one corner on the front, while it had the word, "Mom" written out in fancy scrawl.

I sobbed a little, before I took in short, hard breaths, then I tore it off my neck – not caring that it really hurt to do that – and I turned around, throwing the locket away from me, screeching out. I heard it clatter on the floor, before I heard it skitter to a stop. I sank to the wooden floors of the gazebo, as I continue to sob.

Suddenly, I felt an all too familiar arm wrap around my shoulders, as I looked up at him through my blurry vision. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked Edward quietly, not sounding angry. He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. "He told me all about you when I came into the family last. He helped me remember you ever since we met at two and three. I didn't know it was you when you came to the school at all; I didn't know that shy, innocent Bella Swan had grown into a fierce, sexy, and beautiful young woman. I only acted nice around your mom because I knew that if I did, then you wouldn't hate me. And, I knew that I couldn't let you know so soon, because I didn't want you to have a rift between your mom during the school year.

"But, you can do anything you want now, love. Now that you know, you can do whatever you want – whether to still love your mom, or to hate her with every fiber in your being. But just know that Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, me – all of us will be by your side to help you every step of the way. You won't have to face anything alone and scared anymore. Know that everything will be looking up now, and that you'll be okay." He whispered, kissing my face and everywhere.

After we talked and cuddled together at the gazebo, we walked back to the country club and changed back into our regular clothes. The rest of our friends got out of the pool, while others stayed in the pool. Lauren walked up to the top of the rocky ledge where the slide was next to it. Band gear was behind her, as she stepped up to the microphone in front of her.

"And now, I would like to present you the musical styling's of Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie!" Lauren shouted into the microphone while everyone clapped and cheered.

We walked up to the rocky ledge, as the people behind us got playing to the song. Kitty and the others came up next to us, as Kitty shared the microphone with me.

**(A/N: Bold = Edward, **Normal = Jasper, Italics = Emmett, Italics with Underline = Alice, Normal with Underline = Rosalie, **Bold with Underline = Bella****, **NORMAL WITH CAPS = Kitty, **Bold with Italics and Underline = All Guys, Bold with Italics, Underline and (*) = All girls**, **Bold, Italics, Underline and Exclamation Points = ALL OF THEM)**

****

The summer that we wanted,

_Each day we'll be together_

Now until forever,  
**  
_So everybody, _**

_TAKE IT TO THE BEACH  
_**  
_Take it there together_**  
**  
_*Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another*_**  
**  
_We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other_**  
**  
_*Everything's just right*_**  
**  
_!Everybody all for one!,  
!A real summer has just begun!  
!Let's rock and roll and just let go,!  
!feel the rhythm of the drums!  
!We're gonna have fun in the sun!  
!Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
!Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
!All for one, one!_**

_Summertime together,_

Now we're even closer  
**  
_That's the way it's meant to be_**  
_Come and join the party  
_**  
_You deserve it, same as me_**_LET'S TAKE IT TO THE BEACH  
_**  
_Take it together_**  
**  
_*Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another*_**  
**  
_We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other_**  
**  
_*Everything's just right*_**  
**  
_!Everybody all for one,!  
!A real summer has just begun!  
!Let's rock and roll and just let go,!  
!feel the rhythm of the drums!  
!We're gonna have fun in the sun!  
!Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
!Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
!All for one, one!_**  
**  
_Everybody up!_**  
_**[Girls]  
*Everybody rock it!***  
_**  
_Take it from the top!_**  
**  
_*And never ever stop it!*_**_LET'S HAVE FUN_

_Now's the time we get to share_

_Oh, we're just getting started_

_It's not about the future_

_*It's not about the past*_

_!It's makin' every single day!  
!Last and last and last!  
!Fun and sun'What could be better?!_

_EVERYONE TOGETHER NOW!  
_**  
_!Everybody, e-everybody now!  
!This is where our summer really begins!  
!The very last time it's ever gonna be like this!  
!It's the party you don't wanna miss!_**  
**  
_Guys  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!_**  
**  
_*Girls!*  
*Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!*_**  
**  
_Here_**  
**  
_*and now*_**  
**  
_Let's turn the party_**  
**  
_*Out!*_**  
**  
_!Everybody jump in!_**  
**  
_!Everybody all for one,!  
!A real summer has just begun!  
!Let's rock and roll and just let go,!  
!feel the rhythm of the drums!  
!We're gonna have fun in the sun!  
!Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
!Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,!  
!A real summer has just begun!  
!Let's rock and roll and just let go,!  
!feel the rhythm of the drums!  
!We're gonna have fun in the sun!  
!Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
!Come on, everyone let's dance!  
!We can't let this moment pass!_**  
**_!Let's make this party last!  
!All for one!  
!All! For! One!_**

When we finished the song, Edward came up from behind me, told me his little plan, as I nodded, then – hand in hand – we jumped into the pool wearing our clothes still. We resurfaced and went under the grotto that was under the rocky ledge. We looked over at each other, before we laughed.

---

**Epilogue**

I looked up at the dark, starry night sky, as I saw a bit of clouds were hiding the full moon from me. I sighed dreamily and turned away from the sky, before I looked out over the pool, where I was sitting. I had on new clothes from earlier, so they weren't soaking wet.

"Bella!" I smiled and turned towards his voice. He came jogging out from the Country Club building, his copper messy hair even messier than normal; he must've been running his hand through it again. I giggled to myself and waved to him, swinging my feet back and forth.

He walked up the steps and sat down by me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Why'd you run off like that? We've been searching for you." Edward told me, teasingly scolding me. I laughed and shook my head, as I looked up at the sky once again.

"I wanted to get away for a bit, so I came out here to stare at the stars." I explained dreamily, smiling up at the sky now. "You've could of asked me to come with you or not." He told me, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, but otherwise stared at the sky.

"So…" he trailed off questioningly as I turned back to him. "So…?" I mimicked.

"What do you think is going to happen in the future?" he asked me randomly. I thought for a few minutes; hmmm, what would be happening in the future. "Well, I know that I'm never speaking to my mother ever again, and I know that we'll be in our last year at high school this summer." I began, as he nodded.

"I know that we'll be together no matter what, and I know that we'll be by your sides for a very long time." Edward continued for me, smiling down at me. I nodded and smiled back at him.

I looked back at the sky another time, before I sighed sadly. I never wanted this year to end. Sure, I've had my ups and downs at this school, but I had toughened it out with my friends by my sides, and I know that next year won't ever be a year that'll be boring. Just as long as you have us there, nothing will be boring.

"What is it, love?" I turned back towards the sound of his voice; his eyes were showing concern and worry, but also love – pure, passionate love.

"Nothing… nothing at all." I whispered to him; I'd figured he'll know what it was… eventually.

He cradled my face in his hands, before he brought our lips closer. We kissed in sync, until it turned heated too quickly. I began unbuttoning his button down plaid shirt, while his hands slid down my back and rested on my hips.

"AGH! Dude, quit groping my sister!" Edward and I froze at Emmett's voice…

Which led us to falling into the pool with a loud splash. We swam up to the surface as we laughed at Emmett's red face. "I'm serious, dude! I didn't need to see that at all." Emmett grumbled, which made Edward and me to laugh harder.

"Whatever, dude." He gave up, before heading back inside the Country Club.

Edward and I swam over to the grotto like earlier, before I sat on his lap as he kissed my neck repeatedly. I knew that right there – this is where I wanted to forever. This is where I wanted to freeze time, to never get older, and to never have to leave a romantic place behind.

But, I knew, that forever was going to be my side for a long time; he and I will never grow apart, and nothing will try to separate us.

"Out of the pool, you two lovebirds!" Well, maybe just my brother; he could try. Ah, but this is my forever.

_

* * *

_

**And there it is, readers; the ending of High School Never Ends.**

**I've had so much fun when it came to writing for this story, and I'm glad I plan on doing a sequel to all of this. :D**

**Now, please review one last time, and wait to see what happens next for my other stories.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(BTW: The pool, Charlie's Locket and Renee's Locket are on my website. Go ahead and look at them.)**

**(I'll have an author's note for this soon.)**

ARGH SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!


	49. AN: SEQUEL IS UP! :D

**Hello again my readers!**

**Just letting you all know that the sequel to HSNE is now UP! :D So, if you want to check it out, go ahead and read it. **

**I might update on that story for a bit because I can't seem to think of anything else for my other stories.**

**So, yeah, expect lots of updates from that story.**

**Bye for now, and by the way, flamers are no longer welcome to any of my stories! I gladly read flamers' reviews and sometimes laughed at what they said, but now I can't take any more stress from it. So, if you're a flamer, you're not welcome to any of my stories.**

**Okay, now bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	50. AN: READ IF YOU PLEASE

**Ah, yes! Hello my dear readers of HSNE!**

**This is just another author's note of my story.**

**First of all, I'm sort of pissed off right now at some of the readers who don't have accounts on here, or whatever they are. Let's just say that their critique on my stories has something do with it.**

**Like I said earlier – at least somewhere in one of my stories – I enjoyed reading flamers' reviews oh-so much with enthusiasm. But now, their reviews have really been getting to me! DX**

**So, that's why, my stories NO LONGER welcome crappy flamers. That's right – I called all of you flamers CRAPPY! XP And I don't care!**

**My life has been going downhill lately – what with the stress of school and the oh-so "JOYS" of being depressed and suicidal. What I need right now is just nice reviewers who will say only nice things about my story. I'll take nice, light critique from readers – just not reviews from anyone who says my story is shitty. **

**So, if you want to flame someone – go pick on someone else who actually wants your dumb flames, flamers. I am not taking any more of your crap on my stories.**

**Only nice reviews are welcomed; but, you flamers are probably just going to ignore this and be the bitches that you are, aren't you?! You don't give a damn on who's "annoyed" with you, and you don't care if their suicidal/stressed/pissed off. **

**I just hope that maybe you'll actually grow heart for once and leave me the F*CK ALONE!**

**(Sorry to any readers who actually were nice to me and gave nice reviews/critique on my stories. You guys rock! :D It's just that flamers can go die for all I care.)**

***sigh* There; got that off my chest. Now, anyone else who wants to piss me off can go burn in hell. Nice readers/critique people, please just ignore this little author's note if you want; this isn't directed towards you.**

**See all of you later,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	51. AN: One Shot of Chpts 12 and 13

**Hello everyone!**

**Just letting all of you know that I have a one-shot based off Chapters 12 and 13; it's a little remake of how I imagined that chapter to go.**

**Go ahead and check it out if you would like to, and tell me and my beta reader – catcat6565 – what you think of it.**

**Also, if you are reading the sequel for HSNE – Reality of Our Lives – Bella's maternity outfit for Chapter 16 is now on my profile! Go ahead and check it out on my website if you want.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	52. AN: Remake of HSNE is now UP!

**Hello once again, my readers!**

**Just letting all of you know now, that High School Never Ends, A Remake, is up for you to read.**

**It is the REMAKE of this story, and I won't take this version off. In the first chapter of HSNE, A Remake, I put that the old version of HSNE will still be up for you readers to read over if you want, and if you don't like the new version so far, this version will still be up. **

**Check it out if you want, and remember, I'll be working on that version for quite some time; I want it to get all finished before I might continue with the sequel. Expect plenty of updates from that story, along with my other stories in the near future; over winter break, I spent a lot of time working on some new chapters. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Plus: MERRY ****Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa - whichever holiday you may celebrate! My Christmas rocked majorly! I got plenty of gifts – all of what I wanted! :D)**


	53. AN: An HSNE, TOV Quiz?

**Hey everyone! I have a question to ask all of you!**

**Okay, so a couple of months ago, I had been pestering one of my friends who happened to be reading this story, for her to finish it already! And, yay, she did! The thing was though, I wanted to make sure she actually read it instead of skimming it.**

**And, the way for me to do that was to make a quiz for her to take! I was laughing pretty damn hard when I saw her shocked face of her taking a quiz about the story.**

**So, I typed it up on my computer, printed it, and gave it to her the next day for her to take. She had gotten 8 wrong on the entire quiz; there were like extra credit questions for her. **

**Anyways, recently, another friend of mine and I were remembering of how we both made our friend - one who is reading both of our stories (two separate stories though) - take two separate tests for the stories. I had told my friend that I had fun in writing the quiz for our friend, and that's when I got the idea of... **

**Of publishing that particular quiz somewhere for you readers to take it. That is if any of you would want to participate in taking this quiz, of course. XD**

**Long story short: _Do any of you readers want to take a Quiz for _**HSNE, The Original Version**?**

**Please let me know by either PM or in a review! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	54. AN: HSNE Quiz is up!

**Hello Readers of HSNE, TOV!**

**Okay, so, I'm sorry that I have neglected this for a long time, but I have come here to say that the HSNE, TOV Quiz Part ONE has finally been made! :)**

**I'm sorry that it took so long just for this quiz to be up, but the site I was using wasn't really cooperating with me well, and I had to do over the quiz questions over and over... and over... and OVER! XD**

**But, now I finally have the first part of the quiz up for anyone to take if they want to. The link to the quiz is on my second website, and go to the Links tab, and scroll down to the bottom until you see the title of the category, "High School Never Ends, The Original Version - QUIZ!" **

**And, I'd like to know if any of you would like to continue taking the quiz once you're all done with taking the first part, and so that I know when to make the next part. :)**

**And now, I bid all of you farewell for now! **

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
